Licht und Schatten
by jinkizu
Summary: Severus kommt Bewusstlos von einem Todessertreffen zurück und erwacht nicht mehr. Hermione ist die einzige die ihn pflegen kann. Disclaimer: Alle Figuren gehören JKR!
1. Chapter 1

1 Schritt für Schritt

Jeder Schritt den er in seinem Leben gemacht hatte, hatte ihn unwiderruflich hier her gebracht. Mit weit ausholenden Schritten stapfte er durch die sturmgepeitschte Nacht. Der Wind zehrte an seinem langen Haar und seiner nassen Kleidung und trieb ihn vor sich her. Müde wischte er sich die triefenden Strähnen aus dem Gesicht und betrachtete sein Ziel vor sich. Dunkel erhob sich eine schwarze Festung vor ihm.

Düster und bedrohlich sah sie auf ihn herab. Er hielt trotz der Kälte und der immer stärker werdenden Winde inne und blickte hoch auf die bedrohlich wirkenden Zinnen. Wenn er sich damals nur anders entschieden hätte. Wenn er schneller reagiert hätte. Wenn er sich nur von der Dunkelheit ferngehalten hätte. Dann würde Lily noch Leben und alles wäre anderes. Missmutig verzog er das Gesicht. Dieses ewige Wenn hatte ihn noch nie weitergebracht.

Was passiert war, war passiert und wie sehr er sich es auch wünschen mochte, wie sehr sich sein Herz danach sehnte, es gab kein zurück. Unwillkürlich überlief ihn ein kalter Schauer. Furcht. Dieses Gefühl hatte er gedacht, hatte er schon weit hinter sich gelassen, so wie sein Zuhause Hogwarts. Er war auf Wunsch Dumbledores heute hier und natürlich weil ihn der dunkle Herrscher rief. Unbewusst strich er sich über seinen schmerzenden Arm. Das dunkle Mal, dass ihm Voldemort eingebrannt hatte, pochte und brannte und mahnte ihn zur eile. Er der nicht genannt werden sollte, wartete nicht gerne.

Seufzend schritt er weiter. Was es ihn dieses Mal kosten würde dort zu erscheinen? Er hatte das Gefühl jedes Mal ein Stück von sich selbst bei solchen Treffen einbüßen zu müssen und er hatte nicht Unrecht. Er verlor an Menschlichkeit. Es war ihm unmöglich sich normal unter anderen zu bewegen. Sie waren zu laut und ihre Gespräche ein unendlicher Strom an nichts sagenden Worten. Er konnte andere kaum ertragen. Auch seine Schüler in Hogwarts. Jedes Jahr kamen neue Gesichter mit den gleichen lähmenden Fragen wie sie schon zuvor tausend andere gestellt hatten.

Er verlor immer mehr die Geduld für solch in seinen Augen sinnloses Unterfangen dummen Kindern die hohe Kunst des Zaubertrankbrauens beizubringen. In seiner ganzen Laufbahn als Lehrer hatte es nur einen Schüler gegeben, der Verstand genug besaß um zu erkennen worum es ging. Eigentlich eine Schülerin – Hermione Granger. Hier in der dunklen, stürmischen Nacht gab er vor sich selber zu was er nie unter keinen Umständen laut sagen würde. Sie war mit Abstand die beste Schülerin die er in seiner 20jährigen Tätigkeit als Lehrer hatte.

Was wohl aus ihr geworden war? Nach Ende der Schule hatte er sie nicht mehr gesehen, nicht das er sich sonderlich dafür interessiert hätte und es war schon komisch das er ausgerechnet jetzt daran dachte, wo es weit wichtigeres gab um das er sich kümmern musste. Energisch marschierte er weiter. Malfoy Manor lag verlassen vor ihm. Draco hatte mit seiner Mutter Narcissa nachdem Lucius in Askaban gelandet war, das Weite gesucht. Nun diente ihr ehemaliger Sitz Voldemort als Unterschlupf.

Malfoy Manor war eine uneinnehmbare Festung und konnte bis in alle Ewigkeit gegen Feinde verteidigt werden. Mit Unbehagen durchschritt Severus das hohe von zwei mächtigen Türmen flankierte Tor. Es stand weit offen. Der dunkel Herrscher erwartete von seine Untertanen das sie in Scharren zu ihm eilten. Der Hof war wie alles hier nicht beleuchtet und bestand nur aus dunklen Schatten. Snape beschlich das Gefühl beobachtet zu werden. Die Schatten wirkten auf ihn lebendig und schienen mit unsichtbaren Fingern nach ihm greifen zu wollen. Unwillig schüttelte er über sich selbst den Kopf. Seit wann war er schreckhaft wie ein Mädchen?

Er sog zornig die Luft über die Nase ein und durchquerte mit den für ihn typischen großen Schritten den Hof. Am Portal zum Haupthaus hielt er noch einmal kurz inne, holte tief Luft und ging im Geist noch einmal alles durch was er mit Dumbledore besprochen hatte. Er war hier um Voldemort eine Falle zu stellen und ihn entgültig zu Fall zu bringen. Er war hier um dafür zu sorgen, dass diese Kreatur die einst Tom Riddel war, endlich starb. Beinahe grob riss er die Tür auf und drang in das Innere.

Auch hier herrschte Düsternis, so als wäre es zu müßig die Fackeln in den Wandhalterungen anzuzünden. Für Severus war das kein Problem, er liebte die Dunkelheit und zündete für sich selbst nur spärlich Kerzen an und auch dann nur wenn es absolut notwendig war. Wenn er das unsinnige Geschreibsel seiner Schüler korrigieren musste. Schon wieder verdrehte er bei dem bloßen Gedanken die Augen, mit welchem Unsinn er sich tagtäglich befassen musste und wenn er sich einmal darüber bei Dumbledore beschwerte, erntete er höchsten ein mildes Lächeln und ein amüsiertes Funkeln in dessen Augen.

Dumbledore drängte ihn ständig sich in Geduld zu üben. Verächtlich schnaubte Severus. Geduld! Pah! Er erreichte das große Speisezimmer. Die Tür war nur leicht angelehnt und ein schwacher Lichtschimmer fiel durch den Spalt auf den Boden. Stimmengemurmel war zu hören. Scheinbar war er nicht der erste. Andere getreue Anhänger waren schon eingetroffen.

„Ah, Severus!" rief ihn eine krächzende, unmenschliche Stimme von drinnen.

Der dunkle Lord hatte ihn noch nicht gesehen, aber seine Sinne waren so geschärft, dass er seine Anwesenheit wahrnehmen konnte. Severus atmete noch einmal tief durch, verbannte all seine Gedanken aus seinem Geist und stieß die Tür auf. Alle Anwesenden richteten ihren Blick auf ihn, die Stimme ihres Herrn mahnte sie zu schweigen und so warteten sie was er als nächstes tat. Abschätzend betrachtete Voldemort Snape. War er immer noch sein treuer Diener? Der dunkle Lord traute niemandem, außer Nangini, seiner Schlange. Er prüfte beständig die Treue seiner Untertanen. Bis jetzt hatte sich Severus Snape als einer der Würdigsten erwiesen, war es immer noch so?

„Was bringst du mir für Neuigkeiten aus Hogwarts?" fragte er lauernd.

Severus schloss ruhig die Tür, als wäre es für ihn das normalste hier zu sein. Nichts deutete auf die innere Anspannung hin, die er empfand. Ruhig und gelassen wandte er sich Voldemort zu und faltete die Hände vor seinem Bauch.

„Mein Lord es gibt nicht viel zu berichten. Dumbledore ist nach wie vor auf der Hut und traut Mittlerweilen niemanden mehr."

Wütend schlug Voldemort auf die Lehne seines Stuhls. Er hatte so sehr gehofft, dass dieser alte Narr endlich starb. Er konnte doch nicht ewig leben.

„Und was ist mit Potter?" er spie das letzte Wort regelrecht aus.

Seit dieser die Schule beendet hatte, war er wie vom Erdboden verschluckt. Dumbledore hatte dafür gesorgt, dass der Junge in Ruhe seine Ausbildung als Auror machen konnte, ohne ständig den Schatten von Voldemort im Nacken zu haben und bisher war es ihm nicht geglückt dieses Versteck ausfindig zu machen.

„Ich hab versucht seinen Aufenthaltsort herauszufinden und weiß nur mit Gewissheit dass es in der Nähe von London sein muss." Antwortete Snape leise, aber mit fester Stimme.

Zornig schleuderte Voldemort einen Crucio auf ihn und sah teilnahmslos zu wie Severus unter diesem zu Boden geschleudert wurde und sich vor Schmerzen krümmte.

„Wozu hab ich einen Mann, meinen besten wie ich dachte, in Hogwarts, wenn er mir absolut keine Neuigkeiten bringt? Verrat mir das?" scharrte er mit hässlicher Stimme. Snapes Welt versank in einer Woge aus Schmerzen, die letzten Worte von Voldemort nahm er gar nicht mehr war.

„Vielleicht bringt er mich diesmal um." Dachte ein kleiner Teil von ihm hoffnungsvoll.

Unermüdlich klopfte eine kleine Eule mit dem Schnabel gegen Hermiones Fenster. Seufzend erhob sich diese aus ihrem Bett. Sie hatte tief und fest geschlafen, bis sie ein permanentes Klopfen aus diesem riss. Müde taumelte sie zum Fenster und öffnete es unwillig, aber ihr blieb keine andere Wahl, dieser kleine aufdringliche Vogel würde nicht aufgeben, ehe er seine Aufgabe nicht erfüllt hatte. Seufzend nahm sie ihm die Nachricht vom Fuß ab, die er ihr brachte und gab ihm mehr als widerwillig eine Belohnung dafür, aber auch darauf bestand dieser aufdringliche Vogel und entschwand danach in die Nacht. Hermione schob sich das vom Schlaf zerzauste Haar aus dem Gesicht und entfaltete die Nachricht. Sie kam von Harry.

_Liebe Hermione!_

_Es ist an der Zeit den Orden des Phönix wieder ins Leben zu rufen._

_Dumbledore schickte mir eine Nachricht und macht ein Treffen dringlich._

_Bitte komm so schnell wie möglich in den __Grimmauldplatz__._

_Dein Harry_

Hermione setzte sich mit dem kleinen Zettel in der Hand auf ihr zerwühltes Bett. Drei lange Jahre hatte sie sich einreden können, der Krieg war vorbei und Voldemort nicht länger Teil ihres Lebens, aber er war zurück. Am liebsten hätte sie sich in ihrem Bett versteckt und so getan als hätte sie die paar Zeilen von Harry nie gelesen.

Nach Schulende in Hogwarts war sie nach Irland gegangen und hat mit ihrer Ausbildung zur Medihexe und in Zaubertränke begonnen. Sie war noch nicht fertig, zwei Jahre hatte sie noch vor sich und nun verlangte Harry, dass sie hier alles verlassen sollte und zurückkehren sollte zu den Schrecken ihres Lebens. Unentschlossen starrte sie auf das Papier, auf das kleine unwesentliche Stück Pergament, dass doch die Macht in sich trug ihr Leben erneut unwiderruflich zu verändern.

Mit 21 Jahren hatte sie schon mehr erlebt als manch andere in ihrem ganzen Leben. Sie dachte zurück wie oft sie knapp mit dem Leben davon gekommen waren. Sie hatte Angst, große Angst. Was wenn sie es diesmal nicht alle schafften? Soviel Glück wie sie einst hatten, es konnte nicht immer andauern. Sie hob ihren Kopf und sah aus dem Fenster, doch außer tiefschwarze Nacht blickte ihr nichts entgegen. Es war kaum nach Mitternacht, aber an Schlaf war nicht mehr zu denken. Entschlossen strafte sie ihre zarten Schultern und kleidete sich an. Warum das unvermeidliche noch länger hinauszögern?

In dem Augenblick wo sie Harrys Worte gelesen hatte, war auch die Entscheidung schon gefallen. Sie würde gehen. Als letztes warf sie sich ihren schwarzen Umhang über die Schultern und löschte ehe sie ihr Zimmer verließ mit einem Schwenk ihres Zauberstabes alle Lichter. Sie eilte durch die dunklen Flure des Studentenheims, um diese Zeit herrschte Ruhe in dem Gebäude, keine Seele begegnete ihr und verließ es durch einen schmalen Seiteneingang um zum Platz zum Apparieren zu gelangen.

Mit einem leisen Plopp erschien sie direkt vor den Pforten zum Grimmauldplatz Nr.12, nur war das Haus noch nicht sichtbar. Wieder bediente sie sich ihres Zauberstabes und wie von Geisterhand schoben sich die Häuser vor ihr auseinander und machten Platz für ein weiteres. Grimmauldplatz Nr.12. Leise lächelnd schritt sie darauf zu, ihre Schritte halten wieder in der Dunkelheit. Mochte auch der Grund der sie herführte ein schrecklicher sein, so freute sie sich dennoch darauf nach so langer Zeit ihre Freunde zu sehen.

„Was können wir für ihn tun?" fragte Albus leise Poppy. Tiefe Besorgnis war aus seiner Stimme zu hören. Poppy zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Ich habe alles getan was mir möglich war. Den Rest wird die Zeit zeigen." Beide blickten sie hinab auf den Patienten der so verloren in den Kissen wirkte.

Leichenblass lag er da, alles Leben schien von ihm gewichen zu sein. Seine Atmung ging flach und war kaum sichtbar. Selbst in diesem Zustand wirkten seine Gesichtszüge angespannt und eine tiefe Falte zog sich über seine Stirn. Severus hatte es nur mehr geschafft zurück zu apparieren und war dann in tiefe Bewusstlosigkeit gefallen.

„Ich habe euch beide immer wieder gewarnt. Er war einmal zu oft dem Crucio-Fluch ausgesetzt. Diesmal könnte es ihn tatsächlich das Leben kosten." Stieß die Medihexe gepresst hervor.

„Ich möchte ihn eine Weile von hier fortschaffen. Er soll Zeit haben sich zu erholen. Tom soll ihn nicht finden." Murmelte Dumbledore mehr zu sich selbst vor sich hin.

In ihm keimte eine nicht ausgegorene Idee, geborenen aus Verzweiflung und Angst um Severus. Er eilte bevor Poppy sich zu seinen Worte äußern konnte schon von der Krankenstation zurück in seine Räume. Schnell kritzelte er einige Worte auf ein Stück Pergament. Er rief den Phönixorden zusammen. Gemeinsam konnten sie seinen Plan verwirklichen.

Eigentlich kam es nur auf eine Person an. Hermione Granger. Er plante sie darum zu bitten sich um Severus zu kümmern. Nun galt es noch einen Ort zu finden, wo Severus genesen konnte und in Sicherheit war. Leise murmelnd brachte er die Eule zum Fenster. Er mahnte sie sich zu eilen und vorsichtig zu sein, dann ließ er sie los. Wie als hätte sie ihn verstanden, stieß sie noch ein leises Schuhschuh aus und verschwand in die Nacht.

Der Sturm hatte nachgelassen und der Regen aufgehört. Vereinzelt konnte Dumbledore die Sterne durch die Wolken blitzen sehen und wertete das als gutes Zeichen. Er kehrte zu seinem Schreibtisch zurück und fasste erneut nach der Schreibfeder. Ein weiterer Brief musste geschrieben werden. Die Feder schwebte in der Luft über dem Papier. Wo sollte er beginnen? Was sollte er ihm sagen? Kurz schloss er die Augen und begann dann energisch zu schreiben. Schon jetzt konnte er sich ausmalen wie wütend er bei seinem Erwachen sein würde.

Vielleicht schaffte es dieser Brief, diese spärlichen Zeilen, die Wut abzuschwächen und ihn milder zu stimmen. Er hoffte es. Er hoffte es vor allem für Miss Granger. Es würde nicht leicht werden. Bei Gott, das würde es sicher nicht. Nun er setzte all seine Hoffnung auf die Vernunft, die trotz allem in Severus schlummerte und darauf dass er bis auf ein paar unwesentlichen Entgleisungen immer sehr Besonnen gehandelt hatte. Seufzend legte er die Feder nieder und betrachtete die Worte die er geschrieben hatte.

_Bitte Severus komm zurück und sei nett zu ihr! _Flehte er im Geist, dann streute er Sand über das Pergament, rollte ihn zusammen und versiegelte ihn.

Schwer lehnte er sich in seinem Stuhl zurück. War er zu weit gegangen? Hatte ihm der beständige Kampf gegen Tom die Sicht für das wichtigste, die Menschen die unter seinem Schutz standen, geraubt? Kostete sein Handeln vielleicht Severus das Leben? Müdigkeit kroch in ihm hoch und machte ihm die Glieder schwer, doch noch durfte er nicht ausruhen, noch konnte er sich Schlaf nicht erlauben.

Zuerst musste Severus in Sicherheit gebracht werden, erst dann konnte, durfte er sich erlauben zu ruhen. Schwerfällig wischte er sich mit der Hand über das Gesicht und versuchte so den Schlaf zu vertreiben. Gedankenverloren blickte er in die Herhabgebrannte Glut im Kamin und zupfte sich dabei geistesabwesend am Bart. Er dachte an die letzte Unterhaltung die er mit Severus geführt hatte. Severus war nicht wohl bei dem Gedanken gewesen erneut zu Voldemort gehen zu müssen.

Er litt stumm unter den Misshandlungen die ihm dieser angedeihen ließ. Seit über 20 Jahre war er ein Todesser ein Anhänger Lord Voldemorts und fast genauso lange arbeitete er als Spion für Dumbledore. Er hätte die Zeichen sehen müssen. Wie erschöpft er jedes Mal von einem dieser Treffen zurück kam und manchmal noch schlimmer. Es war heute nicht das erste Mal das er zusammenbrach sobald er Hogwarts erreichte, doch bisher erwachte er kurz darauf und nach einer Nachtruhe war er am nächsten Tag soweit wieder hergestellt, dass er unterrichten konnte, obwohl ihn immer noch Schmerzen quälten.

„Was ist mit meiner Seele, Dumbledore? Mit meiner!" herrschte er ihn an. Beinahe zornig hat er seine Vorwürfe niedergeschmettert und ihn erneut hinaus geschickt.

„Denk daran du hast es mir versprochen!" wütete er zurück.

Fest presste Severus die Lippen aufeinander, bis sie weiß wurden und rauschte stumm an ihm vorbei. Bevor er den Raum verlassen konnte hielt er ihn am Arm zurück.

„Bitte, Severus, versteh doch!" flehte er ihn an.

Kurz flackerte grenzenloser Haas in den schwarzen Tiefen von Snapes Augen auf, der sogleich wieder verschwand und müder Resignation wich. Einen Atemzug lang musterten sich die beiden Männer, ehe der jüngere den Blick senkte und leise zu sprechen ansetzte.

„Ich werde mein möglichstes Tun, wie immer."

Ungewollt stiegen bei diesen Worten Dumbledore Tränen in die Augen. Er kannte Severus schon solange und wünschte sich nichts mehr auf dieser Welt als ihm diesen Gang zu ersparen. Er litt stumm, der große schwarze Mann. Was war nur aus dem einst schüchternen, wissbegierigen Jungen geworden war? Ein zynischer, verbitterter, die Menschen verachtender Mann.


	2. Chapter 2

_Vielen Dank für das nette Reviewm, Padme!_

Eine schwere Aufgabe

Harry öffnete schwungvoll die Tür und riss ehe Hermione ein Wort sagen konnte diese schon in seine Arme und drückte sie an sich.

„Hermione schön dich zu sehen!" rief er freudig aus.

„Komm herein! Ron, Ginny, Remus und Tonks sind auch schon hier." Schnatterte er weiter und zog sie mit sich ins Haus. Hermione lächelte ihn freundlich an und hielt ihn fest.

„Ich freu mich hier zu sein." erwiderte sie und er sah in ihren braunen Augen, dass sie es ehrlich meinte. Ergriffen blickte er sie an.

„Dumbeldore wird Morgen zu uns stoßen, also lass uns die restliche Nacht nutzen und unser aller wieder sehen feiern." Er brachte sie in die gemütliche Küche, wo sie bereits angeregtes Stimmengemurmel erwartete.

„Seht wenn ich hier habe!" rief Harry in den Raum und alle hoben gleichzeitig den Kopf. Freudig sprangen sie auf die Beine und einer nach dem anderen riss Hermione in die Arme. Lachend und kichernd erzählten sie einander was sie so die letzten drei Jahre gemacht hatten. Gemacht hatten ohne Voldemort. Ginny machte wie Harry eine Ausbildung zur Aurorin, Ron wollte in die Fußstapfen seines Vaters treten und lernte alles über Muggelartefakte und Remus arbeitete gemeinsam mit Tonks immer noch daran Voldemort zur Strecke zu bringen.

Es hatte sich fast nichts geändert, nur das sie alle älter, reifer geworden waren. Ihre Kindheit hatten sie schon früh abgestreift, eigentlich von dem Zeitpunkt an seit dem sie gegen Lord Voldemort in den Kampf zogen und das war vor 10 Jahren das erste Mal gewesen. Sie tranken Butterbier wie in alten Zeiten und hat doch tatsächlich harte Plätzchen von Hagrid dem Wildhütter von Hogwarts mitgebracht. Um der alten Zeiten willen nahm Hermione einen und biss herzhaft hinein, ein schmunzelndes Aua ließ sie innehalten und Tränen traten ihr in die Augen. Es war so schön mit ihren Freunden zusammen zu sitzen und Hagrids steinharte Kekse zu essen.

Alles wäre perfekt wenn noch Professor Snape hier wäre. Erschrocken hielt sie über diesen Gedanken inne. Professor Snape? Warum kam ihr ausgerechnet dieser bösartige Menschenfeind und Kinderhasser in den Sinn? Sie hatte ihn noch nie leiden können und verabscheute die Art, wie er mit ihr all die Jahre als sie Schülerin in Hogwarts war umgesprungen war, Abgrund tief. Ja sie verabscheute den ganzen hässlichen Mann.

Entschieden schob sie jeglichen verschwendeten Gedanken an ihn zur Seite und konzentrierte sich lieber auf die Gespräche im Raum. Tonks und Remus erzählten gerade von ihrem Sohn Teddy. Der kleine Racker war schon vier Jahre alt und machte den beiden das Leben ganz schön schwer. Harry und Ginny wollten noch heuer heiraten, schon seit ihrer gemeinsamen Schulzeit in Hogwarts waren die beiden ein Paar und für Hermione war es nur eine Frage der Zeit gewesen bis die beiden diesen Schritt wagten. Und Ron?

Hermione und er waren ein gutes halbes Jahr zusammen gewesen, ehe sie beide feststellten, dass es einfach nicht passte. Ihre Gefühle zueinander glichen mehr die eines Bruders zu seiner Schwester und umgekehrt. Sie trennten sich in Freundschaft und waren es bis heute. Sie plauderten bis der Morgen graute und die ersten Sonnenstrahlen über die Dächer Londons krochen.

Ein Pochen an der Tür riss sie aus ihren Gesprächen. Das konnte nur Dumbledore sein. Harry eilte ganz der Gastgeber zur Tür und ließ den Direktor von Hogwarts ein. Eine steile Falte erschien auf Harrys Stirn als er in das Gesicht seines Mentors, Freundes und ehemaligen Direktors blickte. Er sah so müde, eingefallen und alt aus. Was war nur passiert? Bevor er eine Frage an ihn richten konnte, hob dieser bereits einen Arm.

„Später Harry! Ich werde später alles erklären, doch nun lass mich zuerst die anderen alle begrüßen."

„Es ist von absoluter Dringlichkeit, dass Severus an einen sicheren Ort gebracht wird und dort von seiner Verletzung in Ruhe genesen kann!" Albus stand am Kopfende des Tisches und blickte ernst in die Runde. Alle lauschten ihm schweigend.

„Ich brauche jemanden für seine Pflege, dem ich voll vertrauen kann." Sein Blick schweifte die Runde.

„Der sich mit Heiltränken und dem die Pflege von Patienten vertraut ist." Wieder sah er sie der Reihe nach an.

„Und der, wenn es notwendig sein sollte, selber in der Lage ist einen Heiltrank herzustellen." Nun blieb sein Blick an Hermione haften.

Ängstlich fuhr sie in ihrem Stuhl, in dem sie zuvor eher locker gelümmelt hatte, hoch und saß nun kerzengerade und mit großen Augen da.

„Ich?" fragte sie vorsichtig und leise. Zustimmend nickte Dumbledore mit dem Kopf.

„Ja mein Kind, du! Ich wüsste sonst niemanden dem ich Severus anvertrauen könnte." Seufzend nahm er Platz und begann zu erzählen.

„Sieh mal, du bist jetzt einige Jahre fort von Hogwarts und somit auch nicht mehr so stark im Fokus von Voldemort. Nicht das er dich vergessen hätte, oh nein, Tom vergisst nie, aber er hat vordergründig andere Dinge im Kopf um die er sich kümmern muss. Außerdem erlaubt es deine Ausbildung dich hervorragend um Severus zu kümmern." Flehend warf er einen Blick auf sie, wohl wissend das diese dem nicht standhalten konnte. Er merkte wie sie weich wurde und sich seinen Wünschen fügte.

„Ich weiß nicht…." versuchte sie noch der Schlinge die sich unermüdlich um ihren Hals schloss zu entwinden.

„Ich habe für euch beide den perfekten Ort gefunden. Tom findet euch dort nie und du hast alles was du brauchst dort zur Verfügung." Unterbrach Dumbledore sie.

Unentschlossen sah Hermione auf die anderen, doch diese sahen betreten von einem zum anderen. Keiner von ihnen fühlte sich wohl und schaffte es nicht Hermione anzusehen. Sie wussten das Hermione keine andere Wahl hatte, aber beneiden tat sie weiß Gott keiner darum. Jeder hatte schon die scharfe Zunge von Severus Snape zu spüren bekommen. Remus und Tonks bemühten sich um einen neutralen Umgang mit ihm, was schlicht und ergreifend unmöglich war. Ron und Ginny hatten nach wie vor Angst vor ihm und konnten ihn im Grunde nicht leiden und Harry hasste ihn von ganzem Herzen, was auf Gegenseitigkeit beruhte.

Nachdenklich sank sie leicht in sich zusammen. War es das warum sie hierher gerufen wurde? Sie sollte sich um einen alten Zyniker kümmern, weil sonst außer ihr niemand in der Lage war? Warum hatte sie keinen anderen Beruf erlernt? Innerlich verdrehte sie die Augen. Sie hatte keine andere Wahl und Dumbledore wusste dass. Sie würde sich um den alten Griesgram kümmern, aber und das würde sie Dumbledore auch sagen, nur solange, bis dieser halbwegs wieder auf den Beinen war. Sobald sie merkte es ging mit ihm bergauf war sie weg und über diesen Punkt würde sie auch nicht diskutieren. Nachdem alle allgemeinen Themen abgehakt waren, setzen sich Dumbledore und Hermione zusammen um über ihre Aufgabe zu sprechen.

„Es geht ihm nicht gut, eigentlich sogar sehr schlecht." Hermione konnte Dumbledore anhören wie sehr ihn Severus Zustand mitnahm.

„Er kam von seinem letzten Treffen mit Tom gerade noch zurück und fiel dann in tiefe Bewusstlosigkeit, woraus er bis jetzt noch nicht erwacht ist." Müde warf er einen Blick auf Hermione und fasste nach ihrer Hand.

„Hör zu er…" begann er und brach wieder ab. Er senkte den Blick so als würde er sich für irgendetwas schämen.

„Ich habe ihn immer wieder zu diesen Treffen geschickt. Er wollte nicht mehr, aber ich habe ihn dazu gedrängt und mir zuliebe ging er hin. Ich möchte, dass du mir versprichst gut auf ihn zu achten. Sei du erfolgreich wo ich versagt habe." Fest drückte Hermione Albus Hand und gab ihm so ihr stummes Versprechen.

„Wohin willst du uns bringen?" unterbrach sie nach einigen Minuten das Schweigen. Sinnend hob Albus den Kopf, er schien mit seinen Gedanken tausende von Meilen fort zu sein.

„Es gibt da einen Ort, weit oben in Schottland. Dort steht an einer einsamen Küste ein einziges Haus. Es wurde lange nicht bewohnt und entbehrt sicher jeglichen Komfort, aber dir als Hexe müsste es spielend gelingen es heimelig zu gestalten." Nachdenklich runzelte Hermione die Stirn. Was war so besonders an diesem Ort, dass ihn Voldemort nicht fand?

„Ich verbrachte dort als Kind meine Ferien. Meine Eltern belegten dieses Haus schon damals mit einem besonderen Zauber und ich habe diesen verstärkt. Immer wenn Voldemort seine Sinne in diese Richtung ausschickt, vergisst er wonach er sucht und wendet sich anderem zu. Meine Eltern wollten damals nur verhindern im Urlaub gestört zu werden."

Wieder schwiegen sie und jeder für sich hing seinen Gedanken nach.

„Wann soll die Reise beginnen?" flüsterte Hermione in den Raum.

„Morgen" erwiderte Albus mit ähnlich leiser Stimme.

Hastig packte Hermione ihre Kleidung in einen Koffer, steckte ihre Bücher dazu und suchte ihre Kosmetika zusammen. Sie sollte mit Snape auf unbestimmte Zeit in einem abgeschiedenen, von der Umwelt abgeschotteten Haus leben. Ihr graute bei dem bloßen Gedanken. Wie hatte Dumbledore es nur geschafft sie dazu zu überreden? Der alte Fuchs wusste genau, dass sie ihm nie eine Bitte würde abschlagen konnte. Na vielleicht hatte sie auch einmal Glück und der alte Stinkstiefel wurde schnell gesund und sie könnte rasch wieder nach Hause.

Severus Snape – worauf nur hatte sie sich da eingelassen? Leise sinnend setzte sie sich auf ihr Bett und wog die beiden Bücher in ihren Händen ab. Wo wohin würde sie dieses Abenteuer führen? In ihr machte sich ein schwaches Gefühl breit, dass wenn sie heute durch ihre Tür schritt würde nichts mehr wie zuvor sein. Ihr sackten die Schultern nach unten. Tief stieß sie die Luft aus ihren Lungen und legte die beiden Bücher, beides dicke Wälzer für Zaubertrankkunde, in den halb gepackten Koffer.

Energisch rief sie sich zur Ordnung, richtete sich kerzengerade auf und ermahnte sich selbst streng: „Du bist eine Gryffindor! Gryffindors sind bekannt für ihren Mut!"

Hermione sprang auf die Beine, stopfte die restlichen Sachen wahllos in den Koffer, dort wohin ihre Reise sie führte war es egal wie zerknittert ihre Kleidung war. Snape wird nicht einmal bemerken, außer es passt ihm gerade in seinen Kram, dass ich anwesend bin. Dachte sie zynisch und erinnerte sich wie oft er sie in ihrer Schulzeit übersehen hatte. Wie oft hatte sie ihren Arm in die Luft gestreckt, weil sie die Antwort kannte und wie oft hat er sie ignoriert?

Jedes verdammte mal! Nein er würde bestimmt keinen zweiten Blick auf sie werfen, nicht einmal dann wenn sie halbtot im Schlamm zu seinen Füßen kriechen würde. Hermione kritzelte eine kurze Nachricht für ihre Studienfreunde und heftete sie gut sichtbar an die Tür. Sie warf noch einen letzten Blick in ihr Zimmer, dass ihr seit drei Jahren ein Zuhause, eine Zuflucht gewesen war, immer noch quälte sie ein unbestimmtes Gefühl, dass sie nie mehr hierher zurück kommen würde, dann schüttelte sie sich energisch und schloss entschieden die Tür. Solche Gedanken waren albern und führten zu nichts.

_Die Dunkelheit um ihn zerfloss und hüllte ihn ein. Er war, nein er schwebte. Aber wie war das möglich? War er tot? Er fühlte keine Schmerzen mehr und auch jeder andere Kummer schien von ihm gewichen zu sein. Fühlte sich so der Tod an? Schwerelos glitt er durchs Nichts. Manchmal bildete er sich ein etwas zu spüren. Berührungen, aber die waren so vage, dass er sich nicht sicher war. Einmal dachte er kurz Dumbledore beugte sich voller Sorge über ihn. Er sah ihn an wie ein Vater seinen Sohn. Wenn dieser Wunsch Wirklichkeit war, dann war er sicher tot. Müsste er nicht eigentlich wo anders sein? Im Himmel, oder eher noch in der Hölle? Sah so die Verdammnis aus? Er hatte einmal in einem Muggelbuch darüber gelesen, dass einen in der Verdammnis das Fegefeuer erwartete. Also wenn die Muggel Recht hatten, dann wars hier aber verdammt kalt. Obwohl er Kälte gar nicht spürte. Er schwebte einfach. Er schwebte im nichts und er fühlte sich seit langem wieder gut. Einfach gut._

„Kommst du zurecht?" besorgt blickte Harry auf die bleiche Hermione.

Stumm nickte diese mit dem Kopf. Was sollte sie darauf auch sagen? Sie sollte mit dem unangenehmsten Menschen den sie kannte in einem einsamen abgelegen Haus leben, mit ihm als einzige Gesellschaft. Wahrlich trübe Aussichten. Dumbledore kam herangeschwebt, Madam Pomfrey im Schlepptau. Diese sah besorgt aus und ihr gefiel die Idee von Albus scheinbar überhaupt nicht.

„Ah Harry, Hermione schön das ihr schon da seit, fehlt nur noch unser Patient."

Erstaunt sah Harry ihn an. Er sprach mit solcher Wärme von Snape, er schien das alte Ekel tatsächlich zu mögen. Für ihn etwas unvorstellbares. Fürsorglich legte er Hermione eine Hand auf die Schultern und sah ihr tief in die Augen.

„Fühlst du dich dem auch wirklich gewachsen?" Hermione lächelte schwach zu Dumbledore hoch.

„Ja Professor!" erwiderte sie und versuchte ihrer Stimme die nötige Festigkeit zu verleihen, damit Dumbledore und Harry nicht merkten, dass sie sich im Grunde ganz scheußlich fühlte. Aus ihrem Lächeln wurde für sie eine gequälte Grimasse, die sie bis sie mit ihrem Patienten fort war, aufrecht zu erhalten gedachte. Madam Pomfrey hakte sich bei Hermione unter und tätschelte ihr sorgevoll den Arm.

„Ich sage es ist Wahnsinn! Aber widersprich einmal diesem sturen alten Bock!" murmelte sie halblaut vor sich hin.

„Poppy!" rief Albus entsetzt aus.

„Ist doch war! Das arme Kind hier mit all dem alleine zu lassen. Sie hat doch noch gar nicht ihre Ausbildung abgeschlossen!" rief sie aufgebracht.

„Und was ist wenn Severus erwacht und so ist wie immer? Hast du daran auch schon gedacht?" Abwertend winkte Dumbledore mit der Hand in Poppys Richtung.

„Sei nicht albern! Hermione steht weit über den Dingen, als das sie sich von ein bisschen übeler Laune in die Flucht schlagen lassen würde." Hermione sah ihn mit weitaufgerissenen Augen an.

Schön das Dumbledore so eine hohe Meinung von ihr hatte, sie war sich da nicht so sicher. Schlug sie sich doch schon seit dem Zeitpunkt an dem Dumbledore ihr eröffnet hatte, sie sollte Snape pflegen, mit diversen Fluchtplänen rum und wog sämtliche Möglichkeiten sich vor dieser Aufgabe zu drücken ohne das es gleich auffiel das sie dazu absolut keine Lust hatte und sie im Grunde ihres Herzens Snape und seine Launen fürchtete.

Unwillkürlich zog sie ihren dunklen Umhang enger um ihren Körper, obwohl angenehme Temperaturen herrschten durchlief sie doch ein kalter Schauer. Fürsorglich betrachtete Harry sie von der Seite, ihm war nicht entgangen, dass sie nicht so unbesorgt war wie sie den Anschein gab. Leicht stupste er sie mit dem Ellenbogen an.

„Wenn du mich brauchst, ich bin immer für dich da." bot er selbstlos an. Gerührt betrachtete sie ihn.

„Danke" sagte sie leise, in ihren großen braunen Augen schimmerten Tränen.

Poppy stritt noch einen Augenblick leise mit Dumbledore und machte sich dann mit großen Schritten auf den Weg Severus zu holen. Wie konnte Albus nur so dumm sein? Hatte der arme Junge nicht bereits genug gelitten? Wer weiß wie es ihm gefiel aufzuwachen und in der Obhut einer ehemaligen Schülerin die ihn offensichtlich, wenn auch aus gutem Grund, nicht leiden konnte?

Poppy war wütende, nein stinksauer auf Dumbledore. Ihr tat auch Hermione leid. Was würde das arme Würmchen zu ertragen haben, wenn er erwachte. Ja wenn. Tief seufzte sie. Sie hatte große Angst um Severus. Er war schon so lange ohne Bewusstsein. Ganze drei Tage schon und er zeigte immer noch nicht die geringste Reaktion. Es war als wäre nur mehr seine Hülle hier die atmete, aber er selbst schien fort, weit fort.


	3. Chapter 3

_Vielen Dank für die lieben Reviews!_

_Ich habe vor, und ich hoffe ich kann es einhalten, so einmal die Woche ein Kapitel einzustellen._

3 Sturmhöhe

Dumbledore hielt Hermiones Hand mit beiden Händen fest.

„Achte mir gut auf den Jungen." bat er sie.

„Und auch auf dich! Glaub mir, wenn es eine andere Möglichkeit geben würde, ich hätte sie ergriffen."

War das seine Art sich dafür zu Rechtfertigen? Hermione nahm es an.

„Es wird alles gut werden, macht euch keine Sorgen."

Statt das alle sie beschwichtigten und ihr Mut zu redeten, tat Hermione es bei den anderen, dabei war sie es die sich um diese schwere Aufgabe kümmern musste. Sie nickte den dreien noch kurz zu und war dann auch schon verschwunden. Sie apparierte mit Severus an den Ort den Dumbledore ihr genannt hatte und den dieser aus seiner Kindheit kannte. Ein kräftiger Wind zerrte an ihrem Haar sobald sie angekommen waren.

Mühsam wischte sie es aus ihrem Gesicht und betrachtete neugierig ihre Umgebung. Hier hatte also Dumbledore seinen Kindheit verbracht, oder zumindest einen Teil davon. Sanfte grüne Hügel wurden von schroffen Felsgebilden durchbrochen. Vor ihr fiel die Küste steil ab und unter sich konnte sie einen schmalen Streifen Strand ausmachen, der aber wenig einladend wirkte. Es herrschte ein raues Klima hier, obwohl Hochsommer war fror Hermione in ihrem dünnen Umhang. Sie drehte sich um und entdeckte seitlich von ihr das Haus.

Ein altes aus grauen Felsen erbautes Haus, mit kleinen Fenstern hockte es geduckt in der Landschaft. In diesem Loch sollte sie bis Snape sich bequemte wieder gesund zu werden hausen? Schöne Vorstellungen hatte Dumbledore da. Langsam begann sie mit dem Abstieg, sie befand sich mit Snape auf einer Anhöhe und das Haus lag ihr zu Füßen. Ein Blick in die Ferne bestätigte ihr, was Dumbledore ihr bereits erzählt hatte. Im Umkreis gab es kein anders Haus, nur Hügel, vereinzelte Sträucher und kahle Felsen.

Über ihr türmten sich schwere Wolken auf und kündeten einen nahen Regen an. Beim Näher-kommen wirkte das Haus noch schäbiger als es von oben gewirkt hatte. Die Eingangstür hing schief in den Angeln und das Glas an etlichen Fensterscheiben war zerbrochen. Der Wind riss an den von der Sonne gebleichten Vorhängen. Hermione schloss die Augen und versuchte so dieser immer größer werdenden Katastrophe zu entrinnen.

Was hatet der alte Mann sich nur dabei gedacht, sie und einen Verwundeten ausgerechnet hier her zu schicken? Sie ließ Snape, den sie mit einem Zauber herabschweben hatte lassen, sanft zu Boden gleiten und steckte ihren Zauberstab ein. Sie hatte so ein dumpfes Gefühl zum öffnen der Tür beide Hände zu brauchen. Schwer stemmte sie sich gegen die verwitterte Eichentür und erstaunlicherweise schwang sie mühelos auf. Sie richtete sich überrascht auf und strich sich einige verwirrte Strähnen aus dem Gesicht. Vor Verblüffung wurden ihre Augen groß als sie in das Innere blicke.

Sie sah auf einen kurzen gepflegten Flur. Schöne bunte Teppiche lagen auf den Boden und schluckten jeden lauten Schritt. Vorsichtig trat sie über die Schwelle und sah sich um. Eine breite Treppe führte nach oben, wo sich mit Sicherheit die Schlafräume befanden. Hier herunten führten drei Türen weg. Die eine ging vermutlich in ein Wohnzimmer, die andere in die Küche und die dritte? Das würde sich zeigen. Sie hatte genug Zeit das Haus zu erkunden und alles hier drinnen zu entdecken.

Sie stieß die erste Tür auf und blickte auf ein gemütliches Wohnzimmer mit einem großen offenen Kamin und einer bequemen Sitzgruppe. Auf dem Kamin standen mehrer Fotos und bei näherer Betrachtung stellte sie fest, es war Dumbledors Familie die darauf abgebildet zu sehen war. Wie jung er auf den Fotos war. Sie sah sie sich der Reihe nach an. Dumbledore am Strand wo er übermütig zauberte, eine lachende Frau an seiner Seite, offensichtlich seine Mutter. Ein weiters mit Aberforth seinem Bruder beim Angeln. Sie wollte sich gerade die restlichen Fotos ansehen, als ihr siedendheiß Snape einfiel. Er stand immer noch draußen, völlig allein gelassen.

_So wird sich Dumbledore seine Pflege wohl nicht vorgestellt haben _dachte sie verschmitzt und eilte zu ihm. Sie zückte erneut ihren Zauberstab und verfrachtete ihren alten Lehrer ins innere des Hauses. Sie ließ ihn sanft nach oben gleiten und riss auf der Suche nach einem Schlafzimmer die erste Tür auf. Zu ihrem Glück wurde sie gleich fündig.

„Wir haben ihr Zimmer gefunden, Professor!" sagte sie laut zu ihm und legte ihn auf dem Bett ab.

Dieses Zimmer musste Dumbledores Eltern gehört haben. In der Mitte stand ein großes Himmelbett im welchen Snape jetzt lag. Ihm würde garantiert schlecht werden, wenn er die geblümte Tagesdecke auf der er lag sehen könnte. Hermione musste bei dem Gedanken schmunzeln. Überhaupt war der Raum sehr feminin eingerichtet worden. Bunte Tapeten an der Wand, spitzen Vorhänge an den Fenstern, eine zierliche Frisierkommode mit Spiegel, all das wirkte nicht so als hätte ein Mann es ausgesucht.

An diesen Raum grenzte ein Ankleidezimmer und das wiederum war mit dem nächsten Zimmer verbunden. Hermione öffnete neugierig die Tür und entdeckte ein weiters Schlafzimmer. Das hier war eine Spur kleiner wie das andere, aber genauso gemütlich. Sie würde sich hier einquartieren. So konnte sie Snape sofern er es brauchte rasch zu Hilfe eilen. Dieser Raum strahlte wie der andere eine sehr feminine Seite aus. Das Haus hatte mit Sicherheit Dumbledores Mutter eingerichtet.

Die Vorhänge, Bilder und Möbel harmonierten in einer Schlichtheit die Hermione sehr ansprach. Die Möbelbezüge waren alle in Pastelltönen gehalten und dazu das dunkle Nussholz wirkte alles sehr gediegen. Hermione beschloss einen Rundgang durchs Haus zu machen. Hier im oberen Stockwerk gab es noch einen weiteren Schlafraum, eine Toilette und ein Badezimmer.

Eigentlich war Badezimmer nicht der richtige Ausdruck, eher eine Badeoase. Eine riesige runde weiße Badewanne stand auf Guseisernen Füßen mitten im Raum, dahinter gab es noch eine Dusche und gleich beim betreten des Raumes blickte man über ein großes Waschbecken in einen ovalen Spiegel. Hermione freute sich schon darauf hier ungestört zu baden. Unten befand sich tatsächlich eine gemütliche Küche, schlicht und einfach, aber sehr funktionell. In der Küche gab es noch eine Tür. Dahinter verbarg sich die Treppe hinab in den Keller.

Ein Blick in den Kühlschrank zeigte Hermione, dass Dumbledore dafür gesorgt hatte, das dieser bis zur Decke voll war. Hunger mussten sie hier sicher nicht leiden. Ein heftiger Wind rüttelte plötzlich an den Fenstern. Der Sturm hatte begonnen. Hastig eilte sie nach draußen. Auf dem Hügel stand immer noch ihr Gepäck. Sie lief durch den Regen und Wind und war in wenigen Augenblicken bis auf die Knochen nass. Sie verfluchte sich innerlich, dass sie nicht gleich gegangen war und mühte sich mit den Koffern ab, denn nebst ihrem eigenen hatte sie auch noch Snaps Sachen zu schleppen. Daran Magie einzusetzen auf diesen Gedanken kam sie nicht.

„_Severus!"_

„_Severus wach auf!"_

„_Liebster!"_

_Sie rief ihn und berührte ihn mit zarter Hand, strich ihm über sein Gesicht und wischte die vorwitzigen Strähnen seines schwarzen Haares behutsam aus seiner Stirn._

„_Du musst wieder aufwachen! Du kannst nicht hier bleiben." befahl ihm die Stimme._

„_Ich will nicht zurück!" weigerte er sich, stur wie er war._

„_Ach Severus." Seufzte die angenehme Stimme._

_Irgendwoher kannte er sie, aber im Moment fiel ihm beim besten willen nicht ein woher. Er vertraute dieser Stimme. Das tat er._

„_Sie warten auf dich. Sie brauchen dich."_

„_Nein!"_

_Niemand brauchte ihn. Abwehrend schüttelte er seinen Kopf. Dumbledore vielleicht, aber sonst niemand._

„_Severus ich liebe dich, aber nun geh zurück." befahl im erneut die sanfte Stimme._

„_Wer bist du?" fragte er leise murmelnd._

„_Du kennst mich, du weißt wer ich bin. Ich verspreche dir immer bei dir zu sein, nur wach wieder auf. Dein Platz ist dort unten, noch nicht hier. Du hast noch eine Aufgabe zu erfüllen."_

_Welche das konnte er sich denken. Kanonenfutter für Voldemort. Darauf konnte er verzichten._

„_Nein du verstehst nicht. Nicht der Krieg ist deine Aufgabe. Dort unten wartet ein besonderer Mensch auf dich und wenn du nicht zurück kommst verurteilst du diesen zu sehr, sehr großem Leid."_

_Severus verstand nichts. Lily war tot und wer würde sich für ihn sonst noch interessieren? Er spürte einen zärtlichen Hauch auf seiner Wange der sich warm und kalt zugleich anfühlte und dann war sie fort._

Seit einer Woche war sie nun hier mit ihm. Er lag da wie tot. Bewegte sich nicht und zeigte keinerlei Lebenszeichen. Zu Anfangs wusch sie ihn mit einem Reinigungszauber und überließ ihn dann sich selbst, aber schon bald änderte sie ihr verhalten. Es war nicht richtig so.

Sie setze sich neben ihn, erzählte ihm alle möglichen Dinge, über ihr Studium, ihr Leben, die neuesten Nachrichten, was ihr eben in den Sinn kam und dabei hatte sie eine Schüssel mit warmen Wasser neben sich stehen und wischte ihm mit einem flauschigen Tuch sanft über das Gesicht, die Arme, die Brust und den Rest seines Körpers, über den sie nicht weiter nach denken wollte.

Sie lernte ihren ehemaligen Professor von einer Seite kennen, die sie sonst nie zu sehen bekommen hätte. Er war nicht nur ein bösartiges Ungeheuer, ein zynischer Mensch dem es Freude bereitete wenn andere zu quälen. Da war auch ein Mann, ein verletzliches Wesen, jemand den man an den Gesichtszügen ablesen konnte, dass er unvorstellbares Leid ertragen hatte. Begann sie ihren ehemaligen Professor zu romantisieren? Sah sie Dinge die nicht da waren? Es wurde Zeit das er aufwachte und sie von hier fort kam.

Mühsam blinzelte er mit den Augen. Wo war er? Was war passiert? Grelles Licht blendete ihn und verursachte stechende Kopfschmerzen, also schloss er die Augen wieder. Er versuchte sich zu bewegen. Er hatte das Gefühl all seine Knochen wären zerschmettert und jeder Versuch einen Muskel zu bewegen kam einer Folter gleich. Dunkel erinnerte er sich an eine Versammlung.

Das war Voldemorts Werk. Er hatte ihn gequält, zum Spaß, aus Wut? Er wusste es nicht mehr. War er fort gekommen? Oder lag er noch dort und vegetierte vor sich hin? Ein vorsichtiges Tasten mit den Fingerspitzen brachte ihm die Erkenntnis, dass er offensichtlich in einem weichen Bett lag. Voldemort würde sich kaum die Mühe machen und ihn in ein Bett verfrachten, also war er nicht mehr in Malfoy Manor.

Gut! Aber wo war er dann? Sein Verstand kam nur schleppend in die Gänge und jeder Versuch sich auf eine Sache länger zu konzentrieren schlug fehl. Kaum keimte eine Idee in ihm auf, entschwand sie wie ein Fisch in den unendlichen tiefen des Ozeans. Vielleicht sollte er noch ein bisschen schlafen? Er fühlte wie er bereits wieder hinüber glitt in einen tiefen traumlosen Schlaf.

„Guten Morgen Professor Snape! Ist es heute nicht ein herrlich schöner Tag? Ich hab nach-recherchiert, solch sonnigen warmenTage kommen hier so gut wie nie vor. Also haben wir ausgesprochenes Glück!" rief sie fröhlich aus.

Es war schon komisch, nach einer Woche war es für sie selbstverständlich geworden mit ihm zu sprechen, wie mit einem alten Freund, so als würde sie ihn schon ewig kenne und dabei wusste sie so wenig über ihn, eigentlich wenn man es genau nahm – gar nichts! Seufzend sank sie neben ihm aufs Bett und betrachtete ihn traurig. Heute wirkte er ein kleines bisschen anders wie sonst. So als wäre er nicht mehr bewusstlos, sondern würde lediglich schlafen.

Seine bleichen Wangen hatten eine Spur Farbe angenommen. Ohne das sie sich dessen bewusst war und mit einer natürlichen Selbstverständlichkeit strich sie ihm zärtlich mit den Fingerspitzen über die Stirn und versuchte so die immer währende steile Falte zu glätten.

„Wo sind sie nur? Und worüber grübeln sie nach? Was hält sie so in Atem, dass sie selbst ohne Bewusstsein nicht loslassen können?"

Traurig wandte sie sich ab. Gespielt fröhlich hob sie das Buch das Dumbledore für ihn eingepackt hatte in die Höhe. Wuthering Heighs. Dumbledore hatte es auf Severus Nachtisch entdeckt und da sich eine getrocknete Lilie zwischen den Seiten verbarg, nahm er an, dass Severus zum Schluss darin gelesen hatte. Hermione schlug es auf, legte die Blume zur Seite und begann zu lesen.

_Catherine Earnshaw, mögest du keine Ruhe finden, solange ich lebe! Du hast behauptet, ich hätte dich getötet - nun dann verfolge mich! Die Ermordeten verfolgen ihre Mörder. Ich glaube – ich weiß, dass Geister auf Erden gewandelt sind. Sei immer bei mir, nimm irgendeine Gestalt an, treibe mich zum Wahnsinn, nur lass mich nicht allein in diesem Abgrund zurück, in dem ich dich nicht finden kann! O mein Gott! Ich kann nicht leben ohne mein Leben! Ich kann nicht leben ohne meine Seele!_

Hermione hielt inne, diese Stelle war so traurig. Sie betrachtete das Buch genauer. Es wirkte alt und abgegriffen und die besagte Stelle schien öfter gelesen worden zu sein. Schweigend betrachtete sie Severus, versuchte seine Seele zu ergründen. Der Text sprach für sich. Ob er wohl selbst eine große Liebe verloren hatte? Monoton las sie weiter, ohne dabei auf den Inhalt zu achten. In Gedanken war sie weit fort.

_Schmerzlich drangen Worte in seinen Geist. Catherine! Wieder und wieder. Er hatte sie verloren vor so langer Zeit. Komm zurück! Lass mich nicht alleine! Aber er wusste, er flehte umsonst. Es war immer umsonst. Verzweifelt sank er in sich zusammen, da hörte er sie wieder. Die Stimme die die Wörter sprach. Sie war anders. Es war nicht sie._

_Eine fremde, klare, perlende Stimme lass seine Geschichte. Das Buch, das er immer in seiner Nähe hatte. Er war wie der Held der Geschichte und er fühlte manchmal so wie dieser. Obwohl ihm fremd, so hatte diese Stimme doch etwas vertrautes, aber er konnte sich nicht erinnern. Er begann ihr zu zuhören. Catherine war tot und Heathcliff alleine._

_Er war alleine._

_Sanft drang die Stimme zu ihm durch und schien ihn auf magische Weise anzuziehen. Gaukelte ihm vor, nicht mehr alleine zu sein. Belügt ihn mit schönen Wörtern. Umgarnte ihn mit falschen Schmeicheleinheiten. Er würde darauf nicht hereinfallen und doch hing er verzückt an jedem Ton den diese Frau von sich gab. Ärgerlich über sich selbst vertiefte sich seine Falte auf der Stirn. Und dann passierte es. Darauf war er nicht vorbereitet, er erstarrte innerlich. Weiche Lippen berührten seine Stirn und versuchten sie mit einem Kuss zu glätten. Tief sog er erschrocken die Luft ein._

Erschrocken fuhr Hermione zurück. Was hatte sie getan? Aber vor allem warum? Heftig einatmend saß sie neben Severus und starrte ihn wie einen Geist an. Sie hatte sich als sie sah, dass sich seine Falte auf der Stirn zu vertiefen begann, automatisch nach vorn gebeugt und ihm einen Kuss auf die Stirn gehaucht.

Tief erschüttert über sich selbst, immerhin konnte sie diesen Mann nicht leiden, legte sie unbeachtet das Buch zu Seite und floh aus dem Raum. Völlig aufgewühlt warf sie sich unten ihren Umhang über die Schultern und rannte nach draußen. Ein scharfer Wind schlug ihr ins Gesicht. Hier herrschte immer ein rauer Wind. Er trieb über das Meer ins Land. Ohne Ziel rannte sie den sanften Hügel auf dem das Haus stand hinab.

Getrieben von ihrem inneren Aufruhr achtete sie kaum darauf wohin sie lief. Einfach nur fort. Einfach nur weg aus Snapes Nähe. Angestrengt versuchte sie zu analysieren warum sie ihn geküsst hat. Beim bloßen Gedanken wurden ihre Wangen flammend rot.

Sie hatte doch tatsächlich ihren ehemaligen Lehrer und den unmöglichsten Menschen auf der Welt geküsst. Fahrig strich sie sich durch die Haare und blickte angespannt in die Ferne ohne wirklich etwas wahrzunehmen. Sie wollte fort von hier. Sie würde Dumbledore eine Eule schicken und ihm mitteilen, dass es ihr unmöglich war weiter für Professor Snape zu sorgen. Sie war nicht die richtige für diese Aufgabe.


	4. Chapter 4

_Vielen Dank für die netten und lieben Reviews! Ich hoffe, euch gefällt auch weiterhin die Geschicht gut!_

4 Freund oder Feind

Severus schlug langsam die Augen auf. Die plötzliche Kälte die ihn auf einmal umgab, zwang ihn förmlich zu erwachen. Er hatte wie so oft wieder von Lily geträumt. Wie sie ihm zärtlich die Stirn küsste. Verträumt lag er da und versuchte sich an dieses Bild zu klammern, aber irgendetwas stimmte daran nicht. Mühevoll versuchte er zu ergründen was. Es war nicht Lily.

Wer dann? Niemand auf dieser Welt würde es wagen ihn so zu berühren, denn sein Zorn wäre ihr sicher. Langsam stützte er sich auf die Ellbogen ab und versuchte sich aufzurichten. Ein Unterfangen das er im selben Augenblick wieder aufgab. Es war ihm schlicht unmöglich. Sein Körper schmerzte wie die Hölle. Keuchend über die Anstrengung lag er in den Kissen und ließ seinen Blick im Raum schweifen. Er war in einem fremden, gemütlichen Schlafzimmer.

Bunte Tapeten zierten die Wände und die weißen Spitzenvorhänge flatterten sanft im Wind. Hier war er bestimmt noch nie gewesen. Er drehte langsam den Kopf zu Seite und entdeckte sein Buch. Innerlich erstarrte er. In seinem Traum hatte ihm eine schöne Stimme, die er zuerst für Lilys gehalten hatte, daraus vorgelesen. Was zum Teufel ging hier vor?

Erneut versuchte er sich aufzurichten, diesmal schenkte er seinem geschundenen Körper keine Beachtung und richtete sich in sitzender Position auf. Keuchend saß er einen Moment da, Schwindel machte seine Bemühungen beinahe zu nichte. Tief und ruhig atmete er ein und aus und wartete bis der Schwindel etwas nachließ. Wieder kreisten seine Gedanken. Wo war er nur?

Warum kam niemand und sah nach ihm? Offensichtlich wurde er gepflegt. Er sah an sich herab. Er trug einen seiner Pyjamas. Scheinbar hatte sich jemand die Mühe gemacht und ihm diesen angezogen. Und obwohl ihm jeder Muskel im Körper unendliche Qualen bereitete, so hatte er keine offenen Wunden. Von innerlicher Unruhe getrieben beschloss er aufzustehen und nach zu sehen wo er sich befand und wer bei ihm war. Er schloss kurz die Augen und sammelte sich, dann schwang er energisch die Beine aus dem Bett und hätte bei dieser Anstrengung am liebsten gleich wieder aufgegeben.

Es forderte von ihm fast seine ganze Kraft. Bleich saß er da und stützte sich schwer auf seine Hände. Wie weit würde er kommen, wenn er aufstand? Egal er würde es herausfinden. Vorsichtig rutschte er bis zur Kante und erhob sich langsam. Seine zitternden Beine gaben fast unter ihm nach, rasch umklammerte er einen Bettpfosten um nicht zu stürzen. Wie unwürdig würde er aussehen, wenn er hilflos wie ein Kleinkind vor dem Bett am Boden lag?

Darauf konnte er verzichten. Energisch zwang er sich stehen zu bleiben und hielt sich mit eisernem Willen aufrecht. Tief atmete er noch einmal ein und dann wagte er den ersten Schritt. Klein, bescheiden rutschte sein Fuß über den Boden. Er kam ganz langsam voran, aber immerhin er kam voran. Nach schier einer Ewigkeit erreichte er die Tür, sie stand weit offen, so als hätte jemand vergessen sie zu schließen, was bestimmt der Fall war.

Angespannt lugte er um die Ecke, dabei erneut die Schmerzwelle ignorierend die ihn überrollte und Übelkeit in ihm aufsteigen ließ. Ein warmer, gemütlicher Flur erstreckte sich vor ihm. Er war nicht lang und neben seiner zweigten nur zwei andere Türen von diesem ab. Rechts von ihm lag die Treppe. Mühsam arbeitete er sich weiter vor. Es half nichts, auch wenn ihm alles weh tat und er sich unendlich müde fühlte, so musste er doch um jeden Preis wissen wo er war. War er unter Freunden oder Feinden.

Stufe für Stufe arbeitete er sich nach unten vor. Nach den Bildern an der Wand zu schließen, befand er sich zumindest nicht in den Händen von Voldemorts Häschern. Alles war besser als einem von diesen ausgeliefert zu sein. Er hatte den letzten Absatz erreicht. Er war schweißgebadet, seine Knie zitterten und der Köper drohte ihm den Dienst zu versagen. Er war am Ende seiner Kräfte, aber noch erlaubte er sich keine Schwäche, erlaubte seinem Körper nicht zu ruhen. Fest biss er die Zähne zusammen und zwang sich weiter zu gehen.

Er erreichte die nächste offene Tür und blickte hinein. Ein gemütlicher Raum offenbarte sich ihm. Er schleppte sich zum Kamin und betrachtete angestrengt die Fotos darauf. Dumbledore! Er war in Dumbledores Haus. Er war in Sicherheit. Er hatte es noch bis Hogwarts geschafft und Dumbledore kümmerte sich um ihn. Er wusste zwar noch nicht wenn er an seine Seite gesandt hatte um ihn zu pflegen, aber er konnte es sich denken.

Poppy schwirrt sicher irgendwo im Haus oder vielleicht auch außerhalb herum und summte dabei ein Lied vor sich hin. Dieser Ausflug durchs Haus hatte ihn sehr viel Kraft gekostet, mehr als gut für ihn war. Erschöpft sank er auf die Knie, er konnte keine Sekunde mehr stehen. Dann hatte er es also in jener Nacht zurück geschafft. Er war nicht mehr in den Händen von Voldemort, das war alles was für ihn zählte und dann umfing ihn erneut die Dunkelheit.

Weich schritt er auf einer saftigen grünen Wiese aus. Die Sonne schien warm vom Himmel und wärmte ihm die Haut auf den Händen. Blumen blühten in verschwenderischer Pracht und vor ihm tanzte Lily im Kreis. Laut lachend rief sie ihn zu sich.

„Severus komm. Mach mit! Lass uns tanzen."

Warm lächelte er sie an und ging langsam näher. Plötzlich verdüsterte sich der Himmel, dichte dunkle Wolken trieben, gejagt von einem bösen Wind über sie hinweg und verdeckten die Sonne. Lily blieb stehen und ihr lächeln verschwand aus ihrem Gesicht so als wäre es nie da gewesen. Ernst und ängstlich zugleich sah sie ihn an.

„Versprich mir gut auf sie aufzupassen!" bat sie ihn. Severus runzelte verständnislos die Stirn.

„Wen meinst du?"

„Sie ist bei dir. Beschütze sie!"

Warum sollte er auf Poppy acht geben? Sie war durchaus eine fähige Hexe die selbst auf sich achten konnte. Nun gut wenn Lily ihn bat, dann würde er es auch tun.

„Ich verspreche es!" schwor er feierlich. Lily sah ihn immer noch ernst an.

„Denk daran, dein Versprechen bindet dich!" wies sie ihn stumm auf eine für ihn selbstverständliche Tatsache hin.

Er war niemand der leichtfertig etwas versprach, schnell schwörte oder sein Wort gab. Zu leicht geriet man selbst in eine Abhängigkeit gleich einer Falle aus der es kein zurück mehr gab. Den Beweis dafür hatte er jeden Tag vor Augen. Das Mal das ihm Voldemort als er noch ein dummer Junge war in den Arm eingebrannt hatte.

„Hermione!"

„Hermione wach auf!"

„Er braucht dich. Du musst zu ihm!"

„Was?" murmelte Hermione im Halbschlaf.

Sie war vom vielen Laufen müde geworden und tatsächlich auf der Heide eingeschlafen. Der Wind strich sanft über sie hinweg und trieb die Wolken in Fetzen über sie, so dass bizarre Muster entstanden. Dazwischen stahl sich die Sonne und warf warmwitzige Strahlen auf ihre Haut. Sie fühlte sich träge und wohl. Zufrieden rekelte sie sich im Gras, bis ihr wieder die Worte die sie im Traum gehört hatte, einfielen.

Er braucht mich?

Ihr Herz begann plötzlich zu rasen und ihr Atem beschleunigte sich. Eine Unruhe überfiel sie. ER brauchte sie. Sie wusste es so sicher wie sie atmen musste. Hastig erhob sie sich und wischte sich das Gras von der Kleidung. Einige Halme im Haar übersah sie, was ihr ein leicht desolates Aussehen verlieh und sie verrucht verwegen wirken ließ. Schneller als sie hergekommen war, lief sie zurück.

Erschrocken keuchte Hermione auf, als sie die Tür aufstieß und Snape vor dem Kamin am Boden liegen sah. Wie hatte er es nur bis hierher geschafft? War denn dieser Mann völlig verrückt? Hastig hockte sie sich zu ihm auf den Boden.

„Professor?"

„Professor Snape? Können sie mich hören? Wachen sie auf!" rief sie ihm leise zu. Sanft berührte sie ihn an der Schulter, doch er bewegte sich nicht.

„Severus bitte tun sie mir das bitte nicht an! Sie sind einmal aufgewacht, also können sie noch einmal aufwachen." flehte sie, aber wie zum trotz blieb er stumm und ohne Bewusstsein.

„Also gut ich bringe sie wieder in ihr Bett und da bleiben sie!" drohte sie ihm und hob ihn mit einem Schwebezauber auf.

Sachte verfrachtete sie ihn wieder nach oben und ließ ihn zurück ins Bett gleiten. Behutsam deckte sie ihn zu und strich über seiner Brust die Decke glatt.

„Sie machen mir ganz schöne Schwierigkeiten, wissen sie das?" flüsterte sie ihm, tief über ihn gebeugt noch zu und verließ dann den Raum.

Sie war weit ins Land gewandert, weiter als sie ursprünglich vorgehabt hatte, aber ihre innere Unruhe zwang sie dazu. Welcher Teufel hatte sie geritten, dass sie den abscheulichsten Mann von ganz Hogwarts geküsst hatte?

Gut Filch war noch abscheulicher und vielleicht auch Draco. Von Crabbe und Goyle ganz zu schweigen. Frustriert fuhr sie sich durch die Haare. Sich selbst alle abscheulichen Männer von Hogwarts aufzuzählen brachte auch nichts. Erstens gab es zu viele davon und zweitens war das im Anbetracht der Umstände unwichtig. Am besten widmete sie sich dem Abendessen, egal das es erst früher Nachmittag war und vergaß all die dummen Gedanken.

Zufrieden drehte er sich in den Kissen und schlug träge die Augen auf. Er sah direkt in sanfte braune, die ihn fragend anblickten. Ruckartig hob er den Kopf und mit einem Schlag traf ihn die ungeheuerliche Erkenntnis. Das war nicht Poppy, oh nein, sondern die siebenmalkluge, unausstehliche Besserwisserin, die Hogwarts je gesehen hatte.

„Miss Granger? Was machen sie hier?" fragte er überflüssigerweise mit giftiger Stimme.

Ihm war die Wahrheit so sonnenklar wie er wusste das er Severus Snape hieß, aber wer weiß, vielleicht irrte er sich zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben.

„Professor Snape, schön das sie wieder bei uns sind!" erwiderte sie gespielt fröhlich und versuchte unter seinem kaltem Ton nicht zusammenzuzucken.

Nervös knetete sie ihre Hände am Rücken, er sollte nicht merken, dass sie nach wie vor Angst vor ihm hatte. Seine Augen verengten sich zu schmalen Schlitzen und gewohnt streng verschränkte er die Arme vor der Brust, das er dabei vor Schmerzen nicht laut aufstöhnte, verdankte er seinem Lehrmeister in Sachen Schmerz – Voldemort.

Er hatte über die Jahre gelernt, Schmerzen zu unterdrücken und sich nicht anmerken zu lassen, wenn es ihm nicht gut ging. Die Welt der Magie war voller Raubtiere und wer schwäche zeigte kam um. So einfach war das. Aber Hermione bemerkte es trotzdem.

„Sie….sie sollten sich noch schonen." brachte sie mühsam hervor und wirkte dabei leicht atemlos.

Ein Umstand der Severus widerwillig faszinierte. Blödsinn, rief er sich energisch zur Ordnung, an diesem Kind war absolut nichts faszinierendes, außer die Tatsache, dass sie kein Kind mehr war.

„Prof Prof Professor Dumbledore hat mich gebeten sie zu pflegen."

Ihr war nicht entgangen, dass sich sein Blick verändert hat. Es war nichts deutliches, nur ein kurzes Aufflackern von plötzlichem Interesse, aber es genügte sie kurzzeitig aus dem Konzept zu bringen. Irritiert runzelte er die Stirn, war es möglich, dass sie die unmerkliche Stimmungsschwankung, nichts weiter war es, bemerkt hatte, oder war sie einfach noch immer nervös in seiner Gegenwart. Wahrscheinlich nur letzteres.

„Nun mir geht es gut. Ich werde unverzüglich nach Hogwarts zurückkehren von hier. Wohin haben sie mich eigentlich verschleppt?"

Vielleicht war das gar nicht Dumbledores Haus? Tief atmete Hermione ein. Das hier würde nicht leicht werden, denn Snape war niemals leicht.

„Professor Dumbledore hat sie hier her geschickt und niemand hat sie hierher verschleppt."

Eingeschnappt sah sie ihn an. Wie müde er immer noch aussah. Ob er vielleicht eine Tasse Tee mochte?

„Miss Granger hören sie auf mich anzusehen wie einen ausgesetzten Hund. Ich bedarf ihr Mitleid nicht und auch ihre Hilfe brauche ich nicht!"

Mochte er sich noch nicht wirklich bei Kräften fühlen, seiner Stimme tat das keinen Abbruch. Sie hörte sich wie immer kalt und schneidend an und zu seiner Freude sah er Hermione leicht zusammenzucken. Es war herrlich immer noch der Alte zu sein.

„Also gut sie können gehen." Meinte sie nachgiebig, aber mit einem Funken Boshaftigkeit in der Stimme und trat einen Schritt zur Seite.

„Die Sache hat doch einen Haken?" fragte er misstrauisch nach. Er konnte ihr förmlich von der Nasenspitze ablesen, dass da irgendwo noch ein aber war.

„Aber sie müssen es aus eigener Kraft schaffen!" trumpfte sie auf.

„Sie befinden sich in den Highlands. Vor der Tür führt ein steiler Hang nach oben, von dort können sie aperieren."

Das war also der Haken. Sie wusste genauso gut wie er, dass er es ohne Hilfe niemals schaffen konnte. Er war noch zu schwach. Zornentbrannt sah er sie an.

„Das werden sie mir büßen!"

Er hasste sie abgrundtief und noch tiefer. Wie konnte sie es wagen ihn zu demütigen?

„Gut, dann wäre das geklärt. Wollen sie jetzt Tee? Vielleicht noch ein leichtes Gebäck dazu?", fragte sie sarkastisch.

Irgendwie ärgerte sie es gerade, dass er es so eilig hatte von ihr wegzukommen, dass sie vor kurzem ähnliche Gedanken gehegt hatte, war ganz was anderes.


	5. Chapter 5

5 Freud und Leid!

Hermione rauschte wütend nach unten und setzte den Teekessel auf. Ihre Hände zitterten dabei. Sie brauchte etwas wobei sie sich wieder beruhigen konnte.

_Tief durchatmen, Mine. Tief durchatmen! Er ist es nicht wert, dass du dich so aufregst. _Stellte sie für sich fest.

Warum konnte dieser Mann nicht einmal nett und freundlich sein? Selbst wenn es ihm schlecht ging musste er noch herumunken. Sie erwartete keinen Dank, sicher nicht von ihm, aber einfach ein paar nette Worte wären durchaus angebracht gewesen. Der Kessel piff und sie nahm ihn von der Herdplatte. Ein paar Minuten blieben ihr noch, der Tee musste noch ziehen, aber dann musste sie zurück in die Höhle des Löwen. Seufzend ließ sie sich auf einen der Hocker in der Küche fallen und wappnete sich für die nächsten Boshaftigkeiten, die mit Sicherheit kommen würden.

Wutentbrannt lag er in den Kissen. Warum wollte ihm sein verdammter Körper nicht gehorchen? Seine Knie waren weich wie Pudding und von den Schmerzen, die er immer noch empfand, wollte er gar nicht erst anfangen. Was hatte dieses Scheusal, dieses Monster ihm angetan? Warum hatte er gar keine Erinnerung an jene Nacht? Er konnte sich nur an Sturm und Regen erinnern. Aber ab dann herrschte in seinem Geist Dunkelheit. Frustriert schlug er mit der Faust auf die Decke ein, dabei fiel sein Blick zufällig neben sich auf die Kommode, dort lag sein Buch.

Dort lag Wuthering Heighs. Er erinnerte sich an einen Traum, den er vor kurzem geträumt hatte. Er träumte von diesem Buch, von einer bestimmten Textstelle. Mühsam kroch er an den Rand des Bettes und angelte nach dem Buch. Er erwischte es an der Kante und zog es zu sich ran, dabei entglitt es ihm und fiel aufklappend auf das Bett. Die getrocknete Lilie purzelte heraus, genau an der Stelle, wo er sie hineingelegt hatte.

_Catherine Earnshaw, mögest du keine Ruhe finden, solange ich lebe! Du hast behauptet, ich hätte dich getötet - nun dann verfolge mich! Die Ermordeten verfolgen ihre Mörder. Ich glaube – ich weiß, dass Geister auf Erden gewandelt sind. Sei immer bei mir, nimm irgendeine Gestalt an, treibe mich zum Wahnsinn, nur lass mich nicht allein in diesem Abgrund zurück, in dem ich dich nicht finden kann! O mein Gott! Ich kann nicht leben ohne mein Leben! Ich kann nicht leben ohne meine Seele! _

Wieder und wieder hatte er diese Stelle gelesen, bis das er sie auswendig konnte. Nur im Geiste tauschte er den Namen Catherine in Lily Evans um. Nicht Potter, niemals! Nein immer Evans.

Sie hatte es also tatsächlich gewagt ihm seine Stelle vorzulesen! Kannte dieses Gör überhaupt keine Grenzen? Nun er würde es sie lehren! Sie drang ungefragt in private Dinge ein, Maßte sich Rechte an, die sie nicht hatte. Er war jetzt nicht nur einfach wütend, sondern von einer Woge des Hasses entflammt.

Hermione balancierte das Tablett mit Tee und Gebäck nach oben. Snape hatte genug Zeit gehabt sich zu beruhigen und sich mit der Situation abzufinden. Er war ein kluger Mann auch er musste zu dem Schluss gekommen sein, dass ihr Aufenthalt hier mit ihm nicht ganz freiwillig war, sondern eine Anordnung und Bitte von Dumbledore. Hermione vertraute und baute auf seinen brillanten Verstand, der es ihm sicher ermöglichte die Zusammenhänge klar zu erkennen.

Sie stieß die Tür zu seinem Schlafzimmer mit dem Ellenbogen auf, auf den Lippen schon ein freundliches Wort, doch sein Anblick ließ sie verstummen. Er sah aus als könnte er mit einem Blick die Welt zu Eis erstarren lassen. So viel Kälte lag darin. Hermione erschrak zutiefst und hätte beinahe das Tablett fallen gelassen.

„Was…" entwich es irritiert ihren Lippen, aber er schnitt ihr kalt das Wort ab.

„Ich möchte, dass sie auf der Stelle verschwinden! Sie kennen wohl gar keine Grenzen. Sie und ihre lästigen Freunde. Ständig mischen sie sich in Dinge ein, die sie nichts angehen. Ich wünschte ich hätte niemals das Pech gehabt sie kennen zu lernen! Und nun verschwinden sie endlich!" verächtlich spie er die Worte über sie und meinte jedes einzelne genauso wie es über seine Lippen kam. Er hasste sie.

Wie betäubt stellte Hermione das Tablett auf der Kommode ab, nicht eine Sekunde länger konnte sie es halten. Den Tränen nahe sah sie ihn an. Was hatte ihn so wütend gemacht? Warum war er so aufgebracht? Was hatte sie in seinen Augen, Abscheuliches getan? Und dann sah sie es. Das Buch lag aufgeschlagen in seinem Schoss, die Lilie zwischen den Seiten. Das war es?

„Dumbledore gab mir das Buch in dem Glauben es würde ihnen gut tun, wenn ich ihnen daraus vorlese. Scheinbar tat es das nicht." tonlos drangen die Worte über ihre Lippen.

„Ich werde Dumbledore bescheid geben. Er soll jemanden anderen schicken. Keine Sorge auch ich kann es kaum erwarten von hier fort zu kommen."

Damit drehte sie sich um und verließ den Raum. Nie wieder würde sie einen Fuß über die Schwelle setzen. Nie wieder.

Geschwächt ließ er sich zurück in die Kissen sinken. Seine Wut war mit einem Schlag verraucht. Was, wenn es so war wie sie gesagt hatte? Er war ein Scheusal, aber sie hätte es wissen müssen. Sie hätte es nicht tun dürfen und nun Schluss damit. Der Teeduft lockte ihn und so mühte er sich hoch und zog das Tablett zu sich. Gestärkt von Tee und Gebäck ließ er sich müde zurück in die Kissen sinken und fiel fast sofort in einen leichten Schlaf.

„_Severus!" _

„_Severus wie konntest du nur?" _

„_Das arme Mädchen kümmert sich selbstlos um dich und so dankst du es ihr? In dem du sie wie einen räudigen Hund fortjagst? Du solltest dich schämen. Du bist nicht mehr der Mann den ich gekannt habe. Er hätte das nicht getan!" _

_Vorwurfsvoll drang die Stimme in seinen Traum. Fort war die Wiese aus seinem letzten und auch schwebte er nicht mehr im Nichts, oh nein, dieser Traum war grausam. Er war in Spinners End seinem Elternhaus. Jede Minute dort war eine Qual für ihn gewesen. Nur zu gut erinnerte er sich an all die Demütigungen die er durch seinen Vater erlitten hatte. Erinnerte sich an seine Mutter, die er geliebt hatte, aber die ihm niemals helfen konnte. Er fühlte sich wieder klein und schutzlos wie jener Junge, der er einmal war._

„_Bitte!" drang es flehend über seine Lippen. Er wollte fort von hier. _

„_Ich lasse dich gehen. Aber!" _

_Severus blickte verzweifelt um sich. Die alte Trostlosigkeit drohte ihn mit sich zu ziehen und er darin zu versinken. _

„_Sag mir was du willst!" verlangte er in einem letzten Aufbäumen, er ertrank in Kummer und Schmerz. _

„_Aber bitte Hermione um Verzeihung!" verlangte sie. _

„_Niemals!" schrie er. _

„_Und überrede sie zu bleiben! Erst dann lass ich dich fort aus diesem Ort!"_

_Seine Nasenflügel bebten, blind schlug er mit den Händen um sich. _

„_Niemals!" brüllte er laut und doch wusste er, er würde nachgeben, denn hier erstickte er. _

_Hier starb er. Nach einigen Minuten beruhigte er sich, tief sog der den Atem in seine Lungen. _

„_Warum tust du mir das an?" _

„_Weil es zu deinem Besten ist und du es anders nicht verstehst!" _

_Severus schloss die Augen und dachte nach. _

„_Gut bring mich zurück. Ich werde sie fragen ob sie bleiben will, aber nicht mehr!" _

_Wenn sie ablehnt und darauf hoffte er, dann war das nicht seine Schuld._

„_Versprich es!" _

_Er knirschte mit den Zähnen, sie ging zu weit, eindeutig zu weit. _

„_Ich verspreche es!" drang es mehr als widerwillig über seine Lippen. _

Schweißgebadet wachte er auf und blickte einmal mehr orientierungslos um sich. Doch es dauerte keine Sekunde und es war ihm klar wo und vor allem mit wem er sich hier befand.

„Miss Granger!" rief er krächzend. Keine Antwort. War sie womöglich schon gegangen und hatte ihn ganz alleine gelassen?

„Miss Granger!" rief er erneut nur diesmal lauter.

Nichts! Zornig schwang er die Beine aus dem Bett. Jetzt würde er auch noch nachsehen gehen müssen! Ihm blieb aber auch gar nichts erspart! Benommen kam er auf die Beine, wieder klammerte er sich halt suchend am Bettpfosten fest, bis der Schwindel nachließ. Langsam bewegte er sich auf die Tür zu, jeder ungelenke Schritt die reinste Qual. Er packte energisch den Knauf und riss die Tür auf.

„Miss Granger!" brüllte er in den Gang.

Konnte diese lästige Person nicht einmal die simpelsten Dinge, wie Antwort geben? Er trat hinaus und sah die Treppe hinab, doch da war niemand. Abwartend tauchte ein Schatten hinter ihm auf.

„Ja?" erklang eine ihm ähnlich kalte Stimme in seinem Rücken.

Severus schloss unwillkürlich dankbar die Augen, sie war noch da. Langsam drehte er sich zu ihr um, das Stiegengeländer dabei fest umklammernd.

„Ich…" begann er, aber er brachte die Worte nicht über die Lippen.

_Denk an dein Versprechen!_ Hallte es in seinem Kopf wieder.

„Ja doch!" knirschte er zwischen den Zähnen hervor.

„Wie bitte?" fragend sah Hermione ihn an.

„Nichts!" meinte er unwirsch.

„Gut!" Hermione drehte sich um und wollte wieder gehen.

Sie hatte begonnen ihre Sachen zu packen. In weniger als einer Stunde würde sie fort sein von hier. So oder so, egal ob Dumbledore einen Ersatz für sie schickte. Mühsam schluckte er, er musste es tun, aber es gefiel ihm nicht.

„Miss Granger würden sie es eventuell in Betracht ziehen zu bleiben?" brachte er emotionslos hervor. Die Frage strotzte danach abgelehnt zu werden.

„Was?" ausrufend drehte sich Hermione fragend zu ihm um.

„Sie haben schon richtig verstanden. Nun was ist?" er würde die Frage, die ihn mit Sicherheit Jahre gekostete hatte, bestimmt nicht wiederholen.

„Nein!" lehnte sie wie erhofft kategorisch ab.

„Du hast es gehört, sie will nicht!" rief er triumphierend seiner inneren Stimme zu.

_Severus Snape du bist ein Feigling! _Brüllte es zornig in seinem Kopf.

Seine Augen verdüsterten sich unheilsvoll. Niemand nannte ihn ungestraft einen Feigling auch sie nicht.

„Ich bin kein Feigling!" flüsterte er drohend.

Hermione die schon wieder im Begriff stand in ihr Zimmer zu verschwinden, sah ihn merkwürdig an.

_Verlor der Mann jetzt seinen Verstand? Jetzt redet er schon mit sich selbst. _Schoss es ihr dabei durch den Kopf.

_Sie hält mich für verrückt! _dachte Severus.

„Miss Granger ich würde mich wahnsinnig freuen, wenn sie bleiben und sich auch weiterhin um mich kümmern würden." leierte er völlig gleichgültig herunter. Er musste sich beherrschen nicht die Augen zu verdrehen.

„Was wollen sie von mir?" Hermione hörte zwar seine Worte, aber sie verstand sie nicht.

Es war mehr als offensichtlich, dass er sie hier nach wie vor nicht wollte, aber warum bat er sie schon zweimal zu bleiben. Ungeduldig blickte er sie an, nicht mehr lange konnte er hier stehen und mit ihr sprechen. Er fühlte bereits wie ihn die Kraft verließ, wie ihn die Schmerzen in die Knie zwangen.

„Selbst sie müssten die Worte, die ich gebrauche, verstehen. Ich will lediglich das sie bleiben!" gepresst kamen die Worte über seine Lippen.

Schweißtropfen bildeten sich auf seiner Stirn, die Anstrengung war zuviel für ihn. Hermione sah ihm an, das er mit seiner Kraft rang und das er sich nicht mehr lange halten konnte. Mitleid wog in ihr auf.

Nein!

Verbat sie sich, sie würde mit dieser miesen Ratte kein Mitleid empfinden und sie würde auf keinen Fall bleiben. Severus ging in die Knie.

_Verdammt! _Er hasste es schwach zu sein.

Mit einem Aufschrei kam Hermione an seine Seite und stützte ihn. Widerwillig ließ er sich helfen, ließ zu das sie ihre warmen Arme um ihn schlang und ihm auf die Beine half. Ließ zu das sie ihn zurück ins Bett brachte und ihm die Decken richtete.

„Und bleiben sie jetzt?" kam es schwach aus den Kissen. Diesmal klang die Frage aufrichtig. Hermione sah ihn ernst an.

„Ja, ich bleibe!"

Die nächsten Tage verliefen im eisigen Schweigen. Snape weigerte sich hartnäckig ein Wort mit Hermione zu wechseln. Hermione war das nur recht, auch sie verspürte keine Lust mit ihm zu reden. Hermione kam dreimal am Tag und brachte ihm seine Mahlzeiten. Sie stellte ein Tablett vor ihn hin und verließ den Raum. Nur am ersten Tag hatte sie ihn noch gefragt ob er Hilfe im Bad brauchte, was er mit einem zynisch-verächtlichen Laut ablehnte. Das waren die einzigen Worte die sie an ihn richtete. Seit dem waren vier Tage vergangen, vier Tage in denen Severus alles daran setzte so bald als möglich von hier fort zu kommen.

Er ertrug Miss Grangers permanente Nähe kaum und ihr mütterliches Gehabe ging ihm auf die Nerven, aber viel schlimmer waren die Träume. Entweder er träumte von ihr, wobei er sich standhaft weigerte auch nur einen Gedanken an sie zu verschwenden. Oder er träumte von dem dunklen Lord, was noch schlimmer war. Immer wieder sah er sich ins Haus der Malfoys gehen und dann herrschte Dunkelheit. Er wusste einfach nicht was passiert war.

Wusste Lord Voldemort, dass er ein Spion war? Hat ihm jemand verraten, dass er im Grunde für Dumbledore arbeitete? Und wenn ja wer? Angst kroch in ihm hoch, energisch unterdrückte er diese Emotion. Er ballte die Hände zu Fäusten und versuchte analytisch an die Sache heran zu gehen. Für alles gab es eine Erklärung, auch dafür das sie immer noch in seinen Träumen auftauchte und über sein Leben bestimmte.

Hermione beobachtete Snape heimlich. Sah wie er sich quälte um rasch auf die Beine zu kommen. Betrachtete mal amüsiert, mal wütend sein kindisches Verhalten ihr gegenüber. Ihren stümperhaften Versuch mit ihm ins Gespräch zu kommen hatte er im Keim erstickt. Sie ließ ihm seinen Willen und wechselte fortan kein Wort mehr mit ihm. Doch lange würde sie nicht mehr tatenlos zusehen wie er sich übernahm und sich damit nur Schaden zufügte. Sie überlegte Professor Dumbledore eine Eule zu schicken, vielleicht schaffte dieser es diesen sturen Kauz zur Vernunft zu bringen, verwarf die Idee aber im selben Moment wieder.

Erstens war sie keine Petze und außerdem war sie erwachsen und durchaus im Stande mit ihrem verqueren alten Lehrer fertig zu werden. Nur das er nicht alt war und auch nicht mehr ihr Lehrer. Irgendwie hatte sich das auch in den letzten Tagen verändert. Wie sie hier mit ihm ankam, da war er noch in ihren Augen das Ekel von Hogwarts, aber dann. Sie wusste nicht wie oder warum, hatte sich etwas verändert. Sie hatte sich verändert. Sie begann ihn mit anderen Augen zu sehen. Es lag nicht an ihm, sondern an ihr. Vielleicht gehörte das zum Erwachsenwerden dazu.

Es gab eben nicht nur schwarz und weiß, gut und böse, Licht und Schatten, sondern noch viel mehr. Severus Snape war nicht nur einfach ein schrecklicher, die Schüler tyrannisierender Lehrer, sondern auch ehemaliger Todesser und jetziges Mitglied vom Phönixorden und ein Vertrauter von Professor Dumbledore. Das zeigte ihr die Vielschichtigkeit dieses Mannes auf.

Sie sah ihn nicht länger nur als Lehrer in einer schwarzen, ihn wie eine Fledermaus wirkend lassenden Robe, sondern auch den Mann der darunter steckte. Sie hatte zu oft den Mann darunter gesehen in den letzten Tagen um ihre Augen noch länger davor verschließen zu können. Sie begann in Severus Snape etwas zu sehen, was sicher nicht da war. Seufzend balancierte sie das Tablett beladen mit Brot und Käse und dazu eine Kanne Tee nach oben.

Sie sollte sich nicht solchen Hirngespinsten hingeben. Unkonzentriert stieß sie mit dem Fuß die Tür zu Snapes Zimmer auf und erwischte ihn dabei wie er wieder verbissen seine Übungen machte. Immer wieder hievte er sich aus dem Bett, ging ein paar Schritte im Zimmer, solange bis ihn die Kraft verließ und er es noch mit Müh und Not ins Bett schaffte. Das machte er jeden Tag, so oft es ging. Nur wurden die Schmerzen nicht weniger und er fühlte sich auch nicht besser.

„Mich geht es zwar nichts an…" setzte sie zum sprechen an und stellte ihm das Tablett auf den Schoss.

Er ließ ein abwertendes, verächtliches Schnauben hören. Finster blickte sie ihn an.

„Aber wenn sie so weiter machen…." Absichtlich ließ sie den Satz unvollendet.

„Was dann?" fragte er kühl, konnte aber ein gewisses Maß an Neugierde nicht verbergen.

„Dann werden sie niemals gesund werden. Sie schaden sich nur damit, was sie hier veranstalten."

Mit verschränkten Armen saß er da und musterte sie scheinbar unbeteiligt.

„Wer hat sie um ihre Meinung gebeten? Dumbledore hat sie lediglich zu meiner Pflege hier abgestellt und sonst nichts!" zischte er beleidigend.

Ihre Augen begannen wütend zu funkeln.

„Sie undankbarer, rücksichtsloser, gemeiner……." Hermione ging die Luft aus und außerdem fiel ihr nichts ein womit sie ihn noch beschimpfen konnte.

„Ja was?" fragte er bissig nach.

„Lehrer!" stieß sie gepresst zwischen den Zähnen hervor und verließ den Raum.

„Fällt ihnen nicht besseres ein? Enttäuschend für eine Musterschülerin wie sie!" spottete er hinter ihr her.


	6. Chapter 6

_Danke liebe Eviltwin76 fürs Korrektur lesen! _

_Vielen dank für das liebe Review, mimamu! _

6 Die andere Prophezeiung

„Waaas?" ein zorniges Zischen drang über seine Lippen.

„Willst du mir damit sagen, dass du unfähig bist einen verletzten, einen schwerverletzten Mann zu finden?"

Voldemort richtete seinen spindeldürren langen Finger auf seinen Untertanen.

„Bin ich nur von Unfähigen umgeben?"

Seit er wusste, dass Snape ihn verraten hatte, gärte eine unsägliche Wut in ihm. Er hätte ihn, als er die Chance dazu hatte einfach umbringen sollen, aber er wollte ihm seine Arroganz vom Gesicht wischen und ihn demütigen. Doch als er ihn am Boden hatte, es fehlte nur mehr der letzte Stoss, schaffte er es einen kurzen Augenblick der Unaufmerksamkeit seinerseits zu nutzen und zu apparieren.

Stan Broffly beugte sein Haupt. Sie hatten den Verräter überall gesucht und wenn ihn jemand fragte war der Bastard sicher schon tot. Irgendwo in einer Ecke elend verreckt. Voldemort sah auf das gebeugte Haupt seines Dieners. Stan war nichts Besonderes. Er besaß eine unscheinbare Haarfarbe, irgendein fahler Braunton. Seine große hagere Gestalt erlaubte es ihm sich schnell und sicher in der Menge zu bewegen, sein einzig nennenswerter Vorteil. Was Magie betraf, so erstaunte es Voldemort wie dieser überhaupt Hogwarts geschafft hatte und auch sonst glänzte er nicht gerade vor Intelligenz. Nun zumindest schien er ein getreuer Untertan zu sein.

„Wir haben überall nach ihm gesucht. Er hat, sofern er Hogwarts erreicht hat, dieses schon wieder verlassen. Ich denke, er ist tot, so wie ihr ihm zugesetzt habt, Herr."

Gleich einem Peitschenschlag traf ihn die volle Wucht von Voldemorts Wut und warf ihn nieder. Unter Schmerzen wand er sich am Boden. Seit der Meister die neuen Zauber beherrschte war er im Anwenden der diversen Foltermethoden noch viel schlimmer und ausgefeilter. Stan liebte und fürchtete ihn im gleichen Atemzug, aber niemals würde er ihn verraten. Nein er war der größte Zauberer, den die Welt je gesehen hatte und es war ihm eine Ehre bei ihm sein zu dürfen. Stöhnend rollte er am Boden hin und her.

„Finde mir den Verräter und halte dich nicht mit Dingen auf von denen du nichts verstehst. Ich weiß dass er noch lebt! Und wie er lebt. Ich fühle seine Präsenz, aber ich kann ihn nicht orten. Es macht mich wahnsinnig."

Unruhig wie ein Tiger im Käfig schlich er in dem großen Speisezimmer der Malfoys auf und ab. Vom ehemaligen Glanz, den dieser Raum einmal ausstrahlte, war nur wenig geblieben. Der große ansonsten immer blankpolierte Mahagonitisch war mit tiefen Kratzern übersäht und der schwere goldgerahmte Spiegel, der über der antiken Anrichte thronte, war zerbrochen. In einem Wutanfall hatte er eine Bleikristallkaraffe dagegen geworfen. Die schönen Brokatvorhänge waren am Saum zerrissen. Der Raum machte einen verwahrlosten und lieblosen Eindruck.

Die zierlichen Renaissance-Stühle hatten auch dem Ansturm von Voldemorts Untertanen nicht standgehalten und so lagen ihre traurigen Überreste zerstört in einer Ecke. Malfoy Manor das einstmals stolze Anwesen der Malfoys litt stumm unter der Zerstörungswut Voldemorts.

Stan erhob sich schwerfällig, zwar hatte der Fluch mit dem ihn Voldemort belegt hatte nachgelassen, aber die Schmerzen die er ihm zugefügt hatte würden ihn noch lange quälen und somit schob er sich mühsam aus dem Raum. Er würde die Suche nach dem Verräter fortsetzen und wenn das hieße hinter jedem Stein in ganz England nachzusehen. Er würde es tun.

„Warum lebt er noch und warum liegt dir soviel an ihm?" fragte Barty ihn plötzlich.

Er lümmelte in dem letzen noch heilen Stuhl und hatte mehr langweilig dabei zugesehen wie sein Meister Stan strafte. Voldemort holte tief Luft über die Nase. Warum war er nur mit solchen Dilettanten geschlagen. Der Einzige, der ein bisschen mehr Verstand besaß und auch wusste wie er diesen einzusetzen hatte, war Severus Snape gewesen. Er hatte ihm vertraut und ihn zu seiner rechten Hand gemacht.

„Severus Snape ist einer der wenigen Magier auf dieser Welt, der fähig ist große Schmerzen zu ertragen ohne dabei zu Grunde zu gehen. Ich hätte ihn wahrscheinlich noch länger strafen können bevor er daran gestorben wäre."

Widerwillig klangen seine Worte bewundernd. Snape. Er hatte soviel mit ihm vorgehabt und deshalb hatte er dafür gesorgt dass sich die Prophezeiung nicht erfüllte. Wer hätte ahnen können, dass sich seine Handlung so gegen ihn wendete? Alles war falsch. So falsch.

Voldemort erinnerte sich zurück an jene Nacht in der er die Potters tötete. James Potter war ihm egal, er stand ihm einfach im Weg. Doch Lily Potter. Er hatte sich alle Prophezeiungen seiner Anhänger angesehen unter anderem auch die von Snape. Bei ihm stand dass er ihm durch die Liebe einer Frau zum Verhängnis werden würde. Er würde ihn wegen seiner Liebe zu einer Frau verraten.

Da er von seiner Schwäche für Lily Potter wusste, dachte er sich er löste zwei Probleme auf einmal. Er tötete den Sohn und die Frau die ihm vielleicht einmal zum Verhängnis werden könnte. So wollte er sich die Loyalität von Snape für immer sichern, aber der Schuss ging im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes nach hinten los.

Er verlor seinen besten und treusten Diener und seine Macht in jener Nacht. Nun seine Macht hatte er wieder, aber Severus wurde zu einem Verräter. Vielleicht war es ein Fehler gewesen die Frau zu töten? Nein! Er machte keine Fehler.

„Was suchst du hier? Hast du keine Aufgabe die du für mich erledigen kannst?" fragte er Barty kalt.

Barty Crouch jun. zog seine Füße vom Tisch und sprang auf die Füße.

„Meister ich habe alles getan was ihr mir befohlen habt. Es braucht nur noch die Falle zuzuschnappen und Potter liegt wie eine Reife Frucht in eueren Händen." Leicht verbeugte sich Barty, um seine Worte zu unterstreichen.

Erneut stieß Voldemort ein verächtliches Schnauben aus.

„Das habe ich schon zu oft gehört und alle haben versagt. Solltest du dich irren kannst du dich auf eine sehr lange Zeit in Askaban einstellen." drohte er kalt.

„Keine Sorge, mein Meister, ich versage nicht!" ein leicht wahnsinniger Glanz stahl sich in Bartys Augen und nervös spielte er mit seiner Zunge.

Immer wieder schlängelte sie sich mal in dem einen und dann wieder in dem andern Mundwinkel hervor. Tief durchatmend stütze sich Voldemort auf den Tisch mit beiden Händen auf.

„Du hast die Nachricht so hinterlegt, dass sie seine Freundin zufällig findet ohne zu ahnen woher sie kommt?"

„Ja Herr!"

„Und du hast es so aussehen lassen, als käme es von einem Freund oder vom Orden des Phönix selbst?"

„Natürlich Herr!"

„Gut, gut! Jetzt brauchen wir nur zu warten, bis er anbeißt und dann gehört er mir!"

Ein siegessicherer Glanz spiegelte sich in seinen sonst so toten Augen und freudige Erregung machte sich in seinen Eingeweiden breit. Seine Freundin die Schlange Nagini schlängelte sich über den Sessel, auf dem zuvor noch Barty gesessen hatte, auf den Tisch und steuerte auf ihren Herrn zu.

„Ah Nagini!" zärtlich strich er dem Tier über den Kopf.

„Schon bald! Schon sehr bald!"

„Er sucht ihn!" seufzend ließ sich Dumbledore neben McGonagall auf seinen Stuhl an der langen Tafel fallen.

„Wen meinst du? Wer sucht wen?" stirnrunzelnd sah sie den Schulleiter von der Seite her an. Manchmal fragte sie sich wirklich wovon er sprach. Seinen Gedankensprüngen war nur schwer zu folgen.

„Tom sucht nach Severus! Ich kann nur nicht verstehen warum er so besessen von ihm ist."

Dumbledore legte sich von den gebackenen Tomaten auf, er liebte gebackene Tomaten, gab noch Erbsen und etwas Braten dazu. McGonagall fand das zwar eine merkwürdige Mischung, aber wann war der Schulleiter nicht merkwürdig?

„Woher hast du diese Information?"

Dumbledore kaute den Bissen, den er sich gerade in den Mund gesteckt hatte, und schluckte ihn hinunter.

„Überall schwirren seine Schergen herum und stellen ständig Fragen nach Severus. Sogar in Hogsmeade sind sie schon aufgetaucht!"

Dumbledore nickte einigen Kindern zu und sah dann wieder zu Minerva.

„Ich bin froh, dass ich ihn fortgeschickt habe."

Minerva die gerade im Begriff stand sich ihre gefüllte Gabel zum Mund zu führen, senkte diese wieder. Ein leicht verbitterter Zug erschien um ihren Mund.

„Ja, aber zu welchem Preis? Du hast ihm dieses unschuldige Kind als Krankenschwester mitgegeben! Du weißt doch wie er sein kann! Nicht umsonst war er die rechte Hand Voldemorts und das über viele Jahre hinweg!"

Dumbledore schob seinen halbgegessenen Teller von sich, ihm war der Appetit vergangen.

„Nicht du auch noch! Reichte es nicht dass mir Poppy deswegen ständig in den Ohren liegt? Miss Granger ist eine erwachsene Frau und durchaus fähig mit den Launen eines Severus Snape fertig zu werden!"

Albus fischte ein Zitronenbonbon aus seinem Umhang und steckte es sich in den Mund.

„Ich habe lange mit Hermione gesprochen und sie hat mir versichert dieser Aufgabe gewachsen zu sein. Wer weiß, vielleicht tut beiden diese Erfahrung gut?"

Minerva sah Albus immer noch zornig an.

„Du versucht doch in allem etwas Gutes zu sehen!" fauchte sie ihn an und erhob sich, eigentlich wollte sie sich heute einen Nachtisch gönnen, doch irgendwie war ihr die Lust dazu vergangen.

„Zu was sollte es für Miss Granger gut sein mit diesem alten Grissgram in einer einsamen Hütte zu sitzen?"

Mit dieser Frage verließ sie den Tisch. Sie erwartete keine Antwort, Albus würde ihr sowieso nur wieder erklären es gäbe für alles etwas Gutes. Sie konnte es nicht mehr hören. War es gut gewesen Severus all die Jahre den Torturen von Voldemort auszusetzen? War es gut Harry auf der einen Seite so unvorbereitet zu lassen und ihm auf der anderen viel zu viel auf zu bürden? War es gut ihn bei Verwanden die ihn offensichtlich hassten zu lassen?

Stumm schüttelte McGonagall den Kopf. Das alles war nicht wirklich gut und Dumbledore hatte im Leben oft das Glück gehabt, dass sich manches rein zufällig zum Guten wandte. Sie konnte nur für Hermione hoffen, das sein Glück noch eine Weile anhielt. Seufzend stieg sie die Stufen zu ihren Räumen hoch.

Wütend rannte sie in ihr Zimmer und warf die Tür zu. So würde er ihr nicht davon kommen. Hitzig rannte sie in ihrem Zimmer auf und ab, immer mehr steigerte sich ihre Wut, bis sie glaubte zu explodieren. So nicht! So kam er ihr nicht davon!

Energisch öffnete sie ihre Zimmertür wieder und eilte in Snapes Zimmer. Er hatte das Tablett mitsamten Inhalt auf die Kommode geschoben. Neugierig musterte er sie. Was würde sie als nächstes tun.

„Wie können sie es wagen!" brüllte sie ihn an.

„Besitzen sie denn gar kein Mitgefühl? Eigentlich sollte es mir egal sein was sie sich antun und das ist mir auch egal, aber sie werden es nicht noch einmal wagen über mich zu spotten" mit diesen Worten wollte sie erneut den Raum verlassen, doch seine Stimme hielt sie zurück.

„Es tut mir leid. Verzeihen sie mir bitte!" kam es aufrichtig von ihm.

Völlig verblüfft und überrumpelt drehte sie sich auf dem Absatz um und blickte ihn an, als sähe sie ihn zum ersten Mal.

„Waaas?"

Er faltete die Hände auf der Decke.

„Sie haben schon richtig gehört, ich habe mich bei ihnen entschuldig. Ich…." Er brach ab und verzog den Mund als hätte er Schmerzen.

„Was wollten sie sagen?" fragte sie versöhnlich und neugierig zugleich nach und trat näher.

„Nichts!" abwehrend schüttelte er den Kopf.

Was hatte ihm dieser Verrückte nur angetan? Warum entschuldigte er sich plötzlich? Er musste unter einem Fluch stehen. Einem von diesen, die er nicht kannte und dieses Monster auf der Suche nach neuen heimtückischen Foltermethoden entdeckt haben musste. Das sich eventuell sein Gewissen regte, diesen Gedanken schob er als absurd weit von sich.

„Was meinten sie damit was ich mir antue?" hakte er um das Thema zu wechseln nach.

„Ich sehe wie sie sich jeden Tag quälen, um rasch von hier fort zu kommen. Nur fügen sie sich damit nur Schaden zu. Sie sollten…."

Er neigte leicht den Kopf. Was wollte sie sagen?

„Ich sollte?"

Hermione wollte sagen "Sie sollten zulassen das ich ihnen helfe!" aber auf einmal als sie ihn seine dunklen Tiefen blickte erschien es ihr nicht mehr passend, sondern sogar gefährlich. Er war und blieb ein gefährlicher Mann und sie lief Gefahr sich in diesen zu verlieben. Entsetzt weiteten sich ihre Augen. Was dachte sie da?

„Nichts! Ich sollte gehen, einiges wartet auf mich…jede Menge Arbeit und so. Also ich schau dann später vorbei, nach ihnen. Essen sie ihr Essen." brabbelte sie völlig durcheinander und verließ den Raum.

Sie brauchte Luft. Sie brauchte Abstand. Dieser Mann kam ihr Gefühlsmäßig zu nahe, sie spürte es. Sie machte sich Sorgen um ihn und wenn er sich wie jetzt plötzlich aus heiterem Himmel entschuldigte, vergab sie ihm auch Dinge die bereits weit in der Vergangenheit lagen, aber noch nicht vergessen waren.

Barty blickte um sich. Er war alleine. _Gut so!_ Sein Herr erwartete Ergebnisse und zwar aus mehreren Richtungen. Er wollte den Potter-Jungen endlich tot sehen und auch den Verräter. Vorsichtig schlich er durch die schmalen Gassen und schlich so näher an den Grimmauldplatz heran. Dort regte sich nichts, alles war still. Ob sie seine Nachricht bereits entdeckt hatten? Hm?

Die Zeit wird es zeigen. Nervös strich er sich mit der Zunge wieder und wieder über die Lippen. Er wäre so gern nach vorne gestürmt und hätte das schwarze Mal an den Himmel gemalt, aber stattdessen hockte er hier im Verborgenen und beobachtete das Haus der Blacks. Sobald Potter tot war, würde das alles ein Ende finden.

Sein Herr würde sich als der wahre Herrscher erheben und die, die ihm die Treue hielten, würden an seiner Seite stehen. Nie wieder müsste er sich verstecken und verbergen wer und was er war. Die Tür öffnete sich und als hätten ihn seine Gedanken herbeigezaubert trat Potter aus der Tür.

An seiner Seite Ginny Weasley leicht erkennbar an dem karottenroten Haar. Verächtlich musterte er das junge Paar. Verliebt einander die Hände haltend schlenderten sie die Strasse entlang und tuschelten unentwegt miteinander. Barty fand das abstoßend. Leise schlich er ihnen hinterher. Sie waren wie Muggel gekleidet, also würden sie sich nicht in die Winkelgasse oder ins Ministerium begeben.

Haben sie die Nachricht noch nicht bekommen? Ärgerlich und ängstlich trottete er hinter ihnen her. Was, wenn er die Nachricht an einen schlechten Platz deponiert hatte? Quatsch jeder Blinde könnte sie dort sehen. Aber was war es dann, dass sie sie noch nicht hatten? Diese Frage quälte ihn den ganzen Weg, den er ihnen hinterher lief.


	7. Chapter 7

_Vielen Dank für das Review, Mimamu!_

_Vielen Dank fürs korrigieren, Eviltwin76!_

7 Ein Brief mit Folgen

„Funktioniert es?" flüsterte sie ganz nahe an seinem Ohr. Um dort hin zu gelangen musste sie sich strecken. Er war soviel größer als sie.

„Vertrau mir. Als besonders klug haben sie sich bis jetzt noch nicht hervorgetan, also funktioniert es bestimmt!" liebevoll betrachtete er ihren Scheitel und hielt fest ihre Hand in seiner.

Seine Verlobte. Noch immer konnte er sein Glück nicht ganz fassen. Wer hätte das gedacht, das er einmal die schönste Frau aus ganz Hogwarts sein eigen nennen könnte. Er liebte sie von ganzem Herzen und nichts auf der Welt konnte daran etwas ändern.

„Ich wüsste zu gerne, was sie vorhaben. Was versuchen sie zu erreichen?" murmelte er halblaut vor sich hin.

Er spürte den anderen im Nacken. Seid sie das Haus verlassen hatten war er hinter ihnen her.

„Ich denke das übliche. Dich töten mein Schatz!" erwiderte Ginny trocken.

Sie machte sich ständig Sorgen um Harry. Voldemort betrachtet nach wie vor ihn als sein primäres Ziel. Er würde erst ruhen und selbst dann nicht, wenn Harry endlich tot war.

„Aber warum jetzt? Die ganzen Jahre dazwischen hat er ungenutzt verstreichen lassen." frustriert strich sich Harry durch sein verstrubbeltes Haar.

„Das wissen wir nicht. Wer weiß was so eine verdorbene Kreatur im Verborgenen plant? Vielleicht hängt es auch mit Snapes mysteriöser Krankheit zusammen?"

Sie schritten gemächlich aus und wirkten aus der Ferne wie ein verliebtes Paar das sich leise Zärtlichkeiten ins Ohr flüsterte. Snapes Krankheit und der Umstand das Hermione deswegen mit ihm ganz alleine an einem verborgenen Ort war, machte ihm schwer zu schaffen. Er kannte Snape und wusste, dass dieser ihn immer noch hasste.

Was wenn er erwachte und an Hermione all die Boshaftigkeiten, zu der dieser Mann fähig war auslebte, schon alleine deswegen, weil er wusste das sie die besten Freunde waren? Er machte sich zu viele Sorgen. Ginny hatte Recht. Seufzend bog er mit Ginny am Arm in die nächste Seitenstrasse ein. Sie hatten kein bestimmtes Ziel vor Augen.

Eigentlich gar kein Ziel. Sie wollten lediglich Voldemorts Spion vom Haus fort locken. Was ihnen, wie Harry aus dem Augenwinkel feststellte, auch glückte. Er sah einen Schatten hinter ihnen herhuschen. Es war so einfach seine Schergen hinters Licht zu führen.

Hermione saß über ihren Büchern gebeugt in der Küche. Sie brauchte Abstand zu ihm und ein bisschen Normalität, ehe der Wahnsinn Voldemort wieder völlig über ihr zusammen schlug und ihr denken zur Gänze vereinnahmte. Sie hatte sich nach Snapes überraschender Entschuldigung zurückgezogen und von ihm ferngehalten.

Mit so einem Snape konnte sie nicht umgehen. Er war ihr unheimlicher als der den sie glaubte zu kennen. Und er war attraktiv auf eine eigene unbeschreibliche Art. Sie dachte an sein weiches langes schwarzes Haar das ihm immer wieder in die Stirn fiel, egal wie oft sie es ihm zurück gestrichen hatte in den letzten Tagen und dabei durch ihre Finger geglitten war.

Sie dachte an seine markanten Gesichtszüge die jetzt noch stärker hervortraten, da er eindeutig an Gewicht verloren hatte. Das faszinierendste an ihm waren seine beinahe schwarzen Augen, nichts schien diesen zu entgehen. Er konnte einem damit bis auf den Grund der Seele und noch tiefer blicken. Unter seinem Blick hatte sie sich schon öfter nackt und entblößt gefühlt, nur kam jetzt ein völlig neues Element dazu – ihre verwirrten Gefühle.

Seufzend gab sie jeden Versuch zu lernen auf und schlug das schwere Buch zu. Träumerisch sah sie stattdessen aus dem Fenster und dachte an schwarze Augen.

Des Liegens überdrüssig blickte sich Severus auf der Suche nach einer Beschäftigung im Zimmer um. Was für ein grässlicher Raum, stöhnte er innerlich. Soviel Harmonie in einem Zimmer war für ihn nur schwer zu ertragen. In einer Ecke entdeckte er seinen alten abgegriffenen Koffer. Eines der wenigen Dinge, die er aus seiner Vergangenheit behalten hatte. Er war von seiner Mutter. Mit diesem Koffer war sie zu seinem Vater gezogen und nun gehörte er ihm.

Unausgepackt stand er noch genauso da wie Hermione, nachdem sie das Buch herausgenommen hatte, hingestellt hatte. Schwerfällig erhob er sich. Es kostete ihn immer noch immense Überwindung sich auch nur ein bisschen zu bewegen. Warum wurde es nicht besser? Mit zusammen gebissenen Zähnen schleppte er sich zu dem Koffer und öffnete ihn. Außer seiner Kleidung, alles in Schwarz, befand sich nur noch ein Brief darin. Er nahm ihn heraus und betrachtete ihn neugierig genauer.

Er stammte von Dumbledore. Schwer atmend kehrte er zum Bett zurück und ließ sich erleichtert darauf sinken. Was wenn seine Kraft nie wieder zurück kam? Ein Gedanke der ihn zutiefst erschreckte und den er sogleich energisch von sich schob.

_Er würde wieder zu Kräften kommen und so stark wie früher sein!_ schwor er sich.

Er lehnte sich in die Kissen zurück und gönnte sich einen Moment, um wieder Atem zu schöpfen. Dann öffnete er den Brief. Dumbledore musste ihn in Eile verfasst haben, denn die Schrift wirkte hastig hingekritzelt.

_Mein lieber Severus ich hoffe, wenn du diesen Brief liest, befindest du dich auf dem Weg der Besserung. Ich habe dir in meiner Not Miss Granger zur Seite gestellt. Sie wollte nicht bei dir sein, ich habe sie mehr oder minder dazu genötigt, also sei bitte nicht zu hart zu ihr und hebe dir deinen Unmut für mich auf, den niemand anderen als mich, trifft die Schuld an allem was dir passiert ist. Es tut mir so leid und ich hoffe eines Tages alles wiedergutmachen zu können, was ich dir angetan habe. __Bitte Severus versprich mir nett zu Miss Granger zu sein! _

_Albus Dumbledore_

Ärgerlich ließ er den Brief sinken. Er war wütend. Worauf konnte er nicht sagen, aber irgendetwas störte ihn an den Zeilen Dumbledores. Unbewusst zerknüllt er ihn in der Faust und schleuderte ihn in eine der Ecken. So, man musste jemanden dazu zwingen um bei ihm zu sein!

Keiner wollte sich freiwillig mit ihm abgeben! Er brauchte sowieso keinen! Er hatte noch nie jemanden gebraucht! Nicht seinen Vater, nicht seine Mutter, niemanden! Er hatte nie Freunde gehabt. Lucius Malfoy tat eine Zeit lang, als wäre er sein Freund, aber das war nicht echt gewesen. Er war schon immer ein Einzelgänger und so wird es auch bleiben.

Miss Granger konnte sich von ihm aus zu ihren geliebten Freunden scheren, er brauchte sie nicht. Missmutig die Schmerzen ignorierend stand er wieder auf. Er musste üben, er würde alleine zurechtkommen, wie immer.

„Sie sind weg und sie werden verfolgt!" rief Remus aus und ließ den verschließen/verschlissenen? Vorhang, den er hochgehoben hatte um aus dem Fenster zu sehen, wieder sinken.

„Was jetzt?" fragte Tonks. Sie hielt ein Stück Pergament in den Fingern und ließ es unruhig durch ihre Finger gleiten.

„Wir wissen, dass es sich bei dieser Nachricht um eine Falle handelt! Hermione hat das nicht geschrieben, weil…."

„Ja ich weiß, weil sie sich um den schlimmsten Brummbären, den Hogwarts je gesehen hat, kümmern muss!" vervollständigte Tonks seinen begonnen Satz.

„Wer war da nur so blöd und hat seine Hausaufgaben nicht gemacht?"

„Nach dem Schatten zu urteilen, der hinter Harry und Ginny herschleicht würde ich mal vermuten das es sich um den guten Barty Crouch jun. handelt." antwortete ihr Remus trocken.

„Ich werd mich dann auch mal auf dem Weg machen und ihn verfolgen. Mal sehen wo er mich hinführt."

Tonks schmiegte sich ehe dieser das Haus verließ noch einmal fest an ihn und küsste ihn.

„Sei vorsichtig!" bat sie ihn und sah ihm flehend in die Augen.

Es hatte lange gedauert, bis er ihr seine Gefühle gestand und zuließ, dass aus ihnen mehr als Freunde wurde. Sie wollte ihn nicht verlieren, dafür liebte sie ihn viel zu sehr. Remus schlug den Kragen seines Mantels hoch, sobald er auf dem Treppenansatz draußen vor der Tür stand und huschte unauffällig den Dreien hinterher.

Barty Crouch jun. war Askaban durch einen Trick und der Liebe einer Frau entkommen. Kaum etwas war stärker als Mutterliebe, auch wenn sie in diesem Fall etwas fehlgeleitet wirkte. Zu ihrem Glück erfuhr sie nie davon, den sie verstarb selbst in Askaban, als sie den Platz ihres Sohnes eingenommen hatte. Vor Remus stand ein sehr langer Spaziergang quer durch London, ohne ein bestimmtes Ziel.

Er hoffte, diese Taktik würde sich lohnen und von Erfolg gekrönt sein. Es war immer gut seine Feinde genau zu kennen. Zu wissen, welche Ziele, außer Harry tot zu sehen, sie noch verfolgten.

„Ich bringe ihnen ihr Abendessen!" rief Hermione freundlich von der Tür her und stieß sie dabei mit dem Ellenbogen auf, um hineinzukommen ohne alles zu verschütten.

Es gab Gemüseeintopf mit überbackenem Brot und als Nachspeise einen Pudding. Im Zimmer herrschte eine Düsternis, die sie kaum etwas erkennen ließ. Warum hatte er kein Licht gemacht? Schlief er? Nein! Seine schwarzen Augen funkelten ihr Unheil verkündend entgegen.

Unwillkürlich begannen ihre Hände zu zittern und das was sie zu vermeiden versuchte passierte, der Eintopf schwappte leicht über den Tellerrand. Irgendetwas hatte sich in den letzten Stunden verändert, oder war er einfach wieder wie sonst? Wachsam kam sie näher. Er hatte noch kein Wort gesagt. Wirkte nur so kalt und unnahbar.

„Professor Snape?" fragend sah sie ihn an, doch er strafte sie mit eisernem Schweigen.

Er hatte den ganzen Nachmittag damit verbracht seine fehlende Kraft zurück zu gewinnen, mit dem Ergebnis versagt zu haben. Er war noch genauso schwach wie zuvor und wurde immer noch von unerträglichen Schmerzen gepeinigt . War das die grausame Rache von Voldemort?

Nicht ihn zu töten, sondern in ein hilfloses Wesen zu verwandeln und so seinen schlimmsten Alptraum wahr zu machen – von anderen abhängig zu sein? Er fühlte, wie sich eine klamme Furcht um sein Herz schloss und ihm den Atem nahm. Lieber tot, als ein Krüppel! Den restlichen Nachmittag verbrachte er mit düsterem vor sich hinbrüten. Er machte kein Licht.

Licht würde bedeuten zu sehen und er wollte nichts sehen. Er war in eine seltsame Stimmung gefallen, gezeichnet aus Wut, Schmerz und Verzweiflung und in dieser Stimmung erwischte ihn Hermione Granger. Sie, jung, hübsch und voller Tatendrang. Er konnte ihren Anblick kaum ertragen.

„Hinaus!" knurrte er unvermittelt.

„Waas?"

„Verschwinden Sie!" kam es kalt von ihm.

Hermione hatte keine Ahnung was hier vor sich ging, aber sie bekam Angst vor ihm. Die alte Angst die sie schon früher vor ihm hatte. Sie wich einige Schritte zurück, doch plötzlich hielt sie inne. Sie war nicht mehr das kleine Mädchen von damals. Es gab hier nichts, vor dem sie sich fürchten musste, außer einem bösartigen Lehrer dem scheinbar eine Laus über die Leber gelaufen war und der seine Wut ungerechterweise an ihr ausließ.

Entschlossen blieb sie stehen und richtete sich gerade auf. Sie versuchte so größer zu wirken als sie war.

„Ich werde mich nicht von ihnen vertreiben lassen, ehe ich nicht weiß was hier los ist" fragte sie ihn tapfer ganz im strengen Tonfall der einer McGonagall gerecht werden würde.

Snape zog überrascht eine Augenbraue in die Höhe und wenn das möglich war verdüsterte sich sein Blick noch mehr.

„Was haben sie gesagt?" fragte er barsch und bar jeglichen Gefühls.

„Was für ein Gedanke veranlasst sie dazu? Sind sie schon so von sich eingebildet/überzeugt, dass es ihnen so schwer fällt zu glauben, dass nicht alle glücklich über ihre Anwesenheit sind?"

Warum schlug auf einmal sein Herz so schnell, warum raste sein Blut so feurig durch seine Adern und drohte ihn zu verbrennen?

Schweigend stellte sie das Tablett auf die Kommode und ging zu Tür.

„Nun gut, dann werde ich sie mit meiner Anwesenheit nicht länger belästigen. Ich kann, zum/im Gegensatz von/zu ihnen, ohne Probleme den Raum verlassen. Ich brauche dabei keine Hilfe." erwiderte sie blind vor Zorn.

Unmerklich zuckte er unter ihren Worten zusammen, da wusste sie, sie hatte seinen wunden Punkt getroffen und nicht nur das. Sie hatte ihn verletzt. Zögernd stand sie in der Tür. Es tat ihr leid.

„Ich…." begann sie, aber er unterbrach sie barsch.

„Verschwinden sie! Und wagen sie es nicht noch einmal in meine Nähe zu kommen, wenn ihnen ihr Leben lieb ist!" schlug er sie hasserfüllt in die Flucht. Er hasste sie mit jeder Faser seines Seins.

Weinend lief Hermione in ihr Zimmer. Was hatte sie getan? Es lag nicht in ihrer Natur so gemein zu sein. Im Allgemeinen war sie sehr hilfsbereit und nett zu den Mitmenschen, aber er. Er trieb sie dazu. Sie hasste ihn. Vergessen waren die warmen Gefühle die sich tief in ihrer Seele für ihn geregt hatten. Vergessen war die Vergebung die sie ihm zuteil werden hatte lassen. Er war es nicht wert! Sie trat an ihr Fenster und blickte in das schwindende Tageslicht hinaus. Auch wenn Sommer war und die Tage länger wie sonst waren, so trat sie hier soweit hoch im Norden ihren Untergang dennoch früher an.

Still harrte sie dort stundenlang aus und sah ins Nichts. Ihre Gedanken schweiften sinnlos in ihrem Kopf und sie vermochte sich auf nichts lange konzentrieren, einzig auf ihn. Warum? Diese Frage quälte beständig ihr Hirn. Sie war so sehr daran gewöhnt, dass es für alles eine korrekte Antwort gab und sie diese meist im Voraus kannte, nur leider ließ sich dies ebenso wenig auf ihre Mitmenschen und im besonderen auf einen übertragen und so musste sie sich mit allzu vielen Ungereimtheiten abgeben.

Sie hätte gedacht, dass ein Mann wie Snape der streng nach der Logik lebte, auch leichter zu händeln/handhaben und verstehen wäre. Aber er war ein wandelndes, nein liegendes Rätsel. Noch so ein Rätsel. Sie verstand viel von Flüchen und ihrer Heilung, ein Fachkurs in ihrer Uni, aber seine Erkrankung schien mit keinem gängigen Fluch überein zu stimmen. Sie hatte das Gefühl, wenn sie es logisch durchdachte, auch etwas was sie hier sträflich vernachlässigt hatte, das es sich bei seiner Erkrankung um einen völlig neuen und unbekannten Fluch handeln könnte.


	8. Chapter 8

_Vielen Dank für das Review, Mimamu! Ich habe die Abstände zwischen den Absätzen vergrößert und hoffe der Text läst sich so besser lesen._

8 Zwischen Träumen und Wachen

Unruhig wälzte sie sich in den Kissen, irgendetwas schien sie im Traum festzuhalten. Ihr Atem ging schnell und unregelmäßig und der Puls raste. Schweiß sammelte sich auf ihrer Stirn und sie trat die Decke mit Füßen. „Nein!" hauchte sie immer und immer wieder.

_Voldemort! Er hatte sie erw__ischt! Er hielt sie mit seinen klauenartigen Händen fest und grinste ihr abartig ins Gesicht. _

„_Hab ich dich!" zischte er erfreut und beugte sein __fratzenhaftes Gesicht dicht an ihres. Angewidert wandte sie sich ab. Er würde sie töten, dass wusste sie und doch war das nicht ihre größte Furcht. _

„_Für alles was du mir angetan hast, wirst du heute büssen. So einfach wie das letzte Mal kommst du mir nicht mehr davon." _

_Man konnte ihm ansehen, dass er die Situation sehr genoss. Er liebte es zu quälen, scheinbar die einzige Freude die dieses Monster kannte. _

„_Bitte!" hauchte sie und fühlte wie ihr die Knie nachgaben. _

„_Ah du flehst um dein Leben. Gut!" Er ließ sie so plötzlich los, dass sie sich nicht halten konnte und zu Boden stürzte. _

„_Nein!" widersprach sie. _

„_Was dann?" verlangte er zu wissen. _

„_Nicht um mich! Bitte lass ihn gehen!" flehte sie und Tränen kullerten ihr über die Wangen. _

_Voldemort drehte sich um die eigene Achse und gab den Blick auf die Person die hinter ihm stand frei. Severus! _

„_Lass ihn dieses eine Mal gehen!" bat sie erneut. _

„_Lily!" rief Severus schmerzerfüllt. _

_Er litt das konnte sie sehen. In seinem Gesicht spiegelten sich unendliche Qualen. Es war als fühlte er den Schmerz mehrerer Jahre. _

„_Tue es nicht!" _

_Sie hatte ihn noch nie flehen sehen. Dieser Mann der nur aus Härte und Hass bestand, bat. Diese Qualen. Der einzige der davon unberührt blieb war Voldemort. Er konnte die Gefühlsregungen__, von denen die beiden getrieben wurden, nicht verstehen. Er konnte Liebe nicht verstehen. _

„_Sie wird sterben, dass weißt du!" zischte er zu Snape. „Und du Verräter stirbst mit ihr!" _

„_Töte mich! Es ist mir egal, aber lass sie gehen! Sie hat dir nichts getan!" _

_Sie zerbrach fast daran ihn so zu sehen. Er war immer so stolz gewesen. Nichts konnte ihn beugen und nun s__tand er hier und erniedrigte sich soweit und ließ sich demütigen. _

„_Severus!" stieß sie heißer hervor._

_Sie musste ihn aufhalten. Er durfte das nicht für sie tun. _

„_Du irrst!" widersprach Voldemort. _

„_Si__e hat ein abscheuliches Verbrechen begangen!" Er deutete mit dem knochigen Finger auf sie. _

_Sie hockte immer noch auf dem Boden, wagte nicht__ aufzustehen. Ihre Augen waren tränenverschmiert. _

„_Du hast mich für sie verraten. Du hast alles__, was Bedeutung hatte, für sie aufgegeben." _

_Voldemort trat hinter sie und packte sie an den langen Haaren. _

„_Sieh her! Sie dir ihr Gesicht an!" Er zog sie an den Haaren in die Höh__e, ihr Gesicht war schmerzverzerrt, doch kein Laut drang über ihre Lippen. _

„_Du warst alles für mich! Du hättest von mir alles haben können! Doch du hast alles kaputt gemacht! Und wofür? Für dieses Nichts!" _

_Grob stieß er sie zurück auf den Boden. Voldemort hatte sich in Rage geredet. _

„_Wie oft muss ich sie den noch töten, bis du begreifst, dass du mich nicht aufhalten kannst?!__" schrie er wutentbrannt und zerrte seinen Zauberstab unter der Robe hervor. _

_Sie hatte sich auf den Rücken gedreht und hob abwehrend die Hände. Voldemort stand über ihr und zielte mit dem Stab auf ihr Herz. _

„_Das ist dein Ende!" fauchte er und sprach die todbringenden Worte. In der Erwartung ihres Endes schloss sie die Augen, doch plötzlich warf sich ein Körper über sie und fing den Fluch ab. _

„_NEIN!!" entrang es sich schluchzend ihrer Kehle. „Severus!" _

„Miss Granger?"

„Hermione!" sanft schüttelte sie jemand an der Schulter.

„Wachen sie auf, verdammt noch mal!" zischte dieser jemand schon bedeutend unfreundlicher an ihr Ohr.

Keuchend erwachte sie und riss die Augen schreckensweit auf. Es war ein Traum! Nur ein Traum! Durchdrang die plötzliche Erkenntnis ihren Geist. Vor ihr stand Severus und es ging ihm gut. Ohne weiter darüber nachzudenken, was sie da eigentlich tat, schlang sie ihre Arme um ihn und hielt ihn ganz fest.

„Du lebst!" hauchte sie ganz leise, aber er hörte sie dennoch.

Was hatte sie nur geträumt, dass sie dermaßen durcheinander war? Natürlich lebte er! Mehr oder minder. Und dann passierte die nächste Katastrophe. Sie begann hemmungslos zu schluchzen. Eigentlich für ihn das Zeichen zu gehen und zwar schnell. Stattdessen ertappte er sich dabei, wie er ihr sanft über den Rücken strich und ihr beruhigende Worte zuflüsterte.

Er fühlte ihren weichen Körper an seinem und nahm den Duft ihrer Haut wahr und dann spürte er es. Es begann sich in ihm etwas zu regen. Etwas, das eigentlich schon lange tot sein müsste. Sein Herz. Es geriet aus dem Takt und wurde dann einfach schneller. Unbewusst sog er heftig den Atem ein. Seine Veränderung übertrug sich auf sie.

Ihre Tränen versiegten, vergessen war der Traum. Hermione öffnete die Augen und blickte auf den schwarzen Stoff vor sich. Sie lag immer noch in seinen Armen und fühlte sich unglaublich wohl und geborgen. Eigentlich sollte sie sich von ihm lösen und irgendetwas sagen, aber sie schwieg. Tief atmete sie den Geruch seiner Haut ein. Sie dachte immer, dass er sicher unangenehm roch, so bösartig wie er manchmal, meistens, war, aber sie irrte sich. Er roch nach Wärme, nach Vertrautheit, nach Zuhause.

„Möchtest du mir sagen, was du geträumt hast?" fragte er sie vorsichtig.

Seinen Kopf hatte er auf ihren Scheitel gestützt. Er wusste, dass er sie schon viel zu lange in den Armen hielt, aber er genoss ihre Nähe. Er hätte nicht geglaubt, dass er nach….Das er jemals wieder so empfinden würde. Stumm schüttelte sie leicht den Kopf.

„So schlimm?" kam es von oben.

„Schlimmer!" hauchte sie ganz leise.

„Kann…können wir?" begann sie.

„Was?"

„Halt mich einfach nur fest!"

Sie glaubte nicht jetzt alleine sein zu können und hoffte, dass er blieb. Eigentlich war das für ihn der Zeitpunkt für einen zynischen Spruch und einen verächtlichen Blick, bevor er das Weite suchte, aber ihm wollte nichts einfallen. So ließ er zu, dass sie ihn mit sich aufs Bett zog und sie sich an ihn schmiegte.

Gut er würde eine Weile bleiben und wenn sie schlief würde er zurück in sein Zimmer kriechen. Ihm taten alle Knochen weh! Warum war ihr Zimmer nur so verflucht weit weg! Es war immer noch Nacht und draußen herrschte Dunkelheit. Lediglich ihre kleine Nachttischlampe warf ihren spärlichen Schein in den Raum. Still lagen sie beieinander, jeder in seinen Gedanken und Gefühlen versunken.

Immer noch strich Severus abwesend über Hermiones Rücken. Vergessen war ihr Streit vom Nachmittag. Vergessen die Wut aufeinander. Hier waren sie, ein Mann und eine Frau, nicht mehr und nicht weniger. Irgendwann schlief Hermione ein. Severus betrachtete sie und nahm sich vor in ein paar Minuten zu verschwinden, doch ehe er den Gedanken in die Tat umsetzen konnte, schlief auch er ein.

_Hass ist ein starkes Gefühl, es kann unglaubliches vollbringen. Man kann damit Städte zerstören und ganze Legionen vernichten. Wenn der Hass von einem völlig Besitz ergriffen hat, dann reicht ein einziger Atemzug und alles um einen verbrennt zu Asche. Hass kann einen selbst über den Tod hinaus noch beherrschen. _

_Doch es ist nichts im Vergleich zur Liebe. Niemals flossen mehr Tränen als unter dem Namen der Liebe. Niemals brachen mehr Herzen als unter der Liebe. Nichts ist so unendlich wie die Liebe. Sie begleitet uns selbst dann noch, wenn das geliebte Wesen schon lange fort ist und auch der Tod vermag ihr kein Ende zusetzen. Die Liebe selbst bringt das größte Leid über die Welt, daneben wirkt der Hass klein und unbedeutend………_

„_Selbst du muss zugeben, dass die Theorie vielleicht stimmen mag, ich sagte vielleicht, aber sie der Praxis niemals standhalten kann. Es wurden kaum größere Wunder als durch die Liebe vollbracht. Sieh nur das Wunder des Lebens, erst die Liebe macht es vollkommen."_

„_Zum Kinderkriegen ist keine Liebe notwendig!" _

„_Ein Zyniker wie du es bist, muss das natürlich behaupten." _

_Traurig entfernte sich die sanfte Stimme von ihm. Er hatte sie verletzt! Wieder einmal. _

„_Bleib!" rief er ihr zu und setzte ein _

„_Bitte" noch nach um seinem Befehl die Schärfe zu nehmen, denn er konnte ihr nicht befehlen._

_Zögernd blieb sie stehen, ihm immer noch den Rücken zugewandt._

„_Du irrst und das weißt du auch!" meinte sie ruhig. _

„_Ich habe die Liebe gesehen und sie hat mir nichts als Kummer und Schmerz gebracht und mich zurück in die finstere Höhle meines Seins gedrängt!" erwiderte er bitter._

„_Auch wenn du mir selbst nach all den Jahren nicht glauben wirst, dass was du zu fühlen glaubtest oder immer noch glaubst, war keine wahre Liebe, sondern nur das Echo verdrehter romantischer Gefühle gepaart mit Schuld." _

_Sie war leise wieder näher gekommen und legte eine Hand sachte auf seine Schulter. Erst mit dieser Geste wurde ihm bewusst, dass er auf dem Boden saß. Warum und weshalb konnte er nicht ergründen. _

„_Nein! Das kann nicht sein! Ich kann mich nicht so geirrt haben." _

_Unwillig schüttelte er den Kopf und versuchte so jeden möglichen Gedanken, der diesen Unsinn unterstützen wollte, zu verscheuchen. Jedes Keimchen, dass aufgrund der Saat die sie ausgeschüttet hat empor keimen wollte, zu ersticken. _

„_Die Schuld lässt nicht zu, dass du loslassen kannst und macht dich blind für die Wahrheit." _

_Leicht wie eine Feder glitt sie neben ihn und fasst nach seiner Hand. _

„_Lass los und sei endlich frei! Du hast keine Schuld an dem was geschah! Es war eine Verkettung unglücklicher Umstände, nichts weiter!" _

„_Umstände die ich herbeigeführt habe und dir den Tod brachten!" _

_Er wollte so gerne weinen, endlich trauern. In jener unheiligen Nacht, schrie er bis er heiser war, aber nicht eine Träne konnte er vergießen, obwohl es ihn innerlich schier zerriss. _

_Vorsichtig hob er ihre Hand an seine Lippen und presste einen Kuss in ihre Handfläche. Zärtlich strich sie ihm über das Haar. _

„_Mein geliebter Severus, hör auf mich zu beweinen, sonst verpasst du noch dein größtes Wunder. Die Liebe wird sich dir in deiner dunkelsten Stunde zeigen. Halt sie fest." _

Keuchend und schweißgebadet erwachte er. Er hatte geträumt. Es war nur ein Traum. Einer von vielen. Schwer stützte er sich auf die Ellenbogen, doch die Schmerzen zwangen ihn in die Kissen zurück.

_Die Liebe wird sich dir in deiner dunkelsten Stunde zeigen._

Was hatte das zu bedeuten? Grübelte er und verstand nicht. Seine Liebe war tot. Gestorben durch seine Hand. Aber da fiel sein Blick auf die Gestalt neben sich. Vertrauensvoll hatte sie sich an ihn geschmiegt und schlief immer noch tief und fest. Jetzt quälten sie keine Träume mehr. Zärtlich strich er ihr das zerzauste Haar aus der Stirn, er musste sie einfach berühren um sich zu vergewissern, dass sie echt war. Hermione.

Die Wangen vom Schlaf sanft gerötet wirkte sie so zerbrechlich. Einmal mehr fühlte er sich als das Monster, das er war.

„Ich sollte nicht hier sein!" flüsterte er, wohl wissend dass sie ihn nicht hörte.

„Ich bin nicht der Richtige. Nicht für dich! Und auch für keinen Anderen!"

Seufzend erhob er sich und kehrte schleppend in sein Zimmer zurück. Er fand in dieser Nacht keinen Schlaf mehr.

Die Kälte weckte sie. Sie hatte so gut geschlafen wie schon lange nicht mehr. Sie hatte geträumt, dass Severus durch Voldemorts Hand starb. Mit Entsetzen erinnerte sie sich an ihren Traum. Er war so lebhaft, so echt gewesen. Und dann war Snape gekommen und hatte sie getröstete und im Arm gehalten, oder war das auch ein Traum? Hermione war sich nicht sicher. War er hier gewesen und hat sie tatsächlich sanft in seinen Armen gewiegt? Nichts deutete im Bett oder darum auf seine Anwesenheit hin. Vielleicht hatte sie sich nur gewünscht er wäre hier? Aber warum sollte sie so etwas tun? Außerdem war Snape mit Sicherheit nicht der Typ dafür der eine Frau die Alpträume hatte zu trösten. Ruhelos wälzte sie sich in ihrem Bett hin und her, an Schlaf war nicht mehr zu denken!

Nagini folgte ihrem Herrn hinab in die Kerker von Malfoy Manor. Er hatte ein bestimmtes Ziel und darum hatte er seine Diener mit allen möglichen Aufträgen fortgeschickt. Er wollte niemanden um sich haben, wenn er hierher kam. Das war sein Geheimnis. Dem Einzigen dem er einiges, wenn auch nur Bruchstücke verraten hatte, war Severus gewesen. Auch wenn er wusste dass dieser mit dem Wissen nicht viel anfangen konnte, so ärgerte es ihn, ihm überhaupt etwas davon anvertraut zu haben. Dieser Verräter sollte tot sein und sich nicht wie ein erbärmlicher Feigling irgendwo vor ihm verstecken.

Gut das er ihm seine Erinnerungen daran genommen hatte. Nicht auszudenken, wenn er etwas davon verraten konnte. Er packte sich eine der Fackeln und zog sie aus ihrer Halterung. Quietschend öffnete sich die Tür zum Kerker, nicht das Lucius diesen nicht vortrefflich gepflegt hätte, aber er in seinem kranken Denken gehörte das für ihn zu einem richtigen Kerker einfach dazu. Ohne sich weiter darüber Gedanken zu machen, rauschte er dicht gefolgt von Nagini durch die Tür.

Hier gab es vier Verließe, sie waren durch dicke Mauern voneinander getrennt. Betreten konnte man sie durch eine schwere Gittertür, die es einem auch bequem ermöglichte einen Gefangenen zu beobachten. Voldemort ließ die ersten beiden Verließe links liegen und schritt auf das dritte zu. Er öffnete die unverschlossene Tür, absichtlich schloss er hier nie ab, nichts faszinierte die Meisten mehr und seine Diener waren da keine Ausnahme, als eine verschlossene Tür. Sofort suchte man das Dahinter zu ergründen, aber so offen war sein Geheimnis sicher. Er durchmaß die steinerne Kammer mit weit ausholenden Schritten und klopfte dreimal kurz auf die rückwärtige Wand. Leise schwang diese zur Seite und gab ihm den Weg frei.

Eine in Stein gehauene Wendeltreppe führte steil nach unten. Leichtfüßig lief er hinab, ein abscheuliches Grinsen dabei auf die Lippen.

„Die Narren denken ich verfolge armselige Pläne in dem ich ihnen falsche Nachrichten zukommen lasse. Aber das dient alles nur der Ablenkung." erzählte er kalt Nagini.

Unten angekommen erstreckte sich vor ihm ein großer quadratischer Raum. In der Mitte stand ein großer Tisch auf dem unterschiedliche Utensilien lagen. Gläser mit eingelegten Drachenschuppen, Einhornpulver und Schneckenaugen. Einige Fläschchen mit unterschiedlichen Flüssigkeiten und über einem Feuer an der hinteren Wand hing ein Kessel und köchelte leise vor sich hin. Es war sein Labor, in dem er mit verschiedenen Dingen experimentierte und wo er alte verbotene Bücher hortete.

Er würde schon bald wieder die Macht an sich reißen und zwar endgültig. Niemand würde ihn aufhalten können. Niemand! Bis auf und auch dieses giftigen Stachels in seinem Fleisch würde er sich entledigen. Wut verzehrte seine grotesken Züge, doch dann entspannte er sich genauso plötzlich wieder und begann sorgsam im Kessel zu rühren. Genüsslich schnupperte an dem abscheulich riechenden Trank. Oh ja schon bald.


	9. Chapter 9

_Vielen Dank für das liebe Review, Mimamu! _

_Ich hab jetzt mehrmals versucht den Text zu formatieren, damit die Abstände zwischen den Szenenwechsel größer sind, aber irgendwie funktioniert das nicht! Ich hab keinen Ahnung was ich falsch mache. Sorry!_

9 Welcher Fluch – welches Schicksal

Hermione schickte eine Eule nach Hogwarts, dass erschien ihr sicherer als in den Grimmauldplatz. Professor Dumbledore las mehrmals die kurz gefasste Nachricht. Ein Fluch also war an Severus Zustand schuld und es ging ihm zwar schon besser, er hatte das Bewusstsein erlangt, aber ihn quälten unerklärliche Schmerzen und zwangen ihn ins Bett.

Er vertraute Hermiones Urteil der Situation, nur war ihm kein Fluch bekannt der das bewirken könnte, aber es gab alte, verbotene Bücher und Tom würde nicht davor scheuen sie zu lesen, eher im Gegenteil.

Schwerfällig erhob er sich, nun galt es zu handeln und Bücher zusammen zu suchen. Wenn es einen Fluch gab der das bewirkte, dann gab es auch einen Gegenfluch, eine Heilung. Die kleine Stimme in seinem Kopf, die ihm sagte, dass es nicht immer so ist, ignorierte er geflissentlich. Es musste eine Rettung für ihn geben, es musste einfach. Er konnte seinen Jungen nicht diesem Schicksal überlassen, denn er wusste, dieses Leben zu fristen war auf Dauer für Severus schlimmer als der Tod.

Hermione wagte einen ängstlichen Blick um die Ecke, doch er lag friedlich in seinem Bett und starrte an die Decke.

„Guten Morgen, Professor!" rief sie vorsichtig von draußen in den Raum, falls er schlechte Laune hatte, würde sie gleich wieder gehen.

Außerdem war sie sich noch nicht sicher, was letzte Nacht wirklich passiert war. Wahr oder Traum – das galt es noch heraus zu finden.

„Wollen sie den ganzen Tag vor der Tür verbringen oder trauen sie sich doch noch rein?" fragte er bissig, ohne sie dabei eines Blickes zu würdigen.

Eingeschnappt presste sie die Lippen aufeinander. War ja klar, dass von ihm keine vernünftige Antwort kam. Langsam trat sie ein, beobachtet ihn aber weiter lauernd, so als würde eine falsche Bewegung von ihm sie in die Flucht schlagen.

„Kommen sie endlich rein, ich werd sie schon nicht beißen!" stieß er heftig aus. Die Erinnerung an letzte Nacht zehrte noch an ihm.

„Ich habe nachgedacht." begann sie.

Lauernd betrachtete sie ihn dabei, suchte nach einem Zeichen, das das letzte Nacht kein Traum war, sondern die Wirklichkeit. Hatte er sie getröstet und ihre Tränen zum versiegen gebracht? War er bei ihr geblieben und hatte sie sanft in den Armen gewiegt? Sie war sich noch immer nicht sicher und wenn sie ihn so ansah, dann musste es fast ein Traum gewesen sein.

Er sah sie an wie immer, so als könnte er sie auf den Tod nicht ausstehen, was sicher der Wahrheit entsprach. Aber leider hatte ihr Traum sie verändert. Sie konnte ihn nicht länger hassen, wahrscheinlich hatte sie das sowieso nie getan, aber jetzt. Irgendwie war es ihm tatsächlich gelungen sich ein kleines bisschen in ihr Herz zu schleichen. Nicht das sie in ihn verliebt wäre, aber es war nur……

Severus verdrehte innerlich die Augen.

„Das ist ja mal ganz was neues, Miss Granger!" kam es bissig von ihm.

„Ach vergessen sie's!" fauchte sie ihn an.

Sie hatte es so satt. Immer nur kamen von ihm gemeine, spöttische Antworten, bis auf das eine Mal und da war er wahrscheinlich nicht zurechnungsfähig gewesen. Tief atmete er durch.

„Warten sie!" rief er ihr zu, als sie schon fast wieder aus der Tür war. Er hatte nur schlechte Laune, wegen letzter Nacht und die sollte er nicht an ihr auslassen.

„Worüber haben sie nachgedacht?" hakte er zwar kaum freundlicher nach, aber er klang wenigstens nicht mehr ganz so sarkastisch.

Wieso konnte er letzte Nacht nicht einfach vergessen? Ihr gelang es doch auch! Mit keinem Wort hatte sie es erwähnt. Nicht das er sich Dank oder so was erwartete hätte. Ja was hat er sich eigentlich erwartet? Nichts! Gar nichts! Es war das Beste so. Einfach so tun als wäre es nie, nie passiert.

Genau was er wollte und doch war er unzufrieden. Nicht unglücklich, das war ein zu starkes Wort für die eher unbedeutende Sache von letzter Nacht……

„Darüber warum sie sich in diesem Zustand befinden!"

Diese Antwort warf ihn etwas aus der Bahn. Wollte sie doch über letzte Nacht sprechen? Leichte Panik machte sich in ihm breit. ER wollte nicht darüber sprechen. Es war schön gewesen. Warum darüber reden? Konnten sie es nicht einfach dabei belassen?

„Und was ist dabei raus gekommen?" tastete er sich vorsichtig heran.

„Das ist doch offensichtlich!"

Ach ja! Neugierig geworden hob er eine Augenbraue und sah sie erwartungsvoll an.

„Voldemort muss sie mit einem Fluch belegt haben!" trumpfte sie auf.

Verblüfft und erleichtert zugleich betrachtete er sie. Sie wollte nicht über letzte Nacht reden. Warum eigentlich nicht? Er wurde noch verrückt! Was hatte sie gesagt? Ein Fluch? Da konnte wirklich was dran sein. Es würde soviel erklären. Seine Schmerzen und das fehlen seiner Kraft, aber…

„Es gibt keinen solchen Fluch, der das bewirkt!" meinte er ruhig und ernst.

Kurzfristig brachte das Hermiones Überzeugung ins wanken. Niemand in ganz Hogwarts, neben Voldemort, wusste soviel über Flüche, wie Snape.

„Obwohl ich zugeben muss, dass selbst ich nicht alle Bücher in denen sie geschrieben stehen, kenne und was wenn er einen modifiziert hat?" sprach er laut seine Gedanken aus.

Voldemort war durchaus im Stande dazu. Welch perfekte Folter. Er musste keinen Finger mehr krümmen, das Opfer erledigte das ganz von selbst, denn sobald er sich auch nur ein bisschen bewegte, quälten ihn Schmerzen und umso mehr er sich rührte, umso mehr verstärkten sie sich und das Ergebnis war auf lange oder kurze Sicht der Wahnsinn dem er mit Sicherheit anheim fiel, den kein Lebewesen konnte ständige Schmerzen ertragen ohne den Verstand dabei zu verlieren.

„Ich habe eine Eule nach Hogwarts geschickt!" platze sie heraus, was Severus veranlasste sie mit seinen schwarzen Augen zu fixieren.

Was sie sah in seinen dunklen Tiefen, ließ sie ihre Wut, ihren Hass vergessen. Er litt. Dieses Leben war ihm eine Qual und es war ihm unmöglich das zuzugeben. Er hasste es auf Hilfe angewiesen zu sein. Hasste es sich nicht selbst helfen zu können, aber nie im Leben würde er sich dazu äußern.

Hermione wandte den Blick hastig ab. Er sollte nicht wissen, dass sie dies wusste. Das sollte ihr Geheimnis bleiben.

„Sie haben was getan?" rief er entsetzt aus.

Nun wussten alle in Hogwarts, dass er ein Krüppel war. Ein hilfloser Krüppel. Eine plötzliche Welle der Wut überrollte ihn und entlud sich über Hermione.

„Miss Granger wer hat ihnen erlaubt über meinen Zustand Meldung zu leisten, ohne dies mit mir vorher besprochen zu haben?" fragte er hitzig und fachte so ihren Widerspruchsgeist an.

„Ich bin nicht wegen ihnen hier, sondern auf Bitte von Professor Dumbledore und nur ihm bin ich verpflichtet. Nicht ihnen!" betonte sie den Finger dabei auf ihn gerichtet.

Stolz hob sie den Kopf. Sie würde sich nicht schon wieder von ihm einschüchtern lassen.

„Bevor das hier wieder in einen Streit ausartet mache ich jetzt Frühstück, das sollte ihnen genug Zeit lassen, um sich zu beruhigen. In ihrem Alter kann Stress schlimme Folgen haben!" zog sie ihn bewusst auf und verließ hastig sein Zimmer, bevor sie noch ein Fluch traf.

Wütend starrte er auf die geschlossene Tür. Sie hatte ihn mit dieser Bemerkung aufziehen wollen, sie ihn! War das zu fassen! Und zum ersten Mal seit vielen Jahren tat er was, was er glaubte bereits vergessen und verlernt zu haben, er grinste. Vielleicht war sie doch die bessere Wahl als Poppy, mit ihr wurde ihm wenigstens nie langweilig.

Sie hatte etwas an sich………… Sie sprühte vor Leben. Er könnte sie, wollte sie..….aber soweit wollte er nicht gehen und verdrängt sofort diese verräterischen und total unsnapeischen Gedanken. Besser er dachte über den möglichen Fluch nach unter dem er stand.

„Mr. Longbottom seien sie nicht albern!" blaffte Dumbledore Neville an.

„Severus kann keiner Fliege etwas zu leide tun und ihnen ganz bestimmt nicht!"

Neville war 23 Jahre alt, aber gerade wie er sich jetzt aufführte, schätzte man ihn grob für 20 Jahre jünger. Er quengelte wie ein 3 jähriger.

„Sie bringen Hermione diese Bücher und gehen dann einfach wieder. Sie müssen Severus nicht einmal sehen!"

Immer noch stand Neville mit gesenktem Kopf da und schüttelte unwillig den Kopf. Er würde diese verdammten Bücher nicht zu Professor Snape bringen, lieber ging er zu einem Todessertreffen. Dumbledore atmete noch einmal tief durch. Gutes Zureden brachte hier nichts, also würde er es mit einem Befehl probieren.

„Mr. Longbottom sie gehören doch auch dem Phönixorden an und haben ihre Ausbildung zum Auroren bereits abgeschlossen, darum erachte ich es als ihre Pflicht gegenüber dem Orden, diese Bücher zu überbringen!" erneut schob er den Stoss in Nevilles Richtung.

Dieser versuchte sie nach wie vor zu ignorieren. Mit den Büchern funktionierte es ganz gut, er sah sie einfach nicht an, aber mit Dumbledores Worten war es schon weit schwieriger. Er war ihm und seinen Freunden verpflichte und somit eigentlich auch jedem Mitglied des Phönixordens und da gehört nun mal Snape auch dazu. Unglücklich stieß er die Luft aus.

„Ich bringe sie nur bis vor die Tür. Ich werde nicht hineingehen und sobald Hermione sie an sich genommen hat, bin ich auch schon wieder weg!" trumpfte er selbstsicherer auf, als er sich fühlte.

Er hatte vor nichts Angst, nicht so wie früher, da fürchtete er alles. Nur eine Sache hatte er nie überwunden, seine tief empfundene Furcht vor Severus Snape!

Severus Gedanken drehten sich um den Fluch der auf ihm lastete und um seine Pflegerin. Wenn er wieder gesund werden wollte musste er lernen seine Wut ihr gegenüber zumindest für eine gewisse Zeit im Zaum zu halten. Er sollte sich ihr Wissen und Können zu Eigen machen.

Ihr war möglich was ihm verwehrt war – sie konnte sich frei bewegen. Bis er wieder soweit war, sollte er sich wirklich mit ihr friedlich arrangieren. Zufrieden mit sich selbst lehnte er sich in die Kissen zurück und wartete auf sie. Sie würde staunen. Sie würde einen völlig veränderten Severus Snape vorfinden. Einen der freundlich war und Charme besaß.

Hermione schob sich mit dem Tablett durch die Tür und hätte dieses wieder einmal fast über Severus Gesichtsaudruck fallen gelassen. Misstrauisch beäugte sie ihn. Er sah sie so …so freundlich an. Sie hätte nie gedacht, dass sie dieses Adjektiv jemals mit ihm gleichen Atemzug denken würde. Unbewusst schaute sie über ihre Schultern, ob nicht doch noch jemand anderes da war. Der Blick konnte wohl nicht ihr gelten.

Vorsichtig stellte sie sein Frühstück auf die Kommode und wollte eigentlich gleich wieder gehen, bevor sie doch noch neugierig geworden mit der Frage, warum er sie so freundlich ansah, herausplatze. Sie war schon bei der Tür als sie seine Stimme aufhielt.

„Miss Granger ich denke wir hatten einen schlechten Start und ich würde das gerne wieder gutmachen." Begann er.

„Wären sie so freundlich und würden mir beim Frühstück Gesellschaft leisten?" bat er sie höflich.

Hermione wandte sich auf dem Absatz um und sah ihn geschockt an.

„Wer sind sie und was haben sie mit Professor Snape gemacht?" entfuhr es ihr bevor sie es verhindern konnte.

Leicht unwillig zog sich die Falte auf seiner Stirn zusammen. Das war doch schwieriger als er sich gedacht hatte.

„Miss Granger seien sie nicht albern! Sie tun ja gerade so, als sei es unmöglich mit mir normal zu reden!" stieß er etwas gepresst hervor. Kurz räusperte er sich und fuhr dann fort.

„Wenn sie einen Moment vernünftig darüber nachdenken, müssten auch sie zu dem Entschluss gelangen, dass es nur vom beidseitigen Interesse sein kann, wenn ich so rasch wie möglich gesund werde und wir von hier verschwinden können."

Hermione schloss kurz die Augen und zählte mit zusammen gebissenen Zähnen innerlich bis Zehn. Er tat gerade so als könnte man mit ihr nicht vernünftig reden, als wäre sie es die ständig herumbrüllte. Mühsam schluckte sie ihre Wut hinunter, sie wollte sich nicht schon wieder streiten.

„Ich hole mir rasch eine Tasse Tee und denke auf dem Weg hinab in die Küche über ihre Worte nach." erwiderte sie trocken und stand erneut im Begriff den Raum zu verlassen, doch etwas hielt sie zurück und sie drehte sich noch einmal zu ihm um.

„Eins noch! Mit mir kann man sehr wohl vernünftig reden. Sie sind es der mit seiner ständigen miesen Laune eine normale Unterhaltung unmöglich macht!" stellte sie noch richtig und verließ den Raum.

Verblüfft sah Severus ihr nach. Miss Granger bewies Rückrat, eine Eigenschaft die er durchaus zu schätzen wusste. Mit einer Tasse in der Hand kehrte sie zurück, holte sich noch einen bequemen Stuhl und nahm neben dem Bett platz.

„So und nun erzählen sie mal woran sie sich an jener Nacht noch erinnern können." forderte sie ihn entschlossen auf.

Severus lehnte sich zurück und nippte Gedankenverloren an seinem Tee. Er wusste das es in jener Nacht regnete und stürmte und er mehr als unwillig zu diesem Treffen ging, doch Dumbledore hatte ihn dazu genötigt.

Er konnte sich noch erinnern was er beim düsteren Anblick von Malfoy Manor empfand – Furcht.

Nun wie sich jetzt herausstellte war diese nicht unbegründet gewesen. Und er dachte an sie. Miss Granger. Aber das würde er ihr bestimmt nicht erzählen. Stockend begann er von jener Nacht zu berichten. Hermione unterbrach ihn kein einziges Mal, hörte nur zu.

„Er streckte mich mit einem Fluch nieder und ab da herrscht Dunkelheit. Ich weiß nicht, was er getan hat oder wie mir die Flucht gelang." endete er in seiner Erzählung.

„Irgendwie hat er mir die Erinnerung geraubt. Ich habe das unbestimmte Gefühl mich an etwas erinnern zu müssen. Etwas was wichtig war."

Zweifelnd sah er Hermione an. Ein leichtes Gefühl der Hilflosigkeit machte sich erneut in ihm breit. Er hasste seinen Zustand, aber das machte ihn auch nicht besser. Hermione legte ohne weiter darüber nachzudenken ihre Hand auf seine.

„Wir werden herausfinden, was mit ihnen passiert ist Das verspreche ich ihnen!" meinte sie fest und sah ihm ernst in die Augen.

Er fühlte Wärme bei ihren Worten in sich aufsteigen und. Und Dankbarkeit. Er fing an sie zu mögen! Unwillig verzog sich sein Gesicht, was Hermione veranlasste ihr Hand rasch zurück zu ziehen. Kaum war sie fort, vermisste er sie schon.

„Was er mir angetan hat, geht über einen normalen Fluch weit hinaus!" stieß er aufgewühlt heraus, denn das war für ihn die einzig mögliche Erklärung, warum alles was mit ihr zusammenhing bei ihm so einen tiefen Eindruck hinterließ.

Wenn sie sich stritten entschuldigte er sich, wenn sie nett zu ihm war hungerte er unbewusst nach mehr und wenn sie nicht da war fehlte sie. Diese Erkenntnis traf ihn jetzt in diesem Augenblick, indem sie ihn berührt hatte. Es war als wäre er mit ihr unsichtbar verbunden und aus einem unbestimmten Gefühl heraus wusste er, das es mit jedem Tag der von nun an verstrich mehr werden würde und genau davor hatte er Angst.

Er hatte schon einmal so geliebt und zu welchem Preis? Die ewige Verdammnis auf Erden. Seitdem verbat er sich alle Gefühle und sobald sich sein Herz zu regen begann, erstickte er jede zarte Gefühlsanwandlung auf der Stelle im Keim. Nur hier schaffte er das, wegen seiner Verletzung nicht. Er konnte hier nicht weg!

„Verdammt!" knurrte er unwillig und schlug mit der Faust auf das Bett.

„Professor?" fragend blickte Hermione ihn an.

In seinem Gesicht hatten sich alle Emotionen, die er gerade durchlitten hatte widergespiegelt und machten Hermione Angst. Soviel Gefühl hätte sie ihm nicht zugetraut. Insgeheim hielt sie ihn für kalt und ohne jegliche Emotionen. Vor Hass erstarrt, was auch immer diesen Hass ausgelöst hatte. Würde sie die Wahrheit kennen, würde sie ihn verstehen, denn in seinem Fall hatte der Hass viele Gesichter und eins davon war auch das von Dumbledore.


	10. Chapter 10

_Vielen Dank für die lieben Reviews, Mija-ela und Mimamu!_

10 Ein Unglücksrabe und eine tödliche Bedrohung

„Hermione!" rief von unten eine Stimme.

Überrascht sahen sich beide an.

„Wer bei Merlins Bart ist das?" stieß Severus kalt hervor.

Trudelten jetzt all ihre Freunde ein um nachzusehen ob er sie noch nicht bei lebendigem Leibe gefressen hat? Er konnte auf Besuch liebend gerne verzichten. Hoffentlich sah sich der Besucher, wer immer es war, nicht dazu genötigt auch bei ihm vorbeizusehen.

„Ich werde mal nachsehen wer das ist." Meinte Hermione ruhig.

Wieder spiegelten sich all seine Gedanken in seinem Gesicht wieder und wieder konnte sie sie sehen. Unmerklich schüttelte sie sich. Zeigte er ihr gegenüber mehr Gefühl oder sah sie genauer hin? Tief holte sie Luft als sie die Treppe nach unten stieg und schüttelte die lästigen Gedanken rund um Snape von sich ab. Vor der Tür stand Neville. Erfreut schloss sie ihn in die Arme.

„Neville was für einen Überraschung!" rief sie dabei aus.

Oben in seinem Bett verzog Severus das Gesicht zu einer Grimasse. Natürlich einer ihrer lächerlichen unfähigen Freunde wer sonst. Er sollte eigentlich dankbar sein, dass es nicht Harry war, der sie hier überfiel.

„Komm herein!" forderte sie ihn freundlich auf, doch abwehrend schüttelte Neville den Kopf.

Er wollte sich nicht im selben Haus wie Severus aufhalten, um keinen Preis der Welt. Wie hätte er gestaunt hätte er gesehen, dass auch Severus dieselbe Geste mit dem Kopf machte und beinahe dieselben Gedanken hegte, auch er wollte nicht mit Longbottom in einem Haus sein.

Schon alleine wenn er an die unzähligen wegen Longbottom verpatzen Zaubertränkestunden dachte, wobei einige durchaus eine sehr gefährliche Wendung nahmen und zu einigen unseligen Explosionen führten. Mit Schaudern erinnerte er sich daran und wenn jetzt etwas passierte konnte er sich in seinem geschwächten Zustand nicht einmal dagegen wehren.

„Ich soll dir nur diese Bücher von Professor Dumbledore geben!" hastig drückte er ihr die mitgebrachte Tasche die nichts als Bücher enthielt in die Hand.

„Er meinte du und Professor Snape könntet sie brauchen." Fügte er noch hinzu.

„Willst du mir nicht bei einer Tasse Tee erzählen wie es den anderen so geht und was sich dort draußen in der Welt so tut?" flehend sah sie ihn an.

An ihm erkannte sie, dass sie schön langsam einen Grubenkoller/?? bekam. Hier mit Severus isoliert zu sein schlug auch ihr aufs Gemüt.

„Nein ich hab es eilig. Ich muss….einkaufen gehen und die Wäsche….genau die wartet auch noch auf mich. Also du siehst ich hab gar keine Zeit." Rückwärts bewegte er sich von der Tür fort.

Umso schneller er von hier wegkam umso eher beruhigte sich sein aufgewühlter Magen. Severus, der kein Wort mehr von der unten geführten Unterhaltung mitbekam, quälte sich unter großen Schmerzen aus dem Bett und robbte auf den Fersen im Schneckentempo auf das Fenster zu. Was ging da unten nur vor? Getrieben von der Neugierde zog er leicht den Vorhang zur Seite um einen Blick nach unten zu erhaschen. Er sah die hochgewachsene Gestalt von Neville.

Hermione konnte er nicht sehen, sie stand zu nahe beim Haus. Jetzt ging Neville rückwärts vom Haus weg. Erleichtert stieß Severus die Luft aus. Scheinbar hatte dieser Unglücksrabe nicht vor zu bleiben, ihm konnte es nur Recht sein. Und dann sah er etwas was ihm beinahe das Blut in den Adern stocken ließ und sein Herz fast zum Stillstand brachte. Hermione war noch näher an Neville herangetreten und schlang gerade innig die Arme um ihn. Fest drückte sie ihn an sich und gab ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange.

„Danke, dass du gekommen bist und mir die Bücher gebracht hast." Sagte sie freundlich zu ihm, ehe sie sich von ihm löste.

Neville lief dunkelrot an. Er war nicht daran gewöhnt, dass ihn Frauen umarmten und küssten. Wie im Traum stieg er den Hügel hoch, sich die geküsste Wange dabei haltend und grinste plötzlich glücklich dämlich vor sich hin. Das war das letzte was Hermione von ihm sah, im nächsten Augenblick war er bereits wieder fort. Zurück in Hogwarts. Leicht unglücklich schlich sie ins Haus zurück, sie verstand Neville, selbst nach all den Jahren fürchtete er seinen ehemaligen Lehrer weit schlimmer noch, als seinen schlimmsten Todfeind. Eigentlich war Snape, in seiner Welt, sein schlimmster Todfeind. Seufzend schloss sie die Tür.

Blind vor Wut schleppte er sich in sein Bett zurück und warf sich zornig in die Kissen. Warum hatte sie diesen Trottel nur umarmt und warum musste sie ihn überhaupt küssen? Hätte ein gewöhnliches Händeschütteln nicht vollauf genügt? In manchen Breiten war ein unverbindliches heben der Hand Abschied genug, dies hätte in seinen Augen durchaus gereicht. Nicht diese schmusige sich in seine Arme werfende Abschiedsszene. Dieses sich unnötige an ihn heran drücken. Davon noch immer angewidert verdrehte er die Augen. Hermione trug die Tasche mit den Büchern nach oben in Snapes Zimmer. Vielleicht heiterte ihn lesen ein bisschen auf und lenkte ihn von seinen Problemen ab. Gutgelaunt betrat sie das Zimmer. Sein Gesichtsausdruck ließ ihr förmlich das fröhliche Lächeln auf den Zügen gefrieren.

_Bitte nicht schon wieder!_ flehte sie innerlich, aber wurde wie sooft nicht erhört. Dieses Zimmer betreten, hieß sich immer auf eine Reise zu Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde zu begeben. Man wusste nie wer von den beiden gerade da war. Jetzt im Moment hatte wieder Mr. Hyde die Oberhand. Seufzend trat sie ein.

„Warum sind sie nicht gleich mit ihrem Freund mitgegangen, dann hätte ich endlich meine Ruhe hier!" kam es tödlich ruhig über seine Lippen. Hermione öffnete den Mund um etwas zu erwidern, doch Severus war mit ihr noch nicht fertig.

„Ob sie es glauben oder nicht sie gehen mir dermaßen auf die Nerven. Ihre aufdringliche Art, ihr ständiges um mich herumtänzeln und dann diese Freundlichkeit mag für andere ja erheiternd sein, aber sie können doch nicht ernsthaft annehmen, dass auch ich das so empfinde!" herrschte er sie böse an.

„Ach ja! Und was empfinden sie dann?" erwiderte sie aufbrausend und geriet wie er immer mehr in Rage.

Achtlos ließ sie die Bücher zu Boden gleiten. Sie hatte genug von seinen Launen! Er hatte schlimmere Stimmungsschwankungen wie manche Frauen im Wechsel! Angriffslustig trat sie näher und beugte sich drohend über ihn. Ihre Augen blitzten vor Wut und ihre Wangen röteten sich sanft.

„Ich empfinde…." Brachte er keuchend hervor und vergaß was er sagen wollte als seine Augen zufällig in ihren hängen blieben.

Diese faszinierenden braunen Tiefen, durchzogen von grünen Sprenkeln, jeder einzelne davon perfekt, blickten sie ihn leuchtend und pulsierend vor Leben an.

„Was?" kam es atemlos von ihr.

Sie war dem gleichem Zauber wie er erlegen. Seine unergründlichen schwarzen Augen, von denen sie immer dachte, sie wären kalt und ohne Leben, von ihnen ging ein Feuer aus, das sie zu verbrennen drohte. Sie fühlte wie ihr der Mund trocken und die Kehle rau wurde.

Jeglicher rationaler Gedanke war ausgelöscht, bis auf einen. Er wollte sie küssen. Seine Lippen auf diesen Mund der so verführerisch über ihm schwebte pressen.

„_Der Himmel ist näher als du denkst!" _hörte er eine sanfte Stimme in seinem Kopf.

Tief atmete Hermione ein und trat unter Anstrengung äußerster Willenskraft einen Schritt zurück.

Lautlos erschien eine andere Gestalt auf der Anhöhe. Ganz in schwarz verhüllt nur die Augen leuchteten bedrohlich aus der Kapuze hervor. Genau studierte die Kreatur seine Umgebung. Nahm alle wichtigen Details wahr. Kalt blickte es auf das Haus. Völlig reglos stand es da, einzig das Haus schien es zu interessieren. Genauso leise wie es gekommen war, verschwand es auch wieder.

„Ich glaube mir geht es nicht so gut!" entschuldigte sich Hermione und hastete aus dem Raum. Das war etwas zuviel für sie. Sie wollte ihn so gerne küssen. Sie wäre der Versuchung beinahe erlegen! Was geschah mit ihr? Sie rannte nach unten, warf sich einen warmen Parker über und lief nach draußen. „Das liegt sicher nur daran, dass ich mit ihm rund um die Uhr zusammen bin!" erklärte sie sich selbst. „Ich meine das war mein Lehrer!" unruhig marschierte sie über das Heidegras. Scheinbar das einzige das hier im Überfluss wuchs und wucherte. Der Wind fuhr ihr durchs Haar und kühlte ihre erhitzten Wangen.

Der Himmel? Was dachte er nur? War das eine weitere kranke Demonstration von diesem Fluch? Warum löste sie dieses Gefühlschaos in ihm aus? Er war verwirrt und durcheinander und er fühlte sich nicht gut. Ärgerlich über sich selbst schlug er die Decke zurück. Er brauchte dringend Bewegung. Langsam tastete er sich erneut zum Fenster vor.

Nicht um Hermione hinterher zu sehen, sondern um einfach ein paar Schritte zu gehen und was war da nahe liegender als das Fenster? Vorsichtig zog er erneut den Vorhang zurück und schielte hinaus. Er sah sie gerade noch hinter das Haus verschwinden, aber das war es nicht was seine Angst und seine Sorge schürte. Eine geduckte Gestalt folgte ihr. Hier sollte außer ihnen niemand sein! Wer war das? So schnell er konnte kehrte er zum Bett zurück und suchte nach seinem Zauberstab. Wo war der nur? Er öffnete die Kommode sah in seinen Koffer. Nichts!

Und die Schmerzen wurden immer schlimmer. In seinem Frust schleuderte er die Bettdecke zu Boden. Keuchend kämpfte er sich zur Tür vor. Wenn er ihr schon nicht helfen konnte, musste er sie zumindest warnen. Die Treppe! Ein weiteres beinahe unüberwindbares Hindernis. Er würde es nicht schaffen.

„Reiß dich zusammen!" fauchte er sich selbst an.

Stufe für Stufe quälte er sich hinab, unten brach er beinahe zusammen. Es war zuviel, viel zu viel. Er konnte nicht mehr. Zwei Meter noch und er wäre bei der Haustüre.

„Na los! Du kannst es!" stieß er zwischen zusammen gebissenen Zähnen hervor.

Wenige Schritte trennten ihn von der Tür. Wenn er gesund wäre, hätte er diese kurze, lächerliche Distanz schon längst überwunden, aber so. Er ging in die Knie und ihm wurde schwarz vor den Augen.

„Nein!" knurrte er.

„Nicht ohnmächtig werden! Verdammt Severus! Reiß dich zusammen!" Sein Kiefer schmerzte so fest bis er die Zähne zusammen.

Energisch zwang er sich aufzustehen und einen weiteren Schritt zu tun. Er konnte mit der Hand die Tür schon erreichen, doch dann verlor er das Bewusstsein.

_Liebevoll strich sie ihm über den Kopf. _

„_Was soll ich nur mit dir machen?" _

„_Befreie mich von diesen Schmerzen!" knurrte er unwillig zurück. _

_Er war ungeduldig und hatte es eilig. Warum hatte er vergessen, nur da war was von Bedeutung._

„_Ich muss zurück!" murmelte er leicht gehetzt. _

„_Ja das musst du! Du wirst dich ihm stellen müssen, nur so kannst du befreit werden!" erklärte sie bestimmt. _

_Er erhob sich. Er lag auf einer duftenden Wiese, über sich einen strahlend blauen Himmel. Die Sonne schien und er konnte die Vögel singen hören. Alles um ihn war in warmes Licht getaucht. Er war im Paradies. Er wollte hier bleiben, doch sein Herz wollte fort. _

„_Ihm stellen? So wie ich jetzt bin, tötet er mich auf der Stelle!" widersprach er. _

„_Ach Severus vertrau mir. Es ist der einzige Weg!" _

_Unwillig schnaubte er durch die Nase. Die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt lief er auf und ab und war dankbar. Hier konnte er sich frei bewegen. Ein weiterer Grund zu bleiben und doch zog es ihn fort. Er war und blieb ein Narr. Die andere Welt verhöhnte ihn und raubte ihm seine Würde und doch hatte er es so eilig genau dort hin zu kommen. _

„_Es geht ihr gut! Du brauchst dir keine Sorgen zu machen." Beschwichtigte sie ihn. _

_Hermione war in Gefahr! Jetzt wusste er es wieder. _

„_Sie wird verfolgt!" Verzweifelt überlegte er wie er seinen Körper erreichen konnte. _

_Er musste ihr doch helfen. Sie war alles für ihn! Verblüfft hielt er in seinem Gehen inne. Moment, was dachte er da? Verwirrung legte sich über seine Züge, doch bevor er zu einer Entscheidung was das zu bedeuten hat, gelangen konnte, fasste sie ihn am Arm. _

„_Komm!" _

„Kann ich dich nicht eine Minute alleine lassen? Wann wirst du lernen, dort zu bleiben wo du hingehörst und zwar ins Bett!" energisch packte sie ihn unter den Armen und zog ihn hoch. Vehement setzte er sich zur Wehr. Schließlich war er gekommen um sie zu retten!

„Welche Neuigkeiten bringst du?" stieß er heißer hervor.

„Die auf die ihr wartet, Meister!" erklang kalt und unmenschlich die Stimme der Kreatur.

Seine Augen waren leer, in ihnen spiegelte sich nichts, so als hätte dieses etwas keine Seele.

Furchtsam wich Barty vor dieser zurück. Diese Stimme, diese Augen. Sie verhieß das Grauen und den Tod. Was war das nur für ein Geschöpf? Dergleichen hatte er noch nie gesehen. Woher kam es nur? Die restliche Gestalt war von Kopf bis Fuß in einen schwarzen Umhang gehüllt. Barty konnte nur ahnen, was sich darunter verbarg, jedenfalls nichts menschliches, da war er sich sicher.


	11. Chapter 11

_Vielen Dank für die lieben Reviews, Mimamu, Boomshaker41 und Padme! Ich liebe es wenn Severus Eifersüchtig wird! ;) _

_Leider weiß ich immer noch nicht was ich wegen der Absätze falsch mache. :(_

11 Ein Baharal und ein Kuss!

Einige Stunden früher.

Voldemort ließ sein Gebräu köcheln und blickte abwechselnd immer wieder auf die Notizen die Severus zu dem Text in der alten Schriftrolle gemacht hatte. Akribisch hatte dieser Text für Text, Stelle für Stelle übersetzt und das über mehrer Monate hinweg. Er traute ihm schon lange nicht mehr und hatte ihn jedes Mal nach beenden seiner Arbeit mit einem Vergessenszauber ohne das dieser es merkte belegt.

Beruhig sah er in den Kessel, der Sud hatte die richtige Farbe. Schließlich hatte es sich doch bezahlt gemacht, dass dieser solange in Hogwarts das Fach für Zaubertränke unterrichtete. Er war der Beste. Schade eigentlich, dass er ihm das nie sagen konnte, nun war es egal. Dieser hatte seinen Zweck erfüllt, bis auf einen, er war nicht tot, aber er hatte ihm ein wenn auch unbewusst wertvolles Geschenk gemacht. Diese alte Schriftrolle war keine gewöhnliche auf der Zaubertränke standen, oh nein.

Diese ermöglichte ihm die perfekte Armee zu schaffen. Kleine Bösartige Kreaturen, die nur zu willig dem Befehl ihres Schöpfers folgten. Sie kannten kein Mitleid keine Gnade, sie waren Seelenlos und somit genau das was er brauchte. Dumbledore war ein Narr, wenn er dachte er könnte so etwas vor ihm verbergen. Das war sein größter Fehler, seine Überheblichkeit. Mit Freuden wird er ihm diese vom Gesicht wischen, wenn er ihm im Sieg gegenüber stand.

Er war seinem Ziel schon so nahe, greifbar nahe. Erneut ließ er seine knochigen Finger über die Seite gleiten, gab Zutaten in den Kessel und rührte bedächtig um. Leise murmelte er alte Worte vor sich hin, die Lider dabei halbgeschlossen. Dann langte er nach der letzten Zutat, eine junge Alraune. Laut schrie sie, mit einem beiläufigen Wink seiner Hand brachte er sie zum schweigen. Sie war der Körper aus dem das neue Leben entstehen sollte. Er warf sie in den Kessel, fügte noch Knochen einer Katze und eines Drachen bei und begann erneut um zu rühren.

Dann stach er sich mit einem Spitzen Dolch in die Hand und ließ sein Blut in den Topf fließen. Schwarzer Rauch stieg auf und hüllte den Keller ein. Voldemort konnte kaum die Hand vor Augen sehen. Als sich der Rauch wieder legte erblickte er ein kleines Etwas auf dem Boden. Es krümmte sich unter starken Schmerzen und schrie immer wieder heißer auf.

Seine Stimme klang wie wenn man mit Stahlnägeln über eine Metallplatte kratzt – widerlich. Zärtlich betrachtete er seine Schöpfung. Auf dem Boden lag ein rosafarbenes Etwas mit langen scharfen Klauen, in seinem Maul blitzten rasiermesserscharfe Zähne. Es wirkte noch nicht richtig fertig, schon begann sich seine Haut blau zu färben. Vorsichtig hüllte er die kleine Gestalt in einen schwarzen Umhang.

„Ich bin dein Meister!" klärte er den Baharal auf, dieses musterte ihn mit leeren schwarzen Augen. Baharals gehören zur Familie der Dementoren, nur gehorchten Baharal allein ihrem Schöpfer den sie waren an diesen durch sein Blut gebunden und ein Kampf mit ihnen war erst beendet, wenn der Baharal oder der Gegner tot war.

„Ich habe Barty verfolgt, wie er euch verfolgte und es war nicht gerade erbaulich!" meinte Lupin leicht erbost. Ihm taten die Füße weh vom sinnlosen herumlaufen durch ganz London.

„Ich weiß!" erwiderte Harry. „Ich hab so ein komisches Gefühl. Ich meine es hat so was von Beschäftigungstherapie!" stieß er frustriert hervor.

„Was will er?" stellte er die Frage in den Raum.

„Tja das frage ich mich auch. Du denkst er möchte uns auf Trapp halten um uns von was abzulenken?"

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern, er hatte keine Ahnung.

„Ob er von Snape und Hermione weiß? Vielleicht ahnte er, dass sie sich irgendwo verstecken?"

„Vielleicht treibt er mit uns sein Spiel, weil er im Grunde sein eigentliches Ziel damit tarnen will." mischte sich Tonks ein.

Sie glaubte dass Harry Recht hatte. Das was sie heute mit ihren Feinden veranstaltet hatten, hatte etwas von einem Kinderspiel an sich.

„Voldemort ist nicht dumm und wir können davon ausgehen, so aktiv wie er jetzt wieder ist, dass er etwas im Schilde führt." Gab Ginny zu Bedenken. Die Tür öffnete sich und Neville trat ein.

„Ich war heute bei Hermione!" eröffnete er den anderen.

„Und?" fragten alle vier gleichzeitig zurück.

„Ich bin nicht lange geblieben, aber scheinbar geht es Snape noch immer nicht gut. Dumbledore denkt es liegt an einem Fluch!" erzählte er düster und geheimnisvoll.

„Was weiß Severus? Was macht ihn für Voldemort so bedeutend?" Remus sah Neville ernst an, so dass sich dieser unwohl zu fühlen begann.

„Lass sie mich auf der Stelle los, Miss Granger und unterstehen sie sich mich zu duzen!" fuhr er sie finster an, was sie in diesem Augenblick wenig beeindruckte.

„Du" begann sie, dabei das du stark betonend. „Kannst mich wieder anbrüllen, wenn ich dich in dein Zimmer gebracht habe! Alles klar?" wies sie ihn streng zurecht.

„Wie können…." Brauste er auf, er würde sich sicher nicht so behandeln lassen.

„Wie ich es wagen kann? Ganz einfach, momentan bin ich die Stärkere von uns zweien! Erst wenn sie wieder groß und stark sind, erst dann dürfen sie mir widerstand leisten, aber jetzt gehen wir brav ins Bett!"

Sie hatte keine Ahnung was sie in ihm mit diesen Worten auslöste. Er dachte wieder an letzte Nacht, als er sie in den Armen hielt und sie sich vertrauensvoll an ihn schmiegte.

_Du bist dem Himmel näher als du denkst! _

Verlor er allmählich den Verstand? War es das, was der Fluch noch bewirkte? Er sah Dinge die es nicht gab. Es war mehr als offensichtlich, dass Miss Granger nicht verfolgt wurde. Als er schwer auf sie gestützt die Treppe hoch humpelte musste er sie das Fragen.

„Ist ihnen draußen wer gefolgt?"

Erstaunt sah sie ihn an, dann schüttelte sie verneinend den Kopf.

„Nein ich war ganz alleine! Warum?"

Sie hatten das Ende der Treppe erreicht und mussten nur noch das kurze Stück über den Flur zurücklegen.

„Ich verliere langsam den Verstand!" stieß er hervor und versuchte dabei völlig emotionslos zu klingen, schaffte es aber nicht ganz.

Hermione sah und hörte die Verzweiflung die hinter seinen Worten stand. Sie blieb stehen und sah hoch zu ihm.

„Nein das tust du nicht!" erklärte sie bestimmt.

„Warum sehe ich dann Dinge die nicht da sind?"

„Wie meinen Verfolger?"

„Warum habe ich diese merkwürdigen Träume?"

„Träume?"

Immer noch standen sie sich im engen Flur gegenüber und sahen einander an. Sahen sich tief in die Augen. Und dann war sie wieder da! Zwischen ihnen herrschte eine eigenartige Spannung, die sie beide anzog, der sie sich nicht entziehen konnten und auch in diesem Moment nicht wollten.

Hermione tat einen heftigen Atemzug, sie hatte glatt vergessen zu Atmen, so sehr nahm er sie gefangen. Er beugte leicht den Kopf, er musste es wissen und ehe einer von ihnen reagieren konnte presste er fest seinen Mund auf ihren.

Hermiones Augen weiteten sich und sie stand wie erstarrt da. Doch dann stöhnte sie an seinem Mund, schloss die Augen und begann ihn zu küssen. Wie im Fieber glitten ihre Lippen über seine. Er zog sie fest an sich und erwiderte hungrig ihren Kuss.

Heftig stieß sie ihn von sich. Keuchend standen sie einander im Flur gegenüber.

„Wie…"

„Ich habe keine Ahnung!" erwiderte er ruhig und ging in sein Zimmer.

Dort angekommen machte er noch eine neue Entdeckung. Nicht nur das Hermione zu küssen, das Beste war was er seit einer Ewigkeit erlebt hatte und er sich insgeheim wünschte genau das zu wiederholen, er hatte das erste Mal seit Tagen keine Schmerzen.

Leise schritt er erneut zum Fenster und starrte hinaus. Die Stunden verstrichen. Der Tag begann zu schwinden und wich der Nacht und er stand immer noch dort. Sein Gesicht spiegelte sich in der Scheibe, aber das war es nicht was er sah. Er sah sie.

„All die Jahre habe ich für dich gelebt. Jeder Tag begann mit dir und neigte sich mit dir dem Ende. Du hast mich an meinem Leben festhalten lassen und jetzt? Es gibt nichts das ich mehr verachte und hasse als ihn. Er hat dich mir genommen. Aber genauso wenn nicht mehr verachte ich mich. Ich habe dich verraten. Wegen mir musstest du sterben. Ich liebe dich so sehr. Du bist in jedem meiner Atemzüge."

Müde senkte er sein Haupt. Es war ihm als wäre sie hier und strich ihm beruhigend über den Kopf.

„Ich habe sie geküsst!" gestand er ihr.

„20 Jahre hab ich festgehalten! An meiner Liebe. An dir!"

Severus schlug die Hände vors Gesicht und verbarg sich dahinter. Wieder schüttelte er sein Haupt. Seine Augen begannen feucht zu schimmern und erneut sah er in die Glasscheibe. Sanft strich er mit den Fingerspitzen über das Glas.

„Ist es möglich? Kann ich wieder fühlen? Lieben?"

„Ich kann mit Glück nicht umgehen, ich verliere es!" resigniert senkte er seinen Kopf.

„Ich verrate dich erneut!" beschämt sah er zum Boden.

Das hatte sie nicht verdient! Einst hatte er seine Liebe zu ihr über alles andere gestellt, selbst über sich selbst und nun war er mit einer für ihn viel zu jungen Frau ein paar Tage alleine und seine Hormone spielten verrückt.

Entschlossen strafte er sich und sah in die dunkle leere Scheibe.

„Ich werde sie nie wieder berühren, das verspreche ich dir!" erklärte er ernst und wandte sich müde seinem Bett zu.

Er wollte nur mehr schlafen, vergessen, nicht nachdenken, alles aus seinem Kopf verbannen, sich der Dunkelheit und dem Vergessen hingeben.

Hermione stand lange im Flur an die Wand gelehnt, schwer atmend. Was geschah hier mit ihnen? Verwirrt, glücklich, durcheinander, aufgewühlt so fühlte sie sich und sie konnte irgendwie alles nicht einordnen. War sie verwirrt und aufgewühlt weil sie glücklich war. Oder war sie glücklich weil sie verwirrt war. Stumm sah sie auf Severus Schlafzimmertür. Wie von selbst ging sie darauf zu und strich sanft mit den Fingerspitzen über das Holz.

Er hatte sie geküsst und es war schön gewesen. Sehr schön sogar, fast noch schöner als in seinen Armen einzuschlafen. Er hatte eine so beruhigende wie aufregende Wirkung auf sie. Das das ein Widerspruch in sich war störte sie nicht, denn es war wahr.

Er war keine Schönheit, aber er hatte etwas an sich…..Waren es seine Augen? Diese unergründlichen schwarzen Tiefen in denen eine sprühende Lebendigkeit steckte die jedes Mal wenn er sie damit zu lange ansah auf sie übersprang?

Oder seine schlanken Hände die einen so sanft halten konnten, dass man sich wünschte ewig in diesen Händen, Armen gefangen zu sein? War es seine Stimme? Dieser Klang! Die reinste Verführung, ein Sinnenrausch der eine Explosion nach der anderen in ihren Ohren auslöste?

Tief holte sie Luft und verbannte die albernen Gedanken! Sie war nicht in ihren ehemaligen, für sie viel zu alten, Lehrer verliebt! Und sie würde sich nie wieder von ihm berühren lassen. Müde schleppte sie sich in ihr Zimmer, warf die Tür hinter sich zu und legte sich samt der Kleidung aufs Bett.

Trostlos blickte sie ins Leere. Sie war nicht traurig, sondern einsam. Das war etwas völlig anderes. Sie vermisste einfach ihre Freunde, dass war alles. Langsam kullerten ihr Tränen über das Gesicht und sie fühlte sich auf einmal so verloren. So als hätte sie etwas Wertvolles verloren.

„Hermione du bist ein dummes Ding!" schimpfte sie mit sich selbst und weinte trotzdem weiter.


	12. Chapter 12

_Danke für die lieben Reviews, Boomshaker41 und Mimamu!_

12 Ein Brief und ein Auftrag

_Die Dunkelheit umwob ihn vollkommen. Der Sturm brauste in seinen Ohren und er war bis auf die Knochen nass. Sein Herz riet ihm diesen unheiligen Ort zu verlassen, so schnell er konnte und doch schritt er weiter voran. Er sah bereits sein Ziel – Malfoy Manor. _

„_Meister!" sagte er ehrerbietig und verneigte sich leicht. Eine schnarrende Stimme antwortete ihm. Er konnte die Worte nicht verstehen, aber er wusste auch so, dass Voldemort vor ihm stand. Sein hässliches Gesicht zu einer noch hässlicheren Fratze verzogen. Vergessen! Er muss vergessen! Severus schüttelte sein schweres Haupt, er war verwirrt. Der Baharal eine tödliche und gefährliche Kreatur. Er darf sie nicht erschaffen. Er hat die Schriftrolle dazu. Warum Dumbledore? Wie war es möglich, dass er sie finden konnte? _

Unruhig wälzte sich Severus von einer Seite im Bett auf die andere. Ein lautes Stöhnen drang über seine Lippen. Er war in einem schrecklichen Traum gefangen und konnte sich nicht daraus befreien.

_Er lag am Boden. Er hatte überall Schmerzen. Sein Kopf dröhnte. Höhnisches Gelächter drang an sein Ohr. Mühsam versuchte er sich aufzurichten. Wieder vernahm er die schnarrende Stimme. Verzweifelt versuchte er zu verstehen was sie sagte, aber er schaffte es nicht. Er musste sich aufrichten. Er musste ihn aufhalten. Er durfte nicht vergessen! Er musste sich erinnern! Und dann war da nur noch gleißender Schmerz der ihn zu verbrennen drohte. Gequält schrie er auf…………._

Hermione schlief tief und fest. Irgendwann hatte sie sich ihrer Kleider entledigt und sich ihr Nachthemd übergestreift. Ein heiserer Schrei riss sie aus ihren Träumen. Orientierungslos blickte sie einen Moment um sich. Severus! Schoss es ihr plötzlich durch den Kopf. Hastig sprang sie aus dem Bett, warf sich noch rasch ihren Morgenmantel über und hastete barfuss in Severus Zimmer.

„Alles ist gut! Sie sind in Sicherheit!" vernahm er eine sanfte Stimme und eine warme Hand berührte seine Schulter. Automatisch griff er danach und hielt sie fest. Unstet lag er in den zerwühlten Laken. Schwer atmend kehrte er zurück aus seinem schrecklichen Traum. Tief sog er die Luft in seine Lungen, ihm war, als wäre er eine weite Strecke gelaufen.

„Es war ein Traum?" fragte er. Seine Stimme klang trocken und krächzend.

„Ja" antwortete die sanfte Stimme. Wie oft er ihr schon gelauscht hatte? Sie wirkte beruhigend auf ihn und er wusste auch wem sie gehörte.

„Miss Granger…" flüsterte er.

„Ja?" Er fühlte sich leicht und sicher.

Er schwieg und genoss einfach ihre Nähe. Sie hatte sich zu ihm nach vorne gebeugt und ihre Hand war immer noch in seiner Gefangen und er hatte nicht vor sie daraus zu entlassen. Noch nicht.

Hermione wartete. Sorgenvoll betrachtete sie sein Gesicht. In diesem stand soviel Leid und ausgestandener Schmerz. Schweißnass klebte ihm sein Haar auf der Stirn. Sie war versucht mit ihrer freien Hand darüber zu streichen und alle seinen Kummer damit fortzuwischen. Sie unterdrückte diesen Impuls und verkrampfte die Hand zur Faust.

„Erzähl es mir!" wisperte sie.

Abweisend bewegte er den Kopf. Seine Hand löste sich von ihrer.

„Es war doch nur ein Traum." Flüsterte er zurück.

„Ein Traum der dich nicht zur Ruhe kommen lässt und dir den Schweiß auf die Stirn treibt!" stellte sie richtig und erlag nun doch der Versuchung.

Zärtlich strich sie ihm die Strähnen aus dem Gesicht. Severus zuckte leicht unter ihrer Berührung zusammen.

„Nicht" wich er ihr aus.

Hermione ließ sich davon nicht beirren. Sie setzte sich an seine Seite.

„Möchtest du etwas trinken?" fragte sie ihn freundlich.

Bejahend nickte er. Schnell erhob sie sich und war auch schon im nächsten Moment fort. Zurück blieb ein kühler Luftzug unter dem er zu frösteln begann. Kurze Zeit später war sie wieder zurück. Vorsichtig umfasste sie seine Schultern.

„Ich helfe ihnen." Sagte sie ruhig und zog ihn sanft hoch, dabei schlug ihr das Herz bis zum Hals.

Ihm so nahe zu sein, hinterließ bei ihr Spuren. Leugnen half da nichts mehr, sie hatte Gefühle für diesen Mann ob sie es wahr haben wollte oder nicht. Er ging ihr unter die Haut. Tief sog er die Luft in seine Lungen und nahm dabei ihren Duft wahr. Unbewusst schloss er die Augen und füllte seine Sinne mit ihrer so ganz persönlichen Note. Behutsam lehnte sie ihn an das Kopfende des Bettes und ließ ihn los.

„Hier trinken sie!" sagte sie auffordernd und hielt ihm um sich abzulenken das Glas hin.

So als käme er von einer weiten Reise zurück, blickte er sie überrascht und offen an. Nichts blieb ihr in seinen Augen verborgen. Sie spiegelten wieder was sie dachte.

_In meinen Augen bist du schön._

Er senkte den Blick und nahm das Glas aus ihren zitternden Händen. Mühsam schluckte sie und erhob sich rasch.

„Ich…wir sollten ihren Traum aufschreiben, vielleicht enthält er eine Erinnerung an jene Nacht!"

Ohne gehört zu haben was sie gesagt hatte, sein Geist war immer noch zu sehr mit ihr beschäftigt, nickte er zustimmend. Sie eilte los, floh vor sich selbst und den verwirrenden Gefühlen.

Sie kehrte zurück. In der Hand einen Federkiel, Tinte und Pergament. Statt sich wieder zu ihm aufs Bett zu setzten, zog sie sich einen Stuhl heran und breitete alles auf seiner Kommode aus. Dabei fiel sein Buch hinab. Erschrocken bückte sie sich danach, sie wusste wie wichtig ihm das war.

Aus den Seiten lugte ein Stück Pergament hervor. Es hatte sich beim Sturz gelöst. Neugierig zog sie es heraus und betrachtete es. Ein Brief. Verblasst und vergilbt. Er war alt. Scheinbar geschrieben aber nie abgeschickt.

„Hermione?" fragend ertönte seine Stimme. Erschrocken schob sie den Brief in ihre Schlafmanteltasche und kam mit dem Buch in der Hand wieder hoch.

„Lassen sie uns beginnen!" forderte sie ihn rasch auf und tauchte auch schon die Feder in die Tinte. Severus dachte nach. Woran konnte er sich noch erinnern?

„Da war ein wirres Flüstern. Ich glaube das war er, Voldemort. Er verhindert, dass ich mich erinnere, aber ich muss. Da war eine Schriftrolle. Oh Dumbledore wie konntest du nur! Baharal."

Hermione schrieb alles akribisch auf. Beim letzten Wort hielt sie inne.

„Was ist das?"

Stumm schüttelte er den Kopf.

„Ich weiß es nicht. Ich kann mich nicht erinnern!" meinte er bitter. Hermione legte den Federkiel zur Seite und wandte sich zu ihm.

„Ich helfe dir. Gemeinsam werden wir herausfinden was in jener Nacht geschah!" versprach sie.

„Es ist so merkwürdig und verwirrend. Ich weiß, dass ich etwas wissen muss, etwas Wichtiges und ich kann mich einfach nicht erinnern. Es nagt an mir. Beständig ohne unterlass!"

Noch nie hatte sie in seiner Stimme so viel Verzweiflung gehört. All das, seine Schmerzen, diese Erinnerungslücke, setzte ihm furchtbar zu und doch war es ihm unmöglich das zu zugeben. Sie fasste nach seiner Hand und umschloss sie mit ihren.

„Wir finden die Wahrheit und zerren sie ans Licht!" erwiderte sie kampfbereit und zuversichtlich. Ein müdes Lächeln huschte über seine Züge.

„Gib mir die Bücher!" verlangte er.

„An Schlaf ist nicht mehr zu denken, aber du solltest in dein Bett zurückkehren."

Er sah die Unentschlossenheit und die Sorge in ihrem Gesicht. Sanft strich er mit einem Finger über ihre Wange.

„Ich komme schon zurecht."

Der Kuss. Beide dachten sie daran. Er stand in beider Augen. Hermione senkte zuerst den Blick.

„Ich….Gute Nacht!" sie erhob sich und wollte schon aus dem Zimmer laufen, da fielen ihr die Bücher ein.

Schnell brachte sie sie ihm und dann war sie fort. Er sah die Bücher nicht an, als sie sie ihm reichte. Sah nur sie. Ein Kuss. Was nutze ein Schwur es nie wieder zu tun, wenn man beständig daran dachte? Kopfschüttelnd schlug er das erste Buch auf und versuchte zu lesen.

Es dauerte fünf Minuten bis er begriff, dass das Buch auf dem Kopf stand und noch einmal fünf Minuten bis er merkte, das er in diesem nichts Brauchbares finden würde. Miss Granger übte einen schlechten Einfluss auf ihn aus, das war sicher.

Hermione zog, kaum in ihrem Zimmer angelangt, die Tür hinter sich zu und fischte den Brief aus ihrer Manteltasche. Sachte faltete sie ihn auseinander. Anhand der Schrift erkannte sie gleich, dass Snape ihn geschrieben hatte. Seine exakte, kleine leicht schräge gestellte Schrift zierte das kleine Blatt. Ein einziger Fleck verunstaltete das ansonsten so ordentliche Schriftbild.

Inmitten der Wörter war ein Tropfen vor langer Zeit gefallen und ließ die Buchstaben verschwimmen. Vorsichtig, zittrig hob sie ihn hoch, immer dabei die Angst im Nacken bei etwas verbotenem ertappt zu werden und begann zu lesen, was Severus vor scheinbar langer Zeit geschrieben hat und was ihm so wichtig war, das er es bei sich behielt.

_Warum bist du so hart zu mir?_

_Fällt verzeihen dir so schwer?_

_Ich gestehe, ich habe einen Fehler gemacht, sieh nur wie sehr ich mich gräme. _

_Aber auch du meine Liebste! Wie sehr du an diesem eintönigen Tropf hängst!_

_Ich lege dir mein Herz zu Füßen und hoffe auf deine Gnade. Vergib mir, Liebste. _

_Ich bin nur ein einfältiger Narr. Ohne dich erlischt das letzte Licht in meinem Leben und die Dunkelheit erstickt mich. _

_Seit Tagen meidest du mich, nur ein leerer kalter Blick trifft mich aus deinen schönen und sonst so sanften Augen. _

_Du zeigtest mir den Himmel und ließest mich zurück in meiner Hölle. _

_Wie ein Bittsteller stehe ich hier vor dir und erbitte nur eins – sprich wieder mit mir!_

_Mein Engel, der Klang deiner süßen Stimme allein mag mich von allen Höllenquallen befreien. _

_Wie zart erblühten meine Gefühle für dich, ich grob und ungelenk, ich spreche zu dir von Liebe. _

_Gäbe es eine Macht die alles was ich getan habe, ungeschehen machte, ich würde sie ohne zögern herbeirufen um dir nur noch einmal nahe zu sein._

_Ich habe das Unaussprechliche gesagt. Es tut mir so unendlich leid._

_Vergib mir mein geliebtes Wesen. _

Hermione ließ das Blatt sinken. Dieser Mann sprach von Liebe. Nie hätte sie das für möglich gehalten und wie sehr er sein Herz öffnete.

Waren ihre Gefühle für ihn nicht schon vorher entflammt, jetzt waren sie es. Wer seinem Herz in Form von Wörtern Flügel verleihen konnte, der besaß eine Seele, die sie lieben konnte.

Bartys zurückweichen war Voldemort nicht entgangen.

„Du dummer Junge! Was fürchtest du dich? Dieser dient mir, so wie du!" klärte er ihn auf.

„Was ist das?" wagte Barty zu Fragen.

„Das hier ist meine perfekte Schöpfung!" berichtete Voldemort stolz.

„Da einst von der magischen Welt ausgerottet, habe ich es neu erschaffen. Es der Anfang von meiner Armee. Ein Baharal!" Angetan von seinem Wesen schlich er um dieses herum.

„Töte ihn für mich!" flüsterte er dem Wesen heiser zu und aus seinen Augen sprang ein gieriger Glanz. Er war seinem Sieg so nahe. So nahe wie schon lange nicht mehr, er fühlte es.


	13. Chapter 13

_Hallo Sveti danke für das liebe Review und den Tipp. Ich hab mir da jetzt was ausgedacht, damit die Absätze besser hervorgehoben sind. Ich hoffe das hilft beim lesen. lg Gaby_

13 Alte Feinde sterben nie

Ein Geräusch ließ sie aufschrecken. Unbeachtet entglitt der Brief ihren Händen und flatterte zu Boden. Irgendwer war im Haus. Sie konnte eine fremde Präsenz beinahe körperlich spüren. Hermione packte ihren Zauberstab und schlich sich aus ihrem Zimmer. Der Flur lag dunkel und unberührt vor ihr. Nichts regte sich. Es war wieder so still wie zuvor und doch ließ eine dunkle Vorahnung ihr die Haare zu Berge stehen. Kälte kroch ihre Wirbelsäule hinauf.

_Schnell beeil dich! Du bist in großer Gefahr!_ Schien ihr eine innere Stimme zuzurufen und trieb sie voran.

Ohne inne zu halten öffnete sie Severus Tür und schlüpfte in seinen Raum. Überrascht blickte er von den Büchern auf.

„Miss Granger?" fragte er erstaunt.

„Shhht!" zischte sie ihm leise zu und legte zum Unterstreichen ihrer Forderung den Finger an die Lippen. Hermione sah durch einen Spalt in der Tür hinaus und tatsächlich irgendetwas Grauenerregendes kroch die Stufen empor. Severus runzelte die Stirn. Hermione ging auf ihn zu und beugte sich leicht zu ihm.

„Da ist etwas im Haus und es kommt hierher!" wisperte sie. Kurz von ihrer Nähe abgelenkt, brauchte er eine Weile bis die Information durch sein Gehirn sickerte.

„Wie bitte?" fragte er irritiert.

„Ich habe etwas auf der Treppe gesehen!" flüsterte sie aufgebracht.

Noch immer wollte das Gefühl drohender Gefahr nicht von ihr weichen. Ihre Augen glänzten unnatürlich und ihre Wangen waren hektisch gerötet. Sie sah aus als hätte sie gerade…..Severus schluckte und fühlte wie ihm der Mund trocken wurde.

„Seien sie nicht albern! Sie haben sicher schon geschlafen und bilden sich das nur ein!" versuchte er die Angelegenheit herabzuspielen, doch das Knarren einer der Stufen strafte seine Worte lüge.

Hermione schwankte herum, den Zauberstab abwehrend vor sich haltend und stellte sich so unbewusst schützend vor ihn.

„Ich bin also albern!" entrüstete sie sich leise.

Severus schob so lautlos wie möglich die Bücher zur Seite und hievte mühsam seine Beine aus dem Bett. Langsam kam er hinter ihr zum stehen, in diesem Moment sprang die Tür auf und eine seltsame Kreatur bewegte sich in den Raum. Hermione riss angstvoll die Augen weit auf.

Im ersten Augenblick dachte sie ein Dementor drang hier bei ihnen ein, was sie auch gleichermaßen erstaunte. Die Dementoren dienten alle in Askaban, dem Gefängnis für Zauberer und Hexen. Dieses, dieses Wesen war böse und feindselig, dass spürte sie mit jeder Faser ihres Körpers.

„Ex…Expectum Patronum!" rief Hermione stockend aus, doch nichts tat sich.

Nur ein kleiner weißer Faden entwich ihrem Zauberstab, aber das war auch schon alles. Scheiße! Dieser Zauberspruch war noch nie ihre Stärke gewesen und jetzt wo sie ihn brauchte, versagte sie! Erneut versuchte sie ihr Glück, doch ihr zitterte die Stimme zu sehr und so geschah erneut nichts.

Das Geschöpf bewegte sich weiter drohend auf sie zu, die furchterregenden Klauen bereits nach ihr ausgestreckt. Von hinten legte sich sanft eine Hand auf ihren Bauch und eine andere fasste nach ihrem Zauberstab.

„Expectum Patronum!" rief Severus.

Aus Hermiones Zauberstab entsprang ein Reh, dessen Konturen sich immer wieder verwischten um sich neu zu finden. Dieses sprang auf die Gestalt zu und brachte sie zum stillstand. Neugierig betrachtete es dieses aus weißem Dunst gewobene Geschöpf.

Mit seinen scharfen Klauen versuchte es es zu fassen zu bekommen, doch es stieß nur ins Leere. Severus wurde schnell klar, dass sein Patronum dieses Ding nicht lange würde aufhalten können. Es spielte nur damit, aber es ließ es nicht zurück weichen oder gar verschwinden.

„Sectumsempra!" rief er plötzlich dröhnend aus und unter einem unmenschlichen Laut brach die Kreatur zusammen.

Hermione hätte sich am liebsten beide Ohren zugehalten, so entsetzlich war dieser Laut. Dieses scheußliche Etwas lag am Boden und schien tot. Jedenfalls rührte es sich nicht mehr. Komische schwarze Flüssigkeit floss an mehreren Stellen aus seinem Körper.

„Ist es tot?" fragte sie flüsternd. Sie wagte nicht die Stimme zu heben, aus Angst es könnte wieder erwachen.

„Ja!" erwiderte er. Er wusste um die Wirkung seines Zauberspruches. Dieser fügte seinem Gegner mehrere tiefe Schnitte zu, die wenn sie nicht auf der Stelle behandelt wurden, tödlich waren.

„Evanesco!" dröhnte erneut seine Stimme und ließ den seltsamen Körper verschwinden. Aufatmend lehnte sich Hermione unbewusst an Severus. Die Anspannung wich aus ihrem Körper.

„Was war das?" erkundigte sie sich leise.

„Ich denke das war ein Baharal!" erwiderte Severus trocken.

Immer noch verharrte er in der gleichen Position. Er hielt sie immer noch in den Armen und das war gut so. Das war richtig.

„Wenn du einen Patronum erzeugen willst, musst du an einen besonders schönen, glücklichen Moment denken." Erzählte er ihr belehrend.

Leise schmunzelte sie. Da sprach eindeutig der Lehrer aus ihm.

„Ich weiß!" Leicht hob sie den Kopf und wandte ihm das Gesicht zu.

„Aber…" setzte sie an und unterbrach sich. Er war ihr so nahe.

„Aber?" Er sah herab auf sie in ihre strahlenden Augen und war verzaubert.

„Dieser….dieser Moment…" stotterte sie, ohne zu wissen was sie sagen wollte.

„Er muss aus deinem Herzen kommen." Sprach er mit dem Mund, doch seine Augen erzählten eine ganz andere Geschichte und das verwirrte sie. In seinen Augen stand ein Kuss.

„Ja" hauchte sie unbewusst.

„Ja?" fragte er bittend zurück. Ihr Mund verzog sich erneut zu einem süßen Lächeln.

„Ja!" Severus schloss die Augen und ließ seine Lippen über die ihren streichen. So weich, so voller Süße.

Hastig richtete er sich wieder auf und ließ sie los. Hermione so plötzlich seiner Nähe beraubt, verlor beinahe ihr Gleichgewicht. Severus räusperte sich hinter ihr.

„Unser Versteck dürfte nicht länger ein Geheimnis sein."

_Wie kannst du mich küssen und dann einfach wieder in die Normalität zurückkehren, während mein Herz wild in der Brust klopft und meine Kniescheiben scheinbar nur noch aus Pudding bestehen? _

Hermione holte tief Luft und versuchte sich zu sammeln.

„Was wenn dieser…..das da uns gleich angriff und gar niemand etwas von uns sagen konnte?" gab sie zu bedenken.

_Dreh dich um und sieh mich an und sag mir, dass es dir nicht egal war! _

Severus schüttelte leicht über sich selbst den Kopf. Alberne Gedanken und doch so wahr.

Unter Schmerzen machte er noch einen Schritt von ihr fort. Er war ihr immer noch viel zu nahe. Zu nahe.

„Das ist natürlich möglich, aber gefährlich."

Hermione hörte ihm zu, wagte es nicht sich zu ihm umzudrehen, zu sehr fürchtete sie sich davor, dass er in ihren Augen die Wahrheit las.

_Ich will in deinen Armen liegen, ich will deine Wärme spüren und deinen Herzschlag fühlen._

Unwillkürlich holte Severus hinter ihr tief Luft, so als hätte er gehört was sie dachte. Unmöglich!

_Ich möchte dich berühren und mit meinen Armen umschließen. Ich möchte das Feuer in deinen Augen entfachen und wissen das ich es war, der dich entflammte. _

„Ja du hast sicher Recht!"

_Mit was auch immer! _

„Ich sollte, werde wieder zu Bett gehen. Wir reden morgen weiter darüber." Ihr schwirrte der Kopf und ihr Magen schlug Purzelbäume, sie konnte sich einfach nicht konzentrieren.

„Hm? Ja gut, dann bis morgen also." Erwiderte er gleichgültig.

Hermione presste schmerzhaft die Lippen aufeinander. Ihm war natürlich egal ob sie hier war oder nicht. Sie war mit ihren Gefühlen ganz alleine. Traurig senkte sie den Kopf und verließ sein Zimmer.

Traurig blickte er ihr hinterher. Wie leicht sie ging, ohne ihn noch eines Blickes zu würdigen. Ihn zu verlassen war so einfach. Er wandte sich um und sah hinaus in die noch immer dunkle Nacht. Wollte diese Nacht denn niemals enden? Stumm schüttelte er den Kopf und kehrte in sein Bett und somit zu den Büchern zurück. Hermione und alles was mit ihr zusammenhing versuchte er aus seinem Geist zu verdrängen.

Hermione hob kaum in ihrem Zimmer angelangt das so verloren wirkende Blatt vom Boden auf und schob es unter ihr Kissen. Sein Brief. Sie bettete ihr Haupt auf dem Kissen und legte ihre Hand darunter. So fühlte sie sich ihm nahe.

------------------ ------------------------------- ---------------------------- --------

Wütend lief er auf und ab. Warum kam es nicht zurück? Unruhig schritt er auf dem kalten Boden aus. Nagini wie immer in seiner Nähe, beobachtete ihn mit ihren scharfen Augen, blieb aber auf ihrem Platz einem gepolsterten Stuhl zusammen gerollt liegen. Er lief auf sie zu und strich ihr gedankenverloren über den Kopf.

„Er wird es doch nicht geschafft haben? Er wagt es nicht meine Schöpfung zu töten!" erzürnte er sich und doch ahnte er das es genauso war und er wusste immer noch nicht wo er war, aber er wusste wer es wusste. Neville Longbottom!

„Nun wir werden bald einen Gast haben!" erzählte er seiner Schlange.

Diese züngelte nur interessiert mit ihrer Zunge, lag aber immer noch unbewegt auf ihrem Platz.

Er hatte Vertrauen in seine Instinkte, in seine Intuition, noch nie hatte sie ihn im Stich gelassen, bis auf das eine Mal, aber auch daran war in erster Linie Severus Schuld gewesen. Er hätte nicht auf diesen hören sollen. Diese Prophezeiung hatte ihn fast das Leben gekostet. Aber nur fast.

Er hatte den Baharal nach Hogwarts geschickt mit dem Auftrag dem ersten der von dort apparierte zu folgen und es war eine gute Entscheidung gewesen. Sein scharfer Verstand hatte ihn nicht getrügt und ihn zu seinem Versteck gebracht. Nur konnte ihm der Baharal nicht sagen wo es lag, dafür war er nicht geschaffen und nun hatte er ihn auch noch verloren. Nein nicht verloren! Der Verräter hatte ihn getötet. Eine andere Möglichkeit gab es nicht, denn sonst wäre er schon zurück.

„BARTY!" brüllte er durch das Haus. Dieser schrak hoch, er hatte geschlafen und eilte dem Ruf seines Herrn entgegen. Abwartend kniete er vor Voldemort.

„Geh zum Versteck vom Orden des Phönix und bring mir Longbottom!" befahl er ihm.

„Aber lass ihn am Leben! Hörst du? Das ist wichtig! Sollte ihm auch nur ein Haar gekrümmt werden, bevor er vor mir steht, wirst du mir dafür mit deinem Leben bezahlen!"

Barty verneigte sich kurz und verschwand.

-------------------- -------------------------------- -----------------------------------

„Es ist Nacht! Willst du nicht bis zum Morgen warten und dann gehen?" fragte Harry Neville.

Sie hatten bis spät in die Nacht diskutiert und waren alle Möglichkeiten die ihnen eingefallen waren durchgegangen, auf der Suche nach Voldemorts Motiven, aber sie waren zu keinem Ergebnis gekommen.

„Ich hasse es seinen nächsten Zug abwarten zu müssen. Wie wir aus Erfahrung wissen, kann es sich nur um eine weitere Grausamkeit handeln!" stieß Tonks hervor.

Warum konnte Voldemort nicht einfach verschwinden? Er begleitete sie alle schon viel zu lange. Neville schüttelte den Kopf.

„Ich verstehe die Zusammenhänge nicht! Was hat Snape damit zu tun? Warum ist er hinter ihm her?" Immer wieder tauchten dieselben Fragen auf. Fragen die keiner von ihnen beantworten konnte.

„Snape weiß etwas, ohne es zu wissen! Er ist der Schlüssel!" warf Remus ein.

„Ich werde morgen nach Hogwarts reisen und mit Dumbledore darüber sprechen! Ich will nicht darauf warten, welche Scheußlichkeit diesem Bastard als nächstes einfällt!" stieß er zornig hervor und hieb zur Unterstreichung seiner Worte mit der Faust auf den Tisch.

Harry nickte zustimmend. Ihm waren die Hände gebunden. Voldemorts Aufmerksamkeit lag immer im Besonderen auf ihm. Einer seiner Häscher würde ihm, egal wohin er ging, mit Sicherheit folgen. Remus dagegen. Dieser lag nicht so im Interessensmittelpunkt dieser hässlichen Ratte.

„Gut so machen wir es!" sagte Harry abschließend und alle begaben sich zur Ruhe. Auch Neville ließ sich überzeugen die Nacht im Orden zu verbringen. Es war keine gute Zeit bei Nacht zu reisen. Nicht solange Voldemort sein Unwesen trieb.

--------------------------- ----------------------------- -------------------------

Schwerfällig hob er den Kopf, doch die Ketten zwangen ihn wieder nieder. Sein ganzes verdammtes Leben hatte er ihm gedient und was bekam er als Dank dafür? Er ließ ihn in Askaban versauern. Unbändiger Zorn und Hass stand ihn seinen stahlblauen Augen. Er würde hier rauskommen.

Das einst mal schöne lange weiße Haar hing ihm in schmutzigen Strähnen ins Gesicht. Unwillkürlich dachte er an seinen Sohn. Wo war er und wie ging es ihm? Zur Wut mischte sich Sorge. Ob Narcissa es geschafft hatte zu fliehen und sich und den Jungen in Sicherheit zu bringen?

Er musste hier raus! Sein unbändiger Wille hielt ihn am Leben und bei Verstand. Er dachte daran wie einst Sirius Black die Flucht gelang, oder auch Barty. Der eine war ein Animagus und hatte es geschafft sich zu verwandeln und der andere hat den Platz mit seiner Mutter getauscht. Beide Optionen standen ihm nicht zur Verfügung, aber er beherrschte nicht umsonst die dunkle Magie. Hier und jetzt sollte sie ihm von Nutzen sein!


	14. Chapter 14

_Danke Boomshaker! Ich werd das mit den Linien beibehalten, ich glaub so ists einfach übersichlicher! lg Gaby_

14 Muss ich denn sterben um zu leben

Es gab etwas, wovon sein Meister sprach, aber er damals nicht ganz verstand. Jetzt, da er soviel Zeit hatte um darüber nachzudenken, jetzt begann er zu verstehen. Sehr wenig war ihm aus seiner Vergangenheit geblieben. Sein Ring und sein Stab. Dementoren hatten keine Verwendung für irdische Güter. Er überlegte, ob er es ohne Zauberstab überhaupt zustande brachte, aber er hatte keine andere Wahl.

Er war ein geschickter und starker Magier aus einem sehr alten und vor allem reinblütigen Haus. Es musste gelingen. Es war ein Trick mit gezinkten Karten. Ein Trick dessen sich sein ehemaliger Gebieter mehrmals, so hatte es den Anschein, bedient hatte. Für ihn reichte es, wenn er das Kunststück nur ein einziges Mal zustande brachte. Er konzentrierte sich, nahm all seine Wut, all seine Liebe, jeden Funken Gefühl, den er in sich fand, zusammen und hielt dabei seinen Stab eisern umklammert. Bitte funktioniere! Flehte er innerlich.

Aber nichts geschah. Verdammt! Vor Wut schleuderte er den Stab ein Stück von sich fort. Er würde hier nie rauskommen! So nicht. Es war ohne Zauberstab einfach unmöglich. Unmöglich! Höhnte es in seinem Kopf. Du alter Narr! Willst du hier bleiben und auf ihren Kuss warten? Dort draußen ist der Mann der dich hierher gebracht und deine Familie in alle Winde zerstreut hat. Tief atmete er durch, das Gesicht in seinen Händen vergraben. Er könnte es noch einmal probieren, was hatte er schon zu verlieren? Nichts!

Nichts mehr, denn die Bestie die in seinem Haus thronte hatte ihm alles genommen und nichts gelassen. Wütend richtete er sich wieder halb auf und versuchte seinen Stab zu fassen zu kriegen. Es kostete ihn weitere unzählige Minuten und immense Anstrengung ihn zu erreichen und wieder zu sich heranzuziehen. Wieder konzentrierte er sich fieberhaft und wieder scheiterte er. Doch er gab nicht auf. Er versuchte es weiter. Er musste es schaffen, dass war seine einzige Chance.

------------------- ---------------------------- ----------------------------------------

Neville erhob sich beim ersten Morgengrauen. Er hatte einige wichtige Termine im Ministerium, die er wahrnehmen musste und außerdem wollte er heute noch seine Großmutter besuchen. Die alte Dame hatte außer ihm niemanden mehr. Leise zog er die Eingangstür hinter sich ins Schloss, er wollte niemanden wecken. Oh hätte er das nur getan. Er war gerade die Stufen nach unten gelaufen und wollte sich nach links Richtung Ministerium wenden, als er einen spitzen Gegenstand in seinem Rücken spürte.

„Eine falsche Bewegung und du bist tot!" zischte Bartys Stimme hinter seinem Rücken.

„W..w..was willst du von mir?" stotterte Neville überrascht.

„Ich? Ich nichts! Aber mein Gebieter wünscht sich mit dir zu unterhalten!" zischelte Barty und ließ ein kehliges schmutziges Lachen hören.

Ihm gefiel sein eigener Witz. Nun Neville konnte rein gar nichts daran komisch finden, im Gegenteil der Gedanke Voldemort gegenüber stehen zu müssen ließ ihm Schauer der Furcht über den Rücken laufen. Er überlegte wie er aus dieser Situation fliehen konnte als Barty ihm erneut den Zauberstab heftig in den Rücken bohrte.

„Vorwärts!" befahl er grob und zwang Neville sich zu bewegen. Er dirigierte in zu einer geschützten Stelle zwischen den Häusern und ehe Neville noch einmal Luft holen konnte, waren sie auch schon verschwunden.

---------------------------------- ------------------------------- ---------------------------

Hermione erwachte beim ersten Licht des Tages. Irgendetwas war anders, das fühlte sie genau. Sie war anders. Sie hatte sich seit gestern verändert. Eigentlich nur ihre Gefühle. Sie hatte sich in Severus verliebt. Aber wie war das möglich? Sie ließ ihre Zeit hier mit ihm Revue passieren. Seine ständigen schlechten Launen, das herum Gebrülle, seine manchmal groben und kaltschnäuzigen Antworten. In so einen Mann sollte sie verliebt sein? War sie irre?

Doch dann erinnerte sie sich an seine Fürsorge, seine Angst um sie, wie er sie getröstet hatte und sie in seinen Armen Geborgenheit fand. Er war ein Held. Wahrlich nicht in einer strahlenden Rüstung, diese hatte unzählige Flecken und war ganz verbeult, aber darin steckte immer noch ein Held. Ihr Held.

Leise schmunzelnd begegnete sie diesem neuen Tag. Wenn sie sich in ihn verliebt hatte, dann war das eben so. Nicht das sie deswegen mit sich selber haderte, nein sie fühlte sich ob dieses Wissens frei und glücklich. Sie war glücklich. Beschwingt verließ sie das Bett, eilte ins Bad putzte sich energiegeladen die Zähne, zog sich rasch an und lief die Stufen hinab um Frühstück zu machen, dabei summte sie eine fröhliche Melodie vor sich hin.

Severus hörte sie als sie an seiner Tür vorbeikam und hob über den ungewohnte Klang den Kopf um zu lauschen und ehe er sich wieder seinen Büchern zuwenden konnte, hatte sein Geist bereits die Melodie aufgenommen die sie summte und setzte sie nun in seinem Kopf fort.

Beinahe ertappte er sich dabei wie er versuchte sie selber laut zu summen. „Das ist albern!" Wies er sich streng zurecht und schüttelte über sich den Kopf. Energisch zog er das Buch wieder zu sich heran und las weiter. Eigentlich versuchte er weiter zu lesen, aber es ging nicht, diese Melodie.

Nun hatte er sie schon zweimal geküsst und es waren die schönsten Momente seines Lebens gewesen. Schöner als alles, was er je zuvor erlebt hatte. Er dachte automatisch an Lily. Sie hätte er damals gerne geküsst, aber es sollte nicht sein. Ob ihre Lippen dieselbe Süße wie die von Miss Granger verströmt hätten? Nein. Hermione war einzigartig.

Ihre ganze Art, ihr ganzes Wesen. Sie war klug und gebildet, warm und fürsorglich, hatte Mut und war bereit für Andere einzustehen und zu kämpfen. Wütend auf sich selbst blätterte er heftig die Seite um. Er war kein liebeskranker Teenager, also sollte er sich vielleicht auch nicht wie so einer aufführen.

Er las nun schon das dritte Buch über Flüche, all diese Bücher stammten aus der verbotenen Abteilung der Bibliothek in Hogwarts, doch vermutete er das selbst diese nicht so verboten waren um das Wissen solch schwarzer und dunkler Magie die Voldemort bei ihm angewandt hatte in sich trugen. Nein das waren Bücher die man vielleicht, wenn überhaupt in der Nocturngasse bekam. Erschöpft rieb er sich über die Augen.

Er hatte den Rest der Nacht keinen Schlaf mehr gefunden und sich die Zeit mit lesen vertrieben ohne auch nur ansatzweise etwas Nützliches in ihnen zu finden. Müde lehnte er sich in die Kissen zurück und schloss kurz die Augen. Automatisch sah er ihr Gesicht vor seinen Augen und wie als hätte sein Geist sie herbeigerufen öffnete sich die Tür. Erwartungsvoll schlug er die Augen auf und sah sie an.

„Guten Morgen!" sagte sie fröhlich und befangen zu gleich.

Sie bemühte sich das Zittern ihrer Hände vor ihm zu verbergen. Bis zu seiner Tür war sie die Ruhe selbst gewesen, der Tag so schön wie nie zuvor, doch kaum hatte sie den Türknauf berührt und gedreht, war ihre Ruhe wie fortgeweht und ihr Herz trommelte wie verrückt in ihrer Brust. Severus verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und setzte eine unbeteiligte Mine auf.

„Guten Morgen Miss…Hermione!" Nach allem was geschehen war, war es dumm sie weiterhin Miss Granger zu nennen.

Hermione legte beim Klang ihres Namens leicht den Kopf schräg. Es gefiel ihr ihn aus seinem Munde zu hören. Wie sie so vor ihm stand, den Kopf leicht geneigt, das Tablett mit seinem Frühstück in den Händen weckte sie Fantasien und Gefühle in ihm, die er nicht geglaubt hatte jemals wieder zu empfinden.

„Und was Interessantes entdeckt?" fragte sie ihn plötzlich. Ertappt zuckte er zusammen, so offensichtlich hatte er sie doch gar nicht angestarrt, oder? Fieberhaft überlegte er sich eine plausible Antwort, als ihm auffiel, dass sie gar nicht ihn meinte, sondern die Bücher.

„Nein!"

------------------------------ ----------------------- --------------------------------------

Zwei Tage! Seit zwei Tagen versuchte er nun schon sein Glück. Er stand kurz davor aufzugeben. Es hatte alles keinen Sinn mehr. Er sollte sich zurücklehnen und darauf warten, dass sie kamen und ihn töteten. Nein! Er war ein Malfoy, er gab nicht auf. Ein letztes Mal noch würde er es versuchen. Wieder ballte er all seine Gefühle in sich und versuchte erneut sein Glück und tatsächlich es klappte.

Eine feine wabenartige weiße Säule verließ seinen Mund und verband sich mit seinem Stab. Er hatte es geschafft. Ein Teil seiner Seele war nun für immer mit seinem Stab verbunden. Nun konnte er zum nächsten Teil seines Fluchtplanes übergehen und schon bald war er ein freier Mann.

------------------------------ ---------------------------------------- --------------------

„Sag mir was ich wissen will und du kannst gehen!" versprach ihm die zischende bösartige Stimme Voldemorts.

Nur glaubte Neville ihm kein Wort. Wenn es nur um Snape gehen würde, wäre er vielleicht bereit Verrat zu begehen, aber da war auch noch Hermione. Nein sie konnte er nicht verraten.

„Ich weiß nicht wovon sie sprechen!" stieß er gepresst hervor.

„Mr. Longbottom! Mr. Longbottom! Tztztztz! Sie belügen mich und das kann ich gar nicht leiden! Vielleicht sollte ich alte Familienerinnerungen erwecken?"

Desinteressiert betrachtete er den Zauberstab in seinen Händen. Die langen Fingernägel glitten das schlanke Holz entlang. Plötzlich und ohne Vorwarnung traf Neville der Cruciatus-Fluch.

Unter extremen Schmerzen wand er sich am Boden. Die körperlichen Qualen, die dieser Fluch auslöste, waren kaum zu ertragen, doch viel grausamer und schlimmer waren die seelischen Qualen, die Voldemort in Neville damit entbrannte. Seine Eltern waren unter diesem Fluch zerbrochen und vegetierten als Schatten ihrer selbst im St. Mungos Hospital, ohne Gedächtnis ohne Verstand, denn diesen hatten Voldemorts Schergen ihnen geraubt.

Tränen liefen über Nevilles Gesicht, doch entschlossen biss er die Zähne zusammen. Er würde seine Freunde niemals an ihn verraten und wenn er dabei das Schicksal seiner Eltern teilen musste.

----------------------------------- ----------------------------------- -------------------------

Sie stellte das Tablett vor ihn und verschränkte nervös die Hände hinter ihrem Rücken.

„Fühlen….fühlst du dich heute besser?" fragte sie höflich, wich aber seinen Augen aus.

Sie hatte Angst er könnte in ihren lesen, wie es um sie stand. Sie war verliebt in das Scheusal von Hogwarts. Nur weil sie mit sich damit in Einklang stand, so musste er es noch lange nicht erfahren. Severus bewegte unruhig seine Hände. Die Schmerzen waren immer noch da, aber lange nicht mehr so stark. Seit er sie berührt hatte, waren sie eindeutig weniger geworden.

„Besser!" erwiderte er einsilbig. Tatsächlich fühlte er einen Teil seiner alten Kraft in sich zurückkehren.

„Ich denke mit der Zeit verliert dieser Fluch seine Wirkung!" fügte er noch an.

Das es vielleicht mit ihr und dem Kuss zu tun haben könnte, daran wollte er nicht denken. Zerstreut strich sie ihm mit den Fingerspitzen über die Hand die auf der Decke ruhte.

„Ich weiß nicht, ist es so einfach?"

Heftig sog er die Luft über die Nase ein und zog sie fort so als hätte er sich verbrannt.

„Sie…ich…..das….nein!" brachte er stockend hervor.

„Nein?" fragte sie zurück und ließ sich auf der Bettkante nieder. Jetzt sah sie ihn doch an.

„Da ist etwas und du kannst es noch so sehr leugnen, aber es ist unbestreitbar da!" widersprach sie ihm heftig.

Sie wollte nicht das er das was zwischen ihnen war verleugnete. Wieder holte er tief Luft, seine Gesichtszüge begannen zu versteinern. Er schottete seine Gefühle hinter einer starren Maske ab vor ihr ab.

„Gut das heißt wohl ich fange an!" meinte sie resigniert. Sie hatte sich keinen leichten Menschen ausgesucht, in den sie sich da verliebt hatte.

-------------------------- ------------------------------------ ------------------------------

Sein Herzschlag verlangsamte sich, wurde ruhiger und setzte von Zeit zu Zeit einen Schlag aus. Nun kam der gefährliche Teil seines Planes. Er musste sterben um zu leben! Seine Hände verkrampften sich und er fiel nach vorne. Auf allen Vieren kniete er auf dem Boden. Ein Schrei entbrannte sich in seiner Kehle.

Sterben war wie geboren werden, nur in umgekehrter Reihenfolge. Immer mehr verlangsamte er seinen Herzschlag, seine ganze Konzentration lag darauf. Die Schläge wurden weniger die Pausen dazwischen mehr und länger. Er hörte ihn dumpf in seiner Zelle widerhallen. Was tat er? Tränen brannten in seinen Augen und machten ihn blind.

Röchelnd fiel er vornüber in den Staub. Er starb. Sein letzter Gedanke galt seinem Sohn Draco. Das war der Funke den er in sich trug, der letzte. Seine Liebe zu seinem Sohn. Die Dementoren würden ihn nicht finden können und ihn für tot halten. Das war sein Plan.

Die Liebe in seinem Herzen und das Stück seiner Seele gefangen in seinem Stab sollten ihn wieder zurück bringen, wenn sein Wille stark genug war. Der Hass machte ihn stark!

„Ich will! Ich will!" keuchte er, dann lag er still. Kein Herzschlag war mehr zu hören und kein Atemzug mehr zu spüren.

Lucius Malfoy war tot.


	15. Chapter 15

_Danke für das liebe Review, Boomshaker41. Teenager ist er GSD nicht mehr! :-)_

15 Zeit des Sturms

„Wirf ihn in eine der leeren Zellen unten im Keller!" rief Voldemort heiser aus.

„Wir werden warten müssen bis er sein Bewusstsein wieder erlangt hat und dann mit der Befragung fortfahren."

Er hatte ihn stundenlang unter schlimmer Folter befragt, doch aus diesem Burschen war kein Wort heraus zu bekommen. Irgendwann brach er zusammen und verlor das Bewusstsein. Fast wünschte er sich Severus und sein Veritaserum herbei.

Barty packte den besinnungslosen Neville unsanft unter den Armen und schleppte ihn zum Ende des Raumes. Um die Tür öffnen zu können, ließ er diesen einfach fallen. Hart schlug er auf dem kalten, steinigen Boden auf. Ungerührt zog er ihn danach wieder in die Höhe und schleifte ihn den Gang entlang zu den Stufen, die ihn zum Kerker hinab führten. Vor den Zellen angekommen musste er sich entscheiden in welche er ihn steckte.

„Ach was soll's. Ist eh jede gleich, oder was meinst du?" fragte er den immer noch leblosen Neville. Er warf ihn hinter eine der schweren Gittertüren auf den Boden und schloss sorgfältig hinter ihm ab. Neville würde mit Sicherheit starke Schmerzen haben, wenn er erwachte.

-------------------------- ------------------------------- ---------------------------

Geschockt blickte er von dem Blatt Pergament das ihm eiligst eine Eule gebracht hatte auf. Lucius Malfoy war tot. Das war es, was in der Nachricht gestanden hatte. Einfach ohne Grund in seiner Zelle verstorben. Die Dementoren hatten ihn nach draußen zu den Felsen gebracht. Wenn der Abend hereinbrach würden sie ihn verbrennen. Ihr übliches Ritual bei Toten.

Er mochte kein Freund von diesem gewesen sein, aber er kannte ihn schon sehr lange. Irgendwie stimmte ihn diese Neuigkeit traurig. Er hätte sich für ihn ein anderes Ende gewünscht. Lucius war kein guter Mensch, aber auch nicht wirklich schlecht. Er hatte in seinem Leben einfach den falschen Menschen zugehört und diesen vertraut, dafür musste er auch den Preis zahlen. Seine lebenslange Strafe in Askaban.

Das Pochen an seiner Tür riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken. Auf sein Herein trat Remus Lupin über die Schwelle. Stirnrunzelnd betrachtete er den alten Mann vor sich.

„Stör ich?" fragte er vorsichtig.

„Nein ganz und gar nicht! Komm herein und setz dich! Ich habe Neuigkeiten für den Orden!"

----------------------------- ------------------------------------- ------------------------------

Der Tag begann trübe und grau über Askaban und so wie es aussah würde die Sonne den ganzen Tag lang nicht ihr Gesicht zeigen. Der aufkommende Wind trieb dunkle, schwere Wolken vor sich her und schon bald goss es in strömen. Die Dementoren hatten ihn von seinen Fesseln befreit und ihn nach draußen gebracht. Vor den Toren von Askaban lag er nun, aufgebahrt auf schorfigen Felsen, so sollte er für den restlichen Tag seine Ruhe finden.

Bei Einbruch der Dunkelheit würden sie zurückkommen und seine sterblichen Überreste den Flammen übergeben. Nur ein Tuch das seinen ganzen Körper verhüllte schützte ihn vor den Elementen. Der Wind zerrte unablässig an diesem und entblößte schon bald seine Hand, geschmückt mit dem Familienring der Malfoys.

Leblos winkte sie traurig im Wind. Klatschnass klebte das Tuch an seinem Körper und zeichnete so seine Konturen nach. Er erwachte nicht und seine Zeit lief ihm davon. Denn um Leben zu können brauchte er die Sonne. Sie war die einzige die den Funken Leben in ihm erwecken und entfachen konnte. Geschah das nicht bevor der Tag sich seinem Ende neigte war es für ihn zu spät, dann war er verloren. Sein Funke würde mit Sonnenuntergang für immer erlöschen.

-------------------------- ---------------------------- --------------------------------

„Miss Granger! Hermione!" unterbrach er sie heftig bevor sie noch etwas sagen konnte.

Er wollte das nicht hören. Sie hatte Gefühle für ihn, das war mehr als offensichtlich, aber er hatte ihr nichts, rein gar nichts zu bieten. Er war was er war und er liebte wen er liebte. Sie mochte ihn für einen Mann halten den sie lieben konnte, aber das war falsch. Er liebte Lily, auch wenn er Hermione geküsst hatte, sie in den Armen gehalten hatte, sie noch einmal geküsst hatte, aber was sagte das schon aus?

Das der Fluch mit dem ihn Voldemort belegte weit schlimmer war, als er geahnt hatte, sonst nichts. Er machte sich nichts aus ihr. Der einzige Grund warum es ihn innerlich schier zerriss, lag einig an seinen Hormonen, diesem Fluch und der gezwungenen Enge in der sie miteinander auskommen mussten, sonst nichts.

„Wir sind hier unter widrigen Umständen gelandet. Völlig isoliert und alleine gelassen, das kann schon zu irgendwelchen Hirngespinsten führen! Man bildet sich Dinge ein die einfach nicht da sind! Miss Granger – Hermione bitte, ich empfinde nichts für dich. Es tut mir leid."

Entsetzt hörte sie ihm zu. Mit diesen wenigen Worten schmetterte er sie nieder. Sie kam sich so dumm, so unsagbar dumm vor. Sie war doch kein alberner, schwärmerischer Backfisch der seine erste große Liebe erlebte, oder?

„Entschuldigen sie mich…..ich habe unten noch etwas vergessen!" Sie musste hier raus und zwar schnell, bevor…..Sie wusste nicht was sie tun würde. Ihn küssen, erwürgen, anbrüllen, heulen……..irgendwie war alles möglich.

Sie war ganz durcheinander. Es tat so weh. Sie hastete zur Tür und wollte nur noch raus. Seine Stimme hielt sie zurück.

„Verzeihen sie mir, ich habe mich ihnen gegenüber ungebührlich verhalten. Ich…….ich wünschte es wäre nie geschehen!"

Mit diesen Worten zerbrach er das letzte zarte Band in ihr. Unbewusst flossen ihr die Tränen über das Gesicht. Stumm nickte sie nur und verließ den Raum. Kaum unten in der Küche angekommen, begann sie hemmungslos zu schluchzen.

Severus sah ihr hinterher bis ihm die Sicht verschwamm. Ärgerlich wischte er sich über die Augen. Seine Hand war feucht. Komisch! Waren das Tränen? Nein! Severus Snape weinte nie!

-------------------------------- ---------------------- -------------------------------------

Schwer ließ er sich in den Stuhl gegenüber von Dumbledore fallen.

„Lucius ist tot?" ungläubig sah Remus Albus an. Dieser schwenkte das Pergament in der Luft.

„Hier steht es! Die Nachricht ist gerade eingetroffen!" erwiderte er ernst.

„Aber ich dachte er sollte den Kuss der Dementoren erst später erhalten?" Erstaunen zeichnete sich in Remus Gesichtzügen ab.

Lucius Malfoy war ein alter Rivale von ihm. Wo es nur ging legte dieser ihm Steine in den Weg und meist sehr erfolgreich. Er war Mitschuld, dass er nicht mehr in Hogwarts unterrichten durfte.

„Er starb nicht an dem Kuss. Sie fanden ihn heute tot in seiner Zelle. Todesursache unbekannt!" Auf Lupins Stirn begann sich eine steile Falte zu bilden.

„Fremdverschulden?" Albus schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nein! Er hatte nie Besuch! Fremdverschulden ist somit ausgeschlossen. Er bekam auch nie irgendwelche Nachrichten! Sehr mysteriös das Ganze, wenn du mich fragst!" berichtete Albus weiter.

„Aber heute Nacht nicht mehr unser Problem. Seine Leiche wird dem Feuer übergeben!" schloss er seine Erzählung. Remus dachte einen Augenblick darüber nach, doch dann widmete er sich wichtigeren Dingen.

„Wohin hast du ihn gebracht?" fragte er Albus unvermittelt. Albus neigte neugierig seinen Kopf und sah Lupin fragend an.

„Warum fragst du mich?" stellte er unschuldig dreinblickend die Gegenfrage.

„Das weißt du ganz genau! Weil er der Schlüssel ist! Er hat bei Voldemort Dinge erfahren die enorm wichtig sind!" schoss er zurück.

„Ich will zu ihm!" verlangte er.

-------------------------- ----------------------- -----------------------------------

„Meister, Lucius ist tot!" berichtete Barty ganz aufgeregt. Er hatte eine Eule im Flur abgefangen, die ihm diese Nachricht brachte.

„Nun was kümmert mich das?" erwiderte Voldemort gelangweilt. In diesem Moment pochte es an das Portal.

„Wer ist da?" rief Voldemort heiser aus und winkte Barty gleichzeitig zu damit dieser loseilte und nachsah wer es wagte hierher zu kommen.

Voldemort vernahm leises Stimmengemurmel, das von draußen zu ihm hereindrang, konnte aber die Stimme noch nicht zu ordnen.

„Wer bist du? Zeig dich!" rief er lauernd aus. Die Tür wurde aufgestoßen und Barty stürmte herein.

„Herr, es ist der junge Malfoy!" rief er aus und gierig schlängelte sich seine Zunge von einem Mundwinkel zum anderen. Ein sicheres Zeichen das er aufgeregt war. Er witterte Ärger.

„Nun dann lass ihn herein!" verlangte Voldemort.

Barty winkte mit der Hand nach draußen. Ein nervös dreinblickender, groß gewachsener junger Mann erschien im Türrahmen. Er wurde mit zunehmendem Alter seinem Vater tatsächlich immer ähnlicher, selbst seine Haare hatten denselben hellen, weißen Ton, stellte Voldemort so nebenbei fest.

„Draco Malfoy! Was kann ich für dich tun, mein Junge!" sprach Voldemort ihn freundlich an.

„Sir es geht um meinen Vater…"

„Aber…." Fiel Barty ein, doch mit einem zornigen Wink von Voldemort wurde er auf der Stelle zum Schweigen gebracht.

„Schweig still!" zischte er ihn durch zusammengebissene Zähne an.

„Ich möchte mich mit dem jungen Mr. Malfoy unterhalten!"

---------------------- ------------------------- -----------------------------------------

Wie durch ein Wunder brach am späten Nachmittag der Himmel kurz auf. Die Sonne stahl sich mit einem einzigen Strahl durch die dicke Wolkendecke. Sanft berührte dieser Lucius Finger, dann schloss sich die Decke wieder und die Sonne verschwand.

Das Glück der Malfoys war legendär! Jede Generation war von ausgesprochenem Glück gesegnet gewesen, nur Lucius schien es verlassen zu haben. Zitternd flatternden seine Finger mit dem Wind. Er bewegte sich nicht, nichts regte sich. War es zu spät? Das bleiche Licht fiel auf seine leblose Gestalt. Hatte der letzte Funke nicht ausgereicht um seinen Willen zu erfüllen?

---------------------- ------------------------------------ ----------------------------------

Hermione wischte sich wütend über die Augen. Verlegen brannten ihre Wangen. Wie hatte sie sich nur so irren können? Er hatte bestimmt keine Gefühle für sie. In seinen Augen war sie nicht weiter als ein kleines Mädchen, das für ihren ehemaligen Lehrer schwärmte. Es war so peinlich!

Nie wieder würde sie sein Zimmer betreten! Vor ein paar Minuten war ihre Welt noch in Ordnung gewesen und sie hatte Hoffnung, aber nun war sie nur noch unglücklich. Trübselig wie ein Häufchen Elend saß sie da und weinte.

„Das muss aufhören!" flüsterte sie sich selber zu.

Sie erhob sich und packte ihre schwere Jacke vom Haken. Sie würde einen ausgedehnten Spaziergang machen. Als sie die Tür öffnete und nach draußen blickte, schlug ihr ein schwerer, nasser Wind entgegen. Es regnete so stark, dass man kaum den Weg sah, aber das war Hermione egal, sie wollte an die frische Luft. Sie musste aus dem Haus. Schnell schlug sie die Tür hinter sich zu, damit der Wind nicht den Regen über die Schwelle trug und stapfte los.

--------------------------- ---------------------------- -----------------------------------------

Überrascht hörte Severus das zuknallen der Tür. Er sah zu seinem Fenster. Draußen spielte das Wetter verrückt. Der Wind peitschte den Regen vor sich her und schlug heftig gegen seine Scheibe und sie war da draußen, weil er sie verletzt hatte.

Unruhig schlug er die Decke zurück und erhob sich so schnell er konnte. Leichter Schwindel überfiel ihn, was er schlicht ignorierte und hastete eilig zum Fenster. Dort angekommen klammerte er sich schwerfällig an den Fenstergriff. Die Schmerzen kehrten zurück. Er ließ seinen Kopf gegen die Scheibe fallen und versuchte sich zu sammeln. Er musste dagegen ankämpfen. Entschlossen biss er die Zähne zusammen und riss das Fenster auf.

Der Wind nahm ihm kurz den Atem und brachte ihn beinahe zu Fall. Severus krampfte seine Hände um den Rahmen und sah nach draußen. Von ihr war nichts zu sehen.

„Hermione!" rief er, doch der Wind trug das Wort ungehört fort.

So hatte das keinen Sinn! Wütend und besorgt schloss er das Fenster, sein Oberkörper war in der kurzen Zeit klatschnass geworden. Aufgebracht durchstreifte er sein Zimmer. Er musste sie zurückholen. Es war seine Schuld, dass sie da draußen war. Er zerrte seinen Koffer aus der Ecke auf der Suche nach einem Umhang.

Statt ihn einfach zu öffnen, schnappte er ihn und leerte den ganzen Inhalt einfach auf dem Boden. Das Gesuchte zog er einfach aus dem Haufen an Kleidern, Büchern, Schuhen und…. Sein Zauberstab! Endlich!

Freudig hob er ihn vom Boden auf. Von nun an, das wusste er, wurde alles besser. Er wickelte sich in den Umhang und warf noch einen letzten Blick auf das Fenster bevor er loseilte. In den spiegelnden Scheiben blickte ein anderes Gesicht zurück, mit demselben besorgten Ausdruck auf den Zügen wie er selbst es empfand.

„Ich mache es wieder gut! Versprochen!"

------------------------------ ------------------------------------ -----------------------

Väterlich streckte er seinen Arm um Dracos Schultern, dabei musste er sich zu seinem Ärger ganz schön in die Höhe greifen! Der Bursche war groß geworden.

„Sag mir was kann ich für dich tun?" fragte er gespielt fürsorglich.

„Mein…mein Vater hat euch immer sehr treu gedient. Ich will euch bitten ihn freizulassen!" trug Draco stotternd sein Anliegen vor.

„Zu gern würde ich dir diesen Wunsch erfüllen, aber er gab mir berechtigte Zweifel an seiner Loyalität!" bedauerte Voldemort aufrichtig. Draco wandte sich unter seinem Griff.

„Wie kann ich diese Zweifel zerstreuen, …..Meister!" würgte dieser zaghaft hervor. Über Voldemorts Züge begann sich ein zufriedenes Grinsen zu legen.

„Schwör mir ewige Treue und empfange von mir das Mal, das dich wie alle meine Untertanen, für immer an mich bindet!" forderte er siegesgewiss.

„Und ich verspreche dir dein Vater ist noch heute ein freier Mann!"

Was nicht gelogen war, denn dieser war nicht mehr länger Gefangener von Askaban.

------------------------ ------------------------------------ ---------------------------

Schweren Herzens ließ Albus Remus ziehen. Er hatte kein gutes Gefühl dabei, das dieser mit Severus sprach. Die beiden waren noch nie die besten Freunde gewesen, eher im Gegenteil, sie waren seit der gemeinsamen Schulzeit eher als Feinde zu betrachten die einander gerade so ertrugen.

Schweigend betrachteten sich die beiden Männer, dann war Remus auch schon verschwunden. Schwerer Regen und Sturmböen trieben ihn auf das einsame Haus zu seinen Füßen zu. Er trat ein, schüttelte sich und sah sich um.

Leise rief er nach Hermione und nach Severus, doch er erhielt keine Antwort. Das Haus schien verlassen.


	16. Chapter 16

_Liebe Boomshaker 41 vielen Dank. Ich weiß nicht wieviele Chapters es insgesamt werden, da ich immer noch an der Geschichte schreibe, aber mach dir keine Sorgen, das Ende steht schon fest, nur es kann noch ein bisschen dauern bis ich da hinkomme. ;-)_

_Liebe Sveti so leicht ist das mit Severus nicht, aber ich bringe ihn schon noch zur Vernunft. ;-)_

_Liebe CelinaHP Severus und Dummheiten? Nun ja, tja, doch! ;-)_

16 Sein und Schein

Sie rannte ziellos über die Heide. Ihre Augen brannten von den Tränen, die ihr unablässig über das Gesicht liefen und vom Wind der unermüdlich an ihr zerrte. Eigentlich war es purer Wahnsinn sich bei diesem Wetter draußen aufzuhalten, aber andererseits passte dieses Wetter perfekt zu ihrer Stimmung. Einmal meinte sie hinter sich eine Stimme zu hören, seine Stimme, aber das war unmöglich. Wie sollte er hierher kommen, wo es ihm kaum möglich war durch das Haus zu wandern? ‚Hermione du halluzinierst!' Dachte sie bei sich.

War sie wirklich so schrecklich in ihn verliebt, dass sie sich schon einbildete seine Stimme zu hören?

„Verdammt nochmal bleiben sie stehen! Wo zur Hölle glauben sie bei diesem Wetter hinlaufen zu können!" zischte er scharf und angestrengt hinter ihr und nur weil der Wind seine Worte zu ihr trug konnte sie sie auch hören.

Also das klang nicht nach Einbildung, eher im Gegenteil. Hermione wagte es nicht sich umzudrehen, aber auch nicht weiterzulaufen. Wenn er wirklich hier war, dann war er in großer Gefahr.

„Gehen sie weg!" rief sie leise aus.

Grob packte sie eine Hand am Arm und drehte sie um. Nun stand sie ihm gegenüber. Er war tatsächlich hier draußen. Schreckliche Schmerzen und kaum unterdrückte Wut zeichneten sich in seinen Zügen ab.

„Sind sie vollkommen verrückt? Sie kommen jetzt mit!" herrschte er sie barsch an und zog sie mit sich.

Die ersten paar Schritte lief sie willig mit, zu verblüfft um reagieren zu können, doch plötzlich fühlte sie Wut in sich aufsteigen. Wie konnte er es wagen? Er war doch schuld das sie hier draußen herum lief? Energisch stemmte sie die Füße in den Boden und entzog sich seinem Griff. Während rund um sie die Elemente tobten, fochten die beiden in sich einen Kampf aus.

„Sie gehen zurück! Sie haben bei ihrer körperlichen Verfassung hier draußen nichts verloren!" zischte sie ihn böse an.

Sie war dankbar für den Regen, so konnte er ihre Tränen nicht sehen. Betroffen sah er sie an. Sie weinte, auch wenn sie dachte er sah es nicht. Das war seine Schuld. Niemals würde er sie hier draußen alleine zurück lassen.

„Entweder du kommst jetzt mit…." Setzte er entschlossen an, alles Weitere würde er mit ihr im Haus besprechen.

„Oder?" fragte sie aufbegehrend zurück, sie würde sich doch nicht von ihm einschüchtern lassen. Niemals! Halsstarrig hob sie den Kopf und sah ihn herausfordernd an.

„Oder ich zwinge dich dazu!" erwiderte er trocken und richtete den Zauberstab auf sie.

„Das wagst du nicht!" fauchte sie ungläubig.

„Und ob! Vorwärts!" erwiderte er scharf und dirigierte sie mit dem Zauberstab Richtung Haus.

---------------------------- ------------------------------- -------------------------------------

Draco senkte sein Haupt so als müsste er sich Voldemorts Worte durch den Kopf gehen lassen. Schnell richtete er sich wieder zur vollen Größe auf, er war in der Tat seinem Vater sehr ähnlich, dieselbe Arroganz war bereits in seinen grauen Augen zu lesen. Entschlossen strafte er seine Schultern und blicke Voldemort ernst an.

„Ich bin wie mein Vater euch treu ergeben und wenn ihr es wünscht werde ich euch die Treue schwören und mit Freuden nehme ich das Mal an."

Draco entblößte seinen linken Arm und streckte in Voldemort entgegen. Triumph leuchtete in den kalten Augen von Voldemort und noch etwas was Draco nicht zuordnen konnte. Vielleicht eine Art perverse Freude über etwas was nur dieser wusste?

„Nein! Gib mir zuerst deine Hand!" verlangte dieser.

„Barty!" rief er und sein Handlanger eilte herbei.

„Ich möchte das du Zeuge bist wenn Draco mir die ewige Treue schwört und er sich somit an mich bindet!" verlangte er.

Kurz sah er Unsicherheit in Dracos Augen aufblitzen, die aber sofort wieder verschwand. Draco beugte ein Knie und so musste er zu Voldemort aufsehen.

„Ich schwöre euch von diesem Tage an ewige Treue!" sprach er feierlich aus. Barty berührte die beiden kurz mit seinem Zauberstab und ein unsichtbares Band fesselte Draco für immer an den schwarzen Magier.

„Erhebe dich!" befahl im Voldemort.

„Und nun empfange das Mal von mir!" Fest packte er Dracos Arm und bohrte seinen Zauberstab hinein. Glühendheiß entstand das Mal. Unter Schmerzen schrie Draco auf und ging dabei in die Knie.

------------------------------- ---------------------------------- -----------------------------

Ein Schrei gellte über die stillen Felsen und wurde beinahe vom Tosen der Brandung verschluckt. Eine einzige Träne rann ihm ungesehen über die Wange. Er fühlte einen schrecklichen, schmerzlichen Verlust. Was war nur geschehen? Mühsam versuchte er sich zu bewegen, was beinahe ein unmögliches Unterfangen war, sein Körper wollte ihm nicht gehorchen.

Wer war er? Wo war er? Warum war er hier? Seine Finger glitten unbemerkt über seinen Stock und umklammerten diesen Halt suchend. Plötzlich löste sich aus diesem eine feine wabenartige Masse und drang in seinen Mund ein. Da wusste er wieder alles. ER war Lucius Malfoy. Er war am Leben. Zurückgekommen von den Toten um den einen zu vernichten. Noch konnte er seinen Körper nicht richtig bewegen, aber er fühlte seine Kräfte bereits zurückkehren und schon bald würde er diesen Ort verlassen.

----------------------------- --------------------------------- -------------------------------

Remus nahm vor dem Kamin platz. Still überlegte er wo die beiden nur stecken konnten. Waren sie in Gefahr? Was trieb sie nur bei diesem Wetter aus dem Haus? Seufzend streckte er seine Füße aus und entfachte mit seinem Zauberstab Feuer im Kamin. Behagliche Wärme strömte ihm entgegen. Er würde warten. Wie lange würde sich zeigen.

----------------------------------- ---------------------- ----------------------------

Neville erwachte stöhnend und versuchte sich aufzurichten, doch unmöglich. Sein Körper brannte vor Schmerzen. Wo war er nur? Überlegte er kurz und dann fiel es ihm siedendheiß wieder ein. Malfoy Manor! Voldemort hatte ihn gefangen und gefoltert. Unter enormer Anstrengung erhob er sich und ließ sich auf die harte Pritsche das einzige Möbelstück, das die Zelle zierte fallen. Was nun? Er würde hier sterben, wenn ihn niemand fand. Energisch verbat er sich solche Gedanken! Er musste sich eben etwas einfallen lassen. Er war schließlich ein Auror wie seine Eltern!

Tief holte er ein paar Mal Luft dann versuchte er aufzustehen. Mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen hievte er sich in die Höhe. Er sah sich genau um. Schwerer Stein unterbrochen von einer vergitterten Tür und Eisenringen an der Wand, das war alles. Hilflos rüttelte er an der Tür, was ihn natürlich nicht weiterbrachte, ihm aber einen Augenblick lang beschäftigte. Geschlagen ließ er sich zurück auf die Pritsche fallen. Ausgiebig betrachtete er die Wand vor sich. Ein Schrei von oben ließ ihn erschreckt zusammen zucken. Wenn er hier nicht frei kam, würde er sterben.

--------------------------- ----------------------------- -----------------------------------

Hermione blickte ihn bitterböse an, drehte sich um und stapfte einfach davon, ließ ihn stehen. Sie ging nicht wie er ihr befohlen hatte zum Haus zurück, oh nein, sondern weiter weg davon. Ihn seinen Augen entstand ein bedrohliches Glitzern, wenn sie es denn so haben wollte! Bitte!

„Petrificus Totalus!" rief er aus und Hermione fiel um wie ein Stein.

Bitter blickte sie in den Himmel. Dafür würde sie ihn umbringen! Das er ihr das antat! Severus trat näher und beugte sich über sie.

„Das ist ganz alleine deine Schuld! Wärest du vernünftig gewesen, wäre das hier nicht notwendig!" meinte er ruhig und gelassen.

Mit einem Schwebezauber beförderte er sie vor sich her zurück zum Haus. Er konnte beinahe spüren wie sie ihn in Gedanken verfluchte. Er ahnte schon jetzt mit absoluter Sicherheit, dass er das vermutlich bereuen würde. Unter immer stärker werdenden Schmerzen quälte er sich zurück.

Er musste sich beeilen, seine Kraft begann schon zu schwinden, zwar erfüllte es ihn mit Stolz wie weit er es geschafft hatte, aber er war noch weit davon entfernt gesund zu sein. Kaum trat er über die Schwelle, schaffte er es nur noch Hermione sanft abzulegen, dann ging er in die Knie. Sein letzter Gedanke galt Hermione ehe er das Bewusstsein verlor.

---------------------------------------- ----------------------------- ---------------------

Draco hielt seinen Arm fest an sich gedrückt, er brannte wie Feuer. Was hatte er getan? Nun war es zu spät und er für immer an Voldemort gebunden. Voldemort beachtete den Jungen nicht weiter. Er hatte sich selbst nun in die lange Kette seiner Untertanen eingereiht. Kurz spielte er mit dem boshaften Gedanken ihm über seinem Vater die Wahrheit zu sagen, doch er tat es nicht. Er wollte ihn nicht gegen sich aufbringen.

Draco war ihm als Jugendlicher immer sehr gehorsam und zugetan gewesen, wer weiß welchen Nutzen er für ihn hatte. Gedankenverloren strich er Naginis Kopf. Er hatte noch soviel zu tun. Er musste neue Baharale schaffen, aus Neville das Versteck von Severus herausbekommen und diesen dann töten. Natürlich war da noch der Potter-Junge und Dumbledore.

„Sag mal Draco, wo warst du eigentlich die letzten Jahre?" fragte er plötzlich und drehte sich zu dem jungen Mann um.

Draco der immer noch auf den Boden kniete tat überrascht, war es aber nicht, diese Frage musste kommen. Voldemort verlangte alles zu wissen über seine Untertanen.

„Meine Mutter brachte mich nach Rumänien wo ich meinen Schulabschluss machte."

Immer noch kraulte Voldemort Naginis Kopf.

„In Durmstrang. Interessant! Wie geht es Narcissa?" fragte er weiter. Hinter ihm blieb es still. Beinahe solange, dass er glaubte keine Antwort zu bekommen, so erschütterten ihn die nächsten Worte doch tatsächlich leicht.

„Meine Mutter ist tot!" kam es kalt von Draco.

------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------- -----------------------

Lucius bewegte seinen Muskeln und streckte sich. Stolz blickte er über die Felsen. Er war tot gewesen und hatte sich selbst ins Leben zurückgeholt. Er begann über die Felsen hinabzuklettern bis ans Ufer. Das Meer, die letzte Hürde zu seiner Freiheit. Er würde schwimmen müssen und es war ein weiter Weg, aber wenn es so ein räudiger Hund wie Sirius Black geschafft hat, dann konnte er das auch. Er sah an sich herab, seine Kleidung würde ihn sicher nicht behindern. Schmutzig hing sie ihm in Fetzen vom Körper. Er tat ein paar kräftige Atemzüge dann warf er sich in die Fluten. Entweder er schaffte es, oder er ertrank, aber er war dann wenigstens in Freiheit gestorben.

---------------------------- ----------------------------------- -------------------------------

„_Vater?" Der kleine Junge näherte sich vorsichtig der Gestalt die mit dem Rücken zu ihm auf dem Stuhl saß. „Nein!" erwiderte die Gestalt und wandte ihm das Gesicht zu. „Ich bin nicht dein Vater!" „Lily!" Rief der kleine Junge freudig aus und ließ sich von der Frau die sich vor ihm auf den Boden gekniet hatte in die Arme nehmen. „Alles wird wieder gut, ich verspreche es!" tröstete sie ihn sanft. „Ich mache alles falsch." Schniefte der kleine Junge. Lily rückte ein kleines Stück von ihm ab und sah ihm ins Gesicht. „Severus wir alle machen Fehler, auch du mein Schatz. Sieh!" wies sie ihn an und deutete über seine Schulter zurück. Hinter sich konnte er Hermione sehen, sie war so traurig. Der kleine Junge erhob sich und war plötzlich ein Mann. „Aber?" Er wollte sein Gesicht wieder Lily zuwenden, doch ihre Stimme ließ ihn innehalten. „Schau nicht zurück. Lass die Vergangenheit ruhen." Bat sie ihn. „Dort liegt deine Zukunft!" Sie deutete mit dem Arm auf Hermione. „Nein das kann nicht sein!" widersprach er heftig._

_-------------------------- ----------------------------------- ------------------------------ _

Heftig wehrte er sich gegen die Hände die ihn stützen wollten. „Nein! Ich will nicht!" knurrte er wütend. „Mein alter Freund, es ist mir ziemlich egal, ob du willst oder nicht! Ich bring dich jetzt zurück in dein Bett und dort bleibst du bist du mir ein paar Antworten gegeben hast!" herrschte ihn Lupin ungehalten an. „Hermione?" fragte er plötzlich. „Sie ist fort!" erwiderte Lupin. Severus gab jeden Widerstand auf, ließ sich einfach fallen. Sie war fort! Sie hatte ihn verlassen. Ohne weitere Einwände erreichten sie Severus Zimmer. Remus half Severus zurück ins Bett und wartete. Dieser sagte kein Wort, sondern starrte lediglich an die Decke. Was nun?


	17. Chapter 17

_Liebe Mija-ela vielen Dank für den Hinweis, ich nicht mal mehr gewusst, dass ich das mal eingestellt hab. Ich hab das mal geändert. Tja jetzt erstmal ist sie fort. Wie lange mal sehen. ;-)_

_Liebe Boomshaker41 das ist bei mir immer so. Ich schreib einfach drauf los und solange bis mir nix mehr einfällt. ;-)_

_lg Gaby_

17 Freund oder Feind?

„Neville ist verschwunden!" rief Ginny und platzte mit dieser Neuigkeit ins Haus. Sie war im Ministerium gewesen, um ihren Vater zu besuchen und hatte dabei erfahren, dass Neville selbst das Ministerium nie erreicht hatte. Bestürzt sahen Tonks und Harry sich an. Sie wussten ganz genau, was mit ihm passiert war. „Er wird ihn foltern!" meinte Tonks und ihre Augen weiteten sich. „Und er wird nichts verraten!" erwiderte Harry.

Er kannte Neville schon so lange und mochte er manchmal nicht mutig erscheinen, so war er einer der tapfersten Menschen die er kannte.

Harry holte tief Luft und strafte entschlossen die Schultern. „Wir müssen etwas tun. Wir können ihn nicht seinem Schicksal überlassen."

„Tun wir auch nicht!" klang es munter von der Tür her. „Luna!" riefen alle gleichzeitig überrascht aus. „Luna Lovegood was treibt dich in unsere Gegend?" fragte Harry ehrlich erfreut. „Der Orden und mein Ehemann!" meinte sie gelassen. Alle sahen sie fragend an. „Du bist verheiratet?" Ginny sah sie neugierig an. „Ja bin ich, aber das tut hier nichts zur Sache! Hier geht es um weit wichtigere Dinge!"

------------------------------ --------------------------------------- -------------------

Er fühlte sich wie Poseidon der den Fluten entstieg, nur ein bisschen erschöpfter. Atemlos fiel er auf die Knie und sackte mit dem Gesicht nach vorne in den Sand. Er würde hier kurz ausruhen und sich dann aufmachen Voldemort zu vernichten. Er war zurück und schon bald würde er den Einen vernichten. Von wegen unsterblich! Er spuckte auf ihn. Plötzlich durchflutete ihn ein Glücksgefühl. Er hatte es tatsächlich geschafft! Ha! Er war am Leben! Nun konnte er sich ganz seiner Rache widmen, seine Familie finden und zurückholen. Dorthin wohin sie gehörten – nach Malfoy Manor.

-------------------------------- ---------------------------------- ----------------------

„Sieh nach, ob unser Gast endlich erwacht ist!" wies er streng Barty an. Dieser wollte schon unter Knurren und Murren davon eilen, als ihn Dracos Stimme aufhielt. „Ein Gast?" fragte er neugierig. „Neville Longbottom! Er kennt den Aufenthaltsort eines Verräters und er wird ihn mir verraten!" erwiderte Voldemort gelassen. „Darf ich fragen was ihr schon ausprobiert habt um ihn zum Sprechen zu bewegen?" Dracos Neugierde war geweckt und so sah er gespannt von einem zum anderen. Voldemort zuckte gleichgültig mit den Schultern.

„Der Cruciatus-Fluch!" sagte er heiser. „Verzeiht, wenn ich mich einmische, aber er wird niemals sprechen, wenn ihr diesen Fluch anwendet!" meinte Draco trocken. „Seine Eltern….!" „Zerbrachen unter diesem Fluch und jedes mal wenn er sie besucht, sieht er ihr Leid, das ihr ihnen zugefügt habt. Nein er wird niemals sprechen." Wütend betrachtete Voldemort Draco. Wie konnte er es wagen seine Methoden anzuzweifeln? „Lasst mich es versuchen! Ich kenne ihn schon seit der Schule. Ich bringe ihn zum sprechen, Meister!"

--------------------------------------------- --------------------- -----------------------

Wütend riss sie sich die nassen Kleider vom Körper und schlüpfte rasch in trockene. Sie war so durcheinander und zornig und am liebsten hätte sie ihn mit bloßen Händen erwürgt. Wie schaffte er es nur sie dermaßen in ein Gefühlschaos zu stürzen? Denn im gleichen Atemzug wollte sie zu ihm eilen und feststellen, ob es ihm gut ging. Ob er sich nicht überanstrengt hat? Oder vielleicht hat er sich erkältet. Sie könnte ihm einen Tee bereiten. Nein! Energisch rief sie sich zur Ordnung. Sie sollte ihm keinen Tee machen, sondern ihm die ganze Kanne samt Tee auf seinen Dickschädel schmeißen. So plötzlich wie ihre Wut kam verpuffte sie auch wieder. Traurig sank sie auf ihr Bett und hörte dabei ein Rascheln. Sein Brief! Sie hatte ihn immer noch. Sie musste ihn zurückgeben. Und sie musste ihn verlassen. Sie konnte, sie durfte hier nicht bleiben. Hier ging sie zu Grunde. Langsam begann sie all ihre Sachen einzusammeln und zu packen. Sie würde ein letztes Mal mit ihm reden müssen. Schweren Herzens schloss sie, nachdem auch das letzte Buch in ihrem Koffer verschwunden war, diesen und ging zur Tür.

-------------------- ----------------------------------- -----------------------------------

Das Knirschen und Quietschen im Schloss verkündete Neville, das sie kamen um ihn zu holen und erneut zu foltern. Leicht ängstlich ergab er sich seinem Schicksal. Immerzu musste er dabei an seine Eltern denken. Ob er schon bald ihr Leid teilte? Als sich die Tür öffnete, war es nicht wie erwartet, Barty der in die Zelle trat. Oh nein, noch viel schlimmer. „Draco Malfoy!" keuchte Neville überrascht und wich einen Schritt zurück. Sein schlimmster Feind in der Schule auf der Seite der Bösen, aber war das nicht zu erwarten gewesen? So wie der Vater, so der Sohn? „Hallo Neville!" meinte Draco sanft und freundlich, doch seine Augen waren kalt. Leise klickend fiel hinter ihm die Tür zu. Neville war mit Draco ganz alleine. Furcht kroch dem Armseligen die Wirbelsäule hoch. „Erzähl doch mal wo sich unser Freund aufhält!"

------------------------------ ------------------------------ ------------------------------

Gelassen trat Luna in den Raum, nur ihre Hände zitterten leicht und verrieten unter welcher Anspannung sie stand. „Ich möchte dem Orden wieder helfen! Die Gerüchte um Voldemorts Aktivitäten sind auch bis zu mir vorgedrungen. Selbst Snapes Schicksal macht unter der Hand die Runde. Wie geht es dem Professor?" Luna sah alle fragend an.

„Er ist mit Hermione an einem sicheren Ort, mehr wissen wir auch nicht. Remus hat sich aufgemacht ihn zu besuchen und herauszufinden was ihn so gefährlich für Voldemort macht." Schloss Harry seinen Bericht. „Auch davon hab ich gehört. Voldemort schickt all seine Spione auf der Suche nach Snape aus. Wenn er sich in eine Sache verbeißt kann er sehr hartnäckig sein!"

„Du hast dich sehr verändert, Luna!" warf plötzlich Tonks ein. Wo war das unbekümmerte, lustige Mädchen mit den trolligen Ideen geblieben? „Haben wir das nicht alle, Tonks?" gab Luna die Frage zurück, dabei bröckelte noch mehr von ihrer gespielten Selbstsicherheit in sich zusammen. Es war offensichtlich, dass sie große Angst hatte. Aber warum, oder um wen? „Mein Mann gibt mir den Halt am Boden den ich brauche, dafür leihe ich ihm meine Flügel der Fantasie!" Ein Lächeln spielte um ihre Lippen bei diesen Worten und man konnte sehen, dass sie ihren Mann sehr liebte.

---------------------------------- ----------------------------- -----------------------

Die Tür schwang auf und fiel laut krachend gegen die Wand.

„Kann ich kurz mit ihm alleine sprechen?" Erschrocken betrachteten beide Männer sie.

„Ich dachte…."

„Ich warte unten!"

Beide hatten gleichzeitig gesprochen, aber sie nickte nur Lupin zu als er den Raum verließ.

„Hier!" Sie war an sein Bett heran getreten und reichte ihm den Brief. Auch ohne ihn zu öffnen wusste er was sie da in den Händen hielt.

„Woher?" Er war viel zu froh sie wieder zu sehen und zu wissen, das sie noch da war, dass sie ihn nicht verlassen hat, als das er sich darüber aufregen konnte, das sie seinen albernen alten Brief an sich genommen hatte.

„Er fiel aus dem Buch und ich hab ihn einfach mitgenommen und gelesen!" beichtete sie trocken.

„Aber deswegen bin ich nicht hier. Ich muss noch heute dieses Haus verlassen." Unruhig ging sie auf und ab. Sie konnte ihn nicht ansehen. Der bloße Gedanke ihn nie wieder zu sehen zerriss ihr beinahe das Herz, aber sie hatte keine andere Wahl. Hier wurde sie nur unglücklich.

„Du hattest mit allem Recht. Ich habe mich da in etwas verrannt….Wie konnte ich nur glauben du und ich?" Sie machte eine Pause. Sie schien so weit fort zu sein. Hatte er ihr das angetan?

„Remus kann sich sicher viel besser um dich kümmern und ich werde natürlich Dumbledore bescheid sagen, dass es meine Schuld war!"

Leichte Panik flackerte in seinen Augen und er fühlte unerklärliche Schmerzen in seinem Körper. Sie wollte ihn verlassen. Sie wollte fort. Das hatte er nicht gewollt! Es war nicht falsch. Er hatte Unrecht und sie Recht. Das alles wollte er ihr, musste er ihr doch sagen. Aber er brachte keinen Ton über die Lippen. Was sollte er nur tun? Er sah wie sie sich umdrehte und zur Tür ging. Gleich war sie fort. Er musste etwas tun. Sie aufhalten. Irgendwie, nur sie sollte nicht gehen. Er schloss die Augen und zwang sich dazu etwas zu sagen.

„Bitte! Warte!" flehte er leise, aber es war zu spät. Sie hatte den Raum bereits verlassen.

------------------------ -------------------------------- -----------------------------------------

Langsam erhob er sich. Er hatte keine Ahnung wie lange er hier gelegen hatte. Minuten, Stunden? Was machte das schon aus, er war frei. Suchend sah er sich um. Er musste herausfinden wo er war und wie er am schnellsten zu einem Zauberstab kam. Es war für ihn nicht gut zu lange unbewaffnet unterwegs zu sein. Früher hatte er seinen Zauberstab in seinem Stock verborgen immer bei sich getragen.

Nun seinen Stock hatte er noch, aber den Zauberstab hatten sie ihm natürlich weggenommen. Er kletterte die Dünen hoch und blickte über das Land vor sich. Muggel! Verächtlich atmete er durch die Nase. Doch dann entdeckte er etwas was ihn gleich wieder Hoffnung gab. An eine Wäscheleine flatterten munter saubere Kleidungsstücke. Wenigstens musste er nicht in den nassen zerrissenen Sachen herumlaufen. Leise schlich er sich an das Haus heran und stahl was er an Kleidung gebrauchen konnte. Nun wieder ordentlich gekleidet setzte er seine Reise fort. Er musste zurück nach Hogwarts, oder in die Winkelgasse. Er braucht Informationen. Er konnte nicht einfach in sein Haus stürmen. Voldemort würde ihn töten ehe er noch einen Fuß über die Schwelle gesetzt hätte.

----------------------------------- -------------------------------- -------------------------

Hermione kam leise die Stufen herab. In einer Hand ihren Koffer, mit der anderen wischte sie sich über ihre Augen. Sie wollte nicht das Lupin die Tränen sah. Er sah ihr entgegen und wartete bis sie vor ihm stand.

„Was hast du vor?" Er fühlte, dass hier etwas nicht in Ordnung war. Zwischen den Beiden war die Stimmung widernatürlich.

„Ich gehe fort!" Lupin blickte in Hermiones Augen und sah diese in Tränen schwimmen.

„Hm!" meinte er.

„Liebst du ihn?"

Mit dieser Frage erwischte er sie eiskalt. An ihrem Zusammenzucken und überraschten Luftschnappen, erkannte er das er mitten ins Schwarze getroffen hatte.

„Und wie steht er dazu?" Als erneut die Tränen zu fließen beginnen wollten, hatte er auch darauf eine Antwort.

„Es tut mir so leid!" flüsterte er und schloss sie in die Arme.

„Du musst ihn vergessen! Er ist bestimmt nicht der richtige für dich!" sprach er ihr gut zu.

„Ich weiß, aber sag das mal meinem Herz!" erwiderte sie an seiner Schulter. Ein letztes Mal drückte sie sich fest an ihn, dann löste sie sich von ihm und trat ein paar Schritte zurück.

„Versprich mir dich gut um ihn zu kümmern." Bat sie noch und verließ das Haus.

----------------------------------- --------------------------- ---------------------------------

Remus sah ihr noch eine Weile nach, dann stürmte er die Stufen nach oben. Dort riss er die Tür zu Snapes Zimmer auf und schlug sie heftig hinter sich zu. Severus verbarg rasch den Brief, den er immer noch in Händen hielt. Das ging diesen nichts an.

„Was soll dieser Auftritt?" fragte er Lupin spöttisch.

„Spar dir deinen Spott!" zischte dieser ihn böse an.

„Ich will wissen was du mit Hermione gemacht hast und ich werde nicht eher gehen, bis ich die verdammte Wahrheit von dir gehört habe!" rief er und seine Stimme wurde dabei immer lauter. Severus sank in die Kissen zurück und blickte stur an die Decke.

„Das geht dich nichts an!" meinte er kalt. Lupin glaubte er müsse Snape in seinem Bett windelweich prügeln.

„Sie hat geweint, als sie ging und sie war sehr, sehr unglücklich." Flüsterte er leise.

Mit diesen Worten erreichte er mehr als mit allen Drohungen die ihm vielleicht eingefallen wären. Er sah wie Severus Blick zum Fenster flog. Remus sollte nicht sehen was er fühlte. Sie hatte geweint! Wegen ihm!

„Dir liegt doch etwas an ihr. Warum….." Lupin war noch näher gekommen, er konnte sehen wie Severus sich quälte.

„Das verstehst du nicht!" sagte dieser abweisend.

Wie sollte Remus das auch verstehen? Er verstand es doch selbst nicht. Wie sollte er Lupin erklären, das allein das Wissen um Hermiones Kummer ihm das Herz zerriss? Das er das Unglück ihrer Tränen war? Ich bin nicht gut genug! Rief alles in ihm. Doch eine andere widersprach ihm aufs heftigste, aber er hörte nicht zu.

„Warum bist du nur….." begann Remus aufgebracht.

„So wie ich bin? Weil ich nicht anders sein kann!" erklang es bitter aus den Kissen.


	18. Chapter 18

18 Ein neues Leben

Mit gezücktem Zauberstab schnellte Draco nach vorne. Neville schloss die Augen und wich gegen die Wand zurück. Warum musste es ausgerechnet er sein der ihn tötete. Ging es ihm durch den Kopf.

„Gut er ist weg! Hier nimm! Schnell!" zischte ihm Draco leise zu und hielt ihm den Zauberstab unter die Nase.

„Hä?" kam es wenig geistreich von Neville, er verstand gar nichts.

„Hier! Bring ihn zu Harry Potter! Er ist etwas ganz besonderes!" Ehrfurchtsvoll blickte Draco auf den dunklen, fast schwarzen Stab und strich zärtlich an diesem entlang.

„Kirsche, zwölf ½ Zoll mit Einhornhaar und Phönixfeder! Ein wahres Meisterwerk! Mit diesem kann man Zauber nicht nur abwehren, oh nein, sondern verstärkt zurückschicken!" erzählte Draco ihm stolz.

„Ich versteh nicht ganz…" murmelte Neville.

Er sah Draco an als sähe er ihn zum ersten Mal in seinem ganzen Leben. Der Draco, den er in der Schule kennen gelernt hatte, war gemein gewesen. Hatte ihm das Leben neben Snape zur Hölle gemacht.

„Du musst fliehen! Wenn du die Stufen nach oben eilst, dann gehst du im Flur nicht nach links auf die Eingangstür zu, sondern nach rechts. Der Flur macht eine Biegung. Dort gibt es einen Wandbehang mit irgendeiner Jagdszene. Schlüpfe darunter und du findest eine Tür. Öffne sie und folge dem Gang. Er endet hinten im Garten. Ich habe dort einen Portschlüssel hinterlegt. Nutze ihn und flieh!"

Neville hatte noch immer kein Wort gesagt. Er stand da und starrte Draco einfach an, doch dieser schien das gar nicht zu bemerken.

„Ach ja und sag meiner Frau das ich sie liebe!" bat er ihn und drückte ihm den Zauberstab einfach in die Hände. Automatisch griff Neville zu und hielt ihn fest.

„So und nun schlag mich nieder!"

Neville schüttelte sich leicht, er hatte das Gefühl als würde er soeben erwachen.

„Das werde ich nicht tun! Bei Merlins Bart was geht hier vor?" Neville strafte die Schultern und stellte sich aufrecht vor Draco.

Es war erstaunlich in der Schule war er eine Zeitlang um einiges größer als dieser gewesen, doch jetzt standen sie sich Auge in Auge gegenüber.

„Für Erklärungen bleibt keine Zeit! Du musst hier weg und zwar gleich!" drängte Draco.

„Frag meine Frau sie kann dir alles erklären und nun verdammt nochmal schlag mich nieder!" herrschte er ihn wütend an.

Das gab Neville die nötige Kraft. Er holte aus und wollte seinem ehemaligen Feind die Faust mitten ins Gesicht rammen, schon seit der Schulzeit träumte er davon, aber im letzten Moment überlegte er es sich anders und traf ihn nur leicht an der Schulter.

„Ich kann nicht!" Er konnte niemanden schlagen der sich nicht wehrte, das sprach gegen alles woran er glaubte. Draco schnappte ihn und schleuderte ihn gegen die Wand.

„Verdammt noch mal, willst du uns alle beide umbringen?" fauchte er und schüttelte den armen Neville wie einen nassen Hund.

„Hör auf damit!" knurrte dieser zurück, holte aus und schlug nun doch zu.

Draco wurde, da er mit dem Schlag nicht gerechnet hatte, quer durch die Zelle geschleudert und stieß hart mit dem Rücken gegen die Wand hinter sich. Lautlos schwang diese plötzlich nach innen und wäre Neville nicht so geistesgegenwärtig nach vorne gesprungen, er wäre rücklings die Stufen in die Tiefe gestürzt. Neville hatte ihm das Leben gerettet.

----------------------------------- ---------------------------------- ------------------------

Zu seinem Glück fand er ein leer stehendes Haus, noch dazu lag es günstig. Es stand abseits, alleine, niemand würde sich so leicht an dieses heranschleichen können. Hier wollte er die Nacht verbringen. Ab morgen würden sie ihn wieder jagen und zwar alle. Dumbledore und Voldemort. Keiner wollte ihn frei oder am Leben sehen, aber er würde es allen zeigen. Sie würden ihn nicht zu fassen kriegen! Er war ein Malfoy.

Er schlug auf der Rückseite ein Fenster ein und kletterte ins innere des Hauses. Es war sehr bürgerlich, aber gemütlich eingerichtet. So wie es sich für ein Ferienhaus für Muggels gehörte. Zuerst suchte er in der Küche nach etwas essbarem und hatte wieder einmal Glück. Es gab hier reichlich Konserven. Auch er war mit dem Glück der Malfoys gesegnet sinierte er vor sich hin, während er eine Dose mit Bohneneintopf kalt in sich hineinstopfte. Es schmeckte scheußlich, aber er brauchte Nahrung und musste sich mit dem zufrieden geben, das ihm hier zur Verfügung stand.

--------------------------- ------------------------------------ -------------------------------

Tonks sprach schließlich die Frage aus, die allen auf der Zunge lag.

„Wer ist eigentlich dein Mann?"

Gespannt warteten alle auf ihre Antwort, die ihnen dann doch einen ziemlichen Schock versetzte.

„Aber wie ist das möglich?" fragte Ginny neugierig. Luna lächelte sanft.

„Nach der Schule ging ich mit meinem Vater nach Europa. Er wollte dort einiges für seine Zeitung recherchieren und da haben wir uns getroffen. Die Schule, England, meine Freunde, seine Freunde und vor allem sein Vater – sie waren alle so weit weg. Ich konnte ihn am Anfang auch nicht leiden, aber dann….Wir wurden so was wie Freunde und aus Freundschaft wurde Liebe!" erzählte sie ihnen mit einem verklärtem Gesichtsausdruck.

In Gedanken durchlebte sie all diese Erinnerungen erneut und keine einzige mochte sie davon missen, auch nicht den Anfang, an dem sie viel miteinander gestritten hatten und sich auch gegenseitig viele unschöne Dinge an den Kopf warfen. Doch dann irgendwann wuchsen die Gefühle unbemerkt für ihn in ihr.

Der erste Kuss. Er kam ungeplant, ungewollt und war doch mehr als willkommen. Sie waren wieder über irgendeine Nichtigkeit uneins. Ein Wort gab das andere. Hitzig lief er vor ihr auf und ab, nicht bereit nachzugeben, obwohl und da war sie sich ganz sicher, sie recht hatte und nicht er. Plötzlich blieb er dicht vor ihr stehen und brüllte ihr mitten ins Gesicht und ehe sie sich versah riss er sie an sich und küsste sie.

Nicht sanft, nicht zärtlich, beinahe roh, so als passierte es auch gegen seinen Willen. Zuerst versuchte sie ihn mit beiden Händen wegzuschieben, sie war unglaublich wütend auf ihn, aber dann war das einfach nicht mehr wichtig. Wichtig war nur mehr das Gefühl von tausend Schmetterlingen, dass er in ihr auslöste und das er nie damit aufhören sollte sie zu küssen. Ein leichtes Lächeln lag auf ihren Lippen als sie daran dachte.

--------------------------------- --------------------------------------- -------------------------

Hermione apparierte nach Hogwarts. Dort angekommen spielte sie kurz mit dem Gedanken zu Dumbledore zu gehen, aber sie fühlte sich so einem Gespräch nicht gewachsen. Er würde wissen wollen, was vorgefallen war das sie so einfach ging. Sie wollte es nicht erklären, denn wenn sie es laut sagen musste klang es irgendwie dumm. Energisch wandte sie sich ab und schritt über den Hügel davon. Sie hätte woanders hin apparieren können, aber sie wusste nicht so Recht wohin.

Zu Harry in den Grimmauldplatz, oder zurück auf die Uni.? Nein! Sie wollte niemanden sehen. Seufzend schritt sie hinab Richtung Hogsmeade. Sie würde sich ein Butterbier gönnen und darüber nachdenken wohin sie gehen sollte. Außerdem musste sie Dumbledore und Harry eine Nachricht zukommen lassen. Sie konnte ohne ein Wort zu sagen nicht einfach untertauchen. Den ganzen Weg hinab nach Hogsmeade dachte sie unentwegt an ihn und mehr als einmal wäre sie fast zurückgelaufen. Ihr Herz sagte ihr, das er sie brauchte, aber das war eine Lüge.

Er hatte kein Wort gesagt, als sie ihm aufzählte warum sie ging. Nichts. Es schien ihn gar nicht zu interessieren. Für ihn war und blieb sie einfach ein dummes Ding und er hatte Recht. War es denn vernünftig sich in ihn zu verlieben? Mit schwerem Herzen ging sie Schritt für Schritt.

---------------------------------------- --------------------------- ---------------------------

Remus atmete tief durch, zog sich einen Stuhl heran und ließ sich hineinfallen. Keiner sprach ein Wort. Es war als würden alle beide auf etwas warten. Einzig der Wind, der an den Fenstern rüttelte, war zu hören, ansonsten war es still.

„Ich will zurück!" verlangte Severus plötzlich. Überrascht hob Remus den Kopf.

„Bist du schon soweit? Du wirkst auf mich noch immer sehr angeschlagen!" erwiderte er.

„Mir geht es bestens!" kam es trocken von Severus.

Es ging ihm gar nicht gut. Die Schmerzen, die er glaubte schon hinter sich gelassen zu haben, waren in den letzten Minuten oder auch Stunden mit voller Wucht zurückgekehrt. Hermione.

Er, der die Stille so liebte und die Einsamkeit suchte, vermisste sie. Ihre Freundlichkeit, ihr natürlich fröhliches Wesen. Immer noch hatte er die Melodie, die sie gesummt hatte, im Kopf. Das war davor gewesen, ehe er sich wie der letzte Narr aufgeführt hatte. Warum konnte er nicht einfach zugeben, dass er sie gerne um sich hatte? Das er sie gerne hatte? Was war den nur so schlimm daran jemanden zu mögen? Nichts! Energisch schob er die Decke weg und erhob sich.

„Wenn du gestattest, ich werde mich rasch anziehen und dann können wir gehen!" meinte er abweisend zu Remus.

Er sollte glauben, dass alles so war wie früher. Doch nichts mehr war so. Remus erhob sich, sah Severus noch einmal prüfend an, nickte mit dem Kopf und verließ den Raum. Kaum schloss sich hinter diesem die Tür, stützte sich Severus schwer auf das Bett. Er konnte sich nur mit Mühe aufrecht halten. Bis nach Hogwarts hieß das die Zähen zusammen beißen und durch. Ohne sie wollte er nicht mehr hier bleiben. Es war einfach zu ruhig, zu still, zu leer.

„_Du dummer, dummer Junge! Wie konntest du sie nur gehen lassen?"_ Er meinte fast Lilys Stimme hören zu können.

„Danke! Das ist genau das was ich jetzt brauche!" zischte er sarkastisch halblaut vor sich hin.

Er holte seinen Zauberstab und erledigte alles mit Magie. Sich ankleiden, Koffer packen und sein Buch, doch halt. Er ließ den Zauberstab sinken und wankte darauf zu. Wuthering Heighs. Dieses Buch hütete er wie einen kostbaren Schatz und endlich hatte er jemanden gefunden mit dem er ihn teilen konnte, wenn er es zuließ.

„Tja alter Junge, das ist hier die eigentliche Frage! Jetzt wo du sie vergrault hast, willst du sie in deinem Leben haben?" Fest umklammerte er es mit beiden Händen. Es war an der Zeit mit alten Gewohnheiten aufzuhören und neu anzufangen und zwar jetzt gleich! Er unbeachtet schob den Brief zwischen die Seiten und vergrub das Buch mit seinen anderen Sachen im Koffer. Auf ihn wartete ein neues Leben. Nun war er bereit dazu.

--------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------- ------------------

Was ist das?" fragte Neville erstaunt. Draco sah mit ihm die Stufen hinab.

„Ich habe kein Ahnung!" erwiderte Draco ebenso erstaunt.

„Ich bin hier aufgewachsen und hab einen Grossteil meines Lebens hier verbracht, aber diesen geheimen Gang kenne ich nicht. Komm lass uns nachsehen." Schlug er vor und begann bereits hinab zusteigen.

Neville folgte ihm, noch immer begleitete ihn das Gefühl des Surrealistischen. Er und Draco friedlich nebeneinander erkunden eine geheime Kammer in Malfoy Manor! ER konnte es nicht glauben.

Unten fanden sie ein Labor. Auf einem großen, groben Holztisch stapelten sich unterschiedliche Utensilien. Viele davon kannte Neville. Seine geheime Leidenschaft waren immer noch die Pflanzen und Geschöpfe in der magischen Welt und so hatte er sich ein profundes Wissen angeeignet. Einsam und verlassen köchelte ein großer Zaubertränkekessel vor sich hin. Kurz schnupperte Draco daran um sich sogleich angewidert abzuwenden.

Neville begutachtete unterdessen die verschiedenen Schriftrollen die verstreut auf dem Tisch lagen. Er konnte die Schrift in der sie verfasst waren nicht, oder nur zum Teil entziffern, doch die Notizen am Rande einiger verrieten ihm wer es konnte. Snape!

War das das Geheimnis? Wollte Voldemort ihn deswegen aus dem Weg schaffen? Eine Rolle erregte seine besondere Aufmerksamkeit. Sie lag unter einigen anderen und wäre sie ihm nicht zufällig in die Hände gerutscht, er hätte sie mit Sicherheit nicht gesehen.

„Das ist ja interessant!" rief er leise aus. Draco eilte an seine Seite.

„Was hast du?"

„Dies Rolle Pergament könnte der Schlüssel zum Sieg sein!" murmelte Neville abwesend, zu sehr war in den Schriften vertieft.

„Was hat sich Snape nur dabei gedacht! Die Übersetzungen sind völlig falsch. Ich mein die Interpretation stimmt schon, aber durch das hinzufügen und weglassen von Buchstaben, ja zum Teil ganzer Wörter, entsteht etwas völlig neues! Eigenartig."

Immer noch führte Neville einen Monolog mit sich. Draco verstand kein Wort. Er hatte Übersetzungen schon zur Schulzeit gehasst und sich später nicht mehr damit beschäftigt. Wenn er einen Text in alter Schrift bekam und den Inhalt verstehen wollte, gab er ihn seiner Frau. Die konnte so was und hat ihm dann alles übersetzt.

„Mann! Jetzt sag doch endlich was los ist!" fuhr er ihn unbeherrscht an.

„Nun sieh her!" Neville deutete auf einige der Randnotizen.

„Hier und hier! Das ist alles falsch! Was ist? Aber ja doch! Er muss das absichtlich gemacht haben! Snape wusste was er da in den Händen hielt und nur so konnte er verhindern, dass es für Voldemort brauchbar war! Und deswegen jagt er ihn jetzt." Schlussfolgerte Neville.

Draco verlor langsam die Geduld, sie waren schon viel zu lange hier unten und Voldemort war auch nicht für seine Geduld berühmt.

„Wenn es wichtig ist, dann nimm es mit!" befahl er Neville. Dieser rollte sie sorgfältig auf und schob sie unter seine Kleidung.

„Was ist mit den anderen Schriftstücken?" fragte Draco ihn noch, bevor sie gingen.

„Ach das eine handelt von Baharalen, ich hab keine Ahnung was das ist!" zuckte Neville unwissend mit den Schultern.

„Gut dann lass es liegen und nun nichts wie raus hier! Wir müssen uns beeilen!" Beide hetzten sie die Stufen hoch. Kaum oben suchten sie den Mechanismus für die Tür. So lautlos wie sie sich geöffnet hatte schloss sich diese auch wieder.

„So und nun schlag mich nieder!" befahl ihm Draco.

-------------------------------------- ------------------------------------- --------------------

„Er ist schon viel zu lange da unten!" zischelte Voldemort leise zu Nagini. „Vielleicht sollten wir ihn unterstützen? Was meinst du meine liebe Freundin?" fragte er sie. Gleichmütig züngelte diese nur und sah starr geradeaus. Voldemort überlegte kurz und kratzte sich dabei mit dem Daumen unruhig über das Kinn, plötzlich erhob er sich und schritt zur Tür.


	19. Chapter 19

_Vielen Dank für das Review, Boomshaker41! Es bleibt hoffentlich noch ein bisschen spannend. Ich hab ja noch viel vor mit den Beiden. ;-)_

19 Zurück in Hogwarts

Mit gepacktem Koffer verließ er sein Zimmer und schritt so würdevoll wie ihm möglich die Treppe hinab. „Ich bin fertig! Lass uns gehen!" bestimmte er und war auch schon auf dem Weg zur Eingangstür. „Bist du dir sicher?" fragte Remus unsicher. In seinen Augen war Snape noch lange nicht so weit. „Willst du mir sagen was ich mir zutrauen kann?" stellte er kalt und abweisend die Gegenfrage und sah Remus von oben herab an. Er war wieder ganz der Alte, auch Remus schien zu dieser Überzeugung zu gelangen. Wortlos ging er an Snape vorbei.

Unter starken Schmerzen schleppte er sich den leichten Abhang nach oben. Diese kurze Strecke machte ihm einmal mehr bewusst wie sehr er unter der Einbusse seiner Kraft litt. Nichts ging einfach, alles war schwierig und anstrengend. Doch er verzog keine Mine, presste die Lippen fest aufeinander und zeigte keinerlei Gefühl. Einzig seine unnatürliche Blässe wies darauf hin, dass es ihm nicht gut ging. Remus sah ihn an und öffnete schon seinen Mund.

Er musste diesem Wahnsinn Einhalt gebieten, bevor dieser sich noch umbrachte. Er war für Voldemort so wichtig, dass dieser ihn verzweifelt suchte und für Dumbledore das dieser ihm das perfekte Versteck bot. Das Pech für beide war nur, dass sich dieser scheinbar noch immer nicht erinnern konnte und einen Dreck um die Wünsche der beiden scherte.

„Weißt du eigentlich was in jener Nacht geschah? Oder was dich so begehrenswert für Voldemort macht?"

Abweisend schüttelte Severus den Kopf. Seine Erinnerungen waren ihm ziemlich egal. Wenn es mit Voldemort zu tun hatte, dann war es bestimmt nicht erinnerungswertes. Sie stellten sich nebeneinander und apparierten zurück nach Hogwarts. Dort angekommen schloss Severus kurz die Augen. Auf ihn wartete ein langer, langer Weg.

------------------------------- ------------------------- ----------------------------------

„Es tut mir leid!" Ernst blickte Neville Draco in die Augen, dann holte er aus und schlug diesen nieder.

Wie ein gefällter Baum fiel er um. Betrübt sah Neville ihn an. Ihm war nicht wohl in seiner Haut. Er vermied eigentlich Gewalt, was ungewöhnlich für einen Auroren war. Doch ihm blieb keine Zeit für ein schlechtes Gewissen, er musste die Fluchtmöglichkeit die ihm Draco in so ungewöhnlicher Weise bot nutzen und zwar gleich. Ohne noch einmal auf seinen ehemaligen Feind zu achten, drehte er sich auf dem Absatz um und eilte nach draußen.

Alles war ruhig. Er dachte nicht lange darüber nach wo alle sein könnten, war dankbar das sie nicht hier waren und hastete die Stufen nach oben. Dort folgte er, nachdem er sicher war nicht doch in eine Falle zu tappen, den Anweisungen von Draco und fand alles so vor wie dieser erzählt hatte. Unbehelligt erreichte er den Garten und das keine Minute zu spät, denn hinter ihm verließ Voldemort das ehemalige Esszimmer und schritt die Stufen hinab in den Kerker.

Nach kurzer Suche entdeckte Neville den Portschlüssel. Ein grüner Blumentopf mit grell gelben Puscheln an der Seite. „Unauffälliger wäre es wohl nicht gegangen?" murmelte er halblaut vor sich hin und verließ den Platz des Grauens. Verblüfft sah er sich am Ziel um.

-------------------- ------------------------------ --------------------------------

Sie schrieb schnell zwei Nachrichten. Die eine ging an Dumbledore. Ausführlich schilderte sie ihr Versagen. Sie sei eben noch nicht soweit. Sie war nicht die Richtige für Professor Snape. Jemand anderes konnte sich mit Sicherheit viel besser um ihn kümmern. Die andere Nachricht bekam Harry. Er sollte sich keine Sorgen machen. Sie brauche einfach ein paar Tage für sich.

Die Pflege für Professor Snape war doch anstrengender gewesen als sie sich gedacht hätte. Sie würde sich ins Strandhaus ihrer Eltern zurückziehen. Er und ihre Freunde sollten sich keine Sorgen machen. Ihr ging es, wenn auch ein bisschen müde, gut! Sie schickte zwei Eulen los und sah ihnen noch zu wie sie in verschiedenen Richtungen verschwanden. Die eine auf direktem Weg nach Hogwarts die andere auf den längeren Weg nach London.

Sie trank ihr Butterbier aus und verließ "Die drei Besen". Mit dem Koffer in ihrer Hand machte sie sich auf den Weg zum Strandhaus ihrer Eltern. Sie würde dafür den Platz in Hogsmeade zum apparieren nutzen.

----------------------------- ---------------------------------- -------------------------

Lucius lief durch das Haus und sah sich nach brauchbaren Dingen um. Zufällig blieb sein Blick an den Bildern an der Wand hängen. Ungläubig starrte er darauf. Das konnte doch eigentlich nicht wahr sein, oder doch? Sein Glück war ungebrochen. Zufrieden grinste er vor sich hin und machte sich auf der Suche nach dem Zimmer von Hermione Granger. Sie war eine Hexe und wer weiß vielleicht hatte sie irgendetwas magisches hier für ihn unbewusst hinterlassen.

Er fand ihr Zimmer, leicht erkennbar an den niedlichen Stofftieren die eine Kommode zierten. Verächtlich schob er sie zur Seite und zog die Schubladen auf. Anstatt sie zu durchsuchen, zog er sie einfach heraus und leerte ihren Inhalt auf den Boden. Kleidung, Krimskrams, Muggelbücher, Briefe, das alles fand er, aber nicht das kleinste Stück Magie. So ging es ihm mit jeder verdammten Schublade die er öffnete.

Frustriert ließ er sich auf Hermiones Bett fallen. Ohne Zauberstab war er nutzlos! Plötzlich schnellte er in die Höhe. Er hörte ein Geräusch. Flink machte er sich auf zur Tür. Keine Sekunde zu spät verbarg er sich hinter dieser. Schon ging die Tür auf. Er wartet bis diese wieder ins Schloss fiel, dann schnellte er nach vorne und schnappte sich diese Person.

„Miss Granger! Schön sie wieder zu sehen!" zischte er ihr freudig ins Ohr.

------------------------------ ---------------------------- -----------------------

Es klopfte an der Tür. Erschrocken sahen sie sich an. Wer war das? Harry erwartete niemanden, außer Remus und dieser würde nicht anklopfen.

„Endlich!" tief atmete Luna aus.

Ihr warten hatte ein Ende er war zurück. Harry ging zur Eingangstür und sah sich zu seinem grenzenlosen Erstaunen Neville gegenüber.

„Aber ich dachte….." stotterte er überrascht.

„Kann ich reinkommen? Ich erklär dir dann alles!" Erwartungsvolle Gesichter begegneten ihm im inneren des Hauses und zu seiner Überraschung entdeckte er Luna Lovegood. Konnte es sein? Nun gut er würde es bald herausfinden.

„Ich wurde von Barty Crouch jun. zu Voldemort gebracht. Ich war gefangen und wäre es noch, wenn mich Draco Malfoy nicht befreit hätte!"

„Was?"

„Wie ist das möglich?"

„Wo ist er?"

„Sag das noch mal!"

Alle vier redeten durcheinander, doch das einzig was er hörte war der sorgenvolle Ton von Luna.

„Dann ist es also so wie ich es mir dachte? Du bist mit Draco Malfoy verheiratet?" fragte er sie geradewegs. Bejahend schüttelte sie den Kopf.

„Wo ist er?" Sie war an ihn herangetreten und umfasste seine beiden Hände.

„Es tut mir leid, aber er ist noch in Malfoy Manor bei Voldemort."

„Er ist nicht mit dir zurückgekommen?"

„Nein!"

Luna schloss die Augen. Nur mühsam konnte sie die Tränen zurückhalten.

-------------------------------------- -------------------------- --------------------------

In seiner Kammer brach er schier zusammen. Er konnte sich nicht eine Sekunde länger auf den Beinen halten. Seine Kraft war restlos erschöpft. Er kniete auf dem Boden und versuchte sich zu sammeln. Unermüdlich schwirrten ihm Gesprächsfetzen durch den Kopf. Dumbledore wie er ihn überschwänglich begrüßte, Poppy die neben ihm herwuselte und ständig irgendwelchen Kram zu seiner Genesung faselte, dabei hatte diese nicht das Geringste mit ihr zu tun.

Es waren so viele Menschen bei seiner Ankunft anwesend, dass er sich kaum erinnern konnte wer das war. Einzig Remus bewahrte einen kühlen Kopf und dafür war er ihm insgeheim dankbar. Er sorgte dafür, dass er sich schnell in seine Kammer zurückziehen konnte.

Er hatte einen Entschluss gefasst. Er würde Hermione suchen. Er würde mit ihr sprechen und wahrscheinlich würde er sich entschuldigen, obwohl er im Recht war, was den Sturm betraf. Dann würde er wieder gehen. Sie sollte nicht mehr wegen ihm weinen. Alles andere würde sich finden, so oder so.

Mühsam kroch er zum Fenster und zog sich am Sims hoch. Er starrte über die Ländereien von Hogwarts und fand innerlich Ruhe. Hogwarts war mehr sein Zuhause als Spinners End es je hätte sein können. Wenn er gehen wollte, dann sollte er es noch heute Nacht tun. Er überschlug kurz in seinem Kopf was noch alles zu tun war, bevor er gehen konnte.

Ein leises Klopfen an seine Tür ließ ihn automatisch eine aufrechte Haltung einnehmen. Dumbledore steckte den Kopf zur Tür herein.

„Severus kann ich mich mit dir kurz unterhalten?"

--------------------------------------- ----------------------------- -------------------------

Voldemort stieß heftig die Tür zu seinem Verlies auf, darüber würde er sich noch intensiv mit Barty unterhalten müssen und entdeckte Draco Malfoy auf dem Boden. Dieser Narr! Hat sich von Longbottom übertölpeln lassen. Grob stieß er ihn mit dem Fuß an.

„Wach auf!" zischelte er bösartig zu ihm hinab.

Schwerfällig rührte sich dieser und kam zu Bewusstsein. Orientierungslos blickte er im ersten Moment um sich. Wo war er? Schlagartig kehrten die Erinnerungen zurück. Wachsam beäugte er Voldemort vor sich. Was hatte er jetzt zu erwarten? Lange musste er sich nicht gedulden.

„Wo ist Neville? Was ist passiert?" fragte er überzeugend überrascht.

„Du hast versagt! Versagen wird nicht geduldet!" prasselte Voldemorts Antwort heftig auf ihn nieder und bevor er auch nur ein Wort sagen konnte, krümmte er sich unter Schmerzen.

Der Cruciatus-Fluch – nun zeigte er an ihm seine Wirkung und sie war verheerend. Noch nie hatte Draco so starke Schmerzen gespürt. Wie hatte das sein Vater nur ertragen? Wie hatte Snape das bis heute nur ertragen?

-------------------- ------------------- --------------------------- ------------------------

Lucius entriss Hermione den Zauberstab den diese unbewusst in der Hand hielt und stieß sie von sich. Hermione drehte sich um und blickte erstaunt auf den Mann vor sich.

„Mr. Malfoy?" keuchte sie ungläubig. Wie war das möglich? Sollte dieser nicht in Askaban sein?

„Wo ist mein Sohn?" fragte dieser zurück. Stumm schüttelte Hermione den Kopf. Sie wusste es nicht.

„Er ging mit seiner Mutter weg, als sie…..Sie wissen schon. Er hat die Schule in Hogwarts abgebrochen und seit sie damals in…..nun ja, niemand hat mehr etwas von ihm und Mrs. Malfoy gehört." Erzählte sie ihm stockend.

Fieberhaft überlegte er wo sie sein könnten. Wohin könnte Narzissa seinen Sohn nur gebracht haben? Wo waren sie sicher vor Voldemort? Damit würde er sich später beschäftigen, doch zuerst galt es Rache zu nehmen. Er würde ihn umbringen!

-------------------------- ------------------------------ ------------------------------------

Voldemort stieß ihn noch einmal mit dem Fuß an, doch Draco bewegte sich nicht. Er hatte erneut das Bewusstsein verloren. Zufrieden stieg er über diesen hinweg und begab sich hinab in sein Labor. Er würde noch heute seine neue Armee erschaffen und damit seine lästigen Feinde vernichten.

Der Trank dafür köchelte schon seit Tagen unten vor sich hin und wie beim letzten Mal fehlten nur noch die restlichen Zutaten. Sein Gesicht verzerrte sich zu einer grinsenden Grimasse. Er hatte sich einmal übertölpeln lassen, ein zweites Mal passierte ihm das nicht.

Er kam nach unten und fand sein Labor vor wie immer und doch. Malfoy und Longbottom in einer Zelle – seiner Zelle. War es da nicht klug sein Labor genau zu untersuchen?

Akribisch besah er sich jeden Winkel ganz genau, doch er konnte nichts Ungewöhnliches feststellen. Er schob die Gläser und Phiolen auf seinem Tisch hin und her und sah sich zum Schluss seine Pergamentrollen an. Zuoberst lag, so wie er es verlassen hatte, die Beschreibung zum Erschaffen der Baharale. Zufrieden wollte er die Papiere schon wieder zurücklegen, als er das Fehlen eines der Schriftstücke bemerkte. Eine Rolle war verschwunden.

Sein wütender Blick richtete sich nach oben. Dafür würde jemand schrecklich büßen!


	20. Chapter 20

_Vielen Dank für die lieben Reviews!_

_Ich wünsch euch allen frohe Weihnachten. Habt eine schöne Zeit mit euren Lieben. _

_Aber vergesst Severus und mich nicht ganz. _

_Liebe Grüße Gaby_

20 Pergament und Zauberstab

„Hermione hat mir eine Nachricht geschickt aus der ich ehrlich gesagt nicht ganz schlau werde!" begann Dumbledore und ließ dabei Severus, der sich schwer am Fenstersims abstützte und dabei so tat als ging es ihm blendend, nicht aus den Augen.

Dieser räusperte sich, sagte aber kein Wort. Fieberhaft überlegte Severus was sie geschrieben hat, aber wie sollte er das nur erraten? Bei ihr war alles möglich. Sie hatte den Mut einer Löwin, sie war stolz und ehrlich. Sie besaß ein gutes Herz und kümmerte sich um alle, auch um die die es gar nicht verdient hatten. Dumbledore drehte ein kleines Stück Papier in seinen Händen und versuchte seinerseits den fremden Gesichtsausdruck von Severus zu deuten. In diesem Stand Schuld, Sorge und noch etwas, aber er kam nicht drauf was.

„Nun sie schrieb sie sei unfähig dich zu pflegen, generell zu pflegen. Sie fühle sich falsch am Platz. Ich mach mir ehrlich gesagt ein bisschen Sorgen um sie. Was ist passiert?"

Severus holte tief Luft bei dieser Frage. Ja, was war passiert? Nichts! Nichts, außer das sie sich ineinander verliebt hatten! Ha! So ein Blödsinn! Er mochte sie ganz gerne aber er liebte sie ganz bestimmt nicht und außerdem quälte ihn sein schlechtes Gewissen. Deswegen wollte er auch mit ihr noch einmal darüber sprechen. Aus keinem anderen Grund wollte er sie wieder sehen.

„Ich habe keine Ahnung was sie damit meint!" antwortete er abweisend und richtete den Blick aus dem Fenster in die Ferne, ohne wirklich etwas wahrzunehmen.

„Können wir morgen darüber sprechen? Ich würde mich gerne ausruhen, wenn du nichts dagegen hast?"

Dumbledore erstarrte bei den harten Worten von Severus. So sprach dieser nur sehr selten mit ihm. Immer nur dann, wenn er auch ihm einen Teil der Schuld zugestand. Dumbledore nickte kurz mit dem Kopf und verließ Severus Kammer.

Wie versteinert stand Severus noch immer beim Fenster. Er fühlte seinen innerlichen Konflikt. Am liebsten wäre er hinter Dumbledore hergelaufen und hätte sich entschuldig. Er hasste ihn fast dafür, dass es ihm so mühelos gelang ihm ein Gefühl von Hilflosigkeit und Schuld zu vermitteln.

---------------------- ------------------------- ------------------------------------

Sanft geleitete Neville sie zu einem Sessel und drückte sie darauf nieder.

„Der Portschlüssel war nicht für mich gedacht, sondern für ihn. Nicht wahr?"

In Lunas Augen standen noch immer Tränen, aber sie erlaubte es sich nicht zu weinen.

„Warum ist er geblieben?"

ER hatte ihr fest versprochen, er würde sich nur umsehen, aber nicht bleiben. Neville schüttelte den Kopf.

„Ich weiß es nicht. Weshalb war er überhaupt dort? Was wollte er dort?"

Luna senkte den Blick und sah auf ihre Hände die sie nervös ineinander geschlungen hatte.

„Seinem Vater helfen. Auch wenn ich weiß, dass dieser vieles Falsch gemacht hat in seinem Leben, so bleibt er doch Dracos Vater."

Harry hatte den beiden bis jetzt schweigend zugehört und nachgedacht, aber langsam wurde es an der Zeit zu handeln.

„Wir sollten uns überlegen, wie wir da reinkommen und wie wir Draco am besten helfen!" meinte er ernst.

„Tonks du schickst eine Nachricht nach Hogwarts und teilst Dumbledore und Remus den neuesten Stand mit.

„Neville denk nach, was du alles in Malfoy Manor gesehen hast was uns nützen könnte!" forderte er seinen Freund auf. Dieser zog rasch das Pergament und den Zauberstab aus seinem Mantel. Verblüfft betrachtete Harry beide Dinge.

„Wie?"

----------------------- ----------------------- -------------------------------

Hermione war sich ganz sicher Lucius Malfoy würde sie töten, doch wider erwarten senkte er den Zauberstab und schien nachzudenken.

„Erzähl mir was sich die letzten Jahre, die ich in Askaban verbringen durfte, so ereignet hat." verlangte er.

„Und mach es so kurz wie möglich!"

Hermione überschlug in ihrem Kopf kurz was sie ihm erzählen wollte, oder sollte und begann mit all dem belanglosen Zeug das ihr einfiel. Ohne sie zu unterbrechen hörte Lucius ihr zu. Eigentlich müsste er sie anbrüllen für all das Gewäsch was sie ihm zumutete, aber es tat so gut etwas aus Hogwarts, der Winkelgasse, dem Ministerium zu hören, das es ihm schlicht egal war, was es war.

Erst als sie zu den jüngsten Ereignissen kam, horchte er auf. Ab da begann er auch gezielt Fragen zu stellen.

„Was ist mit Voldemort?"

Hermione wich seinem Blick aus. Warum fragte er sie das? Wollte er sich dem wieder anschließen? Das hätte ihnen gerade noch gefehlt.

„Nun es gibt ihn noch, aber was er gerade tut kann ich nicht sagen." Antwortete sie ausweichend.

Sie wollte ihm nicht erzählen was dieser mit Severus angestellt hatte. Nur allein beim Gedanken an ihn zog sich ihr Herz schmerzhaft zusammen. Sie vermisste ihn. Malfoy beobachtete sie und wurde aus ihrem Gesichtsausdruck nicht ganz schlau.

„Was hast du?" verlangte er zu wissen, aber schon war das, was sich zuvor noch in ihrer Mine gespiegelt hatte, wieder verschwunden.

„Nichts!" Sie würde bestimmt nicht Lucius Malfoy ihre Probleme schildern.

„Weißt du auch etwas über Severus Snape?" Lucius und Severus waren für eine kurze Zeit so was wie Freunde gewesen, vielleicht konnte dieser ihm? Nein. Das war eher unwahrscheinlich.

„Er unterrichtet in Hogwarts denke ich." Hermione sah ihn von unten her scharf an. Dieser sollte Severus bloß in Ruhe lassen, ansonsten bekam er es mit ihr zu tun!

„Was…was haben sie jetzt vor?" wagte sie zu fragen.

„Ich werde mir diesen Bastard schnappen und ihn für all das, was er mir angetan hat, büssen lassen!" stieß er leidenschaftlich hervor.

„Und du kommst mit mir!"

Hermione erbleichte bei seinen Worten. Er wollte Severus töten!

------------------------------ ------------------------- -----------------------------

Tonks rauschte in den Raum und hielt zwei Stück Pergament in den Händen.

„Als ich die Eule losschicken wollte, brachten gerade zwei jeweils eine Nachricht." Eröffnete sie ihren Freunden. Alle blickten sie neugierig an.

„Und?" fragte Harry.

„Die eine stammt von Dumbledore. Es tut mir leid, Luna, aber Lucius Malfoy ist tot!"

Luna schlug sich die Hand vor den Mund. War das der Grund warum er nicht zurückkam? Wusste er, dass er zu spät kam?

_Oh Draco bitte komm zu mir zurück!_ flehte sie innerlich.

Er war immer noch so impulsiv und riskierte manchmal zu viel, ohne vorher darüber nachzudenken. Wie versteinert standen alle da, keiner wagte etwas zu sagen.

„Die andere Nachricht?" Harry erholte sich als erster von dieser Neuigkeit.

„Von Hermione. Sie ist nicht mehr bei Snape und wir sollen uns keine Sorgen machen. Sie braucht ein bisschen Zeit für sich!"

Tonks presste die Lippen zusammen. Sie konnte sich fast denken was passiert war. Snape hat seine schlechte Laune an der armen Hermione ausgelassen und zwar solange, bis er sie vertrieben hatte. Harry ballte die Hände zu Fäusten.

„Ich hätte sie niemals mitgehen lassen dürfen! Dieser bösartige Bastard hat ihr sicher das Leben zur Hölle gemacht!"

Harry war sauer auf Dumbledore, auf sich, aber vor allem auf Snape. Wie konnte er es wagen die arme Hermione so schlecht zu behandeln? Über diese Nachrichten hatten sie fast Nevilles Neuigkeiten vergessen, doch dieser wusste sich Gehör zu verschaffen.

„Hier!" er reichte den Zauberstab an Harry weiter und gab Ginny das Pergament. Harry runzelte die Stirn und betrachtete den schönen dunklen Stab in seinen Händen.

„Was soll ich damit?" fragte er Neville.

„Draco gab ihn mir für dich."

Harry verstand gar nichts. Warum schickte Draco ihm einen Zauberstab?

„Darf ich dir das erklären?" mischte sich Luna plötzlich ein.

„Dieser Zauberstab ist etwas ganz besonderes! Draco hat ihn extra für dich gemacht. Er…er erschafft Zauberstäbe. Das ist sein Beruf!"

Das Erstaunen in allen Gesichtern war beinahe greifbar nach dieser Offenbahrung.

„ER macht was?" fragte Harry fassungslos nach.

„Nun er macht Zauberstäbe und er ist besser als Ollivander!" Luna war unglaublich stolz auf ihren Draco, das konnte man an ihrer Haltung und an ihrer Stimme hören.

„Was ist mit dem Pergament?" fragte Ginny und hielt es in die Höhe.

„Kannst du es übersetzen? Ich glaube es ist enorm wichtig!"

Ginny betrachtete die Schrift darauf genauer und auch die dichtgeschriebenen Kritzeleien am Rande vom Blatt.

„Da wurde einiges falsch übersetzt! Wer hat das gemacht?" Ginny sah die vielen Fehler fast mit einem Blick.

„Snape!" antwortete Neville knapp.

„Erkennst du seine Handschrift nicht?" Neville hatte sie sofort erkannt und er würde sie wahrscheinlich solange er lebte jederzeit und überall erkennen.

„Wir müssen handeln! Wenn Draco die Wahrheit kennt, macht er wahrscheinlich, bestimmt was dummes, das können wir nicht zulassen!" Harry hatte eine Entscheidung getroffen. Sie mussten Draco da raus holen, so schnell wie möglich.

------------------------ -------------------------- ------------------------------------

Severus öffnete seinen Tränkeschrank und entnahm diesem zwei Phiolen. Die eine war mit einer klaren, durchsichtigen Flüssigkeit gefüllt, die andere schimmerte im Kerzenlicht lila. Das durchsichtige Elixier würde seine Schmerzen unterdrücken, er würde für mehrere Stunden gar nichts fühlen, das andere gab ihm Kraft, vergleichbar mit einem Aufputschmittel, nur war dieses um ein vielfaches gefährlicher.

Er lief Gefahr, wenn er sich übernahm da er es nicht merkte, er einfach starb, aber dieses Risiko nahm er ohne darüber nachzudenken in Kauf. Hastig trank er beide Phiolen leer und wartete auf die einsetzende Wirkung. Er musste nicht lange warten, schon bald fühlte er sich so stark wie früher und er spürte keine Schmerzen mehr.

Was er tat war Wahnsinn, denn sobald die Wirkung nachließ würde er wie ein gestrandetes Wrack einfach zusammenbrechen. Er warf sich seinen schwarzen Umhang über und verließ seine Kammer. Es wurde Zeit mit Hermione zu sprechen, sie um Verzeihung zu bitten und um noch soviel mehr.

Kaum stand er vor seiner Kammer, kam ein neues Problem auf ihn zu. Wo sollte er sie suchen? Wo war sie zu finden? Er schloss die Augen und plötzlich fühlte er eine unerklärliche Angst. Eine Furcht, die nicht seine war.

_Hilf ihr! Beeile dich, sonst verlierst du sie!_

Hermione! Es war ihre Angst, die er aus Gründen die er nicht verstand fühlen konnte. „Und wo finde ich sie?" knurrte er leicht ungeduldig. Er konnte kaum an sich halten, starke Gefühle durchströmten ihn. Wut lag im Widerstreit mit Sorge. Zorn und Hass wetteiferten mit Liebe und dem übergroßen Bedürfnis zu beschützen. Er straffte sich und eilte los. Er ahnte sein Ziel.

--------------------------------- ------------------------------------

Draco kam zu sich, nur lag er nicht länger auf dem nackten kalten Boden der Gefängniszelle, sondern hing an schweren Ketten an der Wand. Er hatte immer noch starke Schmerzen, die Nachwirkungen des Fluches und er fühlte sich benommen.

„Hast du mir etwas zu sagen junger Malfoy?" fauchte ihn die unnatürliche Stimme von Voldemort kalt an.

„Hmm." stöhnte Draco. Er hatte diesem Bastard jede Menge zu sagen.

„Das freut mich zu hören!" kam es zynisch von Voldemort.

„Dann lass hören bevor ich dich töte!"

Draco hob langsam den Kopf, jede Bewegung schmerzte ihn unsagbar.

„Schluck Gift und fall tot um!"


	21. Chapter 21

_Vielen Dank für die lieben Reviews. Bin immer noch ganz gerührt wenn wer was nettes über meine Geschichten sagt. _

_Ich wünsch euch allen einen guten Rutsch ins neue Jahr!_

_lg Gaby_

21 Er ist sterblich

Er apparierte mit ihr zu seinem Anwesen. Wie stolz es dastand im beginnenden Dämmerlicht. Es wurde bereits dunkel. Bewusst hatte er bis zum Abend gewartet. Er wollte sicher sein nicht gesehen zu werden, oder erst wenn er es wollte. Er hatte dem Tod getrotzt und nun würde er diese Schlange die Gift in sein Herz gestreut hat, aus seinem Haus werfen, aber vorher würde er ihn noch töten und zwar für immer. Hermione hielt er fest am Arm und zog sie mit sich.

Was er mit ihr vorhatte, wusste er noch nicht, aber er konnte sie schlecht im Haus zurück lassen, sie würde sofort Alarm schlagen. Später konnten sie ihn wieder fangen, später, doch vorher verlangte er Genugtuung für alles was er und seine Familie erdulden mussten. Er zwang sie stehen zu bleiben und erlaubte sich in Ruhe den Anblick seines Zuhauses in sich aufzunehmen. Wie viele Jahre war er in Askaban gewesen? Zu viele! Ausgiebig ließ er den Blick über sein Haus schweifen. Seit Generationen gehörte es den Malfoys, bis Voldemort kam und es an sich riss. Nun hauste diese unmenschliche Kreatur in seinem Haus.

----------------------- ------------------------------- -------------------

Hermione blickte verblüfft auf ihr Ziel. Sie hätte gedacht er schleppte sie nach Hogwarts. Sie dachte sein Ziel war ihr Severus, aber nein. Sie waren bei Malfoy Manor gelandet. Wenn wollte er eigentlich töten? Sie fühlte große Angst in sich emporsteigen. Wahrscheinlich würde sie diese Nacht nicht überleben. Denn weder Voldmort noch Malfoy waren für ihre Gnade bekannt. Mit aller Macht unterdrückte sie die aufsteigende Panik in sich.

Sie hatte nicht einmal mehr ihren Zauberstab um sich zu verteidigen. Sie war selber eine Gefangene. Automatisch glitten ihre Gedanken zu Severus. Werde ich dich jemals wieder sehen? Ich will nicht sterben ohne dein Gesicht noch einmal gesehen zu haben! Sie sah über die Schulter zurück in die Richtung wo sie Hogwarts vermutete, auch wenn sie wusste er war nicht dort, so gab es ihr doch Trost. Sie ging mit Lucius unbewusst jenen Weg, den damals Severus in jener unseligen Nacht beschritt, einzig begleitet von Sturm und Regen.

------------------------- ---------------------------- --------------------------

Ein grausiges Kichern entrang Voldmorts Kehle.

„Schon bald wirst du an der Seite deines Vaters sein! Das hast du doch gewollt, oder?" fragte er lauernd nach.

Er genoss es seinen letzten Trumpf gegen Draco auszugeben und diesen damit unsägliches Leid zuzufügen. Irritiert sah Draco ihn an.

„Was meint ihr damit?" keuchte er.

Seine Arme waren taub und jeder Muskel in seinem Körper brüllte vor Schmerzen. Was konnte ihm dieses Monster den noch antun? All zu bald sollte er es erfahren.

„Dein Vater ist" Voldemort machte eine künstliche Pause, es bereitete ihm so was wie eine perverse Freude Draco leiden zu sehen. „tot!" zischelte er und trat dicht an Draco heran.

Dieser sprach kein Wort, nichts, so als hätte er dieses eine Wort nicht gehört. Aber in seinen Augen tobte ein Sturm und alles in ihm schrie. Gebrochen sackte er in seinen Ketten zusammen. Er war zu spät. Er war zu spät gekommen.

Sein Vater war tot und er konnte genau sehen, dass ihn Voldemort nicht belügte. Zu sehr ergötze er sich an seinem Leid. Draco biss sich stumm auf seine Lippe. Kein Laut war von ihm zu hören. Niemals würde er dieser Bestie diese Genugtuung geben. Niemals.

----------------------------- ----------------------------- ------------------

Harry blickte immer noch auf den Zauberstab. Er verstand vielleicht nicht viel von der Erzeugung von Zauberstäben und doch konnte selbst sein ungeschultes Auge erkennen, das dieser etwas Besonderes war und Draco hatte ihn erschaffen.

Er schwang ihn ein-zweimal und fühlte dass er für ihn wie geschaffen war. Was auch so war, wenn er Lunas Worten glauben schenken wollte.

„Was ist mit dem Pergament?" fragend blickte er auf Ginny.

„Es wird einige Zeit dauern bis ich es übersetzt habe…" meinte sie zögernd.

Sie kannte die meisten Wörter, doch das war ein sehr komplexer Text. Wenn nur ein Wort falsch übersetzt wurde, oder eine Silbe falsch betont, bekam das Schriftstück sofort eine neue Bedeutung.

„Um was geht es eigentlich?"

„Das Schriftstück kann Voldemort unsterblich machen. Der erste Teil hat sich bereits erfüllt. Er lebt immer noch. Doch weiter unten sind die Wörter geschrieben, die ihn für alle Zeit unverwundbar machen. Nun Snape wusste das zu verhindern. Er gab ihm nur ein kleines Stück davon, hielt ihm aber den wichtigsten Teil vor. Ich denke dadurch das es sich nun in unserm Besitz befindet haben wir die Möglichkeit zu siegen!" Erklärte Neville triumphierend.

„Wie meinst du das?" Harry verstand wie Draco kein Wort.

„Ganz einfach. Der erste Teil läst sich, dadurch das wir es haben, wieder rückgängig machen. Er wird verwundbar! Und der zweite Teil hat sich noch nicht erfüllt. Er ist immer noch sterblich!"

---------------------------- ---------------------------- -------------------------------

Severus bewegte sich schnell und lautlos durch das Schloss. Er wollte niemanden begegnen und er hatte Glück. Keine Menschenseele trieb sich in auf den Gängen herum. Er schaffte es ungesehen bis vor das Portal. Doch dann verließ ihn sein Glück.

„Wo bei Merlin willst du den hin!" fragte ihn eine nur leider all zu bekannte Stimme.

Leicht erschrocken blieb Severus stehen und wandte sich ärgerlich dem Besitzer dieser Stimme zu.

„Heulst du den Mond an, oder warum treibst du dich hier draußen herum?" fuhr er Remus grob an. Er wollte das dieser verschwand und ihn in Ruhe ließ.

„Ich schlepp dich hier her, wohl des Wissens das du kurz davor stehst zusammen zu brechen und darum wirst du mir auf der Stelle sagen wohin du um diese Uhrzeit hin willst!" verlangte Remus streng von ihm. Severus Mund verzog sich verächtlich.

„Was ich tue oder wohin ich gehe, geht dich nichts an!" fauchte er ihn an. Remus schloss kurz die Augen. Ja er war fast wieder ganz der Alte.

„Okay noch mal ganz langsam und zum mitschreiben: Du gehst nirgendwo hin, oder…….." Plötzlich brach Remus ab, ihm kam eine verrückte, nein eine völlig absurde Idee. Er runzelte die Stirn und beobachtete Severus Gesicht ganz genau.

„Du willst zu Hermione, habe ich Recht?" Ein kaum merkliches Zucken zeigte sich in Severus Gesicht und hätte Lupin ihn nicht genau auf so ein Zeichen gewartet, er hätte es wahrscheinlich nicht gesehen, aber so.

„Genau so ist es! Sie ist dir doch nicht egal!" trumpfte er auf, aber weiter kam er nicht. Severus streckte ihn mit seinem Zauberstab nieder, dieser hatte genug von Remus gequatschte und außerdem war er in eile.

„Tut mir leid, alter Freund, aber ich hab leider noch was vor und dabei kann ich dich nicht brauchen!" zischte er auf Remus hinab, stieg dann über diesen hinweg und verschwand in der Dunkelheit.

-------------------------------------- -------------------------------------- --------------------

„Barty!" kreischte Voldemort durch das Schloss und schon kam dieser ins Verlies angewuselt.

„Dieser Elende hat uns verraten! Er hat Neville zur Flucht verholfen! Bring ihn mir wieder her und auch alle anderen denen du habhaft werden kannst!" befahl er diesem.

Er wollte ihn und die Anderen aus dem Schloss haben. Er hatte noch sehr viel vor und dazu brauchte er seine Ruhe. Draco hob bei diesen Worten ruckartig den Kopf was Voldemort nicht entging.

„Machst du dir Sorgen um deine Freunde? Zurecht, den keiner von denen wird mit dem Leben davon kommen!" Voldemorts Gesicht verzehrte sich zu einer hässlichen Fratze und verlieh ihm so ein noch geisterhaftes Aussehen.

Luna!

Luna war ihn Gefahr. Heftig begann er an seinen Ketten zu zehren. Dieser Bastard darf ihr kein Leid krümmen, eher brachte er ihn mit bloßen Händen um.

„Habe ich deine Schwachstelle gefunden? Bist du ein genauso erbärmlicher Verlierer wie Potter? Tust du auch alles für deine Freunde?" Ein zufriedenes Leuchten stand in den kalten toten Augen Voldemorts.

Dracos Hände ballten sich zu Fäusten und öffneten sich wieder, aber das reichte um Voldemorts Aufmerksamkeit auf dessen Hände zu lenken und auf die dünne blasse Linie an dessen rechten Ringfinger.

„Du bist verheiratet!" Rief er überrascht aus.

„Hast du Angst das wir deine Frau erwischen? Wer ist es? Kenne ich sie?"

Ein weiteres heftiges zehren an den Ketten war die einzige Antwort die von Draco kam.

„Ich kenne sie!" Freudig wandte er sich Barty zu.

„Sieh zu das du mir alle Frauen bringst, die sich in der Nähe von Potter aufhalten und vergiss mir Neville nicht!" befahl er ihm und entließ ihn dann mit einem Winken seiner Hand.

„Nein!" schrie Draco gellend, von seinen Handgelenken tropfte Blut, aber die Ketten hielten ihn fest in ihrem eisernen Griff.

------------------------------- ------------------------------- --------------------------

„Komm schon!" herrisch trieb er sie vor sich her.

Er wollte so schnell wie möglich beim Schloss sein. In seinem Zuhause. Knapp vor dem Tor gelang es ihm sich gerade noch im letzten Moment vor Barty zu verbergen, der wütend fluchend aus dem Schloss gestürmt kam.

„Das ich mich immer um die Drecksarbeit kümmern muss!" murmelte er laut vor sich hin und verschwand in der Dunkelheit.

Lucius sah ihm einen Weile nach, nicht das dieser überraschend wieder zurück kam und überlegte zugleich fieberhaft welschen Auftrag Voldemort diesem gegeben haben könnte. Alles was im Zusammenhang mit diesem Monster stand konnte ihm von nutzen sein.

„Hast du eine Ahnung wo der hinwollen könnte?" fragte er leise Hermione.

Stumm schüttelte sie ihren Kopf. In ihren Augen stand ein trotziger Glanz, der ihm sagte: Und selbst wenn ich es wüsste, dir würde ich es bestimmt nicht verraten!

„Es ist nicht klug mich zu reizen!" warnte er sie und funkelte sie dabei böse an.

Grob stieß er sie durch das Tor. Sie mussten nur noch einen steinernen Gang überwinden um zur Haupttür zu gelangen. Malfoy Manor war ein typisches Schloss. Früher gab es sogar einen Schlossgraben, der jetzt natürlich zugeschüttet war. Einzig die hohen Mauern, die das Schloss komplett umgaben, waren noch da und warfen nun lange, unheimliche Schatten in den Innenhof.

„Was haben sie jetzt vor? Ohne Plan hineinstürmen in der Hoffnung sie erwischen ihn zuerst, bevor es ihm gelingt sie zu töten?" Aus ihrem Mund klang sein ursprünglicher Plan albern.

Ungern gab er es zu, aber sie hatte Recht. Wie wahrscheinlich war das er siegte? Voldemort war nicht dumm und er besaß außergewöhnliche magische Fähigkeiten. Außerdem war es bisher noch niemandem gelungen ihn zu verwunden, geschweige den zu töten. Nachdenklich starrte er zu den Zinnen nach oben.

-------------------------- ------------------------------ ---------------------

Voldemort verließ Draco sobald Barty verschwunden war. Mit ihm würde er sich später beschäftigen, er konnte ihm nicht entkommen. Doch nun würde er endlich seine Armee erschaffen. Der Trank war soweit und dieses mal würde er nicht nur eine Alraune verwenden, oh nein, dieses mal würde er so viele wie möglich in den Trank werfen.

Die Alraunen schrieen entsetzlich als er sie beim Schopf packte. Eine um die andere verschwand in dem scheußlichen Gebräue einzig von Voldemorts gemurmelten Worten begleitet. Der Kessel drohte überzugehen, so viele hatte er hinein gegeben. Jetzt brauchte er nur noch die Knochen hinzugeben und dann kam die wichtigste Zutat. Entschlossen rollte er seinen Ärmel in die Höhe und verpasste sich mit einer langen Klinge einen großen Schnitt am Unterarm.

Sein Blut vermengte sich mit dem Gebräue. Wie beim ersten mal entstieg schwarzer Rauch dem Kessel und nahm ihm die Sicht. Als er sich verzogen hatte lagen vor ihm an die dreißig Geschöpfe. Ein Anfang. Der erste Stein zu seiner unbesiegbaren Armee war gelegt.


	22. Chapter 22

_Wir nähern uns schön langsam dem Showdown! ;-)_

22 Wieder hier!

Severus sah sich um. Malfoy Manor - als bedrohlicher Schatten lag es vor ihm und bereitete ihm, aus einem für ihn unerfindlichen Grund, Unbehagen. Was war hier nur mit ihm geschehen? Eine Frage, auf die er fürchtete nie eine Antwort zu bekommen. Still folgte er dem dunklen Pfad nach oben auf das Schloss zu. Was ihn hinter den grauen Mauern erwartete, darüber dachte er nicht nach. Für ihn galt es Hermione zu finden, egal was es ihn kostete. Sein Leben war in seinen Augen sowieso nicht viel wert. Den Zauberstab fest in der Hand schritt er entschlossen aus.

Unheimliche Laute drangen vom Schloss ins Freie und ließen ihn leicht frösteln. Er hatte es also erneut getan. Er würde heute Nacht nicht nur gegen ihn, sondern auch gegen diese abscheulichen Kreaturen kämpfen müssen. Nun schien ein Sieg für ihn nicht nur ungewiss, sondern unmöglich. War es tapfer oder töricht dennoch weiterzugehen? Ein sehr philosophische Frage, der er sich auf keinen Fall stellen würde. Er war ein Zauberer, Meister für Zaubertränke, der Beste seines Faches, aber kein Philosoph. Das überließ er anderen. Er durchmaß mit großen Schritten das Schlosstor und stand nun im dunklen Hof. Nichts regte sich, niemand zeigte sich. Eine Grabesstille lag über allem. Malfoy Manor lag da wie tot.

----------------- ------------------------- ------------------------------------

„Du bleibst hier und übersetzt den Text! Wort für Wort! Wir müssen die richtigen Wörter verwenden um ihn zu vernichten. Endlich haben wir die Möglichkeit dazu und die sollten wir uns nicht wegen einer zu hastigen Übersetzung entgehen lassen!" befahl er fast Ginny und automatisch regte sich ihr Widerspruchsgeist, aber den wusste er zu ersticken.

„Du bist wahrscheinlich neben Snape die Beste darin. Alles hängt von dir ab. Wir verlieren ohne dich." Beschwor er sie und Ginnys Zorn verpuffte fast so schnell, wie er gekommen war.

Stumm nickte sie mit dem Kopf. Sie würde ihr Bestes, nein sie würde mehr als nur ihr Bestes geben, um dieses Monster endgültig zu vernichten.

„Wir anderen werden uns auf den Weg nach Malfoy Manor machen und uns dabei überlegen wie wir da rein kommen und ihn vernichten!" Harry übernahm automatisch das Kommando er war der geborene Führer. Neville erhob sich und trat an seine Seite.

„Wir könnten dort eindringen wo ich geflohen bin. Das ist so eine Art Geheimgang." Schlug er vor.

„Sollten wir nicht noch vorher Dumbledore und meinen Mann von unserem Vorhaben unterrichten?" warf Tonks fragend ein.

Luna hatte sich ebenfalls neben Harry gestellt. Sie würde auf alle Fälle mitkommen. Es ging um ihren Draco, für ihn würde sie sterben.

„Gut! Tonks schick eine Eule los und teile ihnen mit was wir vorhaben! Euch Anderen ist hoffentlich klar, worauf ihr euch einlasst?" fragend blickte er in die Runde und erntete nur Entrüstung als Antwort.

Sie alle hatten schon einmal gegen den dunklen Lord gekämpft und wussten wie gefährlich es war. „Bitte, ich wollte nur sichergehen, dass ihr das auch wirklich wollt." Das hier waren seine Freunde, dachten sie wirklich er schickte sie so einfach in den Tod? Lieber ging er alleine, als auch nur einen von ihnen in Gefahr zu wissen.

-------------- ----------------------------- ------------------------------

„Hinauf zu den Zinnen!" befahl er schroff.

Er hatte eine Idee. Von dort gab es eine geheime Wendeltreppe nach unten. Er konnte sich ohne großes Aufsehen heimlich an diese schleimige Ratte heranschleichen und dann würde er sie zerquetschen. Hasserfüllt verzog sich sein Mund und er wirkte in dem schemenhaften Licht beinahe wahnsinnig, was Hermione mit tiefer Furcht erfüllte.

Sollte sie diese Nacht überleben, dann war das ein Wunder. Sie bemühte sich so schnell als möglich die glatten, schmalen Steinstufen im Dunkeln nach oben zu laufen. Ein Schritt zur Seite und sie stürzte ins Bodenlose. Keuchend erreichten sie unbeschadet die Zinnen. Von dort oben war die Aussicht atemberaubend. Lucius trat dicht an die Zinnen und überblickte das weite Land.

Er war zu Hause. Nach so vielen Jahren war er endlich zu Hause. Verstohlen wischte er sich über die Augenwinkel. Hermione merkte wie ergriffen er war, sagte aber nichts dazu, tat einfach so als sähe sie es nicht. Sie trat an seine Seite und sah wie er in die Ferne.

„Es ist schön hier, nicht wahr?" fragte sie leise und spendete ihm so Trost.

Dankbar sah er sie einen Augenblick an, dann wandte er sich ab und machte sich auf die Suche nach der verborgenen Tür. Tief in den Schatten, eines der Wehrtürme verborgen, lag sie und nur wer wusste, wo er genau zu suchen hatte, fand sie. Ein leises Klicken ertönte und lautlos schwang eine kleine Tür nach innen. Gab so den Blick frei auf ein schwarzes Loch.

„Da müssen wir leider nach unten." Eröffnete er ihr und schien es aufrichtig zu bedauern, dass er ihr das antun musste. Schweigend tastete Hermione mit ihrem Fuß nach der ersten Stufe und stieg hinab. Mit der Hand klammerte sie sich dabei an das grobe Mauerwerk. Stufe für Stufe suchte sie sich ihren Weg. Schon bald umgab sie tiefste Schwärze. Nicht der geringste Funken Licht drang zu ihr.

---------------------- --------------------------- -----------------------

Sie wollten gerade das Haus verlassen, als ein Feuerball laut neben Harry in die Wand krachte. Sie wurden unter Beschuss genommen. Fluchend zog Harry sich wieder zurück. Welcher Idiot lauerte da draußen auf sie? Das konnte eigentlich nur das kleine fiese Frettchen Barty sein.

„Barty Crouch Junior, ich weiß das du da draußen bist. Ergib dich oder ich komme dich holen!" brüllte Harry nach draußen.

Gemeines Gelächter antwortete ihm. Barty war also nicht alleine. Hätte ihn auch gewundert.

„Was machen wir jetzt?" fragte Tonks und sah durch die Spitzenvorhänge nach draußen.

„Ihr lenkt sie ab und ich schnappe mir Barty!" entschied Harry wütend und hechtete die Stufen nach oben, bis direkt unter das Dach. Dort öffnete er die kleine Dachluke und streckte dann seinen Arm aus.

„Accio Feuerblitz!" rief er und wie aus dem Nichts tauchte sein Besen auf. Er würde es Barty schon zeigen. Wie ein Falke stürzte er sich vom Dach hinab in die Tiefe und suchte nach seinen Feinden.

----------------------------------- ----------------------- -----------------------------

Dumbledore hielt mit Besorgnis die Nachricht von Tonks in den Händen.

„Ich glaube sie haben etwas sehr Dummes vor, Remus!" Sagte er zu seinem Freund.

Dieser lag zornig auf der Krankenstation. Dieses Mal würde er Snape nicht damit davon kommen lassen. Wie konnte er es wagen ihn mit einem Zauber niederzustrecken und auch noch liegen zu lassen, wo er es nur gut mit ihm meinte? Nein! Er war eindeutig zu weit gegangen.

„Und dann noch Severus! Wo meinst du ist er nur hingegangen?"

Remus zuckte leicht mit den Schultern, im Grunde war ihm das momentan herzlich egal.

„Ich schätze mal dorthin wo Hermione sich befindet." Gab er trocken zur Antwort. Albus runzelte über diese Antwort die Stirn.

„Was willst du mir damit sagen?"

Müde strich sich Remus über die Stirn. Ein dicker Verband zierte seinen Kopf. Er war, dank Severus Zauber, sehr unglücklich gefallen und hatte sich eine Gehirnerschütterung und eine Platzwunde zugezogen.

„Das die beiden ineinander verliebt sind und Severus es wie immer vermasselt hat!" erwiderte er leise. Dumbledore ließ sich schwer auf den Stuhl neben Remus Bett fallen.

„Ist das möglich? Aber das ist doch wunderbar!"

Wenn Severus glücklich werden würde, dann bräuchte er sich nicht mehr so schuldig fühlen.

_Was ist mit meiner Seele, Dumbledore? Mit meiner!_ Immer noch hallten seine zornigen Worte in ihm und er bereute es ihm das alles angetan zu haben.

Es hätte einen anderen Weg geben müssen, einen besseren. Ach hätte er nur einen gefunden, aber so… Wie konnte er Severus ins Gesicht blicken und ihn zu gleich in diese Hölle schicken? Was war aus ihm nur geworden?

Hatte er sich durch Voldemort so verändert, dass er bereit war einen Unschuldigen zu opfern? Mochte er sich noch so oft einreden, dass Severus nicht Unschuldig war, die Wahrheit sah anders aus. Wie lange noch sollte er für seine Vergangenen Sünden büßen müssen? Wann war seine Schuldigkeit getan? Erst dann wenn auch er, Dumbledore, es zuließ. Dumbledore atmete tief durch und erhob sich. Zuerst galt es Harry und den anderen zu helfen.

„Ich werde mich auf den Weg nach Malfoy Manor machen!" rief er entschlossen aus. Remus schob bei seinen Worten die Decke zurück und erhob sich ebenfalls.

„Ich komme mit!"

----------------------------- ------------------------ -------------------------------

Wider Erwarten hatten sie es unbeschadet nach unten geschafft.

„Was mich wundert, warum war das Tor nicht bewacht? Warum kamen wir so leicht hier herein?" flüsterte Hermione bedenklich.

Lucius sah sie verständnislos an. Er machte sich über sowas keine Gedanken. Er war drinnen, das war das Einzige was zählte, alles andere interessierte ihn nicht.

„Was, wenn es sich um eine Falle handelte?" Ungeduldig scharrte er mit dem Fuß im Staub.

„Wie, Miss Neunmalklug, soll es sich um eine Falle handeln? Es wusste doch keiner das wir kommen!" zischte er scharf zurück.

Beleidigt presste sie die Lippen aufeinander. Er mochte mit seiner Antwort recht haben, aber dennoch hier stimmte etwas nicht! Das musste doch selbst er spüren! Ein grauenvolles Heulen drang durch die Mauern zu ihnen. Hermione bekam eine Gänsehaut.

Diesen Laut hatte sie schon einmal gehört und gehofft ihn niemals mehr hören zu müssen. Nur ein Unterschied bestand zu damals. Hier handelte es sich scheinbar um mehrere von diesen grauenvollen Kreaturen. Sie zupfte Lucius grob am Ärmel und sah ihn schreckensbleich an.

„Es ist eine Falle!"

------------------------ ------------------------------ -----------------------

Harry landete unbemerkt hinter Bartys Versteck. Gelassen zückte er den neuen Zauberstab und richtete ihn auf Barty.

„Expelliarmus!" brüllte er und sah mit Erstaunen die Wirkung.

Nicht nur Barty entriss es seinen Zauberstab, sondern auch allen anderen, die er zur Unterstützung mitgebracht hatte und nicht nur das, sie alle wurden von der Wucht des Zaubers von den Füssen gerissen. In einem wilden Haufen lagen sie am Boden und konnten nicht fassen was gerade passiert war.

Begeistert sah Harry auf seinen neuen Zauberstab. Das war wahrlich ein Meisterstück, das Draco da geschaffen hatte. Die anderen kamen aus dem Haus gestürmt und gemeinsam umzingelten sie ihre Feinde.

„Ich schätze dein altes Zuhause wartet auf dich, Barty!"

-------------------------- ------------------------- -----------------------------

Er öffnete wie schon so oft zuvor die Tür und trat ein. Diffuses Licht erwartete ihn, doch der Gang war leer. Niemand war hier, das fühlte er. Wo war dieser Wahnsinnige? Wo waren seine Kreaturen. Er schlich über den weichen Teppich entlang und sah in jeden Raum hinein. Nichts! Alles schien verlassen.

Was, wenn Hermione gar nicht hier war? Schließlich kam er nur auf Grund eines vagen Gefühls hierher. Dann würde er zumindest versuchen Voldemort endgültig zu vernichten. Ein ehrbares, wenn wahrscheinlich zum Scheitern verurteiltes Unterfangen, aber irgendwer musste es doch versuchen. Warum war dieser auch unverwundbar? Welche Höllenkreatur hatte ihm nur dabei geholfen?

Ein grauenvoller Schrei von unten unterbrach seine Gedankengänge und schärfte somit all seine anderen Instinkte. Den Zauberstab vor sich haltend, machte er sich auf den Weg in den Kerker.


	23. Chapter 23

_Vielen Dank für die lieben, netten Reviews, Marylein und Mortianna´s Morgana! Es freut mich sehr, dass euch meine Geschichte immer noch gefällt! _

_lg Gaby_

23 Avada Kedavra!

Gemeinsam apparieten sie von Hogwarts zu Malfoy Manor. Das Schloss lag Unglück heißend und düster vor ihnen. „Na das kann ja heiter werden!" meinte Remus leicht sarkastisch und Seite an Seite stapften sie los auf das Schloss zu Dumbledore dabei ungewöhnlich in Schweigen gehüllt. Besorgt musterte ihn Remus von der Seite her. Was ging in dem alten Mann nur vor? „Es wirkt irgendwie bedrückend, findest du nicht?" fragte er ihn plötzlich. „Du hast Recht. Kein Wunder das sich Lucius und Voldemort hier so wohl fühlen. Aber seine Tage sind gezählt! Hier und Heute findet es sein Ende!" meinte Remus voraussagend. „Ich hoffe es mein Freund. Ich hoffe es!" Zu lange begleitete Voldemort ihrer aller Leben nun schon und wie viel hat er bereits zerstört? Zu viel, nach Dumbledores Geschmack.

Der Portschlüssel brachte sie zurück in den Garten aus dem Neville geflohen war. Es war ihnen gelungen ihn so zu manipulieren, dass er auch in umgekehrter Richtung funktionierte. „Hier ist die Tür!" flüsterte Neville und öffnete die schmale Seitentür. „Der Gang bringt uns in die Nähe des Speisesaals. Dort wo das Monster seine Audienzen abhält und Gefangen foltert. Aber das wirklich interessante liegt unten im Kerker. Er hat sich ein eigenes Unterirdisches Labor geschaffen und wer weiß welche Perfiden Pläne er dort ausheckt." Schweigend standen sie einen Augenblick vor der Tür. Ab jetzt gab es kein zurück mehr. Es hieß kämpfen oder sterben. „Ich gehe zuerst, dann Luna, Tonks und zum Schluss Neville!" bestimmte Harry und schlüpfte den Zauberstab vor sich haltend durch die Tür.

Hermiones Gefühl das etwas ganz Schreckliches passieren wird, verstärkte sich von Minute zu Minute. Sie stand kurz davor die Nerven zu verlieren. „Ich muss hier raus. Irgendetwas Furchtbares passiert, wenn ich hier bleibe!" Kam es ihr stockend über die Lippen. Lucius musterte sie argwöhnisch. Würde sie jetzt überzuschnappen? „Hören sie mir behagt es hier auch nicht, aber das ist kein Grund gleich die Nerven zu verlieren!" zischte er ihr unfreundlich zu. Er hatte keine Lust mit einer Hysterischen in diesem dunklen Verschlag eingesperrt zu sein. „Sie verstehen nicht! Das hat nichts damit zu tun, dass ich ihre Nähe nicht mehr ertragen kann!" fauchte sie mutig zurück. Der Drang nach draußen zu stürmen und irgendetwas zu tun wurde immer stärker, immer brennender.

Langsam stieg er Stufe für Stufe nach unten. Es war wieder still geworden, unheimlich still. Angespannt starrte er um jede Biegung der steilen Treppe. Unten angekommen, stand er vor den Verließen. Alle Türen waren verschlossen, nur eine stand offen, auf die ging er zu. Außer dem Knirschen des Staubes unter seinen Füßen war nichts zu hören. Misstrauisch blickte er hinter sich, aber er war allein. Es war hier wie ausgestorben, wenn er sich nicht absolut sicher wäre ihn hier zu finden, er könnte schwören hier war keine Menschenseele. Er kam der offenen Tür immer näher, tief stieß er die Luft über die Nase aus. Seine Nerven waren zum zerreißen gespannt, als er vorsichtig in den Raum lugte. Aber er war leer. Enttäuscht hielt er inne, doch plötzlich nahm er aus den Augenwinkel eine Bewegung war. Blitzschnell wandte er sich mit erhobenem Zauberstab dieser zu, bereit einen tödlichen Fluch auf das was immer es war loszulassen.

Voldemort betrachtete voller Stolz seine Schöpfungen. Es waren an die 25 Baharale die er geschaffen hatte und jeder einzelne bereit für ihn zu töten und zu sterben. Gut gelaunt rieb er sich die Hände und sah sie liebevoll wie ein Vater seine Kinder an. „Ihr werdet mir das Herz erwärmen und meine Befehle zu meiner vollsten Zufriedenheit ausführen und ich habe bereits einen für euch, meine Kinder!" flüsterte er mit seiner heißeren Stimme. Ihm war nicht entgangen, dass sich sein Schloss mit lauter nicht angekündigten Besuchern zu füllen begann. Absichtlich hatte er das Tor offen gelassen in der Hoffnung einige seiner Feinde wären einfältig genug diesen Umstand zu nutzen und er hatte wie immer Recht behalten, doch jetzt waren genug Menschen in seinem Reich. Bedächtig schritt er zu der Mauer ihm gegenüber und betätigte einen verborgenen Hebel. Beinahe lautlos glitt das Gitter vor dem Schlosstor herab und sperrte alle möglichen Eindringlinge aus, aber auch alle die sich schon herinnen befanden ein. „Nun es kann beginnen!" lachte heißer und schickte seine Diener aus.

Endlich standen sie vor dem Schlosstor und wollten es gerade durchschreiten als ein Gitter von oben herabsauste und sie beide aussperrte. „Aber…" rief Remus verblüfft aus. Automatisch zückte er seinen Zauberstab und wollte damit das Gitter aus seinen Angel reißen, aber Dumbledore hielt ihn zurück. „Damit werden wir es nicht schaffen. Wir müssen uns etwas anderes einfallen lassen. Glaub mir dieses Gitter ist nur symbolisch hier. Viel schlimmer sind die Zauber mit denen er es umwoben hat."

Remus kämpfte schwer seinen Zorn nieder und senkte den Zauberstab. „Tonks ist da drinnen!" sagte er als würde das alles Erklären und das tat es auch. Sie mussten um jeden Preis hier hinein. Koste es was es wolle, sie durften die Menschen die sie liebten nicht im Stich lassen.

„Verdammt!" fluchte Harry und blieb stehen. „Was ist?" fragte Luna hinter ihm und versuchte an ihm vorbei zu sehen, aber der Gang war zu eng. „Wir kommen hier nicht weiter! Der Gang ist magisch versperrt worden!" wütete er. „Aber wie ist das möglich?" meinte Tonks erstaunt. Immerhin wusste Voldemort nicht von ihrem kommen, oder? „Ich habe keine Ahnung! Aber so einfach werden wir die Sperre nicht durchbrechen können. Wir müssen einen anderen Weg ins Schloss finden!" Wütend und enttäuscht kehrten sie zurück in den Garten. Missmutig und wütend blickten sie zu viert die steile Wand hoch, auch hier gab es keine Möglichkeit nach innen zu gelangen. „Entweder es öffnet uns von innen wer die Tür, oder wir kommen nicht rein!" meint Harry resignierend.

Ginny las sich den Text immer und immer wieder durch, dabei irritierten sie die Notizen von Snape sehr. Er hatte einige Grundlegende Begriffe dermaßen falsch hingeschrieben, dass es selbst ein Laie erkennen musste. War es das? Hatte Voldemort erkannt, dass ihn sein vermeintlich bester Mann nach Strich und Faden hinterging? Nun es würde auf jeden Fall für die Folter sprechen, der er ihn noch bevor er ihn umzubringen gedachte, angedeihen ließ. Es half nichts sich jetzt darüber Gedanken zu machen, sie musste sehen das sie den Text so schnell wie möglich übersetzte und zwar richtig übersetzte. Eifrig kratzte sie mit der Feder auf das neben ihr liegende Pergament, dann schlug sie wieder in einem ihrer Lehrbücher nach und wieder kratze sie etwas aufs Papier. Ja in der Tat sie kam gut voran. Schon bald müsste sie die komplette Übersetzung haben.

Hermione wartete einen günstigen Moment ab und der kam schneller als erwartet, den Lucius fiel ihr Zauberstab aus den Händen. Fluchend suchte er am Boden danach. Bevor er verhindern konnte was sie vorhatte, stürzte sie sich schon aus ihrem Versteck und lief einfach darauf los. Sie befand sich auf einem Flur, in welchem Stockwerk oder im welchen Teil des Schlosses – sie hatte keine Ahnung, aber wenn sie immer weiter lief, dann musste sie schon irgendwo rauskommen. Die weichen Teppiche am Boden dämpften ihre Schritte und aus dem Augenwinkel nahm sie die Porträts an der Wand wahr. Alles Malfoys und sie alle sahen sie äußerst missbilligend an. Sie kam an eine schmale Treppe, scheinbar die fürs Personal. So waren die Schlösser damals gebaut worden, eine breite Treppe für die Herrschaften und eine schmale fürs Personal, schließlich war man zu vornehm um sich mit gewöhnlichen Menschen eine Treppe teilen zu können. In Hermiones Augen völliger Unfug, aber jetzt in diesem Moment war sie froh darüber, dass es sie gab. So konnte sie schnell nach unten gelangen, ohne zu viel Aufsehen zu erregen. Hinter ihr zischte Lucius etwas unflätiges, was sie zu ihrem Glück nicht verstand. Sie wollte gar nicht wissen, was er da von sich gab.

So schnell wie er den Zauberstab erhoben hatte, ließ er ihn auch wieder sinken. „Mr. Malfoy!" rief er überrascht aus. Vor ihm an der Wand hing Draco Malfoy in Ketten. Scheinbar hatte ihn Voldemort gefoltert, er sah richtig schlecht aus. In seinen Augen fehlte der ihm sonst so eigene Glanz. Voldemort, dieses scheußliche Monster hatte an ihn dem Crucio angewandt. Er kannte sich damit aus. So sah er immer aus, wenn er von einem Treffen zurückkam. „Was?" setzte er an, aber unterbrach sie selbst. „Ach vergessen sies! Halten sie still ich werde sie befreien!" befahl er und schon begann er die Eisenschellen um Handgelenke und Füße zu öffnen. Unbemerkt von den Beiden öffnete sich hinter ihnen Voldemorts Geheimtür. „Du bist also wieder hier!" krächzte eine heißere Stimme und ließ beide mitten in der Bewegung erstarren.

„Ich hab die Schnauze voll! Kommt mit!" rief Harry herrisch aus und stürmte erneut in den Gang. Er hielt in seinen Händen einen besonderen Zauberstab, mit seiner Hilfe musste es doch möglich sein die Barriere zu durchbrechen. Er schrie alle Flüche und Gegenflüche und sonstige Zaubersprüche auf das Hindernis doch nichts geschah. „Wenn es eine gewöhnliche Tür wäre, würde ich es mit Alohomora probieren!" unbewusst hatte er dabei seinen Zauberstab immer noch auf die Barriere gerichtet und tatsächlich funktionierte es. Der Zauber war gelöst sie konnten durch. So schnell sie konnten versuchten sie das Ende des Ganges zu erreichen.

Hermione hatte unterdessen das Erdgeschoss erreicht. Auch hier war es unheimlich still, zu still. Wo waren sie? Diese scheußlichen Kreaturen? Sie entdeckte eine offene Tür und sah hinein. Eine weitere Treppe und sie führte nach unten. Sie vernahm Stimmengemurmel und so folgte sie den Stufen. Ihr Herz schlug immer schneller, sie musste sich beeilen, ihr lief die Zeit davon. _Lauf, Hermione lauf!_ Schien eine fremde und doch schon so vertraute Stimme in ihr zu rufen und so angetrieben lief sie noch schneller nach unten. Keuchend kam sie vor den Verließen zum stehen. Nur eine Tür stand offen und von dort kamen auch die Stimmen. „Lass ihn gehen, du hast doch mich!" konnte sie Severus Stimme hören. Ihr krampfte sich das Herz zusammen, es war offensichtlich mit wem er sprach. „Ich werde euch beide töten!" versprach eine unheimlich kalte Stimme. Voldemort. „Noch einmal entkommst du mir nicht!" Bei diesen Worten setzte Hermiones Herz beinahe aus. Er wollte Severus töten! Das konnte sie nicht zulassen, sie liebte ihn doch. Schnell lief sie zur Tür und rannte beinahe in Voldemorts Arme. „Wenn haben wir den hier?" Fragte dieser kaltschnäuzig und packte sie grob an ihren Haaren. In Severus Augen entstand ein Schmerz nur mit aller Gewalt konnte er sich zurückhalten um sich nicht einfach auf Voldemort zu stürzen. Voldemort entging Severus Reaktion nicht. Auf seinen Zügen zeigte sich ein Boshaftes Grinsen. „Avada Kedavra!" rief er aus und richtete seinen Zauberstab auf Hermione.


	24. Chapter 24

_Vielen, vielen Dank für die lieben Reviews! _

_lg Gaby_

24 Und dem Tod soll kein Reich mehr bleiben

Alles lief vor seinen Augen wie in Zeitlupe ab. Er sah sie in den Raum stürzen und gleichzeitig wie Voldemort mit seinen Spinnenfingern nach ihr griff und sie zu sich heranzog. Er hörte nichts, sah nur das böse, hämische Grinsen in Voldemorts Gesicht, als er dem Entsetzen in seinem gewahr wurde. Alles in ihm schrie „Nein!", aber er brachte keinen Laut über die Lippen. All seine Kraft wich von ihm, er stürzte auf die Knie.

„Bitte!" flüsterte er.

Er bettelte um Hermiones Leben, aber Voldemort schien ihn nicht zu hören. Es war als würde sich die Vergangenheit mit der Gegenwart vermischen. Tränen stiegen ihm in die Augen und er war blind, vermochte nicht zu sagen, wen er sah Hermione oder Lily. Die beiden Frauen seines Lebens. Alles was ihm jemals etwas bedeutet hatte und Voldemort hatte es ihm genommen. Er tat es wieder. Das war die dunkelste Stunde seines Lebens, er würde wieder verlieren.

„Bitte!"

Hermione hatte das Gefühl in ihrem eigenen Alptraum gefangen zu sein. War nicht alles so, wie sie es vor nicht all zu langer Zeit geträumt hatte? Nur das nicht sie gestorben war, sondern……..

Mit schreckensbleichen Zügen sah sie ihn kommen. Nein! Es wurde alles wahr! Er hob einfach seinen Zauberstab und richtete ihn auf sie.

Für Severus war klar entweder er handelte sofort oder er würde sie verlieren, aber das konnte er nicht ertragen, nicht noch einmal. Er würde wieder durch die Hölle gehen, doch aus dieser gab es kein Entkommen. Ohne Hermione war für ihn das Leben nicht mehr lebenswert. Ohne sie wollte er nicht sein.

Mit letzter Kraft und dem Willen sie zu retten kam er auf die Beine und stürzte nach vorne, getrieben von der Liebe zu Hermione. Plötzlich wusste er es, er liebte sie mit jeder Faser seines kümmerlichen Herzens. In diesem Moment sprach Voldemort die todbringenden Worte aus.

*

Harry stand mit seinen Freunden im schwach erleuchteten Flur von Malfoy Manor. Fragend blickte er auf Neville.

„Dort entlang!" sagte dieser leise und zeigte mit der Hand den Weg.

Die Tür zum Kerker stand einladend offen und roch förmlich nach Falle. Sollten sie es wagen und nach unten gehen? Die Entscheidung wurde ihnen abgenommen. Von unten drangen merkwürdige Geräusche zu ihnen und Schatten krochen die Stufen nach oben. Harry fühlte wie eine Gänsehaut seinen Körper überzog. Das gleiche fühlte er immer in der Nähe von den Dementoren, nur ganz leicht unterschied es sich von diesen. Irgendetwas irritierte ihn, ohne das er es genauer benennen konnte und dann sah er sie und wusste warum.

*

Ginny sprang freudig auf und machte einige Luftsprünge. Sie hat es geschafft! Dank Snapes begonnener Übersetzung, brauchte sie nur die falschen Wörter und Satzstellungen korrigieren. Fein säuberlich hatte sie Wort für Wort auf ein neues Blatt Pergament geschrieben, Harry brauchte es nur noch vor Voldemort stehend abzulesen und der Zauber war gebrochen. Aber wie sollte sie ihn finden? Ihn erreichen? Malfoy Manor war groß und sehr gefährlich. Nun sie musste es versuchen und wer weiß vielleicht hatte sie Glück. Schnell warf sie sich ihren Umhang über und apparierte nach Malfoy Manor.

*

Dumbledore überprüfte mit seinem Zauberstab das Tor und murmelte dabei ohne unterlass sämtliche Gegenzauber die ihm einfielen. Bei einigen spürte er ihre Wirkung, während andere wirkungslos blieben. Voldemort war schlau und hatte sein Zuhause gut geschützt. Er würde noch eine Weile beschäftigt sein, bis es ihm gelang sämtliche Zauber zu überwinden. Remus stand unruhig neben ihm und scharrte fluchend mit den Füßen. Es gefiel ihm gar nicht zum Nichtstun verurteilt zu sein.

*

Still fluchte Lucius vor sich weiter. Warum lief dieses verrückte Ding einfach davon? Wahrscheinlich rannte sie geradewegs in Voldemorts Arme um ihm brühwarm von seinem Versteck zu erzählen. Nun gut sich länger hier aufzuhalten hatte sowieso keinen Sinn, schließlich war er hier nicht der Schlossgeist, sondern auf Rache aus. Lautlos öffnete er die geheime Tür, die Hermione zuvor so stürmisch aufgerissen hatte, holte tief Luft und stieg heraus. Leise schloss er sie hinter sich wieder, wer weiß vielleicht brauchte er noch einmal ein Versteck und da war es gut wenn es außer ihm keiner kannte, und folgte dem Weg den Hermione genommen hatte.

*

Er hatte es geschafft. Das war das Letzte woran er denken konnte, ehe er tot über Hermione zusammen brach. Der Fluch hatte nicht sie, sondern Severus getroffen. Leblos lag er auf ihr. Aufschluchzend sah sie auf sein starres Gesicht. „Bitte!" flehte sie, ihre Stimme klang brüchig und zittrig. „Oh bitte nicht!" Ihr rannen die Tränen über das Gesicht, aber er regte sich nicht mehr. Alles Leben hatte ihn verlassen. „Du kannst doch nicht tot sein! Tu mir das nicht an! Ich liebe dich doch!" heulte sie und vergrub dabei ihr Gesicht an seiner Schulter. Das sein Gewicht sie niederdrückte schien sie gar nicht zu spüren, sie fing ihn einfach auf in ihren Armen und stürzte mit ihm zu Boden. Sie sah nur ihn.

*

Verächtlich betrachtete Voldemort die rührende Szene zu seinen Füßen. „Die Liebe hat bis jetzt nur einen einzigen Menschen geschützt, aber er gehört zu meiner Freude nicht dazu!" Lauschend hob er plötzlich den Kopf.

„Und diesen bedauernswerten Irrtum von vor Jahren, den werde ich hier und heute korrigieren!" rief er heiser und machte sich auf dem Weg nach oben.

Harry Potter würde Malfoy Manor nicht lebend verlassen, dafür würde er endlich sorgen. Der Stachel in seinem Fleisch sollte endlich sterben!

*

Draco hing immer noch halb gefangen an der Wand. Mit Entsetzen hatte er sprachlos die Szene vor sich verfolgt. Verzweifelt versuchte er freizukommen, aber ohne Hilfe würde es ihm nicht gelingen.

„Hermione!" rief er leise.

Es schmerzte ihn sie so traurig zu sehen und ihr nicht helfen zu können, denn er erkannte Liebe wenn er sie sah und das war Liebe die vor ihm zerstört am Boden lag. Sie hörte ihn nicht.

„Hermione!" versuchte er es erneut, aber wieder reagierte sie nicht.

„_Hermione Draco braucht deine Hilfe! Befreie ihn und sag ihm wie sie die Baharale vernichten können!"_ befahl ihr ihre Stimme im Kopf und riss sie für einen Moment aus ihrer Trauer.

Desorientiert sah sie um sich und nahm Draco jetzt erst wahr. Schnell schob sie sich unter Severus hervor, langte nach seinem Zauberstab und befreite ihren ehemaligen Schulkollegen.

„Was sind das für Dinger die zuvor hier durch den Raum gekrochen sind?" fragte er sie plötzlich.

Sie konnte sich gar nicht daran erinnern, dass außer Severus und Voldemort noch jemand anderer im Raum gewesen sein sollte.

„Na diese scheußlichen Dinger, die einen irgendwie an Dementoren erinnerten und dann wieder doch nicht!"

„Baharale. Das sind Baharale. Du kannst sie mit dem Sectumsempra vernichten!" erwiderte sie emotionslos, gab ihm den Zauberstab in die Hand, sie hatte für ihn keine Verwendung und kehrte zu Severus zurück.

Voller Trauer und Schmerz kniete sie sich zu ihm auf den Boden und strich ihm zärtlich über das Gesicht.

„Komm zu mir zurück!" bat sie ihn leise weinend.

*

_Der Wind strich sanft über die grüne Wiese und golden fiel das Licht der Sonne darauf. Alles war ruhig, alles war friedlich. War er schließlich doch gestorben. Er hatte sein Schicksal erfüllt. Stumm saß er da und genoss den Frieden um sich. Nun war er frei. Leichte Freude überkam ihn. Nach dieser Freiheit hatte er ein Leben lang gesucht. _

_Plötzlich zog sich seine Brust zusammen und ein ungeahnter Schmerz erfasste ihn, so als hätte er etwas vergessen woran er sich aber unbedingt erinnern sollte. Es war als wäre ein Teil von ihm nicht hier. Ein Stück fehlte, ein wichtiges Stück und er wusste nicht was es war. Er saß da, mitten auf dieser wunderschönen Wiese und sollte eigentlich glücklich sein, war es aber nicht. Er presste seine Hand auf die Brust und versuchte so den Schmerz in seinem Herzen zum Schweigen zu bringen, aber er wurde immer lauter und dann war es vorbei. Eine gütige sanfte Hand legte sich auf seine Schulter und nahm ihm so den Schmerz. Er schloss die Augen und griff danach. _

„_Es ist Zeit!" sagte sie freundlich. Sie blieb an seiner Seite stehen, er fühlte wie ihn ihr Kleid am Arm streifte. _

„_Ich muss nun gehen, aber ich gebe dir noch ein letztes Geschenk und rate dir gut nutze es weise!" Fragend drehte er seinen Kopf in ihre Richtung. Er verstand nicht ganz. _

„_Bleibe ich denn nicht bei dir?" _

„_Nein! Du musst zurück und für mich wird es Zeit Lebe wohl zu sagen."_

„_Lass mich bei dir bleiben. Ich liebe dich!" flüsterte er bittend. _

„_Zu gerne würde ich das glauben, aber wir kennen beide die Wahrheit. Eine Wahrheit der du verbohrter Kerl, dich zu lange verschlossen hast. Lass endlich los!" forderte sie ihn auf. _

„_Sieh hin!" Sie zeigte mit ihrer Hand gerade vor ihn und plötzlich konnte er sie sehen. Sie weinte. Warum? _

„_Sie weint um dich. Sie liebt dich und sie braucht dich genauso sehr wie du sie!" Sie ließ sich neben ihm auf den Boden fallen. _

„_Ich weiß!" erwiderte er schlicht, ihm brannten die Augen. _

_Im Grunde seines Herzens wusste er es schon, seit sie damals in seinen Armen eingeschlafen war, aber er hatte es nicht erkannt. Es nicht sehen wollen. Sie drehte sich auf den Knien zu ihm und sah ihn aus ihren grünen Augen liebevoll an. _

_Ja er liebte sie, aber nicht so wie er Hermione liebte. Lily war eine kindliche Liebe gewesen, die schon lange nichts mehr war als eine bloße Erinnerung und nun war sie eine tiefe Verbundenheit und Freundschaft. Sanft strich sie ihm über das Gesicht. _

„_Schließ die Augen!" befahl sie ihm leise. _

„_Was hast du vor?" fragte er misstrauisch. _

_Lily schmunzelte. _

„_Du kannst nicht einfach vertrauen, oder?" Sie schüttelte über ihn den Kopf und ihr langes, rotes Haar fiel in weichen Wellen über ihre Schulter. _

„_Bitte!" bat sie und so schloss er, auch wenn es ihm schwer fiel, die Augen. _

„_Versprich mir sie gut zu behandeln. Mach sie glücklich. Ich weiß, du kannst es!" bat sie ihn mild. _

_Severus öffnete wieder seine Augen und sah sie finster an. _

„_Oder versuch es zumindest. Weißt du, du bist nicht so einfach!" _

_Gespielt wütend schnaubte er durch die Nase. _

„_Und nun schließe deine Augen!" befahl sie sanftmütig und diesmal gehorchte er sofort. _

_Liebevoll lächelte sie ihn an, sah ihm ein letztes Mal in sein geliebtes Gesicht und dann küsste sie ihn. _


	25. Chapter 25

_Vielen Dank für die netten Reviews. Marylein ich bin schon sehr froh noch weiter unter den Lebenden weilen zu dürfen. ;-) Hallo Boomshaker41, oh wahnsinn Computerviren sind echt sch..., braucht niemand und will auch niemand! Schön das du wieder da bist und weiter mitliest. _

_lg Gaby_

25 Du lebst

Draco folgte dem Lärm nach oben. Es war für ihn sehr merkwürdig sich im eigenen Zuhause zu befinden und sich doch so fremd zu fühlen. War er wirklich schon so lange fort gewesen? Luna und er wohnten in einem kleinen Haus. Unten hatte er sich seinen Traum von einem eigenen Laden erfüllt. Er erschuf nicht nur Zauberstäbe, sondern verkaufte sie auch selbst. Das war sein Leben. Hier hatte er seine Kindheit verbracht und es war eine gute Zeit, eine schöne Zeit gewesen, aber das war die Vergangenheit. Seine Zukunft war woanders, dass sah er hier zwischen den düsteren Wänden klar und deutlich. Diese Gedanken durchströmten ihn, als er nach oben lief. Am Ende der Stufen tobte scheinbar ein schwerer Kampf und egal wer gegen Voldemort kämpfte er würde ihm beistehen. Das unheimliche Zischen der seltsamen und grauenerregenden Kreaturen war zu hören, vermischt mit den diversen Flüchen, die sich Voldemort mit seinen Feinden zurief. Es bekümmerte ihn, Hermione und den toten Professor Snape zurück zu lassen, aber er hatte keine andere Wahl. Voldemort durfte es nicht noch einmal gelingen zu entkommen. Er stieg Stufe für Stufe empor dem Lärm entgegen, dabei umklammerte er Snapes Zauberstab fest mit seiner Hand. Unentwegt murmelte er den Zauberspruch, den ihm Hermione genannt hatte vor sich her. _Sectumsempra, Sectumsempra_….

*

Ginny kam direkt vor dem Tor zu Malfoy Manor an und traf dort auf Dumbledore und Remus. Stirnrunzelnd musterte sie die beiden. „Professor Dumbledore, Remus…..was macht ihr hier?" rief sie fragend aus. „Wir versuchen schon seit scheinbar einer Ewigkeit hineinzukommen. Dieser Verrückte hat uns magisch ausgesperrt!" brachte Remus zornig hervor. Es machte ihn völlig fertig, das er wusste irgendwo dort drinnen war Tonks, vielleicht sogar in Gefahr und er konnte nicht zu ihr. Dumbledore murmelte unterdessen ohne Unterlass Zauberspruch um Zauberspruch auf das Tor und sobald einer seine Wirkung zeigte, gab das Tor beinahe sichtbar ein Stück nach. „Ich muss unbedingt da rein, Harry braucht das! Ich habe es entziffert. Mit diesem Spruch nehmen wir ihm seine Unverwundbarkeit und dann können wir ihn endlich töten!" rief sie aufgeregt aus und hielt dabei die Rolle Pergament fest in der Faust. Leichte Panik flackerte in Ginnys Augen auf. Wenn selbst Dumbledore Schwierigkeiten hatte ins Innere zu kommen, wer sollte es dann schaffen? Ihr Geliebter war da drinnen und auch andere Menschen, die ihr sehr nahe standen. Mühsam unterdrückte sie die Panik in sich. Sie nutzte keinem, wenn sie jetzt hysterisch wurde.

*

Lucius schlich die schmale Treppe, wie Hermione zuvor, hinunter. Immer wieder sah er sich dabei um, er wollte Voldemort nicht einfach in die Falle tappen. Er kannte ihn einfach schon zu lange und wusste was er konnte, aber vor allem zu was er fähig war. Er wäre schön dumm, wenn er ihn auch nur eine Sekunde unterschätzte. Voldemort war der brillanteste, der begnadetste Zauberer, den die Zauberwelt je gesehen hatte und er war abgrundtief böse. Von unten drang Kampflärm zu ihm. Dort unten tobte eine Schlacht. Vielleicht hatte er wieder einmal Glück und Voldemort war so beschäftigt, dass er ihn gar nicht kommen sah, oder noch besser er lag bereits im Sterben. Dann wäre es für ihn ein leichtes ihn zu töten. Er hatte ihn im Stich gelassen! Er hatte seine Familie in alle Winde verstreut und seinen Besitz an sich gerissen! Er hatte ihn in jeder Hinsicht verraten und gedemütigt und dafür würde er ihn töten! Er war ein Malfoy und kein Malfoy lies sich das gefallen! Entschlossen straffte er die Schultern, umklammerte Hermiones Zauberstab fester und machte sich energischen Schrittes auf den Weg nach unten.

*

Es war ihm gelungen sie voneinander zu trennen. An verschiedenen Stellen waren sie in Kämpfe mit den Baharalen verstrickt und mussten sich noch nebenbei vor seinen Flüchen in Acht nehmen. Ein böses Kichern entfloh seiner Kehle. Er würde siegen! Er würde triumphieren! Zu seiner grenzenlosen Befriedigung war es ihm bereits gelungen Tonks und Neville außer Gefecht zu setzen. Er hatte sie einfach mit einem Crucio niedergestreckt. Beide wanden sich unter starken Schmerzen am Boden. Blieben nur noch dieses komische weißblonde Mädchen, deren Namen er nicht kannte und Harry Potter. Bei seinem Anblick verengten sich seine Augen zu schmalen Schlitzen. Heute würde er ihn kriegen und seine lang ersehnte Rache. Er beobachtete gerade wie sich eines seiner Kinder an ihn heranschlich, ohne von diesem gesehen zu werden.

_Ja, Potter, heute ist ein guter Tag zum Sterben – für dich! _schoss es ihm gehässig durch den Kopf und er lauerte darauf, dass der Baharal zuschnappte.

*

Draco kam direkt hinter Voldemort die Treppe herauf. Hasserfüllt richtet er seinen Zauberstab auf ihn mit dem starken Wunsch ihn zu töten. Dieser hatte seinen Vater ermordet und seine ganze Familie auf dem Gewissen. Er hatte ihm alles genommen. Fern von seiner Heimat musste er mit einer unglücklichen Mutter lernen sein Leben zu meistern. Es gab Tage, da kannte sein Hass keine Grenzen und er schwor sich eines Tages zurück zu kommen und ihn dafür büßen zu lassen. Sein Atem ging hektisch und schon formten sich auf seinen Lippen die todbringenden Worte, er war bereit ihn zu töten. Doch plötzlich sah er was Voldemort so fesselte. Worauf er seine totenbleichen Augen gerichtet hatte. Auf Harry steuerte eines dieser Monster zu und er sah es nicht. Er wollte ihm eine Warnung zurufen, aber im selben Moment wo er den Mund öffnete, wurde ihm klar, er würde es nicht schaffen, es wäre nicht rechtzeitig genug. Draco musste sich entscheiden und so schwenkte er seinen Zauberstab und richtete ihn statt auf Voldemort, nun auf dieses hässliche Geschöpf und schrie: „Sectumsempra!" Augenblicklich fiel das Wesen zu Boden und wandte sich unter schrecklichen Schmerzen, dabei stieß es Schreie aus, bei denen sich Draco am liebsten die Ohren zugehalten hätte, so grauenvoll waren sie, ehe es starb.

*

Aufgeschreckt von diesen grauenerregenden Schreien wandte sich Harry etwas bleich zu dessen Ursache um und sah nur noch wie dieses Ungeheuer tot zu Boden ging. Die klauenartigen Hände dabei immer noch nach ihm ausgestreckt. Das war knapp gewesen, sehr knapp. Hätte ihm nicht jemand das Leben gerettet, er hätte das Geschöpf erst bemerkt, wenn es bereits seine Klauen in ihn geschlagen hätte. Suchend sah er sich nach seinem Retter um und glaubte seinen Augen nicht zu trauen. Draco Malfoy, der schlimmste Feind in seiner Schulzeit, hatte ihm das Leben gerettet. Anerkennung und Dankbarkeit flackerte in seinen Augen auf und noch etwas. Er kannte diesen Zauberspruch. Severus Snape hatte ihn als Schüler kreiert und niedergeschrieben. Snape hatte sozusagen seinerzeit bereits die Waffe geschaffen mit der es ihnen gelang diese merkwürdigen Geschöpfe zu bekämpfen.

*

Wutentbrannt schwang Voldemort auf dem Absatz herum. Hass flammte in seinen Augen auf, als er sah wer ihm seine Rache zunichte gemacht hatte. Draco hatte ihm seinen triumphalen Moment zerstört, dafür würde dieser große Schmerzen ertragen dürfen, ehe er ihm die Gnade des Todes zuteil werden ließ, dafür würde er sorgen. „Unwürdiger!" zischte er durch seine bleichen Lippen. Es war ein Fehler gewesen sich wieder mit einem Malfoy einzulassen. „Du bist genauso unfähig wie dein Vater!" brüllte er ihn an. Zornig richtete er seinen Zauberstab auf ihn, bereit ihm einen der unverzeihlichen Flüche auf den Hals zu hetzen, er sollte mit jeder Faser in seinem Körper fühlen was der Lohn für seinen Ungehorsam und sein Einmischen war. Schon wollte er die quälenden Worte seine Lippen verlassen, als ihn plötzlich ein Fluch von der Seite traf und ihn von Draco wegschleuderte.

*

Harry sah wie sich Voldemort nun Draco zuwandte um ihn für sein Einmischen zu bestrafen. Das konnte er nicht zulassen. „Expelliarmus!" schrie er in seiner Panik und hoffte das dieser Spruch bei Voldemort seine Wirkung zeigte. Wieder verblüffte es ihn welche Kraft der Zauberstab den Draco für ihn geschaffen hatte entfesseln vermochte. Den bösesten Zauberer aller Zeiten riss es buchstäblich von den Füßen und schleuderte ihn einige Meter von Draco fort. Hastig erklomm dieser die letzte Stufe und versuchte sich in einer der Nischen hinter sich im Gang zu verschanzen. Er wollte nicht länger Zielscheibe für Voldemort sein. Für seinen Geschmack hatte er bereits genug Flüche abbekommen.

*

Voldemort richtete sich auf. Er hatte genug von diesen Albernheiten. Bis aufs Blut gereizt kam er auf die Beine, den Zauberstab immer noch fest in der Hand. Diesen vermochte auch dieser besondere Zauberstab von Harry ihm nicht aus den Händen reißen, dafür war er zu stark, zu mächtig. Er sah wie Draco versuchte sich vor ihm zu verbergen, aber immer noch für ihn in Schussweite war. Mit einem abartigen Grinsen im Gesicht richtete er diesen erneut auf ihn um ihn diesmal endgültig zu töten. Weder Harry, noch die blonde Frau würden ihm zur Hilfe eilen können, denn beide wurden von seinen Baharalen angegriffen und waren damit beschäftigt sich zur Wehr zu setzen. Der Kampf tobte über den ganzen Flur und auch im Speisezimmer. Harry wurde immer mehr in dieses zurück gedrängt. Es waren einfach zu viele, auch wenn er jetzt wusste wie er sie vernichten konnte. Nicht einmal, sondern immer wieder hörte er den furchtbaren Fluch, der seine Kinder zu töten vermochte. Auch dafür würde er Rache fordern, aber zuerst tötete er den letzten noch lebenden Malfoy!

*

Es gab nach endlich gab es nach. Dumbledore hatte es geschafft und Voldemorts Schutz- und Abwehrzauber überwunden. Sie konnten endlich durch das Tor schreiten, sobald dieses beseitigt war. Erschöpft schloss er kurz die Augen und sammelte sich. Es hatte ihn sehr viel Kraft gekostet. Remus der vor Ungeduld zu platzen schien, trat neben ihn. „Darf ich?" fragte er gezwungen höfflich und kaum nickte Albus zustimmend, richtete er seinen Zauberstab auf das Tor und rief „Disicere!" aus. Mit einem lauten Knall explodierte das Tor vor ihren Augen und gab ihnen so endlich den Weg frei. Dumbledore blickte Remus erstaunt an, doch dieser beachtete ihn gar nicht, sondern stürmte bereits ins Innere. Er hatte nur ein Ziel vor Augen, er musste Tonks finden.

*

Lucius erreichte ohne jemandem zu begegnen das Erdgeschoss. Der Lärm vor ihm zog ihn an. Der Lärm wies ihm den Weg. Dort vorne war bestimmt Voldemort. Verächtlich kräuselte sich sein Mund. Dort konnte er ihn sich schnappen. Endlich würde er seine Rache bekommen! Schnell lief er weiter. Er wollte auf keinen Fall zu spät kommen, nicht das ein anderer schneller war und ihm, die ihm zustehende Rache nahm indem er ihm zuvor kam und Voldemort umbrachte. Denn das stand ganz alleine ihm zu! Doch sobald er um die letzte Ecke bog, war dieser Gedanke wie fortgewischt. Vor ihm stand mit dem Rücken zu ihm sein Sohn! Sein Sohn war hier! „Draco!" kam es lautlos über seine Lippen. Er streckte seine Hand nach ihm aus. Tränen sammelten sich in seinen Augen. So viele Jahre hatte er ihn nicht gesehen. Sein geliebter Sohn! Plötzlich nahm er eine Bewegung hinter Draco wahr. Voldemort! Dieser erhob sich gerade und zielte mit seinem Zauberstab auf seinen Sohn! Er würde ihn töten! Nein! Er musste etwas tun! Er konnte nicht zulassen, dass dieser ihm das liebste nahm. Er konnte nicht zulassen das Draco vor seinen Augen starb. Schnell sprang er nach vorne und stellte sich vor ihn. Dieser würde seinem Sohn kein Leid zufügen und wenn er selbst dafür sterben musste. Was war sein Leben im Vergleich zu seinem Sohn? Nichts! Keinen Moment zu spät schob er sich vor ihn, denn Voldemort rief bereits die todbringenden Worte aus. Das letzte was Lucius in seinem Leben hörte war die Stimme seines Sohnes. „Vater!"

Unter Tränen bettete sie seinen Kopf auf ihrem Schoss. Immer wieder strich sie ihm fahrig über sein geliebtes Gesicht. Warum war er hier? Als sie ihn zum letzten Mal sah, war er weit fort und in Sicherheit. „ Du Narr! Du dummer Narr! Warum nur bist du hierher gekommen?" wisperte sie voller Trauer. Sie wippte monoton mit dem Oberkörper vor und zurück. Der Schmerz war kaum noch zu ertragen. Sie drohte für immer in Trauer zu versinken. Wann war ihre Liebe zu ihm nur so gewachsen? „Oh bitte." Hauchte sie. „Komm zurück!" „Komm zurück zu mir!" Sie barg ihren Kopf an seinem Hals und weinte hemmungslos. Alles um sie erschien ihr weit weg, ohne jede Bedeutung.. „Ich liebe dich so sehr." Flüsterte sie. Vorsichtig hob sie den Kopf und wischte sich die Tränen aus dem Gesicht. Ein letztes Mal, einmal nur noch. Sie beugte sich zaghaft herab. Wieder nahmen ihr die Tränen die Sicht. Sanft drückte sie ihre bebenden Lippen auf seinen Mund. Seine Lippen fühlten sich kalt und leblos unter ihren an. Doch plötzlich fühlte sie Wärme wo doch keine mehr sein konnte und dann… Und dann begann er den Kuss zu erwidern. Sein Atem vermischte sich mit ihrem. Aufkeuchend wich sie zurück und sah herab auf ihn. Ein Wunder war geschehen. „Du lebst!"


	26. Chapter 26

_Vielen Dank für die Reviews! _

_Schade das dir die Idee mit der Rückkehr ins Leben nicht so gut gefallen hat, Mortianna´s Morgana, war aber für mich ein unverzichtbares Element in der Geschichte. _

_Oh da bin ich aber froh, dass ich mir keine Sorgen um mein Leben mehr zu machen brauch. Ich hoff, nach diesem Kapitel bleibts auch so?!? (Schon nervös auf den Fingern rum kaut!) ;-)_

_lg Gaby_

26 Triumph oder Tod?

Eine unheimliche Ruhe befiel Draco. Seinen Vater in den Armen haltend ging er zu Boden. Er hörte und sah nichts mehr. Nahm den Kampf, rund um sich, nicht mehr wahr. Sein Vater. Er hatte nicht mehr damit gerechnet ihn jemals wiederzusehen, umso grausamer war es für ihn, ihn gleich wieder zu verlieren. Wie konnte das geschehen? Warum war das Schicksal so erbarmungslos zu ihm? Eine Träne rann ihm über die Wange. Mühsam versuchte er seinen Schmerz zu verbergen. Er strich ihm das lange blonde Haar aus der Stirn und sah ihm nach all den Jahren in sein Gesicht. Er war älter geworden, tiefe Falten durchfurchten sein Gesicht. Was sicher auch auf die lange Gefangenschaft in Askaban zurück zu führen war. Neben seinem grenzenlosen Schmerz, begann Hass in ihm aufzuflackern. Er wusste wer ihnen das alles angetan hatte und es musste endlich vorbei sein. Er sollte keinen Schaden mehr anrichten können. Ein letztes Mal strich er seinem Vater über das Gesicht, dann erhob er sich, bebend vor Zorn. Er hatte ihm seinen Vater ein zweites Mal genommen, damit würde er nicht ungestraft davon kommen.

*

Luna und Harry hatten unterdessen alle Hände voll zu tun sich gegen die Baharale zu weheren, aber es waren zu viele. Kaum hatten sie einen getötet, stand auch schon der nächste da. Immer mehr drängten sie sie zurück. Schon längst hatte Harry Luna, sowie auch Draco aus den Augen verloren. Von Neville und Tonks konnte er nur hoffen, dass sie noch am Leben waren. Verbissen kämpfte er gegen sie, begleitet von dem höhnisch gemeinen Lachen Voldemorts. Er schien Spaß an Leid, Elend und Tod zu finden. Er war tatsächlich komplett wahnsinnig, doch ihm fehlte die Zeit sich darüber jetzt ausführliche Gedanken zu machen. Zwei Baharale zwängten sich durch die Türöffnung herein und versuchten ihn mit ihren scharfen Klauen zu fassen zu kriegen. Er vermied es, so gut es ging, ihnen zu nahe zu kommen. Einige tiefe Wunden, die es ihnen gelungen war ihm zu zufügen, hatten ihn gelehrt vorsichtig zu sein. Wahrscheinlich würde er sogar Narben davon zurück behalten. Er wich noch ein Stück zurück und spürte den schweren Tisch, der mitten im Speisezimmer stand, im Rücken. Hier ging es nicht weiter und nach vorne konnte er auch nicht. Wenn er einen der beiden tötete, würde der Andere genug Zeit haben sich auf ihn zu stürzen. Ihm brach der Schweiß aus. Er musste sich etwas einfallen lassen und zwar schnell, ansonsten rissen die beiden ihn in Stücke.

*

„Beginne zu lesen!" befahl Dumbledore sobald sie das Haus betreten hatten. „Nimm ihm seine Macht!" beschwor er Ginny. Sie eilten durch den Gang auf den Lärm zu. Es war offensichtlich, dass vor ihnen eine Schlacht tobte und auch wer darin verwickelt war. Voldemort und Harry. Was aber Dumbledore noch mehr Sorge bereitete waren Severus und Hermione. Von ihnen hat keiner was gesehen oder gehört. Er befürchtete das Schlimmste. Oh er wusste um die Abgründe von Snape bescheid. Dieser hatte vor langer, sehr langer Zeit seinen Lebenswillen verloren. Existierte praktisch nur mehr als zynischer Menschenfeind. Severus meinte niemand wüsste das, keiner kannte sein Geheimnis, doch Dumbledore hatte es schon vor langer Zeit erahnt und geschwiegen. Was hätte er auch sagen können? Er der ihn immer wieder hierher geschickt hatte, um Informationen zu bekommen, um zu wissen was Voldemort vorhatte, er wusste was er opferte – Severus Snape! Bitter presste er die Lippen zusammen und schüttelte sich unmerklich. Mit solchen Gedanken konnte er sich später beschäftigen. Dafür war jetzt einfach keine Zeit.

*

Ginny hielt krampfhaft ihr beschriebenes Blatt fest und räusperte sich nervös. Was wenn sie doch ein Wort falsch übersetzt hatte? Wenn ihre Übersetzung nichts taugte und er unverwundbar blieb? Wie konnte sie sich nur so sicher sein alles richtig verstanden zu haben? Sie durfte gar nicht daran denken, was das für Harry bedeuten würde. Bange schloss sie kurz die Augen und strich sich mit der Zunge über die trockenen Lippen. Fang an! Zwang sie sich selbst zum lesen. Zuerst klang ihre Stimme rau und kratzig. Die Worte waren kaum zu verstehen, doch dann gewann ihre Stimme an Stärke und hallte klar und deutlich von den steinernen Wänden wieder. Es war als würden die Worte ihr selbst diese Kraft verleihen. Sie vergaß alles um sich. Hörte weder Dumbledores Rufe, noch den Kampflärm der, umso näher sie kamen immer lauter wurde. Sah weder die von zahlreichen Wunden übersäte Luna, noch den tot am Boden liegenden Lucius, noch nahm sie Voldemort wahr der sich, um seine magere Haut zu schützen, wieder die Stufen hinab in den Kerker zurückzog.

*

Weich bettete sie seinen Kopf in ihrem Schoss. Tränen liefen ihr immer noch über das Gesicht, doch diese waren Tränen der Freude. Severus hob schwach eine Hand und strich ihr die Tränen aus dem Gesicht. „Es war noch nicht die Zeit zu gehen!" meinte er schlicht. Heiser kamen die Worte über seine Lippen. Seine eigene Stimme klang im fremd in seinen Ohren. Wie war das möglich? Er fühlte sich auch anders. Obwohl er schwach war, selbst diese schlichte Geste überforderte ihn beinahe, fühlte er sich stärker als jemals zuvor. Innerlich wusste er, sobald er sich etwas ausgeruht hatte, würde er nicht nur der alte sein, sondern auch stärker als zuvor. So als hätte Lily ihn nicht einfach nur zurück geschickt, sie hatte ihm zum Geschenk des Lebens auch seine vollkommene Gesundheit zurückgegeben und noch etwas. Etwas was ihn mit einem ungeahnten Zorn erfüllte. Er erinnerte sich! Er wusste alles wieder! Wie grausam konnte dieser Bastard eigentlich sein? Er hatte doch tatsächlich geglaubt seine Grenzen zu kennen, doch in seinem absonderlichen Machthunger war seine abartige Gier grenzenlos.

*

Remus suchende Augen fanden endlich ihr Ziel. Tonks! Sie lag regungslos am Boden. Ihr Zauberstab war ihr aus den Händen gefallen und lag unweit neben ihr. Sie wirkte in der Ferne auf ihn als würde sie bloß schlafen, so friedlich lag sie da. Angst befiel ihn. Angst die ihn innerlich flehen ließ. Oh bitte nimm sie mir nicht weg! Ich brauche sie! Er kämpfte sich rücksichtslos zwischen den Baharalen durch, die ihn mit unzähligen scharfen Kratzern bedachten, als sie versuchten ihn festzuhalten. Sie waren sehr stark, doch sein verzweifelter Wunsch zu Tonks zu gelangen verlieh ihm ungeahnte Kräfte. Als er sie endlich erreichte, blutete er aus zahllosen Wunden, sein Kopf hatte wieder zu dröhnen begonnen, aber das war ihm alles egal. Bange ging er ihn die Knie und befühlte mit zittrigen Händen ihren Hals. Puls! Sie lebte! Erleichterung von ungeahntem Ausmaß durchflutete ihn. Sie war bloß ohne Bewusstsein, er hatte sie nicht verloren. Schwer stützte er beide Hände auf seinen Oberschenkeln ab, ließ den Kopf nach vorne fallen und dankte seinem Schicksal.

Plötzlich schlossen sich scharfe Klauen um ihn und zerrten ihn fort.

*

Dracos Augen verengten sich auf der Suche nach Voldemort, doch etwas anderes zog seine Aufmerksamkeit auf sich. Luna wurde von mehreren Baharalen bedrängt und würde diesen nicht mehr lange standhalten können. Für seine Rache blieb später noch genug Zeit. Zuerst musste er für seine Liebe kämpfen. Entschlossen straffte er die breiten Schultern und stürzte nach vorne, auf seine Frau zu, dabei richtete er seinen Zauberstab auf den ersten dieser widernatürlichen Geschöpfe und sprach die für ihn todbringenden Worte aus. Es waren fünf dieser Kreaturen, die Luna zu greifen versuchten. Immer wieder schrie er das eine Wort und zielte mit dem Zauberstab auf sie. Nacheinander brachen sie unter qualvollen Schreien zusammen. Was war das nur für ein Mensch, der Kreaturen nur zu einem Zweck schuf – um zu töten? Kaum war der letzte tot, schloss er Luna sofort in seine Arme. „Du solltest nicht hier sein!" schalt er sie leise. „Was wenn dir ein Unglück geschehen wäre. Was wenn ich dich verloren hätte. So was darfst du nie wieder tun, hörst du? Ich verbiete es dir!" Seine Stimme überschlug sich fast und er drückte sie so fest an sich dass es ihr wehtat, aber sie beschwerte sich nicht, denn sie kannte ihn. So war er nur wenn ihn seine Gefühle zu überwältigen drohten. „Ich liebe dich und ich würde dich niemals in einer Gefahr alleine lassen." Erwiderte sie ruhig und brachte so den Sturm der in ihm tobte zum erliegen. Er schob sie ein Stück zurück um ihr in die Augen sehen zu können. Ein leichtes Lächeln spielte um seinen schönen Mund. „Ich liebe dich auch!" flüsterte er zurück. Luna legte beide Hände um sein Gesicht und sah traurig hoch zu ihm. „Es tut mir sehr leid um deinen Vater!" sagte sie aufrichtig und musste unglücklich mit ansehen wie der Schmerz in seine Augen zurückkehrte. „Voldemort!"" kam es tonlos über seine Lippen. Er riss sich aus Lunas Armen los und rannte auf den Kerker zu.

*

Ihm wurde fast übel, als er diesen liebevoll vertrauten Anblick über sich ergehen lassen musste und warum war dieser Bastard eigentlich noch am Leben? Wieso war dieser nicht tot zu kriegen? Er schlich lautlos die restlichen Stufen nach unten, dabei ließ er die Beiden nicht eine Sekunde aus den Augen. Obwohl was konnten sie schon tun? Nichts! Keiner von ihnen besaß einen Zauberstab! Sie waren unbewaffnet. Nun egal warum er noch am Leben war, er würde ihn erneut töten und zwar endgültig. Knapp vor den Beiden blieb er stehen und richtete seinen Zauberstab auf sie. Er würde sie beide töten. Immer noch hatten sie die Gefahr in der sie schwebten nicht bemerkt. Sie hatten nur Augen für einander. Stumm schworen sie sich ewige Liebe. Noch wagte keiner der Beiden die Worte laut zum anderen zu sagen. Zu neu waren sie noch diese Gefühle, zu groß die Angst zurück gewiesen zu werden und wieder alleine zu sein. Severus streckte seine Hand nach ihrer aus. Sie fing sie in der Luft auf und verschränkte ihre Finger mit seinen. „Versprich mir mich nie wieder alleine zu lassen!" wisperte sie leise, nur für seine Ohren hörbar. Er wollte ihr gerade antworten, doch die schroffe, böse Stimme Voldemorts fuhr dazwischen. „Ich fürchte dieses Versprechen kann er nicht halten!"


	27. Chapter 27

_So nun kommt das letzte Kapitel dieser Geschichte. Ich bedanke mich bei allen die meine Geschichte gelesen haben, aber vor allem für die vielen netten und aufbauenden Worte. Jedes Review ist für mich eine Hilfe und eine Anregung und auch ein Ansporn. Vielen Dank! _

_Ein besonders großes Dankeschön geht natürlich an meine Beta - Eviltwin. Was wäre ich nur ohne sie? Vielen Dank du Süße! :-)_

_lg Gaby_

27 Ich bin nur Lehrer – sonst nichts!

Sie hatten überlebt! Es ging alles so schnell. In der einen Minute stand er drohend über ihnen und in der nächsten…..Dumbledore, Harry und auch Draco sie alle waren da, redeten unterschiedliches wirres Zeug auf sie ein, brachten sie fort. Ihr blieb keine Zeit, das alles zu verstehen oder gar mit ihm zu reden. Ginny hakte sich bei ihr unter und erzählte permanent von einem Schriftstück. Sie konnte nur vermuten dass sie jenes meinte, das sie in der anderen Hand hielt und mit dem sie unentwegt herumwinkte. Irgendwie berührte sie das gar nicht. Sie drehte sich mehrmals um und hielt Ausschau, aber er war nicht da. Nicht hinter ihr. Verzweiflung machte sich in ihr breit. Mehrmals war sie knapp davor sich von Ginny loszureißen und zurück zu laufen. Sie brauchte ihn doch. Nur ihn.

*

Schweigend betrachtete er ihn. Er lebte noch, oder besser gesagt noch immer. Nun gut die Zeit wird sich seiner Annehmen und andere. Seine Strafe stand bereits fest. Eigentlich müsste er sich doch jetzt glücklich und frei fühlen, aber er tat es nicht. Es war merkwürdig. Er fühlte gar nichts. Traurigkeit vielleicht. Müdigkeit auf alle Fälle. Einsamkeit ganz sicher sogar. Sie war fort. Harry hat sie in die Arme von Ginny geschoben und diese hatte sie mitgenommen. Der Drang ihr hinterher zu laufen war stark in ihm, aber er unterdrückte ihn. Noch war seine Arbeit nicht getan. Er wollte dabei sein wenn sie ihn holten. Wollte sehen wie er endlich seine gerechte Strafe bekam. Auch wenn Lily zu einem blassen Schatten auf seiner Seele, Dank ihr, geworden war, so war dennoch für ihn wichtig, dass ihr Gerechtigkeit widerfuhr.

Die Dementoren würden ihn holen. Ihr Kuss war für Voldemort unausweichlich. Das schlimmste Ungeheuer das die Zauberwelt je gesehen hat, würde am Ende doch seinen gerechten Lohn erhalten. Dumbledore legte fürsorglich einen Arm um ihn. „All die Jahre – nun hat es ein Ende. Es tut mir leid!" meinte er aufrichtig, wohl wissend, dass sie noch über sehr vieles würden reden müssen. Es gab noch viel zu sagen. Aber das hatte Zeit und die würden sie sicher später finden. Severus konnte sich nicht an alles was hier, auf Malfoy Manor passiert war, erinnern, aber eine kleine Stimme in ihm sagte ihm es war besser so. Manches konnte durch aus vergessen bleiben.

*

Ginny brachte Hermione in den Grimmauldplatz in Harrys Haus. Schweigend setzten sie sich zusammen. Sie warteten auf die anderen. Einer nach dem anderen trudelte nach und nach ein. Zuerst kam Neville mit Tonks und Remus. Letzterer schimpfte unermüdlich mit seiner Frau über ihr leichtsinniges Verhalten, dabei humpelte er neben ihr her. Wie leicht hätte er sie verlieren können? Dabei wusste sie noch gar nicht wie knapp es für ihn beinahe geworden wäre. Ein Baharal hat seine scharfen Klauen um ihn gelegt und für kurze Zeit sah es schlecht für ihn aus. Doch plötzlich ließ ihn die Kreatur los und brach schreiend zusammen. Irritiert warf er einen Blick zurück und entdeckte Harry. Dankend nickte er ihm zu, aber dieser eilte schon weiter, hinab in den Kerker. Voldemort, er wollte ihn fassen!

Neville selbst war sehr schweigsam und von bleicher Hautfarbe. Voldemort hatte ihn erneut mit dem Crucio belegt und das war ihm nicht gut bekommen. Außerdem trug er die Sorge um seine Eltern, die durch diesen Fluch ihren Verstand eingebüßt hatten, immer mit sich auf seiner Seele eingebrannt. Sie setzten sich zu Ginny und Hermione an den großen Tisch in der Küche. Wieder kehrte unter ihnen Ruhe ein. So als hätten sie vereinbart erst dann über alles zu sprechen, wenn auch die letzten anwesend waren.

Harry erschien als nächstes, auch er sah sehr mitgenommen aus. Er hatte um sein Leben gekämpft und einmal sah es ernsthaft danach aus, dass er diesen Kampf verlieren würde. Das sie dennoch triumphierten kam für ihn immer noch mehr einem Wunder gleich. Müde sank er neben Ginny nieder und lehnte für einen Augenblick seinen Kopf auf ihre Schulter.

„Ich bin froh hier zu sein." flüsterte er ihr zu. „Ich liebe dich!"

Bewegt nahm sie ihn in die Arme. Auf ihnen allen lag dieser Schock des Überlebens. Sie waren dankbar hier zu sein, aber es gab einen Zeitpunkt da hatten sie nicht mehr geglaubt, dass alle es schaffen würden. Einer hat es auch nicht geschafft. Mit ihm hatte keiner gerechnet. Lucius Malfoy hat sich aus Liebe geopfert, aus Liebe zu seinem Sohn. Draco und Luna fehlten noch in ihrer Runde. Sie mussten sich noch um Lucius kümmern.

Dumbledore stand ihnen zur Seite und half ihnen, dass dieser in Würde aufgebahrt wurde. Er sollte später seine letzte Ruhe auf Malfoy Manor finden. Draco war sich ganz sicher das er das so gewollt hätte. Still warteten sie auf ihr kommen. Die Stunden vergingen und die Nacht war fast vorüber als sie endlich kamen. Luna trat ruhig und gelassen wie immer in die Runde, aber Draco fühlte sich sichtlich unwohl.

Hier saßen einige versammelt mit denen er zu seiner Schulzeit alles, aber nicht befreundet war. Die Zeit hatte sie alle verändert, auch ihn. Er war nicht länger der verwöhnte Sohn von Lucius Malfoy, sondern ein erwachsener Mann mit einer entzückenden Frau und einem Leben das er nicht mehr missen wollte. Harry erhob sich als erstes, trat auf ihn zu und streckte ihm seine Hand entgegen.

„Danke!" sagte er aufrichtig zu ihm. Draco sah ihm gerade in die Augen.

„Es musste ein Ende haben und ich wollte dazu beitragen!" erwiderte dieser und ergriff die ihm gereichte Hand.

Zustimmend nickte Harry mit dem Kopf. Als nächstes kam Neville, auch er verdankte Draco sein Leben. Tonks schließlich drängte alle wieder Platz zu nehmen. Ernst sahen sie sich gegenseitig in die Augen und plötzlich brach Neville in freudige Jubelrufe aus.

„Wir haben es geschafft! Wir haben ihn besiegt!" rief er und Erleichterung zeichnete sich auf allen Gesichtern ab. So als würden sie es auch erst jetzt richtig begreifen.

*

Als sich alle wieder etwas beruhigt hatten begann Harry die Ereignisse des heutigen Abends oder besser der vergangenen Nacht zu schildern. So als müsste er sich mit eigenen Worten davon überzeugen, dass alles wahr war. Das wirklich alles so passierte. Ihm gelang es Widererwarten die beiden Baharale zu besiegen. Natürlich fügten sie ihm schlimme Kratzer zu, als sie nach ihm griffen, aber der Zauberstab machte es möglich und er vernichtete die beiden gemeinsam. Sie standen so dicht beieinander, dass er sie mit einem Spruch vernichten konnte. So plötzlich frei, half er zuerst Remus, dieser wurde bei der Erwähnung dieses Ereignisses sehr klein unter Tonks wütenden Blick, der ihm vermitteln sollte, das sie darüber später noch sehr ausführlich reden würden, und folgte dann Dumbledore und Draco hinab in den Kerker und das keine Minute zu spät.

Hermione hörte nur mit halbem Ohr zu, in Gedanken war sie weit fort. Bei ihm. Was er wohl tat? Ob er sie auch so vermisste wie sie ihn? Vielleicht ging es ihm nicht gut? So in Gedanken versunken horchte sie erst auf, als Harry den Teil erzählte in dem es ihnen gelang Voldemort zu fassen. Sie dachte sie würde sterben, denn dieser stand über ihr und Severus und bedrohte sie. Er würde sie beide töten, da war sie sich ganz sicher gewesen, doch dann……

Alles war so schnell gegangen, in der einen Minute stand er über ihnen und versuchte sie zu töten und in der nächsten war er fort. Statt seiner waren plötzlich Dumbledore, Harry und Draco da und hielten ihn in Schach. Gegen diese geballte Kraft konnte auch er nichts ausrichten. Es war Harry gewesen der ihn mit einem gezielten Spruch erneut von den Füßen riss, aber es war schließlich Dumbledore der ihn zurück hielt, damit er nicht zum Mörder wurde. Ihm lagen die Tod bringenden Worte bereits auf den Lippen und er war nicht der einzige. Auch Draco stand kurz davor ihn ins Jenseits zu befördern. Einzig die beruhigenden Worte von Dumbledore hielten die beiden ab.

„Er soll seiner gerechten Strafe nicht entgehen. Ich will das er angeklagt und verurteilt wird für alle Taten, die er begangen hat. Tut ihm nicht den Gefallen ihn in der Schlacht sein Leben lassen zu dürfen, er soll in einer Zelle verrotten und anschließend den Kuss des Todes empfangen!"

Voldemorts bleiche Haut wurde noch eine Spur bleicher. Das war das schlimmste Schicksal, das er sich vorstellen konnte. Alles war besser, selbst der Tod – nur nicht das. Verzweifelt versuchte er zu fliehen, aber alle drei wussten das zu verhindern. Gemeinsam strecken sie ihn nieder. Über so viel geballte Magie verlor er das Bewusstsein.

Hermione warf einen kurzen Blick auf ihn. Zum ersten Mal sah sie ihn frei von Angst und Schrecken und stellte fest dass er alt aussah. Vorher war ihr das gar nicht so bewusst gewesen, oder lag es daran das ihm Ginny die Unverwundbarkeit nahm. Verlor er damit auch sein immer während jüngeres Aussehen? Wahrscheinlich.

„Wie leicht es gewesen war. Ich hätte immer gedacht ihn zu besiegen würde mit einem lauten Knall oder so einhergehen, aber es passierte beinahe still und leise und so unspektakulär."

Ungläubig schüttelte Harry den Kopf und schwieg. Alle empfanden ähnlich wie er und doch waren sie erleichtert und mehr. Es war vorbei. Es war tatsächlich vorbei.

„Wir sollten versuchen uns ein bisschen auszuruhen!" Schlug Harry vor und erhob sich.

„Ihr bleibt doch alle hier?" Fragte er vorsichtig vor allem in Dracos Richtung.

Zustimmend nickte dieser zurück. Harry wies allen ein Zimmer zu und dann kehrte Stille in den Grimmauldplatz ein.

Hermione legte sich mitsamt ihrer Kleidung auf das Bett und starrte an die Decke. Wie sollte es jetzt weiter gehen? Würde er sich melden, oder nahm sie ihr altes Leben wieder auf, als wäre nichts passiert? Das konnte sie nicht mehr. Sie konnte nicht ohne den Mann den sie liebte, den sie verloren und wieder gewonnen hatte, leben. Das war schlicht unmöglich.

*

Severus war in seinen Räumen. Eigentlich war er zu erschöpft um auch nur einen Arm zu heben und doch der Schlaf wollte sich einfach nicht einstellen. Etwas fehlte. Sie! Er brauchte sie! Lily hatte Recht gehabt, seine Gefühle hatten sich verändert. Es war als hätte ihn Hermione aus seinem Dornröschenschlaf geweckt. Als hätte er bevor sie erneut in sein Leben getreten war, gar nicht gelebt und so war es auch. Er hatte nur am Rande existiert, einzig um seinen Zweck als Spion und Lehrer zu erfüllen, aber das genügte ihm nicht mehr. Er wollte mehr.

Er wollte sie! Unruhig erhob er sich wieder, nach all der langen Zeit war er vollkommen schmerzfrei. Etwas das er auch ihr zu verdanken hatte. Sie hatte ihm nicht nur sein Leben zurückgegeben, sondern noch viel mehr. Der Fluch mit dem Voldemort ihn belegt hatte, hatte keine Macht mehr über ihn. Er schlich ruhelos in seinen vier Wänden herum auf der Suche nach etwas…….

Und dann fand er, wonach er suchte. Entschlossen nahm er es und schlug es zuerst in ein Tuch ein um es dann sorgfältig in Papier zu wickeln, zum Schluss schrieb er ihren Namen darauf und eilte damit in die Eulerei. Er musste es sofort abschicken, keine Sekunde mehr wollte er warten.

Jetzt, da er den Entschluss sein Leben zu ändern gefasst hatte, wollte er auch das es sofort begann. Als er der Eule nachsah, bangte er zugleich wie ihre Antwort ausfallen würde. Er würde sich in Geduld üben müssen, etwas was er nicht, oder nur in Maßen besaß. Lange stand er noch da und starrte in die Ferne, obwohl der Vogel schon längst aus seinem Blickfeld verschwunden war. Ihm brannten die Augen und seine Hände krallten sich am kalten Stein fest. Innerlich betete und flehte er. Er hatte ein neues Leben bekommen, aber was nutzte es ihm ohne sie?

*

Hermione schrak hoch als die Eule an ihr Fenster klopfte. Schnell erhob sie sich und riss dieses auf. Die Eule flog herein und ließ ein kleines Päckchen in ihre Hände fallen. Hastig öffnete sie es und fand darin das, was sie sich erhofft hatte. Schnell schloss sie das Fenster wieder, die Eule war schon längst wieder fort und eilte nach unten. Sie musste gehen und zwar auf der Stelle. Severus mochte kein Märchenprinz sein, aber was sollte sie auch mit einem. Sie brauchte keinen Ritter auf einem weißen Pferd. Sie wollte einen Mann aus Fleisch und Blut. In Severus fand sie alles, was sie sich im Grunde wünschte. Er war klug, hatte einen scharfen Verstand, leider auch eine scharfe Zunge, aber er war noch mehr. Er konnte so liebevoll und nett sein und da war sie sich ganz sicher, er würde eher sterben, als das er zuließe, das ihr ein Leid geschah.

Er war ein sehr vielschichtiger Mann, mit sehr viel schlechten Eigenschaften und Macken. Das alleine machte ihn nicht aus. Es gab noch viel mehr an ihm zu entdecken, denn sie wusste unter der schwarzen Robe steckte ein Mann mit Herz und Seele, auch wenn er es nur ungern zugab. Mit dieser Geste, indem er ihr dieses Buch schickte, bewies er ihr praktisch, wie es um seine Gefühle bestellt war.

Zumindest hoffte sie es. Er hatte ihr Wuthering Heighs geschickt, jenes Buch an dem er fast schmerzlich hing. Unten traf sie auf Draco. Traurig saß er am Tisch. Überrascht hob er bei ihrem Erscheinen den Kopf.

„Du gehst?" fragte er sie leise. Sie hob was sie in den Händen hielt in die Höhe und lächelte leicht.

„Ich habe eine Einladung bekommen!" meinte sie schlicht. Verstehend nickte er.

„Viel Glück!" rief er ihr zu und sah hinter ihr her, wie sie das Haus verließ.

„Du wirst es brauchen können!" sagte er zu sich selbst in die Stille des Hauses.

*

Leise klopfte es an seine Tür. Mit pochendem Herzen machte er sich auf den Weg sie zu öffnen.

„Bitte sei du es, die davor steht!" murmelte er leise bittend vor sich hin.

Schon alleine die Vorstellung, dass es nicht sie war die dort draußen stand ließ ihm beinahe die Hand zittern. Die Enttäuschung wäre mehr, als er ertragen könnte. Zögernd streckte er den Arm aus, umfasste den Knauf und öffnete. Er schloss die Augen und Erleichterung durchflutete ihn. Sie war es! Schweigend trat er zur Seite und ließ sie ein.

„Du bist gekommen!" war alles was er sagen konnte als er die Tür hinter ihr schloss.

Ihm ging soviel bei ihrem Anblick durch den Kopf. Beinahe hätte er sie verloren, beinahe hätte er sein größtes Glück verpasst. Sie hatte ihm gezeigt wie leer im Grunde seine Welt war und wie einsam sein Dasein. In den letzten Stunden war ihm so vieles klar geworden. Er hatte es praktisch in der Hand, was er aus seinem Leben machte.

Entweder er blieb alleine, tyrannisierte weiter Schüler und fühlte sich kreuzunglücklich, oder er tat etwas dagegen und er hatte sich entschieden. Auf einmal genügte das Leben das er zuvor geführt hatte ihm nicht mehr. Lily hatte Recht. Er brauchte sie. Voller Liebe sah er sie an. Sie war nichts besonderes, an ihr nichts Außergewöhnliches und doch war sie alles was er brauchte. Hermione hob das Buch in die Höhe.

„Du hast mich eingeladen?!" sagte sie halb fragend, halb feststellend. Zustimmend nickte er.

„Das hab ich, aber ich war mir nicht sicher……" er unterbrach sich und so setzte Hermione seinen begonnenen Satz fort.

„Ob ich dieser folgen würde?" Schmerzlich berührt sah sie ihn an.

„Ich liebe dich, weißt du das eigentlich?" flüsterte sie leise, die Hände dabei um das Buch verkrampft. Bange betrachtete sie ihn. Wie würde seine Antwort darauf ausfallen? Würde er sie auslachen? Sie fortschicken? Er hatte sie eingeladen und darauf stützte sich ihr ganzer Mut, ihre ganze Hoffnung.

Vorsichtig kam er auf sie zu, löste ihre verkrampften Finger vom Buch und legte dieses fort. Zärtlich nahm er ihre Hände in seine.

„Ich habe mich dagegen gewehrt, ich habe es nicht gewollt, aber ich empfinde das Gleiche für dich!" erwiderte er gerührt.

Sie gab ihm mehr, als er zu hoffen gewagt hatte. Langsam entwand sie ihm ihre Hand und hob sie an sein Gesicht. Sanft legte sie sie an seine Wange.

„Dann küss mich endlich!" meinte sie leise und lächelte ihn liebvoll an.

Vorsichtig beugte er sich zu ihr herab und berührte ganz sachte ihre Lippen mit den seinen, unbewusst vermittelte er ihr so ein Gefühl von Kostbarkeit, die sie beinahe zu Tränen rührte. Lange Zeit später hob er seinen Kopf und sah sie glücklich lächelnd an.

„Eine alte Freundin meinte ich sei schwierig, willst du es wagen und versuchen ob du es mit mir aushältst?" fragte er sie leichthin, doch in seinen Augen konnte sie lesen wie ernst es ihm damit war.

„Aber ich muss dich warnen – ich bin nur ein Lehrer und sonst nichts!" Daraufhin brach sie in Lachen aus und warf sich in seine Arme.

„Du bist verrückt, weißt du das?"

Ende


End file.
